Diraja Satu
by TB's LMC
Summary: Jeff Tracy travels to New York City quite often to oversee things at the Manhattan headquarters of his multi-billion dollar company, Tracy Corporation. This time, however, a run-of-the-mill visit ends in a way he never could have fathomed.
1. Disintegration

_Jeff Tracy travels to New York City quite often to oversee things at the Manhattan headquarters of his multi-billion dollar company, Tracy Corporation. This time, however, a run-of-the-mill visit ends in a way he never could have fathomed._

_Author's Note: The name of this saga, _Diraja Satu_, means 'Royal One' in Bahasa Melayu, Kyrano and Tin-Tin's native language._

_Acknowledgement: Thank you so much to those who made this series possible, so many years ago all the way through to today._

* * *

><p><strong>DISINTEGRATION<strong>

_By LMC_

* * *

><p>His plan was foolproof.<p>

A forty-something man with a spectacular physique, dark, mysteriously glittering coal black eyes and a smooth, bald pate, Belah Gaat was nothing if not formidable. But here there was no one to frighten, no one to intimidate, no one to lord over. Here in this long, long tunnel deep beneath the surface of the earth there was no one but the man who had come to be known to the world as the Hood.

Given that physical labor tended to make him sweat beneath even the most sophisticated of masks, at this moment his face was his own. Wearing black jeans, black work boots and a long-sleeved black shirt, he had been down in this place for nearly three hours...and was almost finished with his task. He grinned as he positioned the lantern in just the right spot to lay his last electronic charge.

And then he would be leaving. By the time he reached the streets of Manhattan, his charges would have ignited. The ignition would spark an explosive compound those working for him had invented. The explosions, when they occurred, would cause the long-abandoned goods transport tunnel to collapse. He smiled as he set the last charge. Smiled because when the tunnel collapsed, so would the ground above it. Ground upon which stood the corporate headquarters of Tracy Corporation.

Tracy Corporation's owner was none other than Jefferson Tracy. And one thing Belah knew that few others did was that Jeff Tracy wasn't just a billionaire businessman. He was also the founder of International Rescue, a philanthropic organization whose sole purpose was to save the lives of people who couldn't be saved any other way. Belah coveted their technology, bent on using it for his own purposes.

But he wasn't only trying to destroy Tracy Corporation's huge Manhattan office. He was trying to kill the man behind those who had become his greatest enemies. For today, Jeff Tracy himself was inside that building.

"Today," Belah mused as he began moving back through the tunnel the way he'd come, "Today, Jeff Tracy, you die."

* * *

><p>"Thanks a lot, Dandridge. I appreciate your help on this project."<p>

"Are you kidding me, Jeff? If this works, it'll make me rich beyond imagination. Besides, I couldn't pass on the opportunity to work with an old friend."

Jeff chuckled as he rose to his feet and reached across his desk to shake the hand of Wilbur Dandridge III, founder of The Gazelle Corporation, a company which specialized in robotics and automation. He and Wil had known each other for years, and had just inked a deal to work together on an extremely adventurous project to create a fully automated self-contained city for use in colonization of the Moon. With Gazelle and Tracy Corp arm-in-arm on this, Jeff knew the NASA contract would be his.

"Can you stay for lunch?" Jeff asked as he and Wil walked to his office door.

"No, 'fraid not, Jeff. Got to get home and take the wife to her doctor's appointment." Jeff chuckled, to which Wilbur added, "You know how Madge is, Jeff."

"Yeah, I remember. I can't believe she's still that scared of the doctor's office after all these years."

Wil just shook his head. "Women. Can't live with 'em, can't throw 'em over a ledge."

Smiling, Jeff nodded. "I can attest to that." He stopped in the hall at the elevator and pushed the button.

"Oh, yes, that lovely little girl who lives out there on that island with you, how is she doing?"

"Tin-Tin's fine, Wil, just fine. She keeps us on our toes around there. So does Mother."

"Yes, what'd we used to call her? Mrs. Ruth, I think?"

"You sure did. Used to make my dad angrier than sin. He said it showed a lack of respect."

"I couldn't respect anyone more than I do your mother."

The elevator car arrived and the two men stepped in. "Well, if I can't take you out to lunch, the least I can do is walk you to your car. Where are you parked?"

"Bottom floor of your underground garage. This is one packed building!"

"I know. I was thinking of looking for someplace bigger. We've nearly outgrown this high rise."

"You'd think a man with sixty-five floors to himself would have plenty of room."

Jeff laughed as the elevator stopped on different floors. Anyone who got in recognized the man who was ultimately their boss. Jeff smiled and nodded and said hello as each of them greeted him. Finally they reached the ground floor and headed for the set of elevators that led to the parking garage. They continued small talk all the way down until at last they were on the lower level.

They walked almost the entire way across the length of the cavern-like structure until finally Dandridge pointed to a burnt-orange BMW. Jeff nearly laughed out loud when he saw it. "You don't do anything halfway, do you, Wil?"

"No, sir, not me. It's as close as I could get to the coat of a gazelle."

Jeff watched as Wilbur got into his car, started it up and, with a wave, put it in gear and drove away. Shaking his head and still smiling at the somewhat garish looking automobile, Jeff turned to head back to the elevators when a strange sound caught his ear. He stopped, frowning, trying to discern its origin. It sounded like scraping...concrete scraping against concrete.

He tried to remember if there was any scheduled construction or maintenance that day. Striding over to a nearby phone on the wall, he dialed Security. A few moments passed while the desk put in a call to the guard manning this level of the parking garage.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Tracy, sir, but we can't seem to raise Officer Beeks. We're sending Officers Link and Madera to your location immediately. Please remain where you are."

"Thank you." He hung up the phone as more sounds of scraping reached his ears. His curiosity was piqued, so Jeff decided an investigation was in order. He waited in silence until he heard it again. It was coming from the shadows of the far corner, very near to the large metal shed that housed part of the building's environmental control machinery. Slowly he walked toward the sound, peering into the darkness, trying to see something...anything. But he saw nothing.

Closer and closer he drew to the corner, when suddenly the scraping sound stopped. Finally he saw something moving. It didn't take him long to realize it was a man...a fairly large man in a Security Guard uniform. As the man crept out from behind the environmental control housing, overhead lighting revealed him to be completely bald with harsh Asiatic features.

He frowned and thought, _That isn't the guy I saw this morning._

It was, of course, impossible for the owner of a large conglomerate of corporations to know every single employee on his payroll, but something about this seemed off somehow. He watched as the guard lifted a knapsack and slung it over his shoulder. He was carrying a lantern in his right hand and picked something else up off the floor with his left...a small black square box of some sort. The man looked left, looked right, and then began walking toward the other end of the garage. Jeff decided he should follow him, but just as he took his first step, the man turned around.

Now a good forty yards in front of Jeff, he looked surprised for a moment, but then smiled venomously, sneering as he moved a few steps closer. "This is rather poetic, now, isn't it? Meeting up with the one I was after to begin with?"

"What are you talking about?" Jeff asked. He clapped his hand down on his left wrist and found it bare. Then he remembered he'd taken his communicator off because it had been chafing his wrist. He reached into his pocket and grasped the watch.

"Have you ever seen a sixty-five story building crumble to the ground?"

"What?" Jeff asked incredulously.

"I leave you with a front row seat."

Jeff knew he had to do something, and fast. Gathering all his strength, he sprang forward, tackling the stranger to the floor.

Crying out in frustration and surprise, the man grasped the small black box tightly in his left hand, but dropped the toolbox. "Get off me!" he yelled, landing a right hook on Jeff's jaw.

Jeff returned the blow by landing a one-two punch on the man's face. As they rolled around on the garage floor, Jeff wrapped his legs around his quarry, determined that he wouldn't escape. He was shocked as hell when the man growled, "Get off me, Tracy!"

_He knows who I am._

He had the stranger pinned to the floor, but hearing him use his name surprised Jeff long enough for the larger man to free his right hand and sucker punch Jeff in the gut. Jeff grunted and fell sideways...right onto the man's left hand...right onto the small black box. Groaning, he lifted his communicator, but didn't get a chance to make the call.

His face went ashen as a sudden violent explosion shook the entire parking garage. The ceiling above him began to crack and the floor beneath him sank slightly as he struggled to his knees. "What in God's name-?"

The man, who was now standing and turning to run, looked at the ground beneath his feet, his face morphing from smug self-satisfaction to a look of horror. "No."

As Jeff struggled to his feet, a second explosion rocked the garage and threw him to the floor. The man cursed in a language Jeff thought he vaguely recognized as he flailed for purchase. The solidity beneath Jeff's feet crumbled. He scrambled on his hands and knees, trying to climb up chunks of concrete as he...along with the garage floor...fell into the earth.

Belah Gaat turned on his heel, sprinting toward the other end of the garage. With a great groan and a rolling boom louder than thunder, the line of sinking earth rushed toward his feet.

The roar was deafening.

* * *

><p>Wil Dandridge nearly rear-ended the car in front of his as the shockwaves of a massive explosion shook the windows of his car. He slammed on the brakes and everything shook for a moment. He looked in his rearview mirror to try and see what had caused it. Within seconds another explosion rocked him in his car. He threw it into park and jumped out of the BMW, whirling around to face a sound the likes of which he'd never heard before.<p>

His eyes widened in disbelief as the building he'd just come from...Tracy Corporation's headquarters...swayed slightly, cried out as though in pain, and began folding in on herself.

"Jesus!" Wilbur cried, running toward the building. "Jesus _Christ!_"

Within a minute, the skyscraper that housed the entire core administrative team for the conglomerate known as Tracy Corp was no more. Smoke and dust blew outward, coating everything and everyone in gray as it traveled through the congested Manhattan streets like a living being trying to escape the destruction that had brought it to life. Glass, concrete and metal rained down upon those within a mile of the once proud structure. Pulling his shirt up over his mouth to try and keep from breathing in the noxious, thick dust, Wil could do nothing but stand and stare wide-eyed at the scene before him.

"Dear God in Heaven."

* * *

><p>Scott Tracy looked up from the report he didn't want to be reading as the soothing sounds of the piano reached his ears. He sighed, leaning back in the chair and cracking his knuckles. He knew he'd promised his father he'd get International Rescue's backlogged paperwork caught up before he returned the following day, but damn, he hated this part of his job.<p>

Yawning unceremoniously, he closed his eyes and let the sounds of what he knew was one of Chopin's Etudes...though he hadn't a clue which one...slowly ease the tension that had been building between his shoulders. Leave it to his brother Virgil, three years his junior, to put him at ease without even realizing he was doing so.

Seated at the red cherry wood grand piano which had recently replaced the rather shockingly white leftover from the 1950s, Virgil Tracy's hands flew across the ivories with practiced ease, bringing forth a gentle, rolling melody countered by an equally undulating harmony. Scott sighed again and opened one eye, cocking his head toward the piano.

Without missing a beat or looking toward his older brother, Virgil said, "It's Number 1, Scott. Etude Number 1."

Scott nodded almost imperceptibly and returned to relaxing in his father's chair with his eyes closed. Virgil moved on to the second Etude, a decidedly lighter piece that made Scott think of a hundred butterflies and other assorted insects flitting around in the air. He was somewhat surprised to feel something tickle his nose. When his eyes snapped open, he found that something to be a mosquito, and successfully ridded himself of the pest.

"Guess that little guy thought it was a homing signal," he mumbled as he righted himself in the chair.

"What'd you say?"

"Nothing, Virg. Hey, how about giving me a hand over here?"

Virgil looked up as he moved on to the third Etude. "What, and let you take all the credit? Not a chance."

"I'll make sure and tell Dad we did it together."

Virgil just shook his head and looked down at his keyboard.

Scott's fingers drummed on the desk. "I'll make it worth your while."

He continued playing as he raised an eyebrow and looked back up at his brother. "The last time you made something worth my while I wound up stuck on a bar stool between two women who could've passed for female Sumo's while you headed off with Blondie What's-Her-Name."

Scott grunted in fond remembrance. "Cheryl," he said. "What, didn't you have fun?"

Virgil looked at him pointedly. "Oh, sure. It was especially entertaining when they started demonstrating the self-defense moves they picked up in prison."

Scott laughed out loud and held his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay, how was I supposed to know Cheryl's friends weren't exactly your type?"

Virg snorted as he came to the end of the sixth Etude. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a rapid beeping coming from the video portrait of their youngest brother, Alan. Rising quickly to his feet, he strode over to the desk as Scott opened a channel.

"This is International Rescue. Go ahead, Thunderbird 5."

"God, Scott! Scott!"

Every hair on the back of Scott's neck stood on end. "What? What is it, Alan?"

"God, Scott...Dad...it's Dad..."

"What about Dad?" Scott nearly bellowed.

"Tracy Corp...Manhattan...it's fallen...turn on...it's on the news...the calls, everybody's frantic...it's Dad, Scott!"

"Alan," Virgil said, ever the voice of reason. "Calm down and tell us what happened. Slowly." Truth be told, his heart had stopped beating right along with Scott's.

Alan took a deep breath and spoke, though not very slowly at all. "Tracy Corp in Manhattan, Virg, it's fallen, it's gone, it's just gone! There were two explosions and it just crumbled, it fell, he was there, Dad was there today, you know he was, what are we gonna do, we have to find him!"

Bile rose in the back of Scott's throat. Within a few seconds he prayed it was an awful mistake, prayed that his father had been at an off-site meeting and prayed that his little brother was overreacting to something much more minor than...but he knew from the look in Alan's eyes that he was relaying the truth. Scott slammed his hand down on a red button and a klaxon started wailing throughout the island.

"Virg, get going, I'll send everyone down."

"F.A.B.," Virgil replied. Adrenaline raced through his veins as he stood against the floor-to-ceiling painting of his father's rocket ship...his father...Jeff Tracy.

_He can't be gone. He just can't be._

Scott started barking orders to those who sped into the Lounge as he headed for the secret entrance to Thunderbird One's hangar. "Gordo, Tin-Tin, John, Brains, Thunderbird Two _now_!"

They knew that tone of voice well enough not to even ask what was going on. Within seconds they were in the elevator that would take them to International Rescue's giant green equipment transporter.

"Kyrano, Grandma, stay here and man Base. Alan, get on the horn and get as much as you can about what happened. I want to be possession of _all_ information before I hit New York."

"Scott," Ruth said as she walked toward the desk. "What is it?" He looked at her...just _looked_ at her. And in his face, she saw something that made her gut twist tighter than a new drum. Fear. Pure, unadulterated fear. She sank onto the settee in front of her son's desk. "Oh, my God."

The wall flipped around, taking Scott out of sight. Kyrano approached Ruth and placed a hand on her shoulder. "What is it, Mrs. Tracy?"

"Jeff," she replied simply. "It's Jeff."

* * *

><p>Sirens wailed and people screamed as the cloud of dust and debris rose into the sky. It looked like a solar eclipse...worse, because there was no light getting through at all. It was as though the hand of God had just reached out and turned the star at the center of this solar system off, blanketing the known world in a thick, oppressive fog of confusion, fear and the sights and sounds of death and devastation.<p>

Wil wasn't even sure which street he was on anymore. Electricity was out, cars honked and drivers yelled as they tried to escape something they didn't even understand. Heart racing yet feeling as though time was standing still, Wil tried to get his bearings. He succeeded in doing so by running against the stream of people coming at him. They were fleeing the area surrounding Tracy Corporation. But he didn't want to flee. He wanted to help.

As Jeff's old schoolmate made his way toward the building which had quite literally been erased from the Manhattan skyline, fire engines and police cruisers started arriving on the scene. Security alarms from nearby buildings rang and beeped and small bits of paper floated gently downward like snow, their graceful descent in stark contrast to the event that had caused them to be there in the first place.

The closer he drew to ground zero, the more the magnitude of what had happened became clear. There were bodies. He almost fell over one, but sidestepped it just in time only to nearly step on an arm. That's all it was. Just an arm. Fighting the urge to vomit as he coughed and hacked, he blinked his eyes, trying to keep them clear of the falling ash. Suddenly a man came running towards him. He grasped Wil's upper arms in a vice-like grip and cried, "Armageddon! It's Armageddon!" before letting go and running off screaming down the street.

_It sure is, you crazy fool. It sure as hell is._

* * *

><p>Beneath the pile of rubble rising almost fifty feet high...beneath what was once the strong foundation of a 65-story building...beneath tons upon tons of steel and concrete and cars, there was only silence. Nothing at all could be heard. Not the sirens, not the alarms, not the car horns. Nothing save a terrible pounding...a pounding that sounded like the beat of a bass drum.<p>

Jeff Tracy tried to open his eyes, but the pain in his head only made him squeeze them shut even tighter.

Boom...boom...boom...boom.

The incessant beat pounded into his brain like a sledgehammer. He could barely take a breath. And when he did manage to get some air into his lungs, the sharp stab of pain he felt through his chest made it all whoosh right back out his mouth.

Dust filled his nose and mouth and he coughed and sneezed uncontrollably for half a minute as he tried to get the pounding to stop.

Boom..boom...boom...boom.

But it wouldn't stop. He tried to concentrate instead on moving, but found that wasn't any more possible than breathing normally.

_I can't feel my legs._

His arms were pinned at an awkward angle, one slightly around behind him and the other rising up as though his hand was reaching out to the heavens.

_Can't...move. Can't breathe._

What had happened?

Boom...boom...boom...boom.

The floor...the floor had crumbled beneath him...an explosion...two...he'd heard them...he'd felt them...the stranger! The man who...who'd known his name...the man who...

His mind whirled as lack of oxygen made him dizzy.

_He wanted to kill me._

Whoever that stranger was, he had done this.

_Well, I'm not dead_. _You didn't get me._

Suddenly he pictured a very old television show that he and Lucille used to watch in reruns.

_Missed it by that much_.

The urge to laugh made him cough even harder as his breath rasped through his throat.

_God, I'm becoming hysterical._

The building. His building was...how damaged was it?

_Dark...it's dark...I can't see._

How far had he fallen?

_I need help. I need...I need the boys._

But how to get them?

Boom...boom...boom...boom.

_Your communicator_.

His mind struggled to wade through wave after wave of dizziness.

_Where is your communicator?_

It had been in his pocket. It must still be there. But wait...no! He had taken it out of his pocket. It had been in his hand. His left hand.

_Have to find it...have to call...the boys._

Gathering all his strength, he tried one more time to wrench something loose...anything.

_Can't move!_

The effort made several sharp jolts of pain course through his torso and he cried out in agony, resulting in another coughing fit. Closing his eyes again, Jeff tried to make what breaths he could take count. He slowed his breathing and listened to his environment. At first he could hear nothing but his own wheezing. But as he got used to that, he thought he could hear something else. It sounded like breathing...except...was that him?

_Can't be...it can't be._

He held his breath for a moment and focused on the sound he'd heard. In the silence, he heard it again. It _was _breathing. There was someone else there with him! "H-Hello?" he said weakly before dissolving into another round of hacking and coughing. "Hello?"

His only response was that same sound of breathing. Whoever it was nearby, they had survived as well. And then Jeff had a thought which made him freeze.

_What...if it's the stranger?_

* * *

><p>"Thunderbird 5 from Thunderbird 1. Come in, Alan."<p>

"Thunderbird 5 here."

"ETA to New York now ten point five minutes. What's the latest?"

"It's gone, Scott. The whole building has collapsed. It's nothing but a...a pile of concrete and glass and office furniture...there are...bodies...everywhere. Ned Cook's on the scene...God, Scott...it's...there's...there's no way he could've...Scott..."

His younger brother's voice became more and more strangled as he continued until at last it tapered off in a half-concealed sob. Keeping his mind on duty, Scott barked, "Alan, continue report!" He knew he had to keep not only Alan, but all his brothers on an even keel, no matter what they found when they reached New York.

A barely heard sniffle was followed by a much steadier voice from the blonde-haired young man. "Every local rescue operation is already on scene. Outfits from Jersey, upstate New York, Long Island and Connecticut are on the way. There are a good two dozen people at ground zero right now looking for survivors."

"All right, Alan. It must be crazy over there right now, but see if you can't find someone in charge and let them know we're on our way."

"F.A.B.," Alan replied, but he didn't cut the line. "Scott?"

"Yeah?"

"Find Dad, Scott. Please. Find him."

One last implied, but unspoken, word echoed in both their minds.

_Alive._

* * *

><p>Belah Gaat could not move. He was trapped in dirt and debris from the chest, down. His arms were both free, but a hunk of concrete rested along the back of his head, pressing painfully down upon him. He was certain he felt blood oozing down his neck.<p>

Where had it gone wrong? He knew, knew as surely as he knew his own name. It was Jeff Tracy's fault. If he had not been down there in the garage, had not distracted Belah, he would've made his getaway as planned. But his own ego, and the irresistible urge to watch his prey die, had overridden his sense of self-preservation. And now, as a result, he found himself trapped beneath a fallen building.

He pushed his head back against the concrete, but it wouldn't budge. He surmised there must be more debris on top of that, making it too heavy to move simply with his neck muscles. He would have to wait for someone to find him. Well, at least he could while away the hours gloating over his accomplishment. He had destroyed Tracy Corporation's world headquarters. He had undoubtedly killed thousands of Tracy Corp employees. He had caused mayhem in New York, of that he was certain.

But most of all, he had killed Jefferson Tracy. He'd seen him fall into the earth, and given his own state, he was certain Tracy could not have survived. He would have been crushed to death, a sight Belah was rather annoyed he hadn't been able to witness, but a triumph nonetheless.

So lost was he in self-congratulation that at first he didn't hear the sound...but then his ears perked up as it floated to him. It sounded like...like someone coughing. And then another sound. A man calling out, "Hello!"

_No. It cannot be. He could not have survived. It is not possible!_

Belah fought the urge to curse a string of words that would've made any self-respecting sailor blush. He knew that voice, that damnable voice, even through the coughing bouts and the buzzing in his own ears. It _was_ Jeff Tracy! The bastard had survived!

But Belah would not answer. He strained against the concrete slab again, mind racing. He may have failed in killing him by bringing his building down, but now they were stuck down here together.

If Belah could get free, he would make certain Jeff Tracy died...personally.

* * *

><p>Jeff snapped to consciousness with a large hacking cough. He was surprised that he'd passed out and was momentarily angry with himself. He was an Air Force veteran. He'd been shot down, stranded on an island, and been through many more personal strains to his physical and mental fortitude...but he had always survived. To allow a little thing like being stuck beneath tons and tons of steel, concrete and various other assorted building materials didn't warrant weakness.<p>

Or at least, that's what he kept telling himself. It was the only way he could push the pain aside long enough to try and get his mind to work. He had no idea how much time had passed since the bombs had exploded, but he figured by now his sons must know about it, and were probably worried. Following protocol, Scott would have sent every last capable hand out in 2, while he himself took 1.

Up in Thunderbird 5, Alan was probably frantic, with Scott doing everything he could to keep him calm. If he knew Brains, the genius was stuttering uncontrollably as he tried to relay plans of attack to Tin-Tin, John and Gordon. Virgil's face would be unreadable as he wore the tried-and-true mask that seemed to come naturally to the Tracy line, a mask that covered whatever turmoil he was feeling inside.

Of course, none of them could be certain Jeff had been in the building when the explosions occurred, but they would assume he had been, as they knew his first two days in New York were filled with back-to-back meetings. In fact, had he not heard that concrete-scraping-against-concrete sound after seeing Wil off, he would've been headed back up the elevator for a board meeting...which would have been rescheduled had Wil been able to go to lunch with him...Jeff closed his eyes and shook his head.

The fact that the heads of each of his companies were supposed to have been meeting less than 10 minutes from the time the bombs went off meant that every one of them was probably near the Executive Conference Room on the sixty-fourth floor. And that meant chances were good they were now all dead. Them and everyone else in the building. Jeff had survived, and so had one other person, whose breathing he could still hear. But what about everyone else? His personal assistant Rosemary, all the administrative staff, Accounting, Human Resources and IT personnel...so many more...the loss of human life was almost incomprehensible.

_This is all because of me. It was me he wanted._

For some reason, that stranger had wanted him dead, and he'd been willing to kill thousands to see it done.

_But why?_

Who was that man? And was he now the one whom Jeff could hear breathing not too far away or was that someone else? As a successful entrepreneur with no less than twenty separate companies under his control, Jeff wouldn't have been surprised if the terrorist who'd done this was somehow related to his businesses in some way.

But something told him that wasn't the case. A chill went down his spine even as the pain in the area of his ribs increased. If it wasn't related to Tracy Corporation, there was only one other possibility: it was related to International Rescue.

_But how could he know I'm with IR?_

He wracked his brain as he fought to move his left arm, the one that was sticking straight up into the air.

_Must...get free..._

He grunted and groaned as his biceps and triceps pushed upward against the dirt and bits of concrete. The man had been large, built...muscular...like Virgil. He was bald. He looked Asian...not like Kyrano, though. He looked more Chinese than Malaysian, almost had that ancient look that you found in history books of the days when Genghis Khan ruled China.

_God, I can't see a thing. Can't see a thing._

He shook his head. What else, what else...his eyes...his eyes were dark...almost evil. His voice was deep and treacherous. Evil eyes. Evil voice. Willing to kill countless people just to kill one. Knowledge that Jeff was related to International Rescue somehow. And that he would be in the Tracy Corp headquarters that day. How could that man have known all this? How could he...

_Oh, my God._

The comparison he'd made between the stranger's looks and Kyrano's came back to him full force. Though one's features were decidedly harsher than the other's, there was no mistaking the vague similarities in the men's faces. And there was only one way anyone could know all of these things...that was either that they were a member of Jeff's own family...or had access to one of them.

Could he have come face-to-face with none other than...the Hood? Bile rose in the back of his throat. If that _had_ been the Hood...

_Sonofabitch!_

* * *

><p>Wil had long ago shed his suit jacket and tie. His white work shirt was dirty and torn, his suit pants almost unrecognizable from the filth. But he worked alongside others who had been nearby when disaster struck, and with fire fighters, paramedics and police officers. Heavy machinery had yet to arrive, and so it was mere human strength that now pulled at twisted steel girders and blocks of concrete so large even ten men together couldn't move them.<p>

Sweat poured down Wil's face, making tracks in the dust caked on his skin. He kept replaying the last time he'd seen Jeff, playing it out like a slow motion movie, watching every move, every gesture, hearing every word over and over again like a broken record.

_He said it showed a lack of respect._

_I couldn't respect anyone more than I do your mother._

_You'd think a man with sixty-five floors to himself would have plenty of room._

_You don't do anything halfway do you, Wil?_

He just couldn't..._wouldn't_...believe that Jeff Tracy was gone. He'd come through so much in life...survived so many things...only to have it all for nothing when his building collapsed? Wil refused to accept that. And so he worked harder and faster, his strength coming from a place he never knew he had inside him.

He had to find Jeff alive. He knew Jeff's sons only peripherally, and had no children of his own, but to think that those five men who'd lost their mother before her time would also have to lose their father so tragically made his stomach churn. And besides, he'd always joked with Jeff that he would die a hero's death.

Being crushed by a falling skyscraper was hardly heroic.

* * *

><p>Forgetting he was on an open three-way channel with Thunderbirds 2 and 5, Scott gasped when he flew over ground zero for the first time.<p>

"Scott?" Virgil said.

"What do you see?" Alan asked.

Mouth opening and closing in disbelief, it took a few seconds for Scott to reply. When he did, his voice was strong and steady, belying the turmoil he felt. "Tracy Corp's gone."

"Completely?" Virgil whispered.

"Completely," Scott confirmed.

_Father._

"I see some heavy rescue equipment a couple miles from the danger zone. The only place there's enough room for us is Central Park, Virg. Make that your destination."

"F.A.B."

"Alan, have you been able to contact anyone in charge?"

"No, Scott, the lines that are still up are jammed. I can't get through to anyone."

"Right. Now, listen, everyone: I'm going in there with the hover camera. I want Virg in the Mole, Gordon in the Excavator. Brains, you and Tin-Tin rig the Mobile Crane for heavy lifting, then Brains and John, you operate that together. Tin-Tin, I want you to man Mobile Control and provide a relay between local authorities and Alan. And keep Base informed. I'm sure Grandma must be out of her mind."

A chorus of "F.A.B." was heard as Scott fired his VTOL rocket and landed Thunderbird 1 gracefully in the middle of the Great Lawn in Central Park. At thirty-three square acres, it provided plenty of room for Thunderbirds 1 and 2 as well as Mobile Control. Scott mused that the last time he'd been there was four months ago when he'd been visiting the very building which now no longer existed. He'd gone jogging right past here early one morning, having had no idea that within a few months he'd be landing his silver rocket plane right in the middle of it on a mission to find his own father.

_Hang on, Dad._

Strapping the camera to the back of his hover bike, Scott cloaked Thunderbird 1 and was soon on his way to the danger zone. His stomach churned and his heart raced. He just wouldn't believe his dad was dead. He didn't know if it was because he was sure he'd know when it happened, or if he just wasn't willing to face reality...but whichever it was, Scott chose to think as though he were still alive...a victim who needed rescuing.

_I'm coming, Father. Just hold on. I'm coming._

* * *

><p>The Hood had only succeeded in shifting the concrete slab slightly, decreasing the pressure on his left shoulder, but increasing it on his right. By now his muscles were growing weary; he was having a difficult time keeping his head up at all, but he'd already felt the glass and steel shards that would cut into his face if he put his head down, and he'd no intention of letting go so easily.<p>

He continued to hear his unseen companion's ragged breathing. It told him whoever it was, was probably injured. He was still convinced it was Jeff Tracy, and still hell bent on finishing the job he'd come there to do in the first place. Sure, it would've been much easier to just wait until the elder Tracy was alone and blow his head off, but doing it this way, destroying the symbol of their public façade, and bringing the Tracy patriarch down with it, would create havoc.

International Rescue would be demoralized, knowing how the fools cared so much about other people, knowing that their father had died there as well. The members of Jeff's family would be in turmoil, as would his half-brother, Kyrano. And that link combined with the family's emotional unrest would be the next step toward finding them, dethroning them and owning the technology that made those magnificent Thunderbirds go.

These thoughts funneled new strength into Belah's body, and he took a deep breath, closed his eyes and poured every ounce of muscle he had into pushing against the concrete slab. A mighty roar escaped his lips as he strained upward. He felt the piece move just a bit, and heard the scraping sounds of concrete and steel giving way. This gave him renewed purpose and he pushed even harder, sweat pouring down his face. With one final groan, he threw everything he had into it.

It paid off. The slab slid down over his head, and he cried out in pain as it peeled skin away. It was still leaning on his shoulder, but his head was now free. He took no time to feel relief at having that weight removed, however. For now he had to work at freeing the rest of his body.

_And then I will see to you, Jeff Tracy._

* * *

><p>Jeff heard his companion cry out. The sound of that voice was all he needed to hear to know he'd been right; the man trapped down there with him, the one whose breathing he'd been hearing, was the same man who'd caused this disaster. The bass tones were unmistakable. Jeff cringed as he heard something slide, and put two and two together, figuring out that the man...the Hood...must have been trapped beneath something and was working at getting free.<p>

The silence that followed, pierced only by sharp-sounding exhalations, made Jeff think the bastard had been successful. That meant Jeff needed to double his efforts in trying to get out. For if the Hood escaped, not only did that put him in jeopardy, but it meant that the man who'd killed thousands of his employees would not be sticking around to face justice. And if there was one thing Jeff was going to do if he got out of there alive, it was to make absolutely certain the Hood was made to answer for what he'd done.

To that end, he started working at his left arm again, moving it as much as he could, flexing his biceps, pushing up against the debris, up and up, pushing as hard as he could. He grunted from the effort, and worried about the Hood hearing him and knowing what he was up to...but it didn't really matter. For the Hood already knew he was still alive, of that he was certain.

Jeff wasn't usually a man to use colorful language, but the weight of what the Hood had done to all the people in Tracy Corp's headquarters, combined with the weight of that fallen building pressing in all around him made him so angry he couldn't contain himself. There was no way he was letting the Hood get away with it. No matter what.

_Fuck this!_ his mind cried out against the imprisonment of his body. Ignoring the pain shooting through his torso, he gave a great heave and his arm popped free of the dirt. _Yes!_ That was one arm free. The other, he knew, would be more difficult, as it was completely buried down and to his right.

His left hand was numb. He thought he was moving his fingers, but couldn't be absolutely certain. It was only after about thirty seconds that he realized there was something _in_ his hand. Merely five seconds later, he realized what it was.

_My God!_ _My communicator!_

As the pins and needles sensation slowly crept from his fingertips up through his wrist and forearm, he felt the watch he held...and marveled that it didn't seem to be damaged.

_Bless you, Brains_.

Jeff's mind worked quickly. If he activated two-way communications, the resulting glow from whichever of his sons' faces that came through would alert the Hood to his precise location, if indeed they were in juxtaposition to allow that. Jeff couldn't take the chance. He would have to rely on other methods.

There was an emergency beacon, a tiny flat button on the side of the watch face, that would let his boys know he was alive, but in serious trouble. But he knew the first thing Alan would do was call him. Again, too risky. The only thing he felt he could do was use their variation on Morse code with a second flat button below the emergency beacon. It would provide a method of communication; let them know he was alive without revealing anything to his nemesis.

Jeff's fingers were dirty; it took him a little bit to make sure he had the right button beneath his fingertip. He closed his eyes and began to tap.

* * *

><p>Alan paced the floor of Thunderbird 5's main control room like a madman. He was full of energy that had no release. Adrenaline raced through his body as though he were down there with his brothers, getting ready to go after his father.<p>

His father. Dad. He had to be alive. He just _had_ to. Alan had never known his mother, Lucille, who had died minutes before he was born. Mostly his older brothers had raised him, but his father was his hero, the man he most wanted to be like. It was the major reason he'd become an astronaut. He wanted to be the kind of man that would make his dad proud, and he'd done that through his involvement with International Rescue.

That man he so wanted to be like, that he so looked up to and revered, that he so...loved...that man couldn't be dead. He just couldn't.

Then he heard a sound that made his heart nearly stop.

_Beep-beep-beep...beeeeeep-beeeeeep-beeeeeep...beep-beep-beep._

Alan turned slowly toward the main console as Monitor D came to life, translating the code into words.

_S.O.S._

Alan hit the console like a ton of bricks, punching several buttons in succession which asked the computer to identify source of transmission. The words that next appeared on the screen made his throat tighten.

_Alpha One com._

A sob wrenched itself from his gut as the three-letter message repeated three more times. Alan fingered the keyboard and typed in a return message.

_Thunderbird 5 receiving. Are you injured?_

He waited for several long moments as the computer relayed the message back to the communicator in code. Perhaps the watch was malfunctioning, somehow sending the S.O.S. on its own. Perhaps someone else had gotten hold of his father's communicator and figured out how to use it to send for help. Perhaps...he jumped as more beeping was heard. The words appeared on the monitor in painfully slow motion.

_Am...trapped...Level...six...parking...garage...building gone._

"Dad!" he cried out. Could it really be him? He typed in a message.

_Identify yourself._

There was more waiting during which Alan danced around on the balls of his feet like a cat on a hot tin roof. Then the answer came.

_It's...me...son...it's...Dad._

Alan couldn't help the tears of relief that rolled down his face. He quickly typed in his response.

_Are you injured?_

At the same time, he opened a channel to Scott. He didn't even let him answer before he was going a mile a minute.

"Scott, it's Dad, it's Dad! He's alive, he's alive! I've got him!"

"What? Alan, where? Where is he? How are you receiving him?"

"He's tapping in code from his communicator! He says he's trapped on the bottom level of the parking garage!"

Scott couldn't contain his excitement. "Is he hurt?"

"Hang on, I asked, he's coming through now." Alan watched as the words appeared on the monitor, and read them off to Scott in real time. "Only...left...arm...free...body...stuck...in...debris...am...in...danger...son." Alan's face went white. "Danger?" As he said it, he typed, _What kind of danger? From building?_

"Alan, what the hell is he talking about?"

"Don't know, just asked."

At that moment, another call came through. "This is Mobile Control calling Thunderbird 5. Please respond."

"Tin-Tin, I've got you, but hang on – we have Dad on the line. He's using code to communicate."

"He's alive?"

"Yes!" Alan grinned. "Let Virg, John and Gordon know!"

"F.A.B.!" Tin-Tin replied, her smile evident in her voice. "Contact me when you can. I'll call Base and let them know, too. Mobile Control out."

"Here, Scott, message coming back," Alan said as he read the monitor. "Danger...from...building...unknown...man...set...bombs...trapped...here...too."

"My God," Scott breathed as he stopped his hover bike several blocks from ground zero. "He's trapped with the bomber? Does he know who it is?"

_Who's the bomber, Dad?_

The next words Jeff sent wiped the smile from Alan's face and made his blood run cold. "Jesus Christ," he whispered.

"Alan? Alan, what is it? Who's down there with him?"

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Alan croaked, "It's the Hood, Scott. He's trapped down there with the Hood."

* * *

><p>"Oh, thank God!" Ruth cried as Tin-Tin relayed the news. She found Kyrano behind her and enveloped him in a fierce hug. "He's alive, Kyrano!" she said, her words muffled by his tunic.<p>

Tin-Tin smiled as her eyes met those of her father, then she closed the channel.

"Somehow I knew he would be," Kyrano said as he received her hug warmly. "Your son is a fighter."

"Damn straight he is," Ruth replied as she backed away and tried to compose herself. "Come on, Kyrano, let's get a cup of coffee. They'll be home in no time."

Somehow, though, Kyrano didn't share Ruth's enthusiasm. He wasn't certain why, but something about this bothered him. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but there was something...familiar...about all this. Something he felt he should recognize, but the puzzle pieces just weren't coming together.

* * *

><p>Tin-Tin ran over to Pod 5, where Virgil and Gordon had already started the Mole's and Excavator's engines. The deafening roar drowned her attempts at yelling for them, but Gordon saw her waving her arms wildly and contacted Virgil in the Mole. The two men got out of their vehicles as Brains and John exited the lab. They rushed toward her as she nearly hopped up and down with joy.<p>

"Good God, Tin-Tin, what is it?" Gordon asked.

"It's your father, Gordon! He's alive! He's alive!"

"What?" Virgil breathed. "How do you know that?"

"Alan's got him on the communicator, he's transmitting via code!"

The men relaxed visibly as Gordon elbowed John. "I knew he'd make it! I just _knew_ it! Where is he?"

"Trapped beneath the building," Tin-Tin replied, her tone turning serious. "You've got to get him out."

"On our way!" Virgil yelled over his shoulder as they headed back toward their respective vehicles.

"H-Help us get the, uh, clamp o-onto the, uh, Crane, Tin-Tin."

"F.A.B.!" Tin-Tin said, and she set about doing just that. Grinning widely, John worked alongside her. Their father was alive. He was alive!

* * *

><p>Jeff was relieved. Alan relayed that the boys were already there, having landed in Central Park, and that Scott had arrived at what was left of the once stately building that belonged to Tracy Corporation. Thunderbird 5 had a fix on Jeff's location, with an error rate of plus or minus three feet. With that information, Scott was going to try to get the hover camera down inside to where he was trapped. He would, Jeff knew, already be taking command of the situation up there, whether the officials on the scene liked it or not.<p>

But there still remained the problem of the Hood. When Jeff had told Alan the identity of the man who'd bombed the building, and who was now trapped down there with him, Alan's reply, which Jeff felt as a series of vibrations from the watch in returned code, had been as expected...he was scared to death. Jeff didn't blame him. At this moment, he wasn't certain where the Hood was or what he was doing. He hadn't heard him breathing in over fifteen minutes, but didn't know if that meant he'd died or if it meant he'd moved away...or perhaps if Jeff's own ears weren't working as well due to exhaustion and pain.

Through Alan, Jeff had also discovered that according to Ned Cook, who was reporting live from the scene, ten survivors had already been rescued. But the situation up there looked grim. Life sign indicators had only turned up four more warm bodies, but the range of the traditional LSI was only ten feet deep. From what Alan could tell from the pictures Ned was broadcasting and his knowledge of Tracy Corporation's subterranean parking, Jeff and the Hood were at least seventy feet underground, if not more.

Things weren't looking too good. Jeff could barely keep himself conscious as what he knew must be broken ribs sent sharp jabs of pain shooting through his chest and down into his groin. His left arm rested almost lifelessly on the pile of debris, with only his index finger moving to transmit as needed. He tried to listen for any movement from the Hood, but still, nothing came to his ears. Where was he? And what was he doing?

* * *

><p>Having managed to rid himself of the concrete slab, the Hood had worked and worked until he wrenched his body and upper legs free from the steel and concrete. From there, it was only a matter of freeing his feet. Within fifteen minutes, he had done just that.<p>

He found himself with very little room to maneuver. The space between the pile of debris in which he'd been trapped, and the large slab of floor overhead, was barely wide enough for him to wiggle through on his belly. As it was, he kept getting stuck and having to wrench his way through. He moved one way in the total darkness, but found that way blocked. Then he turned and moved to his right, but found it would not yield to his efforts either. The third side to his prison was cut off in the same fashion. Finally he headed in the direction where he knew Jeff Tracy to be.

He could still hear him breathing. He could sense his mind, and knew he was in pain. _Do not worry, Jefferson Tracy_, he thought. _You shall soon be put out of your misery._

* * *

><p>As Jeff had imagined he'd be, Scott was now in control of the rescue operation. From a distance, with the aid of his binoculars, he'd seen his father's old friend, Wil Dandridge, with hands cut and bleeding from his efforts to dig through the rubble. He sent one of New York's rescue workers to insist Wil seek treatment for his wounds. Reluctantly, Wil agreed, and headed for the nearest triage unit.<p>

Virgil and Gordon arrived in the Mole and the Excavator. Scott immediately dispatched Virgil to begin tunneling underground. He tapped into the city's computer system and pulled up maps of the underground tunnels, electricity and gas lines. He'd have to do some fancy maneuvering, but Virgil figured he could get to within fifteen feet of his father's location.

Gordon set to work with the Excavator, its massive iron jaws grinding rock into dust and spitting it out the back end as he worked toward an area the LSIs showed contained survivors. Soon thereafter, Brains and John were on the scene in the Mobile Crane, and began removing steel girders and huge pieces of concrete, placing them into waiting super dump trucks belonging to the island of Manhattan, with Brains guiding John's efforts from the ground.

Scott hadn't bothered to tell anyone that the Hood was trapped down there with their father, and he'd instructed Alan not to let it slip either. The last thing Virgil or anyone else needed on their minds was the fact that the man who'd been trying for years to get to them, finally had. And though his first attempt to kill Jeff Tracy had not succeeded, Scott feared greatly that the Hood would yet find a way to do that which he had failed to do – eradicate the head of International Rescue.

Having successfully coordinated a rescue operation that had been highly disorganized and chaotic at best, Scott concentrated on getting the hover camera down into the space where his father was trapped. It was no easy feat, and having to use his watch face as the video monitor the camera transmitted to didn't help. It was simply too small, and Scott had to concentrate very hard on the watch to get a handle on what he was seeing.

The camera finally found a small opening and scooted down into it. From there, Scott followed along one line with it, but that was soon cut off. He turned the camera and sent it the other way, but had no more luck than with the first. Cursing under his breath, he brought the camera back out and tried again just as the Mole's giant bore came to life.

"Scott, report to Mole. Commencing drilling immediately."

He stopped and looked at the point twenty feet away where Virgil was ready to dig. He put the camera on auto-hover and raced toward the massive vehicle. "Alan, keep trying to get that camera under there," he said into his communicator.

Hauling himself up into Mole's cabin, Scott strapped into the secondary seat just behind Virgil in the pilot's chair. In his mind he repeated a phrase he'd said to his younger brother more times than he could count. Only this time, it was for entirely different reasons.

_Hurry it up, Virgil._

* * *

><p>Jeff felt the ground begin to shake. For a moment he panicked, thinking the building must be further collapsing on top of him. But as the shaking changed into a steady vibration, he knew immediately what it was: the Mole. The Mole was on its way, undoubtedly with Virgil at the helm and Scott riding second seat.<p>

But his relief was short-lived. For the next thing his senses picked up was movement. He heard something that made his hair stand on end. It was a small grunt that he knew must belong to the Hood. Somehow, the man had escaped the confines of wherever he'd been trapped. He'd escaped, and was headed right for him.

Jeff was helpless. Given his injuries, even if he could free himself from the debris, he hadn't a hope in hell of defending himself. He tapped quickly on his communicator's Morse button. In his mind, as he heard the Hood grow nearer and nearer, he knew he was a dead man. But there were things he wanted his family to know before he went. A lump rose in his throat as he tapped out his last words to his sons.

* * *

><p>"There's something I haven't told you, Virg."<p>

Virgil's eyes turned away from the monitor containing maps of the lines that ran beneath Tracy Corporation. He twisted slightly in his seat and looked at his brother's face. "What are you talking about?"

"Dad's not alone down there."

"Not alone? Who's with him?"

Scott took a deep breath. "The guy who bombed the building."

"What?" Virgil roared. "Is he alive?"

Scott nodded. "That's not the worst of it. Dad knows who it is."

"Who? Scott, who?"

"It's the Hood."

Virgil's eyes widened in disbelief as one of the Mole's alarm indicators signaled they were too close to a gas line. He cursed as he changed the vehicle's course slightly, then turned back to face his brother. "Is he...sure?"

Scott nodded again. "Seems to be, from what Alan said."

"My God, no. Scott, we have to hurry!" Turning back to the controls, Virgil increased the Mole's speed as much as he could without upsetting the ground above more than he already was. "Dammit, why didn't you tell me before?"

"I didn't...I couldn't...Virg, if he's...I just..."

Virgil reached out and found Scott's hand. He squeezed it and said, "We'll get to him in time. We will, Scott."

Scott just nodded and looked away. "I sure hope so, Virg. If the Hood realizes he isn't dead..."

He didn't have to say more. Virgil turned his attention back to the control panel, willing the Mole to move faster. They were almost there. They _would_ make it in time to save their father, not only from the unstable pile of debris above him, but from that goddamn bastard Hood. Virgil's fists clenched and unclenched as his jaw worked.

_And if I get my hands on that sonofabitch, he's going to wish he were never born._

* * *

><p>Alan watched as a new message came through from his father. But when he saw what it said, he barely made it to the nearby chair as his legs buckled beneath him.<p>

_Hood...approaching...I'm...done...for...have...to...tell...you...all..._

Words full of love and anguish, relayed from father to son by a cold, heartless computer that wouldn't know the difference between love and hate.

Alan read the words.

The last message to his eldest, a message Scott would only hear through his youngest brother Alan.

More words, for Virgil.

Tears welled up in Alan's eyes as he read them.

For John.

Alan began to cry.

_Dad. No._

And Gordon.

He knew the next ones would be for him. He just clung to the console, face nearly touching the monitor as though somehow it would bring him close to his father, so many miles below, facing death alone down there on Earth.

Words of encouragement...of love...of pride.

Alan lowered his forehead to the console as his tears fell unabated. He looked up for his father's final words.

_Good...bye...son._

"Father! No! _No!_"

On the keyboard, he typed his own message.

_I love you, Dad._

* * *

><p>He'd done it. He'd gotten his words out. And he'd barely made it in time. For within seconds of his last transmission, he felt a hand reach out and touch his head.<p>

The Hood had found him.

* * *

><p>"Mole to Mobile Control."<p>

When Tin-Tin responded, it was evident she was crying. "Mobile Control here."

"Tin-Tin? What the hell-?"

"Oh, Virgil, it's...it's your father...Alan...he's...oh, Virgil!"

Scott came up to the monitor and saw Tin-Tin's red eyes and the tears streaming down her face. "Tin-Tin, report!"

Straightening slightly in the face of her commanding officer, Tin-Tin took a few deep breaths and tried desperately to compose herself. "Your father...he sent a last message to Alan."

"Whaddya mean, a last message?" Virgil whispered, his tawny skin turning several shades lighter.

"He said the Hood was approaching. He gave Alan a last message for each of you."

"No!" Scott roared as he headed for the side exit. "Sonofabitch!"

Virgil was right behind him. There was a space that hadn't been crushed by the fallen building, about ten feet by ten feet square. According to the Mole's sensors, Jeff was only five feet away, but there was a substantial amount of debris between them and their father.

Virgil shone his flashlight around and saw Scott digging frantically at the rubble that blocked their way. "Scott, stop it! You're gonna kill your hands!"

"I don't care!" Scott yelled back. "We have to get to Dad. Now!"

Virgil ran back into the Mole and grabbed two sets of high-intensity heat torches as well as two large shovels. When he came back out, he had a flashlight strapped to his head. Scott was still trying to dig, and his hands were already bloody from the effort.

"Help me, Virg," he panted as his brother approached. "Help me get Dad out."

"I am, Scott. I am. Here, put this on," he said as he offered him a headlight. When Scott had that on, he handed him a torch. "This is the only way we're getting through. If we work together, we can be there in ten minutes."

Scott grabbed the torch and turned it on, and the brothers went to work. But in the back of their minds, Scott and Virgil both knew ten minutes could be too late.

* * *

><p>"Well, well, well, Jeff Tracy, we meet again."<p>

Jeff's blood ran through his veins like ice water. "Who are you?" he ground out.

"Ah, yes, you're wondering who it is that has killed so many of your insignificant employees, are you not? Who it is that you saw in the parking garage. And who it is that's going to be responsible for your death."

As he spoke, Belah's hands felt all around Jeff, determining that he had but one limb free.

"You know I'm helpless, Hood. Just kill me and get it over with."

"Oh, so you already know who I am. I am impressed."

"Don't be. You shouldn't have shown me your real face. It was a dead giveaway."

"It does not matter that you have seen my face, Tracy. You will not live to tell anyone what it looks like."

"I figured as much."

There were a handful of moments that passed in tense silence until the Hood spoke again. "I never thought it would end this way. You know, just the two of us. I rather regret that I cannot see your face. I would enjoy watching you take your last breaths."

"Just tell me why. Why did you kill all these innocent people?"

"If you have determined my identity, surely you have determined my motives."

"You blew up an entire building just to kill me?"

"That is correct."

"But you could've done that without all this...pomp and circumstance."

"If there is anything I like, it is pomp and circumstance, as you call it. Why do something with a whimper that you can do with a bang?"

"You know you won't get away with this," Jeff said as the pain in his chest became almost unbearable. "My sons know this is your doing. They will hunt you down."

"You've been communicating with them? I should have realized. Well, where are those sons of yours now, Jeff Tracy? Where is gallant International Rescue when one of their own needs rescuing, eh?"

"There are others in more need than I."

"Right at this very moment? I highly doubt it."

Jeff felt something press into the flesh of his neck, and knew instantly it was a knife. This was it. It was almost over. He was about to die.

"I hope you said your final farewells, my enemy."

"I have," he replied, his voice showing no emotion.

"Good. Then prepare to die."

* * *

><p>"Scott, Scott, are you through yet? Are you through?"<p>

"Almost, Alan, shut up for a minute, will ya?" Scott growled.

He and Virgil had made good time burning the steel and concrete, melting it into a sort of sludge that they could then shovel out of their way. But Alan's continued pleas to expedite their efforts made Scott vow he would never again tell Virgil to hurry it up. It was downright annoying.

"Scans show we're less than a foot away," Virgil reported before dropping his scanner to the ground and resuming with his shovel. "We're almost there, Scott, we're almost there."

"Let's just hope we're in time."

* * *

><p>A sound startled both Jeff and Belah. It was coming from Jeff's left and Belah's right. The edge of the space they were trapped in was only two feet from Jeff's left hand. He quickly tapped a message on the communicator.<p>

* * *

><p>Alan's eyes widened as he saw a message appear on Monitor D.<p>

_Hear...boys...hurry...Hood...has...knife...at...throat._

"Scott! Virgil!"

"Alan, Jesus Christ...!"

"No, Scott, listen! It's Dad! He can hear you! The Hood has a knife to his throat! Get in there, _now_!"

* * *

><p>"Goddammit, Virg, faster!"<p>

"Shit!"

Virgil picked up the second torch and joined Scott in melting through the rest of the rubble. Sludge be damned, they might get burned a bit through their uniforms, but it was worth it if they were in time to save their father.

* * *

><p>"I underestimated your sons once again, Jeff Tracy," the Hood growled. "But it does not matter. By the time they break through, you will be dead."<p>

Anger rose inside Jeff like a steam locomotive, and with a strength he thought he no longer had, his left arm swung around, smashing into the back right side of Belah's head, right where the slab of concrete had scraped all his skin away. The metal of the communicator watch in Jeff's hand dug into the Hood's soft tissue and he cried out in pain.

The hand that held the knife jerked and moved away, slicing neatly into the side of Jeff's throat. Jeff felt the blood begin to trickle down his neck.

_I tried, boys. I'm sorry. I tried._

* * *

><p>"Scott, I heard somebody yell!"<p>

"So did I! Come on, we're through!"

The hole was only about six inches in diameter. Within twenty seconds, the boys increased it to a foot, then two feet, then three. Scott dropped his torch and shoved his way into the hole headfirst. "Father!" he cried out as his headlight came to rest on his father's bowed head.

Turning to look wildly left and right, he didn't see anyone else, but knew that the Hood _had_ to be in there somewhere. "Virg, cover me, I'm going in!"

"F.A.B.!"

Virgil grabbed his machine pistol and placed his hand on Scott's ass, shoving with all his might until his brother plopped through. He then stuck his own head through and cried out, "Father!" as Scott approached their dad's seemingly lifeless head and arm.

Scott reached out and felt for a pulse. It was then that he noticed his father's neck covered in blood. He struggled to pull his shirt off over his head in the cramped space, wrapping it around Jeff's neck with one hand as his other hand felt for the carotid.

"He's alive!" Scott cried. "Do you see the Hood?"

"No!" Virgil called out. "Can you pull him out?"

"Hand me a shovel!"

"Here it comes!" Virgil said as he pushed a shovel through the hole.

Just then, movement caught his eye and he whipped his headlight and gun to his left. "Scott, the Hood! Look out!"

Scott felt a knife slice into the back of his calf and he roared, "Goddammit!" He tried to twist himself around but had a very difficult time maneuvering his 6'2" frame in such tight quarters.

Virgil fired a shot and felt a small measure of satisfaction when he heard a telltale grunt that told him he'd hit his target. "I hit him, Scott, get Dad outta there!"

"Already on it!" Scott grunted as he dug at the rubble in front of his father's body. "Hang on, Dad. Just hang on; you'll be outta here soon. Where'd he go, Virg?"

"Don't know, can't see him. Maybe there's another way out of there?"

"Can you try to squeeze in here? I'm not gonna be able to do this myself."

"K," Virgil replied as he struggled to force his bulkier body through the opening. When he finally made it through, Scott had dug down to their father's waist. He then worked at freeing his trapped right arm while Virgil dug around to Jeff's left side.

So intent were they upon their task, neither of them even noticed the figure headed for the escape hole they'd dug. Not until most of the figure's body was through.

"Scott!" Virgil cried, reaching for his pistol. "The Hood's getting away!" He took aim and fired just as the Hood's legs disappeared.

"The Mole!" Scott cried. "Make sure he doesn't get it, Virg, I'll finish with Dad."

"F.A.B.," Virgil replied as he shoved himself back through the hole. "Hood!" he yelled as he came to his feet and shone his lamp one way and then the other. "Show yourself!"

Virgil noticed that the Mole's hatch was still closed. He himself had locked it, knowing that the Hood was down there somewhere. It couldn't be opened without a security code only the active operatives of IR's core team knew.

But if the Hood wasn't in the Mole, where the hell was he?

* * *

><p>Biting his lip to keep from groaning in agony, the Hood felt his way around the Mole until he thought he'd found a way out. Hands on the walls told him they were made of crumbling concrete. The tunnels he'd originally used to plant the explosives had been made of concrete, and he thanked the demons for his good fortune as he stumbled along in the darkness, hand never leaving that wall.<p>

He finally allowed himself to grunt in pain when he was well into the tunnel. That goddamned Tracy son had blasted a hole right through his arm, causing him to drop his knife. He hadn't any defense after that, and had decided flight would be his best option. He faintly heard the bastard calling out to him, and grimaced. Had he not lost his weapon, he could've taken out two of Tracy's sons as well as their father...maybe even taken control of the Mole.

But that didn't matter now. Jeff Tracy wasn't dead, but if Belah had gotten to him once, he knew full well he'd get to him again.

_It's not over, Jeff Tracy. Not by a long shot._

* * *

><p>"Okay, Virg, get under his arms. I'll get down here and pull his legs out as you lift. You sure the Hood's gone?"<p>

"I searched everywhere, Scott," Virgil replied as he squeezed back through the hole again. "He just disappeared."

"Okay, you got him?"

"Yeah, I've got him."

"All right. Start pulling."

Virgil did so, but there wasn't a lot of room to back up. He continued his efforts, however, as Scott dove headfirst into the hole he'd dug in front of his father's body. He dug with his hands around Jeff's right leg and succeeded in freeing that. The leverage Virgil had of pulling him backwards forced the left leg to follow suit, and soon Jeff was free.

Pain from his broken ribs jolted Jeff awake, and he moaned.

"Dad!" Scott cried as he grabbed his feet.

"Scott?" Jeff whispered. Opening his eyes, he looked upward and saw his second-to-eldest son right above him. "Virgil?"

Virg smiled. "Hi, Dad. How you feeling?"

"I-I'm alive."

"Damn right you are," Scott replied. "And we're getting you out of here right now."

"Ribs," Jeff gasped as Scott pulled him toward the hole.

"Sorry, Father, we don't know where the Hood is. We've gotta hurry and get you out."

"Damn...sh-shit..." Jeff gasped as Scott continued pulling him toward the hole.

Virgil laughed out loud. "You're gonna be fine, Dad. You're gonna be fine."

* * *

><p>Everyone on Tracy Island gathered around the television in the living room as Ned Cook transmitted live from a Manhattan hospital. He was interviewing one of only twenty-two survivors of the Tracy Corporation disaster that had occurred three days prior. Next to Jeff Tracy, who lay wrapped almost mummy-like in the hospital bed, sat his mother, Ruth.<p>

"Hey, Grandma's a star!" Gordon snorted as Ned began to speak.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, this is Ned Cook reporting live from Manhattan, with an exclusive interview with Tracy Corporation founder and president, former astronaut Jeff Tracy. His doctors say we can only have a few minutes with him, so we'll get right to the point."_

"Now there's something new for Ned," Alan remarked from his video portrait on the wall.

"_Mr. Tracy, thank you for taking the time to speak with us tonight. I understand you're in a great deal of pain, so we won't take up too much of your time."_

Jeff merely nodded.

"_I'm told that you were trapped beneath your building after a series of explosions occurred. I also understand that these explosions were no accident. Could you tell our viewers what happened?"_

When Jeff spoke, it was slowly and deliberately. _"I'm not here to raise your ratings, Cook," _he said softly._ "I'm here to tell you that the destruction of Tracy Tower was no accident, and also to tell you that I know who did it."_

Ned looked like he was about to burst. _"Mr. Tracy, what exactly happened in that building? Why were you on the bottom floor of the parking garage?"_

"_I was walking a business associate to his car when I noticed some activity in the corner."_

"He's putting too much of a strain on himself," Tin-Tin commented.

"_I confronted a man I later determined to be the one who had set the bombs which destroyed the Tower and killed so very many of my employees, a loss I will always feel."_ Ned nodded as Jeff continued. _"The reason I agreed to this interview is because I know who that man was. And I want him brought to justice. So make sure all your viewers hear this: My name is Jeff Tracy, and I'm offering a ten million dollar reward for information leading to the arrest and conviction of the man known worldwide as the Hood."_

"That'll bring every kook in America out of the woodwork," Scott commented.

"Think it'll work?" Virgil asked.

"I don't know. Somehow I doubt it. That bastard has eluded capture for this long. I can't imagine he'll be that easy to find."

The men turned their attention back to the television, where their father was making it very clear to Ned Cook that the interview was over.

"You're right, Scott," John said, "Except for one thing we have that we didn't have before."

"What's that?" Scott asked.

John looked back at the TV, where Ned was wrapping up the broadcast. "Dad knows what he looks like."

The camera focused in on Jeff's face, which was set in steely determination.

"Yeah," Scott replied. "And he's not going to rest until the Hood has been taken care of, once and for all."

Virgil put one hand on Scott's shoulder and the other on John's as his eyes met Gordon's. "And neither will we."


	2. Implosion

_Jeff returns to Tracy Island. Home to a shattered company - a shattered life. His sons want him off the island. His best friend continues to be attacked. And he lashes out at those he loves the most. Just when things seem like they can't get any worse, though, the unthinkable happens. _

_Author's Note: The name of this saga, _Diraja Satu_, means 'Royal One' in Bahasa Melayu, Kyrano and Tin-Tin's native language._

_Acknowledgement: Thank you so much to those who made this series possible, so many years ago all the way through to today._

* * *

><p><strong>IMPLOSION<strong>

_By LMC_

* * *

><p>Ned Cook yawned as he keyed in the unlock sequence to his penthouse on Manhattan's Upper East Side. It had been a long week. First there'd been the collapse of Tracy Corporation's headquarters in mid-town Manhattan. Forty-eight hours straight he'd stayed awake reporting on that disaster. Then, four days afterward, NTBS had been notified that Tracy Corp founder Jefferson Tracy wanted an interview from his hospital bed.<p>

True to his motto of 'Do anything to get the story,' Ned had practically groveled to station manager Wayne Stetson, begging to be chosen as the one who would interview Tracy. In the end Stetson conceded, and Ned found himself face-to-face with the billionaire businessman and his deceptively tiny hell-on-wheels mother, Ruth. After the live broadcast, in which Jeff had announced that he was offering a ten million dollar reward for the Hood's capture, Ned returned to what had come to be called Ground Zero - the place where Tracy Corporation's magnificent tower had once stood.

Now, a full six days since the tower fell, he was finally home. The concierge had saved all his mail...and there was plenty of it for Ned to go through. But right now all he wanted was about three days of sleep. And so he walked into his bedroom, toed his shoes off and fell face-first into bed.

The mail would have to wait.

* * *

><p>On a small island not too far from Fiji in the South Pacific, a flurry of activity made the normally tranquil paradise seemed charged with all the energy of the universe. It was a busy day for the island's residents, for today, their father was coming home.<p>

With three broken ribs, a bruised lung and a cracked collarbone, not to mention a myriad of bumps, bruises, cuts and scrapes, Jeff Tracy was most definitely not at one hundred percent. But he was alive, and he was coming home from the hospital in only three hours' time.

John had taken Thunderbird 3 up to International Rescue's space station. Though his tour of duty aboard Thunderbird 5 technically didn't end until the next day, Scott had seen fit to let Alan come home early, so he could be there with his brothers to welcome their father home. All five of his sons would be there together for the first time in over a year.

Those who had manned the Tracy Tower collapse rescue had only returned home the day prior themselves. That left tons of work to be done around the island, and no time for the Tracys, Kyranos or resident genius Brains to rest. Though weary from the emotional and physical roller coaster ride they'd been on over the past few weeks, the group worked cheerfully and quickly.

Because everything could have turned out so differently. Save for a slightly stronger set of steel beams that for some reason had been directly above Jeff Tracy's head when bombs exploded beneath his feet, the prominent businessman wouldn't have been coming home in a jet...he'd have returned in a body bag.

Scott and Virgil were keenly aware of just how close they had come to losing their dad. They'd been the ones to rescue him from nearly seventy feet beneath the surface of the earth, buried under tons of concrete, steel and iron. By rights, he should not have survived. Of the nearly eight hundred and fifty employees who'd been in that building at the time, only twenty-two had. Jeff had been lucky. He knew it, Scott and Virgil knew it, and so did the rest of their family.

But Kyrano did not believe in luck. Nor did he share the family's enthusiasm over Jeff's safety. Certainly he was overjoyed that his old friend had survived the collapse of the Tower. But as soon as he found out who was behind that disaster, his mind knew no rest. It had been his own half-brother, the man known worldwide as the Hood, who had perpetuated this attack upon so many innocent people. But just because Jeff had survived this attempt upon his life didn't by any stretch of the imagination mean he was safe.

For Jefferson Tracy had seen the true face of the Hood. And Kyrano knew that his half-brother wouldn't rest until _that_ liability had been taken care of. For good.

* * *

><p>The Hood was pissed.<p>

That shot he'd taken to the arm from one of those damnable Tracy sons had made escape nearly impossible. Weak and nearly delirious from loss of blood, Belah had stumbled out of the tunnel and into an old subway station. From there he'd made his way to the surface before collapsing.

Several hours later he'd awakened to find himself in a hospital. Surgery had been performed. His arm had been repaired, and was bound in a magnetic cast to promote advanced healing. The next thing he knew a police officer showed up to question him. Gunshot wounds made everyone nervous, and one of the doctors who'd operated on him had called the police to report it.

It took little effort for Belah to mesmerize the officer, then set about removing the magnetic cast. He couldn't find the clothes he'd been wearing, and the cop was a much smaller man than he, so he'd had to escape wearing nothing but one of those embarrassing hospital gowns.

It had taken him four days to get from the United States to his temple in Malaysia. By that time his arm was already half-healed, thanks to forces not entirely of this earth. Along the way, he'd seen the broadcast by that idiot Ned Cook, in which he interviewed the man Belah had tried to kill.

And not only was Jeff Tracy alive, he'd put a price on his head.

That was why the Hood was pissed. Sure, he'd killed hundreds of Tracy Corp employees. Sure, he'd caused chaos in New York City. But the whole point of the exercise in terrorism had been to kill Jefferson Tracy. In that, he had failed. And that was unacceptable to him. There was a loose end that need to be tied up.

First he had to completely recover from his injuries. But while that was happening, he would be plotting. Jeff Tracy may have escaped him this time, but next time, Belah vowed, the patriarch would not be so lucky. Perhaps Kyrano could be of some assistance...

* * *

><p><em>He ran along the street toward the small crowd that had gathered. Being Ned Cook, he had to know what was going on. When at last he shoved his way through the small group of bystanders, what he found was a man lying face-down on the pavement, his arm mangled by an apparent gunshot wound.<em>

_Frowning, Ned reached down and turned the man over. He didn't recognize the harsh Asian features of his face, or his smooth, bald head. Soon the paramedics arrived and began working to stabilize their patient. Ned watched as the man was taken away in an ambulance. There was something about the gunshot victim that bothered him. Why? What was it that nagged at him so?_

Ned gasped awake and sat bolt upright in bed. "Holy shit," he whispered. He knew exactly what it was that was bothering him.

When International Rescue had emerged from their machine they called the Mole with Jeff Tracy, those on the surface went crazy. Ned had tried to stay as close to the IR operatives as he could, and at one point, he'd heard, "_I know the Hood's injured, I shot him. He has to be around here somewhere."_

Now it hit Ned like a ton of bricks. The Asian man who'd appeared three-quarters of a mile away from ground zero...he'd been shot...

"Oh, my God," Ned breathed, rising to his feet. "That was the Hood. I've seen the face of the Hood."

* * *

><p>The time had come. The family had decorated the house for Jeff's return. Streamers and balloons adorned the living room, along with a banner that said, WELCOME HOME, DAD. That had been Tin-Tin's idea.<p>

Scott had gone to New York in Tracy One to bring Jeff and Ruth back home. He'd just radioed in that they were ten minutes out. Everyone gathered out on the tarmac in anticipation. Even Penelope and Parker were there, having insisted upon a visit to Tracy Island in the wake of Jeff's brush with death.

At last the jet appeared, and within minutes had made a perfect three-point landing thanks to the expert pilot at its controls. Ruth was the first to disembark. She was hugged by each person in succession as Scott gingerly helped his father out of the cockpit and down the steps onto the runway.

At first, nobody moved. Just seeing him alive and standing there before them was overwhelming. But finally Virgil stepped forward and embraced his father, mindful of his ribcage. "I'm glad you're home, Dad," he whispered.

Alan was next, enveloping his father in a hug. "Did you tell them?" Jeff asked. Alan just shook his head no. He hadn't conveyed what Jeff had thought would be his last words to his sons once his father had been rescued. Scott had asked him about it, but Alan claimed he'd forgotten. Now, Jeff just smiled at his youngest and nodded. He knew that a conversation would need to take place between the two of them, and soon.

One by one everyone approached Jeff and welcomed him home. Just as Penny placed a soft kiss upon his cheek, the group heard Kyrano cry out. His legs buckled and he fell to the tarmac, moaning and repeating, "No, no, no, no!"

Jeff moved as quickly as he could to his friend's side as Tin-Tin rushed to her father's aid. Within minutes the attack had abated, and Kyrano, sweaty and somewhat dazed, was helped to his feet by his daughter and John. Kyrano grasped Jeff's forearm firmly in his hand, looked up into his eyes and shook his head.

"You are not safe, Jeff," he said quietly. "You are not safe."

* * *

><p>Ned had been working with the police artist for over an hour to no avail. No matter how he tried to describe the Hood to Officer Gelton, the man just couldn't seem to get it right. Ned briefly wondered if something more powerful was at work, negating his attempts to give life to the world's most heinous criminal and, at this moment, most wanted fugitive. But he quickly dismissed that thought as foolish and left the precinct to make his way home.<p>

Four hours of sleep hadn't been nearly enough, but Ned's mind was going too fast to let him rest. He'd seen him. Goddammit, he'd seen the Hood. Ned wondered if the Hood even knew about him. He'd been unconscious the entire time Ned was present, and no matter what he'd done, he hadn't been able to find out what hospital they'd taken him to.

As he worked through possibilities for tracking the monster down, Ned picked up one of the piles of mail on his coffee table. It was wrapped with a rubber band, the largest item being an 8x10 manila envelope on the bottom. He pulled it out and looked at it. There was no return address, just his handwritten name and address. The writing seemed familiar to him. A look at the postmark told him the envelope had come from Singapore.

Singapore. Singapore?

"Adi?" Ned breathed as he ripped into the envelope. There was a stack of paper about an inch thick inside. He pulled it out to find a handwritten note on the top.

_Ned,_

_I'll bet you didn't think in a hundred years you'd be hearing from me. Not after how it ended between us. Quite honestly, I never wanted to see your face again - though that's pretty hard when your ex is the star reporter for NTBS._

_I wouldn't be contacting you if this wasn't important. In this envelope you'll find information regarding a black market slave ring operating right here out of Singapore. I've been here on the Murai Reservoir - don't snort, Ned, you know damn well I'm still with what you used to call "that environmental group." Anyway, I've been working on the Murai for the past 7 months. We're not too far from the Tengah Airfield here. Sometimes I have to travel there to get supplies our home base flies in._

_About four weeks ago, on one of those supply runs, I accidentally went to the wrong plane. Ned, what I saw in the belly of that cargo jet was unbelievable - it was people, stacked on top of each other like pigs in one of those semi trucks heading for the slaughter house. None of them looked native, and when I heard a few of them speak, it sounded like they were speaking Malay._

_I thought I had slipped away undetected, that no one had realized I had seen something I shouldn't have. But apparently someone did. For the past two weeks I've been getting odd messages left on the door to the Hut I'm staying in. Four of us share the hut, but the notes are always addressed specifically to me. You'll find photocopies of those in this envelope, too. I also feel like I'm being followed. Not on the Reservoir, but when I leave its confines._

_I did a little research and discovered the information you now have in your hands. I wanted to pass this along to you because of anyone in the world, I know you have the contacts and resources to expose this awful thing and put an end to the underground slave trade I've stumbled upon. These people need your help, Ned._

_I just wanted to get this to you in case something happens to me._

_Love,_

_Adi_

"Adi," Ned breathed for a second time. "What have you gotten yourself into?"

* * *

><p>Jeff's first week home was a flurry of activity. Between Mother Hens Tin-Tin and Ruth and three rescues in a row, combined with phone call after phone call from reporters wanting a word with Jeff Tracy, life on Tracy Island was organized chaos at its best.<p>

It was during the third rescue that the one reporter Jeff _hadn't_ heard from in his time home finally called. Lady Penelope was rather surprised when Jeff actually agreed to take it. She was even more surprised when, fifteen minutes later, he emerged from his study to announce they would soon have a visitor. And that that visitor would be Ned Cook.

Penny was worried about Jeff. Since he'd been home, his injuries had seemed to be healing just fine according to Brains. But Jeff's face was drawn, and he appeared tired. She noticed dark circles had appeared beneath his eyes, and he rarely smiled.

Then again, so many of his employees had died. So very many. International Rescue aside, reorganizing Tracy Corporation after such a disaster was nothing short of a feat only the gods could pull off. Penelope feared Jeff wasn't sleeping nearly enough. He'd always been a workaholic, but this situation was far beyond anything he'd ever had to deal with.

With Scott, Virgil, Gordon and Alan out on rescues so much, and John far away on Thunderbird 5, that left Jeff with no one to really help him figure out how to put his companies back together. Every single one of his CEOs for all of the companies under TC's umbrella had been killed. Even his Admin, Rosemary, was still unaccounted for and presumed dead.

The staggering loss of life weighed heavy on his heart. That much she could see in his eyes when he did dare to look directly at her. She wished she could help, but to offer Jeff Tracy assistance with his business matters would be to suggest she saw a chink in his armor, and right now that would probably push him away more than it would draw him near.

Somehow, Penelope had to make him see that she had no doubts as to his ability, only that she wanted to be his crutch should he need one. Now, as she sat in a comfortable chair, ostensibly reading a fashion magazine Tin-Tin had brought her, she watched him carefully as he sat staring at the same piece of paper for nearly half an hour.

She must have opened and closed her mouth twenty times in those thirty minutes, but no matter what she thought to say, it didn't seem adequate. This was the first time she'd been alone with him. Parker had gone off to shoot pool and she had no idea where anyone else was. You could've cut the tension with a knife as the two sat there, one not acknowledging the other...the other silently battling herself over the right words to say.

All at once, they spoke in unison, eyes rising to meet eyes.

"Penny."

"Jeff."

She smiled demurely. He raised his eyebrows.

"What is it, Penny?"

"You first, Jeff."

"Why me?"

"You spoke first."

"I did no such thing."

Penelope smiled. Now _this_ was a game she was good at. She rose to her feet and crossed to his desk, perching delicately upon its edge.

"No, Jeff, I distinctly heard your voice before I spoke."

"I think your hearing's going, Penny. I know you said my name before I said yours."

For a moment, she saw a twinkle in his eye...the one she'd grown accustomed to over the years. But just as suddenly it vanished, as though he remembered what happened in New York and chided himself for daring to have a moment's pleasure when so many were dead.

And she knew he blamed himself.

Just like that, he cut himself off from her as though the short conversation had never taken place. Then the eyes of Scott's portrait blinked, and his attention was permanently elsewhere. Frowning, Penelope headed for the balcony, arms folded over her chest in consternation. What could she do?

Even as he spoke with Scott, his eyes followed her all the way out the door.

_Penny... _

* * *

><p>Ned couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe Jeff Tracy had agreed to let him visit his island home. Now, as he sat in the small cabin of one of NTBS's jets, he looked out the window at the vast Pacific Ocean below. He'd taken Adi's letter and the stack of paper she'd sent him, and pored over every inch. He'd tried calling, but the only form of communication in such a place as the Murai Reservoir was short-wave radio, and he'd been stymied at every turn.<p>

So he'd taken his investigation to every contact he had, every senator and DoJ staffer who'd ever owed him a favor. What he found had made his head spin, and convinced him that if Adi's discovery of the plane full of black market slaves _had_ been noticed, she was in very real danger.

Adi was someone from Ned's past that he could never quite keep there. She popped up every now and again, usually at a DC charity function of one sort or the other, always there to drum up donations for the Red Cross. Even though they hadn't been an item for over five years now, he'd never quite been able to get her out of his system.

Adiduana Mataya was not only the most beautiful woman Ned had ever seen, she was intelligent and had a heart the size of North America. He'd met her while on assignment in the Fijian islands. He'd fallen in love with her so fast it had scared the hell out of him to the point where, not six months after their love affair began, he dropped her like a hot potato.

At least, that's what she'd told him it felt like.

He'd made his excuses quite reasonably, he'd always felt. His editor had called him on assignment far away in Antarctica...not exactly the type of place you take a tropical native to when you wanted to woo her. He had to work. That was Ned.

Of course, it was baloney but he'd never admit that to her.

Ned had always been sorry to have let her go like that, oftentimes lying awake at night remembering her touch, how she'd felt in his arms. And now...if what his sources had revealed was true, and he'd no doubt they were...Adi needed him more than ever. Ned looked down at the picture he held in his hands, the picture they'd had taken in one of those overpriced photo booths at the fair in Labasa. He traced the outline of her bronze-skinned face, of her long, straight black hair. He looked into her eyes and silently vowed that whatever she'd gotten into, he'd get her out.

But he couldn't let NTBS know about his ulterior motives. As far as they knew, he was on to a black market slavery ring. When he'd chartered the jet, he'd explained that he wanted to try one last time to get a second interview with Jeff Tracy before he headed off to Singapore to pursue this latest investigation.

But this wasn't going to be an interview. For Ned's inquiries had quickly turned up a lot more than slaves being bought and sold in that region of the world. He was certain he'd found a way to get at the Hood who, one source informed him, was involved in nearly every shady thing that happened anywhere in the world...not the least of which was slave trading. And he wanted to make sure Jeff Tracy knew he was on the case. Sort of staking out his territory, as it were.

So...he'd get his story...Nobel prize material for sure...save his girl...and get ten million bucks in the process. All in all, not a bad deal for a reporter. He looked down at the message he'd received from an informant not too far from the Tengah Airfield where Adi had found the human cargo.

FOUND SLAVE FROM MALAYSIA STOP WAS IN TEMPLE OF EVIL STOP MASTER HAD MANY FACES STOP MEET KUALA LUMPUR STOP TWO DAYS FROM NOW STOP

Many faces indeed. As soon as he'd gotten that message, he was on the horn to Jeff Tracy and soon thereafter found himself on this plane. Once he left this island, he'd be on his way to Singapore.

On his way to Adi.

He smiled as the island came into view. Even from this far out, it was magnificent. Definitely up to billionaire snuff.

He sat back in the seat and closed his eyes, asking himself the question he always asked before doing what he called "going in."

_What is it I want from Jeff Tracy today?_

He opened his eyes.

There was only one thing _to_ be gotten. The truth. After all, Jeff had seen the Hood. He and Ned had that in common, and Ned wanted all the information he could get before he embarked on his journey. Finding out the answers to the five W's of what had really happened to Tracy Tower was important. Ned's gut told him it wasn't simple terrorism. That had never been the Hood's style.

Why, then, had he done it? Ned was convinced Jeff Tracy knew. _That_ was what he wanted. As the plane neared the island's runway, Ned's pulse quickened. In the back of his mind, he knew Tracy Island would be one helluva feature story in and of itself.

But Ned Cook had bigger fish to fry. And so, he mused, did Jeff Tracy.

* * *

><p>Thankful that the boys had returned from their rescue well before Ned's plane was due to arrive, Jeff was in the process of debriefing them when the proximity alert sounded. His computer screen showed an approaching aircraft. Moments later, the pilot's voice came through.<p>

"This is NTBS Four calling Tracy Island. NTBS Four calling Tracy Island. ETA in twelve minutes. Request permission to land."

"Permission granted," Jeff replied. "You will be met and escorted to the house."

"10-4, Tracy Island. NTBS Four out."

Scott eyed his father, then turned to Virgil and noticed the frown creasing his forehead. He turned to look at Alan, whose pouty face belied his unhappiness. Gordon's face was similarly skewed, and Tin-Tin looked worried. That was all the confirmation Scott needed.

"Scott, would you and Virgil meet Ned Cook on the tarmac?"

"Father, I'd like a word with you. Mind if I stay here?"

Jeff looked sharply at his eldest, but shook his head in acquiescence.

"Virg, why don't you and Gordo handle Ned and his pilot?"

"F.A.B.," Virgil replied. He and Gordon headed for the hall, soon followed by Tin-Tin and Alan, who were very aware of the fact that Scott wanted to be alone with his father.

"What's on your mind?"

"Dad, I'm...are you all right?"

"Of course I am," Jeff replied evenly. But his eyes didn't meet those of his son. "Brains says I'm improving every day."

"I don't mean your injuries, Dad. I mean...you know, what happened. Things have been crazy around here with all these rescues, and I haven't been here to help—"

Jeff held a hand up and Scott was silenced. "You're back now, and with any luck you'll be back long enough to pitch in. I have a whole stack of things piled here for you."

Tin-Tin's voice broke through before Scott could reply. "Mr. Tracy, Virgil and Gordon are on their way up."

"Thank you, Tin-Tin. Scott, if you don't mind..."

Scott nodded. Now wasn't the time. Maybe if he and his brothers ganged up on their father, they'd have more luck than his one-on-one attempt. Because either Jeff wasn't getting what Scott was trying to say, or he was ignoring it. Scott knew the answer to that one.

* * *

><p>While Ned Cook and Jeff met in the Lounge, Jeff's sons met in the Game Room, with John patched in from Thunderbird 5.<p>

"So what's with the family meeting?" Alan asked.

"I think you know," Scott replied, hiking his foot up onto the seat of a nearby chair. He leaned one arm on his knee, looking earnestly into each of his brother's faces. "I saw it earlier in the Lounge."

"Dad," Virgil offered.

Scott nodded. "Frankly, I'm worried about him."

"I guess he doesn't look so good."

"No, Gordo, he doesn't. What do you think, Al?"

"I was just...I dunno...he looks...old. Older than...before."

"Before New York."

Alan nodded.

"Have you tried talking to him, Scott?"

"Yeah, Johnny, I have. Right after the debriefing, that's why I stayed behind. But he's ignoring what I'm trying to say."

"That's pretty typical, Scott. You're the same way, you know."

"I am—" Scott bit off his retort. "That's not the point. He's not acting right, I doubt he's sleeping at all. Not only has he had the burden of all those peoples' deaths..."

Virgil's voice was nearly a whisper. "But he's also had to try and rebuild everything on his own so far."

"That's right," Scott replied. "I think what happened to Dad in New York goes deeper than broken bones and bruises."

"Well, all that's true enough. Question is, if he won't listen to you, how the hell do we convince him to take a break?" Gordon asked.

"Dad won't even take a break when everything's going normally," Alan said.

They exchanged glances, one equally as lost as the next.

"There's got to be _something_," Virgil finally said.

"The only way he's leaving this island is if he's needed somewhere for Tracy Corp."

"Has he figured out yet what he's going to do? How he's going to reorganize things?"

"I don't know," Scott replied. "I haven't had any time to find out."

"Well, if we can keep from having to go on a rescue for longer than a few hours, maybe we can take some of the burden off his shoulders."

"I'm already working on some of it," John offered from the vid screen. "I took the personnel records and am trying to establish who and what we need to get back on our feet."

"Yeah, central operations are pretty much nonexistent right now," Scott agreed.

"He's got to be losing millions every day."

"Pretty much, Al. Pretty much."

"This still doesn't tell us how to get him out of here."

"Short of drugging him and flying him to Timbuktu, I'm at a loss, Gordo," Scott said.

"That sounds like a plan to me."

Scott shot copper-haired Gordon a look that told him precisely what he thought of that plan.

"Well, what _are_ you thinking, Scott?"

"We have to look at this from Dad's point of view, Virg," Scott said as he rose to his full height. The others watched as he walked around the room. It crossed the minds of more than one how much like their father he really was.

Or at least, the way their father _used_ to be.

"He's PTSD. I'm sure of it. Between the building collapsing on him and the Hood nearly finishing the job, he's been through hell."

John nodded. "Not to mention the fact that hundreds of Corp staff are dead."

"And according to what he said in the hospital," Virgil continued, "the Hood did it to demoralize us so he could finally get to International Rescue."

"Which means he's got to be feeling guilt," Gordon chimed in. "That those people died because the Hood wanted him dead."

"_And_ trying to get the company back together with very little help from us," Alan added.

"I think you've got the picture," Scott said as he leaned back against the pool table. "I don't know about you, but I have a bad feeling about where he's headed."

"Wait a minute, guys," Alan said, shaking his head. "This is _Dad_ we're talking about. If you ask me, he's already been through hell once." Only Scott noticed the slight tremor in Alan's voice. "He got through that okay."

Virgil and Scott exchanged knowing looks before Scott turned to face his youngest brother. "No, Al. He didn't."

"What are you talking about? He's been fine, I mean, raising us, starting the companies, International Rescue."

Scott turned his back on them and walked to the opposite wall, where an amusing picture of a group of dogs sitting around a table playing poker hung. For a few moments he stared at it in silence. When he spoke, his voice was low. Quiet.

"Dad pretty much lost it when Mom died," he said thoughtfully. He closed his eyes as memories he hadn't faced in as many years as his father, returned. "He left to start Tracy Aerospace. He was never home, and when he was, he was cooped up in his office most of the time."

Gordon took a step forward. "You mean, Grandma raised all five of us by herself?"

"No," Virgil said, moving forward and placing a hand on his older brother's shoulder. "Scott raised us just as much as she did."

Scott squeezed his eyes shut against the touch that spoke of so much emotion. Emotion that had never been given voice.

"He...he abandoned us?" Alan squeaked.

"No!" Scott whirled on them, vehemence oozing from every pore. "He didn't abandon us. He just...couldn't handle Mom's death."

"But..." Alan looked from Scott to Virgil and back again. "But he _did_ get over it. I mean...he got on with...life. With us."

Scott sighed. "Eventually, he did get on with life, yes. And with us."

Gordon's eyes widened as realization dawned. "But he never got over it. Not _really_."

Virgil took one look at Scott's face and stepped in front of his brother, as though trying to physically protect him from their past. "No, Gordo, he didn't. That's why he never talks about her. Never looks at the photo albums with us."

"I always wondered why the only ones I ever heard say anything about Mom was you two," Alan said quietly, turning and kicking at the wall behind him.

John, who had thus far been silent, cleared his throat. "I think the point here is not for us to dwell on what happened back then, but on the effect it's having on Father now."

Virgil shot John a look of gratitude. Scott stepped out from behind him and nodded at his space-faring brother. "That's exactly right, John." Now he was back to factual ground. Something Scott Tracy could handle. "What we need to understand here is that all this shit that's happened with the Tower collapsing, the staff being killed, Dad being injured and almost killed...it's compounded by the fact that he's still got everything else pent up inside."

"Shit piled on top of shit," John added.

"He's gonna break," Gordon said.

This time no one argued. Not even Alan.

"We've got to do something, guys," Scott said, his voice full of strength once more. "And we've got to do it together."

* * *

><p>When Virgil Tracy, whom Ned Cook knew from his research was the second eldest of Jeff Tracy's sons, had left him at the entrance to the Lounge, Ned had been duly impressed by the beautiful hardwood floors and opulent yet warm decoration. He strolled in, expecting to find the pillar of strength he'd encountered at the hospital only weeks before. For though he'd been bandaged and severely wounded, there was no mistaking the fire that burned in Jefferson Tracy's belly.<p>

Instead, Ned was taken aback when his eyes met those of the Tracy family patriarch. Seated behind his desk, this Jeff was not the Jeff he'd come to know through the interview and the numerous newspaper and magazine articles he'd read. This Jeff looked gaunt. His eyes were sunken, surrounded by dark circles. His smile was tight. Forced.

He stood and offered his hand. "Cook."

"Mr. Tracy," Ned said, moving forward to complete the gentlemanly gesture. "Thank you for seeing me on such short notice."

Jeff reseated himself and looked Ned in the eye. "Well, you were pretty convincing over the phone."

"I was surprised you agreed, to be honest. It begs the question of why."

"You know very well why. You said you could find the Hood. I'm under the impression that wasn't just a ploy to get out here."

"No," Ned said, seating himself on the settee in front of Jeff's desk. "It wasn't a ploy. You see, Mr. Tracy, I have an acquaintance who stumbled upon something in Singapore that put me on the trail of a black market slave trade ring in that area."

Jeff continued to study him. And Ned studied Jeff. Adversary sizing up adversary. As the founder of International Rescue, Jeff had much to hide. As a reporter, Ned had a keen sense of story...and Jeff Tracy was sitting on the biggest one of his life. Of _that_ he was certain.

"In my attempt to help this acquaintance, I came upon some very intriguing information. You see, a man like the Hood travels in some very shady circles. And you don't get much shadier than the slave trade."

Jeff steepled his hands in front of his face. "My patience is wearing thin, Cook. You said you could find the Hood."

Ned rose to his feet and reached inside his jacket pocket. Pulling forth a manila envelope stuffed with papers, he strode forward with purpose. Jeff's hands came down to the desk as Ned slammed the envelope down in front of him.

"I _can_ find the Hood," he said, his voice forceful, full of certainty. His eyes never left Jeff's. "Everything I need to do it is right here," he continued, jabbing his finger toward the envelope. "But first I want something from _you_."

The look on Jeff's face told the reporter he was skating on thin ice. But Ned wasn't backing down.

"What exactly _is_ it you want, Mr. Cook?"

"I want to know why. Why did the Hood attack _your_ building?"

Jeff spread his hands out as though the answer were the simplest in the world. "Terrorism. The Hood is a well-known enemy of order, of the freedom of choice and capitalism that America represents. New York is the financial centerpiece of American life. And Tracy Corporation is a figurehead of that success."

"You're reading me words from a textbook, Tracy," Ned said. "My gut tells me there's something more to all this than an act of terrorism."

"Then your _gut_...is mistaken."

Ned watched him closely. "No," he finally said. "No, I don't think it is. You know something more than you're telling me. I can _feel_ it."

Jeff didn't even blink. "That..._man_..." he spat, "killed hundreds of my people, Cook. _Hundreds_. He destroyed more families than I can even count. Mothers, fathers, sons, daughters...all waiting for loved ones that went off to work one day and didn't come back. Loved ones that will _never_ come back."

Ned took half a step back as Jeff rose to his feet.

"He took away more than just a corporation, than just part of the economy. He took _lives_." Jeff's voice dripped with barely concealed fury. "He is a mass murderer of the worst kind, and I..._want_...him."

"And it's not a bit strange that you happened to be there the day he struck."

"Coincidence."

"Calculation."

Jeff leaned forward only slightly. "Whatever you're fishing for, Cook, you've got your hook in the wrong waters. This is an act of terrorism, pure and simple. The Hood must be stopped. And if you can't do it, I'm sure I can find somebody who can."

Ned's mouth twitched as he picked up his manila envelope and turned, stalking to the center of the room.

_No. Don't let him have the last word._

He whirled on Jeff, holding the envelope at arm's length. "I know you're hiding something about all this, something you don't want anyone to find out. The Hood struck that day for a _reason._ _You_ were there." When no reply was forthcoming, Ned threw the envelope to the floor. The slapping sound it made as it hit the hardwood floors echoed in the wide open room.

"Make no mistake, Mr. Tracy. I'll find out what's really behind all this. And I _will_ find the Hood." Ned turned back toward the exit that led to the hall. He stopped and looked back at the man his own news station had once called the most powerful man in the world. "I will bring his head to you on a platter. And then the truth will come out. You can _count_ on that."

With that, Ned Cook was gone.

* * *

><p>It was Tin-Tin who escorted Ned and his pilot back to the NTBS jet. As Scott and the others entered the Lounge, they heard the sounds of it taking off. Alan crossed the room and stared out the wall of windows, strangely silent as he watched the plane disappear. Virgil noticed an 8 x 10 manila envelope on the floor and picked it up.<p>

"Something Ned Cook left behind?" Scott asked as he inspected it over his brother's shoulder.

"What is this, Dad?"

"Something for me to look at," Jeff replied, sinking into his chair as he held out his hand. Virgil walked it over to him. "Thank you."

"So what did he have to say, Father?"

"Nothing I wanted to hear, Scott. Nothing I wanted to hear."

Gordon, Virgil and Scott looked at one another for a moment before Scott nodded his head toward the desk. Gordon turned briefly toward the wall of windows. "Al!" he whispered. With that, Alan joined his brothers, and they gathered in a semicircle in front of Jeff's desk.

"Dad, we need to talk to you."

"What is it, Scott? I have a ton of work to do here." Jeff's form of a dismissal. Alan actually turned to walk away more out of habit than anything, but Gordon caught his arm.

"That's part of the problem, Father," Virgil said, standing shoulder-to-shoulder with Scott. "You're trying to do too much."

Jeff's eyes had never been colder, Scott thought, as he glared at his second eldest son. "If I wanted your opinion, Virgil, I would've asked for it."

"Dad!" Scott admonished. "Virgil's just worried about you. Hell...we _all_ are."

"There's _nothing_ to worry about!" Jeff snapped. He looked down at the envelope and made as if to open it.

Scott's palm covered the package, pressing it into the desk so Jeff couldn't move it. There was a brief moment as Jeff looked up at him that Scott thought the older man might just take a swing at him.

But as quickly as his anger had risen, it seemed to dissipate in some unseen wind. Jeff's hands fell into his lap as he sank back into his chair. "What do you boys want?"

"Well, we had a talk, Dad," Scott said, relieved that the moment seemed to have passed. "Like I said, we're worried. We think you need a break."

Jeff snapped to attention. "A break? _Now_? Are you out of your mind? How can I possibly take a break now? Everything's in a shambles, Scott. You of all people should be keenly aware of what was lost!"

"Yes, I am! We _all_ are! But dammit, Dad, the people who worked for us in Manhattan aren't the only people who lost something that day."

"What are you getting at?"

"Dad, you're putting too much pressure on yourself," Virgil said. "We've been out on rescues almost constantly, and you're back here running Base _and_ trying to put a multi-billion dollar corporation back together almost from scratch, with hardly any help!"

"Tin-Tin and John have been helping."

Gordon and Alan looked like they wanted to crawl under a rock. They'd seen Scott confront their dad before, but had never been right there when it happened.

"Dad, that's not enough help and you know it! Look at you!"

"What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"You're beat, Dad. You're pushing yourself to exhaustion."

Jeff looked up at his oldest boy. It was like looking at a mirror image of the man he himself had been so many years ago. So many years. Before...

"What is our motto?"

Scott rolled his eyes. "That applies to saving lives, Father, saving lives as International Rescue. It doesn't warrant drilling yourself into the Earth's crust mere weeks after you've come back from near-death!"

"That applies to _everything_ we do!" Jeff retorted, rising to his feet. "_Everything!_ It's not just a motto to make ourselves look good to the world. A Tracy never gives up, no matter _what_ the cost!"

"You did once." The rest of the world fell away as Scott walked around the side of the desk and looked his father dead in the eye. "That's not true, Dad."

Virgil's mouth fell open about as wide as the mouths of his two younger brothers. Instinctively they took a step back. Virgil's mind raced. _Holy Mary, Mother of God._

"How _dare_ you," Jeff seethed.

Scott knew he had to diffuse this and fast. "I'm not asking you to give up, Dad. God knows you've already proven that you can survive tragedy. But you _can't_ survive if you're six feet under. And _we_ can't survive without you."

Jeff was at a loss for words. Half of him felt like flattening his son for what he'd said. The other half felt like crawling under the desk. Finally, he spoke. "I'm not going anywhere, son."

And the eyes on John's portrait began to blink and beep.

"Not now..." Virgil muttered.

Jeff opened the line. "Go ahead, John."

John hesitated. He knew why all his brothers were standing around his father's desk, and from the looks on their faces, he knew he'd interrupted at precisely the wrong moment.

"Father, there's a situation in Orlando. Land subsidence has caused the Federal building to become unstable. They got everyone out except two maintenance men who were in the basement when the ground went out from beneath them."

Only John could see his father's face at this point. And was it his imagination, or had he just become pale?

"Local rescuers say it's too dangerous to bring anything close enough to the area to even attempt a rescue. They're asking for our help."

"Okay, John. Tell them we're on our way."

"F.A.B.," John replied. He looked over at Scott for a brief moment, making eye contact before disconnecting.

"Scott, off you go. Virgil, I want you, Gordon and Alan in Thunderbird 2. This situation could get sticky."

Alan looked at Virgil. Gordon looked at Scott. Scott's eyes traveled from brother to brother, then back to their father. Of all the times for a rescue call to come in...

"Go," Scott said as he strode over to the two wall light fixtures beyond Jeff's desk. His brothers jumped to action, with Virgil heading for his painting and Gordon and Alan making for the elevator.

They almost ran smack dab into Lady Penelope. With quick apologies, they entered the elevator and were soon on their way.

Penny came around the corner into the Lounge. She was as surprised by the man behind the desk as Ned Cook had been. It seemed Jeff had aged ten years in the five hours since she'd last seen him. She heard the usual sounds of communication between Tracys in their Thunderbirds that Jeff had started keeping open ever since his return from the hospital. John was giving coordinates and Danger Zone details to Scott with Virgil chiming in here and there asking questions.

It all seemed pretty routine from the sound of things, she thought. So she turned her attention to Jeff, once again taken aback by his appearance. And given what she'd overheard out in the hall, she had a pretty good idea why. She hadn't _meant_ to eavesdrop, of course. That wouldn't have been ladylike at all as a guest on Tracy Island. But she'd been innocently heading out of the den at the end of the hall, intent upon helping herself to a glass of water in the kitchen, when she'd heard the raised and angry voices from the Lounge.

She couldn't _help_ but listen.

But unfortunately, a rescue call had come in before the boys had actually succeeded in what she agreed was a much-needed rest for their father. Perhaps now was her chance to help, to do something for this man who was so very important to her.

"Jeff," she said softly, approaching the desk.

He didn't even acknowledge her. Penny couldn't keep silent any longer.

"Jeff, I know that I've no right to interfere in things, and I'm certain I'm quite out of place to say this to you, but I feel that I've no choice."

His head turned in her direction, but she felt like he was looking right through her.

"Perhaps it would be best for you to get away," she said, lines etching worry into her smooth features. "I would be happy to take you to Bonga Bonga, Jeff. Last visit you didn't have all that good a time, but I daresay it would do wonders for you now. Parker has made some modifications to the ranch that I think you will find _most_—"

"Stop it, Penny."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Just stop. You're right. You have no call saying any of this to me. What were you doing, listening in on us?"

"Not on purpose Jeff. I was en route to the kitchen when I heard raised voices. Honestly, don't you know me better than that?"

"I thought I did," he growled, looking down at a manila envelope in front of him.

That did it. Penny's eyes lit with fire and her jaw set firmly, teeth nearly grinding. "Jefferson Tracy, do you mean to tell me you're questioning my _integrity_?"

"You tell me, Penny," he retorted in a voice she'd never heard from his lips. "You sneak around my house listening to my private conversations and then think you have the right to tell _me_ how to run my island?"

"Now, you just wait one moment—"

"I need you to leave, Penny." She stopped in mid-sentence, unable to believe her ears. "You and Parker just leave. Now."

_My God, he's lost his mind._

Penelope couldn't move. She stood rooted to the spot, staring at him. He jumped to his feet, looking for all the world like a madman.

"I said _leave_!" he hollered.

Tears welled up in her eyes.

_How could I have ever loved this man? _

Blinking rapidly, she backed away. "I'm here for you, Jeff. When you decide you need me, I'm here." Her voice cracked on the last word. She turned, walking quickly away.

As he watched her go, his face softened, and he moved as though to follow. _Oh, God, Penny..._

But then he heard Scott's voice coming over the air. _"Mobile Control to Base. I have landed at Danger Zone and am ready to go. Thunderbird 2 ETA now 6.7 minutes."_

"F.A.B., Scott. How's it looking?"

"Not too good, from what I can tell. John's information was right on target. It looks like we'll have to come up from beneath with the Mole. It's our only chance of getting those men out of there alive."

"Keep me informed. Base out."

Jeff switched off the Thunderbirds and sat down again. Damn Penelope, anyway. Who the hell did she think she was coming in here and telling him what to do? She'd overstepped her bounds way too far this time.

Suddenly Jeff realized how quiet it was. Deathly quiet. He hadn't seen his mother, Kyrano or Brains all day, and had only interacted briefly with Tin-Tin. But the silence...it allowed him to think.

_No._

Without hesitation, he grabbed the remote and flipped on the television.

It was tuned to NTBS, but instead of Ned Cook, some other reporter was standing in front of what Jeff immediately realized was the Federal building in Orlando. He turned up the volume and stared intently at the shot of the building that filled the screen. One corner of it was very obviously sagging. Even from the distance of the camera, he could see it wobbling under its own weight.

His heart rose into his throat.

_"...can see the instability of this building. I'm told that it could collapse at any moment. International Rescue has brought out their drilling machine, the one they call the Mole. It looks like they're going to come at the trapped men from underground. I can only wish them well, because right now this isn't looking good at all. Not even for International Rescue."_

Jeff ground his teeth. He had to know what was going on. He flipped open the Thunderbirds' channels again, but didn't let on that he was listening in.

_"...to Mobile Control. Virgil to Mobile Control. I've successfully entered the structure and am making my way toward the west end. Should have visual on the subsidence in a few seconds."_

Virgil was..._in_ the building?

Jeff stared at the structure. His eyes fixated on the northwest corner. It sagged, then seemed to spring back up.

_"Talk to me, Virg. Whaddya have?"_

_"Nothing as yet, Scott. Oh...wait a minute...I see a door here. This must be the door to the basement. Okay, I get the layout now. It's like the Earth just opened up and swallowed these guys, Jesus. Have Gordon get the Mole over to south side of the building. I think it'll be the safest point of entry."_

_"F.A.B. Mobile Control to Mole."_

_"I heard, Scott. On my way now."_

Jeff heard the Mole's engine rumble to life in the background. Then the eyes of Scott's portrait lit up.

"This is Base. Go ahead."

"Father, Virgil's completed reconnaissance of the building. He and Gordon will be entering from the south side, drilling under the area of subsidence, and trying to pull those men out of there."

Jeff's face turned from the television. He realized that over Scott's shoulder, he could see the Federal building.

_Get out of there._

"Very well, Scott."

_"Virgil to Mobile Control."_

"I'm here, Virg."

_"I'm making my way out the rear entrance of the building."_

"F.A.B. The Mole is standing by."

Jeff's eyes had returned to the TV and were riveted to the building.

It seemed to sway.

Jeff's breath caught, nearly causing him to choke.

_Virgil's in there._

"Scott..." he managed to choke out.

A man ran up to Mobile Control, frantic about something. Before Jeff could even ask what was happening, Scott began to yell.

"Virgil! Virgil, get out of there! Get out of there _now_!"

Jeff's eyes were glued to the television.

No.

"Virgil, _answer_ me! They say it's gonna go! The building's gonna go!"

His mouth opened slightly, but no sound emerged as Jeff's eyes began to water. He'd forgotten to blink.

The edge of the building sagged, bounced upward...

...and fell.

_Virgil. My son._

"Virgil! Virgil!"

_Keep your opinions to yourself._

_"Virg!"_

"Goddammit, Virg, _answer me_!"

_"Scott, where is he?"_

"Do you have visual?"

_"No, he never came out! Oh, God, Scott, he never came out!"_

"Shit!"

Their voices faded away, to be replaced by a rumbling sound. It came back. It all came back.

A large _CRACK!_ and the ground opened beneath him. He could do nothing, flailing for purchase but finding no solidity. The dirt, the concrete, the dust. Scraping at his skin, pulling at his clothes. He clung desperately to the communicator in his hand.

He was falling. He was falling.

The Earth was swallowing him.

He felt everything crashing in around him, dirt and debris crushed into his body. He felt one rib crack, another break completely.

_Nooooooooo!_

The building on the TV screen fell. It fell.

On top of him. Over him. Hundreds dead. _Hundreds._ Rosemary. Tom Woods. Stanley Moors. Dead. Crushed. Dead.

The Hood. Hearing his voice. Feeling the knife. Dead.

The Hood.

_It's my fault. It's all my fault._

Ned Cook. _Penny. _The Hood. _Lucy..._

His vision narrowed. Only a pinpoint of light came through.

Dust and dirt billowed into the air, the NTBS reporter frantically relaying the devastation before him. _"...what has become of the man who went into the building?"_

"Dad!" Scott called from the portrait. "Dad, come in!"

* * *

><p>Kyrano had been meditating the entire day, desperately trying to help his friend, the man who had saved his life, saved his daughter's life. His meditation room was smoky with incense, their fragrances mingled with those of candles as he sat cross-legged upon a large pillow.<p>

Suddenly his eyes snapped open and he jumped to his feet.

"Jeff!" he cried, bolting from the room. "Oh, no! Jeff!"

* * *

><p>Lady Penelope had decided she couldn't leave things as they were. She had to try again. She'd been wrong to interfere, and she knew it, but dammit, she just couldn't leave this island with Jeff in this state. She <em>couldn't<em>.

She entered the Lounge to find chaos ringing out all around her. Scott's voice from the portrait yelling for his father. John's voice from the speakers behind the desk yelling something about Virgil. The television blaring with sirens and so much noise she could barely hear herself think.

And in the midst of it all, quiet and still, stood Jeff. She frowned.

"Penny! Penny, what's wrong with Dad?"

"What?"

"He won't answer me!"

"Jeff?" She approached the far side of his desk, where he stood facing the TV. "Jeff, are you all right?"

_"Scott, where the hell is Virgil?"_

"I don't know! Gordo, you got him?"

_"Shit, no! I don't see any sign of him, but this dust is making everything near impossible to see!"_

_"Scott, it's Alan! I'm on the west side, there's a huge sinkhole here, no sign of Virg!"_

"I'm on my way!" Scott yelled. "Dad, Dad!"

"Jeff!" Penny cried.

Kyrano ran into the Lounge, calling Jeff's name.

"He won't answer, Kyrano! Help me!" She stood in front of Jeff, shaking him, grabbing his face, trying to get some sort of response.

But Jeff was rigid, staring at the television screen with unseeing eyes.

"Penny, I'm going after Virgil!" Scott called.

"What? What about Virg—?" But Scott was already gone from the screen.

Kyrano was at Penelope's side in seconds. "Oh, no. That is what I was afraid of."

"What? Kyrano, what's wrong with him?"

"He is gone from his mind," Kyrano said quietly.

"What?"

_"Oh...oh, God...Scott! Over here, west side! I think...I think I see his...oh, God, Scott!"_

_"Alan? I'm on my way! I'm coming! Gordon, get over here!"_

Penny's face turned to the video monitor. Dust clouded the screen so much she could barely make out Mobile Control.

Kyrano's scream scared the living shit out of her.

"What on Earth?" she exclaimed as he sank to his knees, moaning in agony. "Kyrano!"

She knelt next to him, her arm around his shoulders. "Kyrano, what's happening?"

"No!" Kyrano yelled, holding his head in pain. "No!"

Penny jammed her hand down on the console near her head. "Parker! Brains! Somebody _help_ me!"

_"Oh, my God, no."_ came Gordon's unmistakable voice over the speakers. _"Virgil."_

Penelope rose to her feet, her eyes boring into Jeff's. Kyrano writhed on the floor.

"Jeff," she whispered, tears overflowing and running down her face.

Kyrano roared in pain, his body arching off the floor, wracked with seizures. And then he was still.

_"He can't be..."_ Scott's voice. Choked. _"He can't be."_

"Oh, God," Penny cried. "Oh, my God."


	3. Reclamation

_In the months following his breakdown, Jeff has been staying with Penelope in Australia. But just as things seem to be taking a turn for the better, the man who tried to kill him returns...  
>...this time with Jeff's sons in his sights. <em>

_Author's Note: The name of this saga, _Diraja Satu_, means 'Royal One' in Bahasa Melayu, Kyrano and Tin-Tin's native language._

_Acknowledgment: Thank you so much to those who made this series possible, so many years ago all the way through to today._

* * *

><p><strong>RECLAMATION<strong>

_By LMC_

* * *

><p>She wasn't quite certain she knew what all had happened. Virgil and the boys...Jeff...Kyrano...Ruth. It had been madness, pure and simple.<p>

Now, Penelope leaned back in her chaise lounge as she contemplated the past three months. She looked over toward another chaise where Jeff Tracy seemed to be asleep. Parker silently brought her an ice-cold glass of tea and placed another on a table near Jeff before retreating back to the sprawling house that covered nearly four acres of her Australian ranch, Bonga Bonga.

The fact that Virgil had made it out of the federal building alive was nothing less than miraculous. That Kyrano had fully recovered from the attack which had rendered him unconscious for four days was unbelievable. And the fact that Jeff Tracy was walking, talking and seemingly normal was...Penny frowned as he mumbled something in his sleep.

Well, it was too good to be true.

He was still distant. He didn't speak much and when he did it was about how it was going putting Tracy Corp back together, or the boys' latest rescue or how things were back on Tracy Island. He never spoke of the initial incident she felt had been the beginning of the end of the man she knew as steadfast, strong as a rock. Being a pillar of society and a gleaming beacon to the world in his role as patriarch had become a gigantic stone around his neck that seemed to suck the very essence of who he used to be right out into the ether.

There was no mistaking it: Jeff was not Jeff.

But what could be done? He'd refused to see a counsellor. The Hood had yet to be caught. There were innumerable telephone conversations with the families of his employees who had died that day in Manhattan, an untold number of cards and letters to be written, an insane amount of work trying to rebuild that which had been torn from the Tracy family like wings from a butterfly.

And from what Scott had told her in secret late-night conversations while his father was asleep in one of the guest rooms, the rebuilding wasn't going as well as Jeff let on. Tracy Corp, umbrella to twenty-three separate companies owned by the Tracy family, had lost only a fraction of its total employees when Tracy Tower had disintegrated. But that fraction had been likened to the central nervous system of the companies, where everything happened. Scott said the company's exterior was cascading away faster than they could patch it up.

And then there was Jeff. The psychiatrist Penny had gone to see about him had said, "Post Traumatic Stress Disorder doesn't even begin to cover it. He sort of...imploded." He had finally given in and gone to stay at Bonga Bonga once out of the hospital, but spent only two days resting until he'd gotten right back to work, even having files and equipment shipped to the ranch for business use. And Penny remained silent.

He never talked of the breakdown he'd had. Dr. Havens had advised not to push it. But Penelope knew it was only a matter of time. Jeff had already broken. Now it was on to the business of acknowledging that the pieces were no longer a part of the whole. With that accomplished, they could move on to picking them up and starting to glue them back together. But acknowledging anything that deep and personal wasn't exactly a Tracy's forte.

She started when she heard him speak her name, looking up in surprise.

"Where were you just now?"

She smiled wryly. "Where I always am, Jeff. Did you have a nice nap?"

He stood and stretched. Penny watched him move. She missed the supple skin and rippling muscles that used to be part of this man. He was thin now, his cheeks hollow. He ate little and slept less. He looked...he looked...

"I must look old to you," he whispered, looking down upon her sadly.

Her immediate thought was the same as it had always been when he said something like that. _You're not old, you're Jeff Tracy!_

But the moment was gone as quickly as it had come. Jeff was halfway back to the house before she could even register what he'd said and how he'd said it.

"You're Jeff Tracy," she said as she watched him disappear inside. "And...you're..." Her voice trailed off into a whisper. "_Old_."

* * *

><p>"Now for the last test."<p>

He watched the readout...watched...waited...at just the right moment, he pressed a button.

And was in.

Colors spun around him like a kaleidoscope on crack. He still hadn't gotten used to that, but it was of little consequence when his ultimate goal was within reach. He seemed to come to the end of a tunnel and then ejected. Right where he ought to be.

A woman screamed, turning on the man who'd appeared out of nowhere. She backed away, then sprinted down the hall into her living room. When next he spotted her, she was on the phone, undoubtedly dialing some emergency service.

He laughed as he looked at the device on his arm. The results were perfect. His plan looked to be more than foolproof this time. He waited and watched as words and symbols, numbers and readings flew by on the small monitor.

"First it's back home to make final preparations," he chuckled with glee. "And then, on to show Jeff Tracy that Kyrano was right. He _isn't_ safe. _None_ of them are."

It was downright genius. His scientists had perfected a device which was capable of moving whomever wore it...along with anything they might be in or on...through other dimensions to wherever they wanted to go. It had been _years_ in the making, and only recently had they finally gotten the breakthrough needed to make the dream a reality. The end result? According to what he'd tried so far, the end result was that he could wink out of existence in one place, in his own dimension, and reappear somewhere else...again, in his own dimension...by using _other_ dimensions as travel portals. No one he'd tried it on had ever had an inkling he was coming.

And that was precisely the plan.

He punched the button again, and disappeared from sight right before the frightened woman's eyes. Belah Gaat's evil laugh echoed through the universe as he landed right back in his temple where he'd begun this latest round of tests.

"They'll never see me coming." He laughed again as he removed the device and laid it gently in its specially-designed case. "The time has come to reclaim my victory."

* * *

><p>"There's got to be something we can do, John."<p>

John shook his head and ran a hand through his unkempt hair. "Guys, I haven't slept in over a month. I can't tell you how many which ways I've tried this. No matter how I do it, projections don't really improve enough to even shake a fist at." John rubbed his eyes, letting out a long, slow sigh as he threw the pen across the room. "This is impossible."

Scott frowned, reviewing the report John had given them all just fifteen minutes ago. "Has Dad seen this?"

He shook his head no. "I need us to figure this out before I send it to him. If there's one thing I've learned, it's that you don't go into your boss with a problem unless you've got at least two solutions to hand him as side dishes."

"Especially if that boss is your dad," Virgil remarked.

"Ain't that the truth," Scott mumbled.

Four of Jeff's sons sat staring at one another, with the fifth's just-as-blank face staring right back at them from a video monitor. For a change, Alan was glad to be on Thunderbird 5, because at the moment, things on the island just weren't good.

"Let me get this straight," Scott said, and the others groaned. "What? Sitting here staring at each other like a group of kids who just got hit with a pop quiz in Ancient Civilizations isn't going to help figure out what to do about the fact that our father's company...the very thing that enables us to do what we do for a living...is going under!"

John rose from his chair to retrieve his pen from the floor across the room. "Tactfully put as always, Scott," he said.

"Well, we need to face facts here, John, not just act like it'll right itself somehow."

He whirled on them. "I _am_ facing facts! I've been working this day and night for _weeks_! You want facts? Okay, _here_ are the facts!" He reached down and grabbed a folder off the coffee table. With every sentence spoken, he took a piece of paper out of it and slapped it down in front of his eldest brother. "Aerospace has lost three million a _day_ since Manhattan!" The second paper ripped as he pulled it from the folder. "Engineering has lost a million-and-a-half per day!" The third piece was half-crumpled in his hand before it made it to Scott's eyes. "Robotics, another million per day!"

He started to grab another piece, but frustration caused him to fumble them and he just threw the entire folder down on the floor at Scott's feet. "Our stock has bottomed out, Scott! At this rate we've got maybe six months before this island goes up on the chopping block, _and_-" He took the pen and hurled it across the room once more. "There are only six Tracys. We can't run International Rescue _and_ put the Corp. back together. It's just not possible!"

Virgil saw that Scott was about to take the fight into a more physical direction, and spoke up quickly. "You can't be suggesting what I think you're suggesting, John."

"Well?" John exhaled, slumping back into his chair, his energy completely spent. "It's not working, trying to do this from here. It's just not. The rescues have escalated; we're gone for days at a time with only a few back home – we barely have time to sleep before we're out again. When are we supposed to be doing this? When are we supposed to be taking the business trips, finding the right people to replace who we lost, putting the puzzle back together again?"

Tin-Tin entered the room with a tray of drinks. She walked around, silently offering one to each man. They quietly contemplated the cold liquid as a tropical breeze wafted through the Lounge. "If I may be so bold?" she finally said, setting the tray down on the coffee table before picking up the folder by Scott's feet.

"What, Tin-Tin?" Alan asked from the monitor.

"I know that International Rescue exists to save lives, and that you can hardly fathom shutting it down."

Just giving voice to the thought that had them all in knots made their stomachs twist even tighter.

"And even though it would mean some peoples' lives wouldn't get saved, there is one other person you must consider as well."

"Well, who's that?" Gordon asked.

"Your father," she replied.

"We _are_ considering him, Tin-Tin. That's why we're trying to think of a way to clean up this mess," John replied.

"No, you're not considering him at all. You're treating him like a child. You've banished him from the island, but do you seriously think just being away from here is going to magically make him better?"

"Well, it's just that it's so stressful around here with IR-" Scott began.

"And you think...what, that it's better at Bonga Bonga? That the situation simply doesn't affect him depending on where he is?"

"He's not well enough to help on this, Tin-Tin," Scott barked, sounding much harsher than he'd intended.

But Tin-Tin knew these men better than anyone, and she knew his tone of voice had more to do with worry than irritation. "Scott, you're treating your father as if he's already gone over the hill and around the bend. Regardless what happened here that day, don't forget that he's the one who created Tracy Corporation to begin with. He built that empire, _and_ International Rescue."

Scott looked at John. John looked at Virgil. Virgil looked at Alan. Alan looked at Gordon. Gordon looked back to Scott. "She's right, you know. I guess we _are_ treating him like an invalid."

"You didn't see him," Scott replied stiffly. "His face...his eyes..." He rose to his feet and walked over to the windows looking out upon the sparkling blue Pacific Ocean, arms folded defensively across his chest. "He was...gone. And from what Penny says...he pretty much still is."

Virgil came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Then maybe it's time we help him find his way back. Back to International Rescue...back to Tracy Corp..." Scott turned and their eyes met. "Back to us."

* * *

><p>She entered the massive open area that comprised a goodly portion of the west end of the ranch house to find Jeff seated at the communications console against the far wall. Scott's face graced the vid screen, and from Jeff's posture, she could well imagine that the conversation was far from pleasant.<p>

Unwilling to interfere, yet desperate to know what was happening, Penny sidled nearer on the pretense of fluffing sofa pillows and folding an already immaculately-creased throw.

"...long and short of it, Dad, is...well, we need you back here. We can't do this alone."

Was it Penelope's imagination, or did Scott sound desperate?

"I was beginning to wonder if you boys were trying to get rid of me."

Gruff, but with just a hint of humor.

Scott looked sheepishly away. Jeff nodded his understanding. "I will leave within the hour."

His eldest turned his face back to the vid phone. "Okay, Dad. See you then."

Jeff cut the line and turned to find Penelope walking through the room, ostensibly on the way to her bedroom suite. "Penny?"

She stopped, as though startled at his very presence. "Yes, Jeff?"

"Don't kid a kidder, Penny, I know you heard that."

Resigned to having been caught red-handed, as it were, she stopped and turned to face him. "Yes. You're leaving." She couldn't hide the disappointment in her voice. He may not have been getting better, but at least he was there where she could keep an eye on him.

He had risen to his feet and was now standing before her. On impulse, he reached out and grabbed her hand. "Come back with me."

"To Tracy Island?" she asked, genuinely surprised.

He nodded. "I was awful to you, Penny. I remember what I said." She looked away, the sting of his words still as fresh as though he'd just uttered them.

_You sneak around my house listening to my private conversations and then think you have the right to tell __**me**__ how to run my island?_

_I need you to leave, Penny. You and Parker just leave. Now._

_I said __**leave**__!_

"I don't even know why you stuck around in the hospital, or why you invited me to your home after what I said to you, Penny, but..." Here he took her other hand so he was firmly holding both. "...I'm sorry."

She withdrew a hand and gently touched his cheek. "I shall pack my things immediately," she said softly, then turned and resumed her original course.

_Perhaps this is for the best_, she thought as she closed her suite door behind her. _That's the most emotion...the most __**words**__...I've heard from him in weeks._

Standing in the middle of the living area, Jeff continued looking down the hall well after Penny had entered her room. He'd hurt her badly. He'd seen it in her eyes just now. And yet, for some reason, she continued to forgive him.

He looked down at his hands. Old. Weathered. Veins sticking out. Wrinkles where his skin had not yet caught up with the rapid loss of weight. He knew he looked like shit. Hell, he _felt_ like shit. What had prompted Scott's sudden change of heart about his presence on the island? Why did he now feel a mixture of excitement and trepidation? What would he do when confronted with the daily presence of his sons after showing such weakness in front of them when he'd...when he'd what, lost his mind?

Jeff sighed as he made his way to the guest room he always used when visiting Bonga Bonga. He'd never had that talk with Alan about his last words to them all when he was certain he would die at the hands of the Hood. He hadn't talked about any of it to any of them. The building...the Hood...Ned Cook...he wondered briefly how Ned was doing in his search for the Hood before his thoughts strayed back to the rescue...to the building in Orlando sagging...bouncing back up...falling...Virgil being missing...

"No," he said aloud, pulling a suitcase out of the closet. "Not now." He pulled open the top drawer of a beautiful cherry wood dresser. "I've got a business to put back together."

For the first time in months, Jeff Tracy stood just a little taller.

* * *

><p>The Hood stood back and surveyed his handiwork. Out here in the forest on the outskirts of the Murai Reservoir in Singapore, rescue equipment was nearly nonexistent. As soon as this disaster began, he knew it wouldn't be long before International Rescue would be called. They would come. They would save lives and land. And then they'd leave.<p>

_But won't make it home._

He turned to look at two squirming bundles lying on the ground nearby. They were wrapped in heavy burlap and bound with thick rope. Quite pleased with himself, Belah grinned as he took one last look around with his digital binoculars. Not only would this bring the Tracys right where he wanted them, but it also afforded him a grand opportunity to kill two birds with one stone.

Well...three birds, actually. Or more, depending on how many were aboard those 'birds.

The bundles continued to squirm. Belah set the binoculars down on the seat of the Humvee and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a fancy old-fashioned lighter made of pure gold, flipped the lid open and struck the flint. A steady flame appeared. Belah stared at it for a moment as though mesmerized. He looked down as one bundle let out a particularly loud grunt.

"It will all be over soon," he said, his voice sounding sickeningly sweet. He looked back at the lighter for a few seconds more before throwing it to the ground.

As he drove away, a wall of flames filled the rearview mirror. "Good bye, Ned Cook." He smirked as he glanced at the Humvee's chronometer. "And in about an hour? Hello, Scott Tracy."

* * *

><p>Scott looked up as the eyes in Alan's portrait beeped to life. He opened the comm channel. "Base receiving you, go ahead, Thunderbird 5."<p>

"Scott, we've got a bad one in Singapore."

"Singapore? Not another tsunami..."

Alan shook his head. "No, fires. The forest surrounding the Murai Reservoir is ablaze. It seems the fire has circled around, completely enclosing the Farmway. We're told there are three people trapped; the locals can't get through to get them out."

"No helijets?"

"The only one within reach is out in Sri Lanka, and it's on a med run to Kuala Lumpur with an organ donation."

"Damn," Scott swore. And just when their father was on his way home, too. "All right, Alan, tell them we're on our way." Scott pressed the button that signaled an emergency to the rest of the island, and waited for them to arrive.

"Impeccable timing," he ground out. "I guess I'd better let Dad know."

* * *

><p>"Sorry I had to leave your car behind, Penny."<p>

"Pish-posh, Jeff. There's very little use for FAB One on an island."

He nodded in agreement as Tracy One soared higher into the atmosphere. In less than two hours, he'd be home. That line of thought abruptly ended when his watch comm lit up. "Jeff Tracy speaking," he said.

"Father, we're on our way out. We got a call for Singapore, apparently there are people trapped inside a ring of fire near the Murai Reservoir. I just wanted to let you know we won't be here when you get back."

"All hands out?"

"Yes, Sir."

"F.A.B., son. Be careful."

"I will, Dad."

"H'it never rains bu' i' pours," Parker offered from the rear seat of the jet.

Jeff's only response was to sigh. Within minutes, though, Penelope noticed his eyes trained firmly on the radar. "What is it, Jeff?"

"Something's coming at us from the east. And fast."

She peered out of the cockpit window. "I see it."

And then Jeff's face broke out into a grin. The first one she'd seen on him in longer than she could remember. "It's Scott," he said as the dot on the horizon grew nearer.

Sure enough, a couple minutes later Penny and Parker could see the sleek silver rocket plane heading right for them. It climbed higher until it was several thousand feet above their position. They watched as Thunderbird 1 made three rollovers before whooshing past them and out of sight.

Jeff felt a familiar warmth creep into his chest. Into his heart. _An Air Force man's way of saying hello._

"We'll be there in about ninety minutes," he reported gruffly, effectively concealing the pride evident in his voice. _That's my son. That's my 'bird. That's what we do._

Resolve. That's what Jeff had been lacking. Being away from his sons...from their home...from International Rescue – it had weakened the once steely resolve which seemed to be a Tracy genetic trait. Every waking minute consumed by the disaster. Every sleepless night spent searching for answers when he didn't even know the questions. Every day, another day away from those most important to him. Those who did what no one else on Earth could do.

He felt that resolve returning.

_They've got their job to do. I've got mine._

Penelope watched, fascinated, as whatever Jeff was thinking seemed to change him right before her eyes. His face went from tired and anxious to alert and confident. A flutter in her belly made her shake slightly. Had she just witnessed Jefferson Tracy coming back to life?

She smiled and looked out the side of the large wraparound cockpit window as she, too, became excited. She only hoped the spark Scott's display had ignited wouldn't die as soon as they reached their destination.

_If nothing else, he will know that I am here._

As if reacting to her unspoken thought, Jeff's hand found hers, squeezing it briefly before letting go to return to the steering yoke.

Penny's small glimmer of hope turned into an all-out fireworks display as the jet streaked through the sky. Her smile refused to leave even as she prayed the hope she felt wasn't premature. It wouldn't take much, she thought. Not much at all.

* * *

><p>He watched. Watched Thunderbird 1 arrive and land. Watched her pilot get out and set up his Mobile Control unit. Watched as, some time later, Thunderbird 2 arrived. Magnificent 'birds. Magnificent equipment.<p>

Disposable operators.

Belah could taste victory. He figured it wouldn't be too long before International Rescue had the situation well in hand and then they would be on their way. All his research; all the times he'd watched them leave rescues had taught him their patterns of flight. The two Thunderbirds always took off together, but due to the speed at which the first could travel, it always wound up quite a ways ahead of its sister ship.

That was exactly what Belah was counting on.

White smoke eventually replaced black as International Rescue and local authorities finally started getting the fire under control. He watched as Thunderbird 2 lowered a cage to pick up the three trapped Farmway workers and briefly wondered if the two bundles he'd left were still intact or not.

* * *

><p>He could barely breathe. Between the burlap cloth restricting airflow and what he could only imagine to be smoke, not to mention the binding that wound right around his neck, Ned Cook quickly realized he didn't have much longer to live.<p>

And that heat...at first he thought it might have been the sun warming him but then it became more intense to the point where he was finding it to be unbearable on his left side. He rolled to the right and bumped into something. He rolled against it again and it moaned.

_Adi!_

He grunted in response and heard her react. Now the heat was at his back. What on earth was happening?

That's when he heard it. The crackling and roaring.

_Fire!_

The bastard had brought them somewhere and started it on fire. But where were they? Then yet another sound reached his ears. Above the roar of fire consuming the area surrounding them came a high-pitched whine. A high-pitched whine that he...he recognized.

_It's International Rescue!_

He began yelling...or yelling as well as he could through a gag from inside the burlap wrap without much air. And moving...thrashing about on the ground. He could tell Adi had begun doing the same.

_Bless that woman's intelligence._

He only hoped their efforts were not in vain. Burning to death was a nasty way to go.

* * *

><p>"Scott, are you picking up anything unusual from the north end of the affected area?"<p>

Scott checked and rechecked his sensors. "Actually, Virg, yeah, I am. It seems to be heat from the fire, but when the flames move..."

"...it remains in place. I'm seeing it, too."

"Gordon got a path through the ring of fire cleared just twelve feet from that. It's not far from where I'm set up."

"You going to check on it?"

"Soon as I suit up."

"All right. Careful."

"Always. Mobile Control out."

It took only a handful of minutes for Scott to pull a fire retardant suit on over his uniform, don the protective hood and head for the oddity Virgil had found. He wondered if perhaps it was some native animal injured by the blaze. He hoped not. He'd hate having to put the animal out of its misery. And it couldn't be people. The area surrounding the Murai Reservoir was government-owned land and as such, there were no civilians. The Farmway and the Save the Rainforest group had both accounted for personnel who were anywhere near the danger zone that day.

But then what could it be? An equipment malfunction? Hardly likely considering the attention to detail paid to Thunderbird machinery by both Brains and the Tracys.

Scott's hover bike quickly carried him to the area in question. At first he could see nothing but half-burnt trees and the singed remnants of once-tall grass. But as Thunderbird 2 pulled away, ferrying its rescued victims to safety, a different sound replaced that of her powerful engines.

Yelling.

Scott raised his wrist comm to his face. "Virg! My God, there are still people here!"

"What? But how? I thought they'd accounted for everyone!"

Scott's mouth pursed into a straight line. "Apparently not. I'm investigating further. Unload your passengers and land as close as you can to my position. I may need help."

"F.A.B."

"Mobile Control to Gordon."

"Hey, Scott, I was about to contact you. You're not at MC, where are you?"

"Virgil picked something odd up on his sensors. I'm having a look; it sounds like there are more victims."

"You need my help?"

"Don't think so. Virgil's coming back as soon as he drops off the others. I need you to stay on that south edge and protect the Farmway or its propane tanks'll blow sky high."

"F.A.B. We'll have it under control in about ten minutes."

"All right. Scott out."

He brought his bike to a stop and stepped off, straining his ears to hear the sounds he'd heard before. He pulled the hood from his head. "Hello?" he called out, hands cupped around his mouth. "Hello, can you hear me? Do you need help?"

The cries resumed, louder this time. Scott ran off in that direction and was more than shocked when his eyes located the source of the sounds. "My _God_!" he breathed. He ran and knelt down next to the first bundle. Whipping a small knife out of a pouch on his belt, he quickly cut through the ropes and unwound the burlap enough to reveal an olive-skinned Asiatic woman. She was beautiful, even as she gasped to take air into her lungs. The smoke surrounding them caused her to cough on the second breath. Scott quickly asked her if she was all right. She nodded, vigorously pointing to the bundle next to her.

Scott turned and cut the ropes to the second bound victim. It took slightly more time to unwrap that one, but at last Scott saw a crop of chestnut-colored hair appear and briefly thought how like Virgil's hair it looked. And then he pulled the cloth away.

His heart nearly stopped.

_Oh, shit._

The man's eyes blinked open. His vision was fuzzy at first, but he soon realized the face above him did not belong to the Hood. He'd seen enough of _that_ one to last a lifetime. As the face came into focus, Ned thought it seemed quite familiar.

"Come on!" the man who owned the face said brusquely. He felt his arm being grabbed. He was raised to his feet and he felt the remaining bonds being cut and torn away. The man stood back up and grabbed both his and Adi's hands, pulling them in a direction Ned assumed was the route to safety.

That's when he recognized the uniform.

"Inter...national...Rescue!" he blurted out as they ran.

He received no response. Good God, to be rescued by these people twice in one's lifetime? What a story!

As if his initial one wasn't going to be big enough.

"You...you have to help me..." he tried, but the IR operative paid no attention.

Scott lifted the woman onto the bike, keeping his face turned away from Ned as best he could. He motioned for Ned to get on behind her, then sat astride the seat and revved it up. They turned and made their back out to where Thunderbird 2 had just landed. Scott reached over and pressed a button on the side of his communicator. That would keep Virgil and John inside 2 for the moment. Away from Ned's prying eyes.

But still...Ned was nothing if not persistent. And he knew damn well who Scott Tracy was. If he saw him...Scott shook his head as the bike slowed to a stop. What could he do? He had to help them off, see if they needed medical attention...and find out why the hell they'd been tied up and left inside an area on fire to begin with.

"Please, help me," Ned repeated his plea. "I need a phone of some sort. I need to contact Jeff Tracy."

Scott started. Keeping his back to him, he asked, "Jeff Tracy? Why?"

"Because I've found the Hood." Scott was so surprised that he whirled around to face the man he'd just rescued. Ned nodded, his expression reminding Scott of the proverbial cat who ate the canary. "I thought I recognized you. Hello, Scott Tracy."

His face a mask of stone, Scott didn't respond.

"It is...Scott...isn't it? The eldest?"

"Ned, what the hell is going on here?"

"Adi, I have just uncovered the biggest story this world's ever seen. Even bigger than the identity of the Hood."

"Tracy...you mean the one whose building fell in New York?"

"The very same. Adi, this is Jeff Tracy's oldest son and apparently..." He eyed the patch on the uniform, the logo known worldwide as belonging to International Rescue. "One of the key members of the most secret organization in the world."

Scott's heart sank.

* * *

><p>"What do you <em>mean<em> he knows who we are?" Jeff bellowed, his voice echoing in the empty Lounge. Things had been going well since he, Penny and Parker had returned to the island. Going well, that was, until Scott's call. "How in the hell could Ned Cook know our identities?"

"Because he knows me. Hell, he knows all our faces, Dad. It isn't too long ago he was there on the island."

_Who the hell thought...why on earth would he have...what in God's name was I thinking letting that reporter and his pilot come here?_ Jeff's mind screamed at him.

And that's when it hit home. Under normal circumstances, Jeff would never..._ever_...have allowed someone like Ned on Tracy Island. Not with as much as he knew Ned covered International Rescue. Not with his steel-trap mind, not with the set of brass ones Ned sported. He thought nothing of getting in the faces of people such as himself, or the World President or anyone else, no matter how high up on the food chain or how sensitive their position.

_I wasn't myself._

He saw Penny walk into the room, take in the look on his face and stop dead in her tracks.

_Penny. The boys. My God, what have I done? Oh, my God. What have I done?_

If Ned hadn't ever been to the island, he'd have been hard-pressed to recognize Jeff's eldest, especially in a situation such as the one in which Ned and his friend Adi had apparently found themselves. It was only because he'd been there...only because _Jeff_ had brought him there...

He sank down into his chair as Penelope approached. "Jeff? What is it?"

"Father? What do you want me to do?"

Jeff shook his head. "Cook says he's found the Hood?" he asked, putting his head in his hands.

Scott's face showed every bit of the worry he was feeling for his father...for _all_ of them. "Yes, but...we've tried everything, but he'll only talk to you."

Jeff sat up as straight as he could and cleared his throat. "Put him on."

Within seconds, Scott had moved away to be replaced by NTBS's star reporter, Ned Cook, who had the most smug look on his face that could be imagined.

"I knew you were hiding something, Tracy." Ned shook his head and let out a low whistle as he took a seat behind Mobile Control. "But I never imagined this." He looked into Jeff's eyes, the distance between Scott's video feed and Jeff's desk seeming to decrease rather uncomfortably for the man on the island. "It makes sense, though. It really does. Billionaire businessman with a giant company whose stock is privately held and therefore unmonitored...five sons who disappear from the public eye, their only accomplishments things that don't require them to be out where we can have access to them...and the island. Out in the middle of nowhere...simply brilliant. I'm assuming that somehow you hide your machinery there."

Jeff said nothing for a long while. His mind worked. He had to somehow be able to use this to his advantage. Ned knew where the Hood was, or so he said. But Ned also knew who _they_ were.

_Damn, damn, damn, __**damn**__!_

"Mr. Cook, I understand that my son saved your life just now. And the life of someone close to you?"

Ned's eyes narrowed. "Yes."

"And that when you were found, you and that friend were...bound?"

"Yes."

"What, may I asked, happened to you? Why is it you were almost burned to death?"

The mention of his and Adi's close call made Ned sweat. Just a little, but Jeff saw the chink in his armor.

"Come, Mr. Cook. I run a rescue organization here, and when we rescue someone who says he found the Hood, and find that this rescue was necessary because the victim was left to die by an unnamed captor, you can't expect me not to ask questions."

Ned looked away briefly to where Scott was speaking with Adi as Gordon handed her a wet cloth to wipe the sweat and filth from her face. Adi...she'd almost died. They both had. And all because of the same person who'd killed hundreds of innocent people in New York. If Ned didn't talk now, Adi would never forgive him for allowing the bastard to stay out there on the loose.

He would never forgive himself.

When he turned back to face the camera, Ned had made his decision. "It was the Hood."

Jeff nodded solemnly.

"Two months ago I finally found Adi. She'd been taken from the Murai land and held hostage at the Hood's base. She managed to escape, but was almost recaptured in Sibu. That's when I, along with the men I'd hired, found them. We saved Adi and three others. The others fled, but Adi was injured. We took her to Kuala Lumpur, where she stayed for a week until they finally released her."

Jeff himself started feeling smug. Ned Cook had a weakness, and he'd found it.

"On our way out of the hospital we were kidnapped. Next thing I knew, I woke up hardly able to breathe, unable to move. Mr. Tracy, I don't mind telling you I haven't been that scared since...since..." Ned's resolve seemed to falter.

"Since when, Mr. Cook?" Jeff asked, knowing full well what the answer to that one was.

"Since the underground river," Ned whispered, wiping his forehead on his sleeve.

Jeff nodded. "If I'm not mistaken, Ned," he said softly, "International Rescue has saved your life twice now."

"I know that!" Ned snapped, a defiant fire returning to his eyes.

"You know, if we hadn't saved you in New York..."

"I would've died. You think I'm not aware of that? I thanked you on public television!"

"I heard. Actually, we were there, Ned. All of us. We were there that night for your show."

"If only I had known," Ned groaned, shaking his head.

"If only you had known? You would what...have outed us that night instead of thanking us?"

"Damn right, I would've!" Ned retorted hotly. "I'm a reporter, and the Tracy-International Rescue connection is the story of the century! I would be known forever as the man who uncovered your secret identities. Pulitzer, RYA, every damn award in existence would be mine."

"I think it's more along the lines of you'd be known as the man who killed hundreds of people. Maybe even thousands."

Ned frowned, clearly confused. "You're not making any sense."

"Ned, if we hadn't saved you in New York, you wouldn't have been alive when Adi needed you."

That got the reporter's attention. His head snapped up and he glared at Jeff.

"She would have died, Ned."

"How dare you-?"

Jeff held up a hand. "I'm not trying to use your friend against you. What I'm trying to do is point out that you were one life saved. You, in turn, have now saved a life yourself, years later."

Ned's mouth opened, then closed just as quickly.

"For every life we save, we don't know that we're not indirectly saving hundreds more, maybe thousands. A man we rescue from a burning building might just be a guy who drives a bus and keeps every kid on board from dying five years later. Had we not saved him, all those children might have been lost."

Ned began chewing on his lip. Jeff decided to change tactics.

"Ned, let's say you got on camera right now and did a live breaking news story about us. What's the first thing that would happen?"

Unable to look away from Jeff's countenance, Ned's reply was whispered. "People would go crazy, they'd storm your remaining offices, be trying to contact you. Every reporter, every human with a computer would be after anything they could get their hands on."

"That's right. But some of those people wouldn't be content simply knowing International Rescue was the Tracy family."

"No," Ned replied. "They'd want more. They'd want to interview you, to find out all they could about how you did it, and why."

"And what enables us to perform a lot of these rescues, Ned? You've been to so many of them, you must have some idea."

"The technology. The machines you have...they're incredible. Like...like Thunderbird 4."

Jeff nodded. "Yes, like Thunderbird 4. Like the technology that's making our conversation right now possible."

"_That's_ what he wants!" Ned breathed. Jeff very nearly saw the light bulb zap on over his head. "Your technology! _That_ is what the Hood's after!"

Jeff closed his eyes, giving silent thanks that he seemed to have gotten through. He reopened them to find Ned shaking his head. "And he knows who you are. That's why he blew up Tracy Tower. He was trying to get your machines, and he knew you were going to be in Manhattan that day...so he blew up the building to kill you and...it would've thrown things into even more chaos."

"Exactly," Jeff replied, leaning back in his chair.

Ned swallowed hard. He looked off-camera once more to where Scott was still speaking quietly with Adi, who'd been brought a chair to sit on. "I won't tell anyone, Mr. Tracy," he said firmly, turning back to look the older man in the eye. "I understand now that I can't."

_Thank God! _Jeff almost passed out from relief. _Thank God! _"But there is something I _can_ do." Jeff leaned forward slightly. "I can help you find the Hood."

He rose to his feet and crossed the open Lounge floor. Slowly he approached the video feed. "I would be grateful if you would."

"Consider it done. On one condition."

_Uh-oh._

"And that would be?"

"That you give me a crack at him."

Jeff was surprised by the venom in Ned's voice. "For kidnapping you?"

Ned shook his head. Jeff thought he'd never seen the man look this mean. "No. For raping Adi and..." He swallowed hard. "She's pregnant." Mentally reeling as though slapped in the face, Jeff immediately understood Ned's hatred of the man.

She was carrying the Hood's child.

Ned looked as though he might vomit.

"Deal," Jeff finally said. "First crack is yours."

With that, Ned nodded and left Mobile Control. Scott's familiar face returned. "Father?"

"Scott, Ned's going to help us find the Hood. You've got the fastest ship – get back here and pick me up."

"You're...coming out in the field?"

"You're damn right I am."

Scott looked as though he might protest, but snapped his mouth shut.

"Don't worry, son, I'm fine." Scott studied him. "I have to do this, Scott. I owe it to our employees."

Finally Scott nodded. "I'll be there in ninety minutes, Dad. Mobile Control out."

Jeff turned to Penelope. "Well?"

"Well, what?"

"I don't imagine you're going to stick around here."

"You're damn right, Jeff Tracy."

Jeff smiled. "Then get ready. Scott will be here before you know it."

She peered into his eyes. For the first time in a long, long time...she liked what she saw.

_Welcome back, Jeff. Welcome back._

He watched her disappear into the hall. _It was because of me that all those people died._ He turned and looked at his desk. _It was because of me losing it that Tracy Corp's been slowly dying._ He swiveled to face the wall of portraits. _It was because of me that Ned knew Scott's identity._

Jeff walked out onto the balcony, admiring the beauty of the late afternoon sun sparkling on the water. _I have to right this._ Jeff knew if he could get the Hood once and for all...if he could publicly show that the Hood had repaid his debt to those he'd killed, it would refuel his corporation...refuel his desire to make everything work...that it would help, in however small a way, make him feel like he'd done something to make retribution for all the deaths in New York. _It was all because of me. _His muscles tensed as he prepared himself to come back to life.

"Now it will be because of me that the Hood pays for what he's done." He turned away from the Pacific. "Me and Ned Cook."

* * *

><p>"Fools, what have they been waiting for?"<p>

From his vantage point, Belah could tell that the Thunderbirds had lingered longer than usual, but not why. He wondered if one of the idiots had gone and gotten himself injured or killed and felt a pang of annoyance if the latter would turn out to be the case. After all, he was personally looking forward to picking them off one at a time. If he had his way, he'd work his way right up the ladder to Jeff Tracy himself, and see to it that his earlier mistake was corrected once and for all.

As Thunderbird 1's engines ignited, Belah put the mobile radar screen down and strapped himself into his own craft. He fired up her jets and was soon in the air, speeding toward the Murai Reservoir. "Eight hundred..." he droned, watching his airspeed. "Nine hundred...nearly there."

Had his hands not been on the steering yoke, Belah Gaat would have rubbed them together in glee.

* * *

><p>"Thunderbird 2 to Thunderbird 1."<p>

"Thunderbird 1 here."

"You picking up anything on your scanners?"

"Like what?"

"I'm not sure exactly, I thought I saw something."

Scott frowned. He knew Virgil well enough to know he wouldn't have bothered to call if his gut hadn't told him this was really important. Especially now. "Well, I'm not reading anything. What do you think you saw?"

There was a pause before Virgil continued. "That's odd. I thought I caught an aircraft taking off from the Tengah Airfield. For just a split second, it was there on my radar, but...well, it seems to have vanished."

Scott peered at his radar screen again. And again, saw nothing. "We'd better have Brains go over 2's radar system when we get back, just to make sure it isn't an equipment malfunction."

"I guess it was probably nothing," Virgil breathed. "See you when you get back, Scott."

"F.A.B. Thunderbird 1 out."

Scott leaned back in his pilot's chair, still staring at the radar. It wasn't like Virgil to see things, even when he was dead tired. Then again, it wasn't like the Thunderbirds to have malfunctioning scanners.

He wondered at the change in his father's demeanor...how he'd seemed a little more like the father Scott had grown up admiring and much less like the shell of a man he'd become after that fateful day.

Scott supposed he didn't blame his dad for shutting down. Hell, any other man would've cracked completely, given the circumstances. He firmly believed it was nothing less than the Tracy fortitude that had kept his father going to begin with. And now? He'd returned from Penny's only to decide he was coming out to go after the Hood.

He still wasn't sure about this. Dad seemed okay, but...with these things you never really knew, did you? How would Jeff react if they _did_ find the Hood? If he came face-to-face with him again? He'd confronted him once. Only by sheer luck of timing had he not lost his life. Would he be able to handle it again? Or would he be lost to them forever? What would Jeff do?

_He'll do what he always does, Scott,_ his inner voice reminded him. _He'll handle it, overcome it and go on._

Handle. Overcome. Go on.

Scott mused that perhaps _those_ words should replace IR's current motto. It wasn't a matter of giving up or not giving up. It was a matter of handling, overcoming and going on.

Before he could carry that thought further, his eye caught something strange on the radar screen. But he didn't even have a handful of seconds to determine what it was before his 'bird rocked violently and began spiraling out of control.

* * *

><p>Belah fairly cackled with unabated joy as he swooped up and around in a loop before heading back down for where Thunderbird 1 was taking a nosedive straight into the Pacific. He let loose with another round of automatic weaponry. Unnecessary, really, but satisfying.<p>

"Selamat tinggal, Scott Tracy."

He pushed a button on the device he wore on his right arm. And just like that, he and his ship disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Scott!" Virgil cried. "God, what the-Scott! Scott, come in!" Virgil slammed a hand down on his console. "Thunderbird 2 to Base! Thunderbird 1 has dropped from radar – I repeat, Thunderbird 1 has dropped from radar!"<p>

"What? Virgil, what the hell's going on?"

"I don't know, he was there and then suddenly he lost altitude! I don't have him on my scanners anymore!"

John and Gordon stood behind Virgil's pilot chair, hands gripping it so hard their knuckles turned white.

"Where is he?" John whispered.

"I'm taking off. Get them ready."

Without a word, the brothers left to prepare their guests for travel. Within two minutes, Virgil got the all-clear signal from Gordon that Ned and Adi were secure in the pod. Seconds later, John and Gordon returned to the cockpit and strapped in. Virgil ignited the VTOLs and was airborne in no time. He aimed 2 in the direction Scott had been traveling.

He kept trying to raise him.

Nothing but static.

His chest tightened. He could barely breathe.

_Scott._

It was nothing. 2's equipment malfunctioning, like Scott had said.

_Scott..._

John and Gordon exchanged a look. John raised his watch to his face. "Alan, this is John. Come in."

* * *

><p>"Gone?" Alan's normally rather deep voice had turned into something resembling a squeak. "What do you mean, gone?"<p>

"Can you pick him up, Al?"

"I don't have anything...wait...wait, there! I've got him, Virg, I've...oh...oh, my God. No. No!"

"Alan, what's going on? For God's _sake_!" John cried.

"He just...John, he...Thunderbird 1 just crashed into the Pacific." John watched, unable...or unwilling...to believe his little brother's words. "There's no...GPS...I'm not..."

"Al?" Gordon whispered, looking over John's shoulder.

"5 isn't picking him up. As soon as 1 hit, his...his signal disappeared."

Gordon looked up in time to see Virgil's entire body go rigid.

* * *

><p>"No," Jeff stumbled back, slamming into the settee as he stared at the feed from 2. Virgil was strangely calm, as though he'd just told his father nothing more than the latest baseball scores.<p>

_You're the one who ordered him back to pick you up, Jeff._

Penelope stood right in front of him, but suddenly he could no longer see her. The Lounge faded from his vision until all he could see was the face of his eldest. He saw him digging him out from under the Tower...saw him as he stood right here trying to tell him what he did not want to hear...as he sat on the vid phone asking Jeff to come back home.

_We need you back here. We can't do this alone._

Scott...it just couldn't be.

"Father, I'm nearing the area now..."

"Jeff! Jeff, are you all right?"

"Father, there's no...my God..."

"Jeff!" Penelope grabbed him by he shoulders and shook him.

Ruth entered the room with Kyrano by her side. She gently took Penny's had and pulled her away as Kyrano knelt down in front of Jeff. He took his employer's head in his hands and looked directly into his eyes.

"Jeff, you must return to me," he said softly. "Your Scott still lives. He lives, Jeff."

_Scott's not...he can't be..._

"Jeff, listen to me. Hear my voice."

_Scott!_

"Scott is alive, Jeff. He is alive. Listen to me. Listen!"

_Scott's...alive...wait. Alive?_

"Yes, Jeff. He's alive. He needs you now more than ever."

_Alive...alive..._

Jeff felt as though he'd awakened from a hundred-year sleep. He blinked his eyes open. Seeing the soft, kind features of Kyrano's face, he reached up and grasped his shoulder, bending his head forward to collect himself.

When at last he rose, Kyrano came up with him. "Thank you, my friend," he said, though he felt those words to be wholly inadequate.

Kyrano merely nodded and moved away.

"Virgil! Report!"

Virgil's stricken face turned toward the camera. "I have a visual on the remains of Thunderbird 1," he responded. "There is a half-mile area of debris. Assumption is the mass of her's gone underwater."

"And we don't have Pod 4," he heard Gordon say.

"Kyrano, you said he's still alive." His old friend nodded. "Do you know where?"

"No, Jeff. I only know that he is not dead."

"Virgil, I need you to find him and figure out what happened to cause this crash."

"I've got him!" John crowed so loud from just behind Virgil it made the Lounge speakers vibrate. "He's alive! He's just north of our position!" John laughed. "He's alive!"

Virgil was like a balloon that suddenly lost its air as he visibly deflated in the chair. Tears filled his eyes as he blinked rapidly to keep them at bay. This was not helped by the fact that everyone on the island had matching tears in their eyes, including Tin-Tin, who had joined them at her father's side.

"Pick him up, son," Jeff said, wrapping his arm around Penelope as she came to stand next to him. "Pick him up and get your asses back here as fast as you can."

"But...what about the Hood, Father?"

"He's not worth any more lives," Jeff said. "His time will come."

"F.A.B. I'll report again as soon as Scott's safely on board."

* * *

><p>"What do you <em>mean<em> you were shot down?" Virgil asked as he went about setting Scott's broken arm.

"I'm telling you, Virg. This ship, it...it appeared out of nowhere-aaaaa!" he grunted as Virgil set the bone.

"Sorry."

"S'okay," he groaned as Gordon pushed the metal splint under his forearm. He watched as Virgil secured it with med tape. Beads of sweat had broken out on his forehead. "I...there was barely enough time to think, Virg," he gasped as they pushed him back onto the bed and started the medical scanner above his head.

"How exactly did you get out?" Gordon asked.

"I used my laser pistol to blow one of my windows out and jumped at about fifty feet up."

"Well, that would explain your broken bones," Virgil said.

"I don't think I remember hitting."

"You mean, you fainted?"

If Scott's arm worked, he'd have punched him. "Passed out."

"Uh-huh."

"Hey, _you_ try staying conscious when you're spiraling out of control toward the big blue and all you have is a tiny life raft and you're trying to squeeze out a viewing window with it going so fast it makes you want to hurl!"

"You are one crazy sonofabitch, you know that?"

"I'm one _alive_ sonofabitch, no thanks to whoever that was. How could you not have seen him, Virg?"

"I swear to you, Scott," Virgil said, his relief mingling with concern. After all, whoever or whatever had shot Scott down could very well be coming back. How were they to defend themselves against something that came and went without registering on their radars?

"Wait..." Virgil sat back, his hand still firmly grasping Scott's. "Wait just one damn minute," he whispered, seeming to look inward for a memory. "That blip."

"Blip?"

"From the radar. You remember, Scott," Virgil's voice belied his excitement. "The one I saw briefly, the one that took off from Tengah."

Scott's eyes widened. "The one that disappeared as soon as it took off."

"Yes! That must've been...my God, that must've been whoever did this to you!"

"But...but where did he go? He couldn't escape our radar; we can detect anything with these babies."

Virgil rose to his feet. "I need to call Dad. Now."

"Virg?" Scott watched him go before laying his head back on the pillow. "Gordo, keep an eye on him, would you? I'll..." His voice seemed to fade. "I'll get up there in a sec..."

With that, Scott was out.

* * *

><p>"We're only twenty minutes out, Dad, but I think Brains needs to get on this right away."<p>

"I already buzzed the Lab, he should be here shortly."

"I can't explain it, but that blip I saw...my gut is telling me Scott's getting shot down has something to do with it. It _must_."

"I'd have to agree given what little we know so far." Jeff turned as his engineer entered the room. "Ah, Brains. Thanks for coming."

"Uh...sure. Wh-what's up, Mr. Tracy?"

"It's Scott. He was shot down."

"What?"

"He's okay," Jeff said. "But Virgil's got a strange tale to tell, and we need your help unraveling it."

"O-Okay. What's the situation, uh, Virgil?"

"Well, Brains..."

"Hey, what the-what is that?" It was John's voice. "Holy...Virg, bank left now! _Now!_"

They saw Thunderbird 2 tilt substantially as Virgil checked his console. "That's it!" he cried, pointing to the radar screen. "That's the same one as before!"

Right before the horrified eyes of those on Tracy Island, Thunderbird 2 was rocked by an explosion. Sparks flew from everywhere in the cockpit, the console spitting and hissing as Virgil tried desperately to keep her steady.

"Father! We're under attack! I repeat, we're under att-!"

2's feed winked out.

Jeff could do nothing but stare at the empty channel which no longer received a signal. When the system righted itself by cutting off the lost communication and replacing it with Virgil's portrait, it was like a sucker punch to his stomach.

All eyes were turned on him.

But he couldn't tear his eyes from Virgil's smiling face.

Or his thoughts from the worst.


	4. Aggravation

_Confused and alone, Virgil struggles to understand what's happened to him even as his father fights to save the lives of his sons. But in the insanity that is the aftermath of Thunderbird 2's destruction, who will live? And who will die?_

_Author's Note: The name of this saga, _Diraja Satu_, means 'Royal One' in Bahasa Melayu, Kyrano and Tin-Tin's native language._

_Acknowledgment: Thank you so much to those who made this series possible, so many years ago all the way through to today._

* * *

><p><strong>AGGRAVATION<strong>

_By LMC_

* * *

><p>"Brains, get him back!" Jeff whirled on his engineer. "I don't care how you do it, but I <em>have<em> to know what's happening!"

Brains fairly flew out of the Lounge, headed for the Cliff House, with Tin-Tin on his heels. Jeff watched them go, his eyes briefly meeting Penelope's before settling on Kyrano. "Tell me they're still alive," he whispered desperately. "Please, Kyrano."

Kyrano closed his eyes. His mind was whirling, he could hear the mental cries and jumbled thoughts of those aboard Thunderbird 2.

But he could also hear someone else.

One face made itself clear in his mind. He started as the face sneered, then disappeared completely.

"Tin-Tin to Base, please respond."

Jeff whipped around the edge of his desk to the console on the wall behind it. "I'm here."

"We've established Thunderbird 2's position with Alan in Thunderbird 5. Two is still airborne. She's struggling, but she's still up."

"Can you get them on the comm?"

"Not on Thunderbird 2's. Alan's trying their chronometers as we speak."

"I'm on my way," Jeff said. Penelope left the room ahead of him, but Jeff noticed Kyrano was not moving. He spoke his name softly.

"I must maintain my concentration," Kyrano whispered, eyes remaining closed as he reached one hand out. "Lead me."

Jeff took his friend's hand, placed it in the crook of his arm and followed Penelope into the hall. He could feel Kyrano's strength flow into him as soon as they touched, and marveled at this man who shared his life...the lives of all his family members.

He swallowed the lump in his throat as the thought of his family members solidified. Had he come back from being just the shell of a man only to face what would be the end of life as he knew it? Come back to face death? He couldn't think about it. Couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that four of his sons were quite possibly not coming home.

_Not coming home._

_Oh, God._

They reached the secret entrance to the Cliff House. Penny stole a glance at the pair as they entered – one with eyes closed to the visual world, doing all within his power to protect and serve the family he had given his life to...one trying desperately to stave off fear of the incomprehensible.

_If ever he needed you, Kyrano,_ she thought, noting the stricken look on Jeff's face, _it is now._

* * *

><p>"He's blocking our transmissions, I can't get through on the comm. Radar's sketchy, but he's out there. I saw the ship, I know he's there! Gordon, man the missiles! John, I need attitude back!"<p>

There wasn't a word uttered as Gordon and John fairly ran to carry out their respective orders. Virgil struggled with Two's steering yoke as it vibrated and twisted beneath his hands. Sweat poured down his face, his uniform showing darker where it was soaked with the sweat from his body. He rose to his feet to afford better leverage, throwing the ejection switch that would loosen his pilot's chair.

But the chair didn't move. He turned and kicked at it as Two's nose fell. "God_dam_mit!" he cursed, pulling back on the yoke. He leaned his entire weight backwards, muscles straining beneath his tunic, half-turning his body as she lurched to the left. "I can't keep her steady!"

"I've got him!" a faint yell came from somewhere behind him. "I see him, small jet bearing 2-2-0. Firing!"

"Virgil, attitude control is completely gone, elevator control losing fluid. I can't get back in there to patch her up, that part of the mechanism is melted away!" John gasped as he ran into the cockpit.

"I have to put her down," Virgil said, looking out the cracked cockpit window in front of him. "I can't keep her airborne all the way to Base. There's no way."

They heard an explosion and for a split second thought Two had been hit again. Their brother quickly put that theory to rest.

"Got him!" Gordon cried, quickly appearing behind John. "He's down, he's hit the water."

"Get Ned and Adi up here now!" Virgil barked.

"You're ditching?" Gordon asked.

"Affirmative. Go now!"

John and Gordon ran through the door into the pod, unstrapped Ned and Adi, who were white as sheets, and pulled them back into the cockpit.

"I'm in the jump," John said after strapping Ned into one chair. Gordon strapped Adi into the other, then took the third as John pulled down a jump-seat and buckled the harness around him.

"Dropping pod," Virgil said. He pressed a button.

Nothing happened.

"It won't drop! The electromagnetic seal is locked!"

"I'll do a manual," John said, loosing himself from the jump-seat.

"John, no!" Gordon said as he fumbled with his straps. "You could get sucked out when it drops!"

"We have no choice, now stay put!"

"Is Scott secure?"

"Yeah, Virg, I double-checked – he's as tight in that sickbed as he can be."

"John may not get the pod loose in time," Virgil said, still using all his weight to pull back on the yoke, trying his best to keep Two in the air. "If he doesn't, we're going to hit a lot harder. Assume crash positions."

Gordon, Adi and Ned bent forward over their knees, hugging their legs. Each sent silent prayers to the Fates for their safe landing...or at least a landing that wouldn't take all their lives.

"Come on, Johnny," Virgil ground out. "Come on..."

* * *

><p>"No!" Tin-Tin gasped.<p>

"What is it?" Jeff asked, ripping away from Kyrano and running toward the large screen in front of which she stood.

"Two has crashed, Mr. Tracy! She's down!"

"Jeff! What on _Earth_ is going on?" Ruth panted as she trotted into the Cliff House.

"Thunderbird Two is now down, Mother." Ruth's eyes grew wide, her hand moving to cover her mouth as tears welled up in her eyes. Jeff steadied himself with a hand on the back of a nearby chair. "Now listen to me, all of you. I want Thunderbird 4 launched immediately. Tin-Tin, you take control of that. I know it's a longshot, but I want her in the water and out there as fast as you can make her go."

"F.A.B.," Tin-Tin replied, running out of the room at full-speed.

"Brains, we need containment for both 1's and 2's crash sites. And we're going to need to get the survivors medical attention as fast as we can. You take Tracy One, get to Australia and get me a helijet out to the site."

"F.A.B."

"Survivors?" Ruth cried out. "Jeff, these are your _sons_! They're more than just rescue casualties!"

His face showed no emotion. He was in Colonel mode and she knew it.

"Mother, you're going to be part of this, too. I want you and Kyrano to take the yacht to these coordinates with Penny and Parker," he said as he pointed at the map on the screen. "Run her hard if you have to, but get there quickly, and have Med standing by. I'll take the seaplane out."

"All right, Jeff," Ruth replied, glad for something to do. She and Kyrano took the elevator that led down to the island sand. Parker waited for it to return as Penelope approached Jeff.

"You shouldn't go alone," she said.

"Penny, if I have to pull anyone out of that wreckage, I'll barely have room for me to fit in there with them."

She looked at him questioningly.

He grabbed her hand, squeezing it quickly as the elevator arrived. "I'm okay, Penny. Don't worry."

She bit her lip, then nodded and got into the elevator. Her eyes held Jeff's until they were out of sight.

Jeff looked back up at the map, where a red dot pulsated in the spot Thunderbird Two had crashed. He pressed a button on the panel before him. "Base to Thunderbird 5."

"I've been on open, Dad," came Alan's strangled voice. "I can't do anything..." His voice trailed off in a whisper.

"Yes, you can. I want to know why you couldn't get through to any of their chronometers, and if that situation still exists."

"Yes, Father, they're still dark. Five's computer seems to think the transmission is being jammed at the source."

"That means whoever brought them down is still out there."

Alan hesitated a moment before replying. "Affirmative."

"Alan, you keep trying to raise them – any way you can think of. I want you to keep Brains, the yacht and me on your screens at all times. I want regular updates from all team members, and I want you to maintain an open channel with me."

"F.A.B., Dad," Alan replied, his voice sounding just that much stronger now that he had something helpful to do.

"I'll contact you from the plane. Base out."

It crossed Jeff's mind as he ran into the elevator that he was acting the exact same way he would've acted before the building fell on Virgil...before the building in Manhattan had fallen on _him_. It crossed his mind as he ran across Thunderbird 2's hangar that he hadn't shown a single sign of weakness and that despite the overwhelming odds against his sons' well-being, he was operating at full capacity and nowhere near a breakdown.

It crossed his mind as he hoisted himself up into the seaplane's cockpit that perhaps the Universe was using this as a means to put him back into where he was supposed to be in his life – in charge, in command...back into the Jeff Tracy he used to be.

As he started the seaplane's engines, he had to resist the urge to tell the Universe exactly what it could do with its plan.

"You're not taking _my_ sons," he growled to the unseen enemy at hand. "Not if I have anything to say about it."

* * *

><p>"What the hell?" Virgil shook the cobwebs from his brain as he rose from the cockpit floor to look around. Adi and Ned were unconscious in their chairs. Alan was sitting in Thunderbird Two's pilot chair, slumped over the control panel. Virgil frowned. Alan? What was he doing there?<p>

He ran back to the sick bay and found Scott unconscious in the bed he'd been strapped to, with John half-covering him and unconscious as well. He could feel that Thunderbird Two was bobbing on the ocean waves, so he knew they'd hit. He went back to the cockpit, staring at his youngest brother hunched over the steering yoke.

"Alan wasn't here. Why is he in my chair? It doesn't make any sense!" With that, Virgil reached out to shake Alan awake.

His hand sailed right through him.

"No," Virgil breathed. "Oh, my God. I'm..." His eyes widened as he stumbled backwards...and right through Two's hull. He looked around and found himself standing on..._on_...the ocean. "My God, I'm...I'm dead!"

* * *

><p>"I've got Four going fast as she can, Mr. Tracy, but I'm still approximately 5.4 hours from target."<p>

"F.A.B., Tin-Tin. Alan, where's Grandma?"

"They're just under thirteen hours out, Father. Brains is ten minutes from landing at the Royal Australian Air Force Base in Townesville. He's in uniform and the RAAF has agreed to lend International Rescue a helijet."

"Good. Any luck with raising anyone on Two?"

"No, Father, and in fact...well, it's the strangest thing, and it may be nothing."

"In this situation, nothing's nothing, Alan. What is it?"

"Well, just as Thunderbird Two crashed, the radar seemed to skip. For just a flicker of an instant, part of the image winked out, and I thought I heard them."

"Them?"

"_All_ of them, Dad. Scott, Virg, John, Gordo...all of them. But it came and went so fast it didn't really register until now."

"Well, run a diagnostic on the array but don't take it offline. I want every ear Five has tuned to that area."

"F.A.B. Thunderbird Five listening out."

Jeff's fingers tapped at the seaplane's steering yoke. At the speed everyone was going right now, he'd be the first on-scene. And that's exactly how he wanted it. If they hadn't made it...it had to be Jeff who discovered it for himself. His teeth ground together against the notion that they were gone...four of them couldn't be gone, just like that. They just _couldn't._

He'd never quite believed in prayer. He'd never believed in a God or in the Masters Kyrano always spoke of. Be that as it may, as with most humans, in his time of need he prayed. Prayed to whatever entity or entities would listen. Prayed for the lives of those he loved more than anyone or anything else.

_Please let them live._

Jeff stared out the cockpit window at the ocean stretching out to the horizon. _I'll even close down International Rescue if it means I can have them back. Anything it takes._

Just the thought sent chills up his spine. But Jeff was determined. This whole association with International Rescue had killed so many people in New York. It had almost killed him and now...four of his five sons?

_Anything it takes. Just please...please...don't let them be gone._

* * *

><p>It seemed to Virgil that it had been so long since Two went down. Where was his father? Surely he knew they'd crashed.<p>

He'd wandered through the cockpit and sickbay yelling, screaming...anything he could think of to try and wake the others, but it was no use. He couldn't touch anything. He couldn't figure out why he was able to stand and walk on the ocean and Thunderbird 2's floor, why they felt solid to him when he couldn't feel the bulkhead or his brothers.

He hovered near Scott and John, nervously chewing on his lip as the minutes ticked by, as the pod began to take on water. John obviously hadn't been able to release it from the magnetic seals before they'd crash-landed in the Pacific. They couldn't be _that_ far from Base. What was taking so damn long?

He walked back out through the hull and looked at Two's tail. Sure enough, it was slowly sinking beneath the waves. His brothers, Ned and Adi were all unconscious. There was no help in sight, and Virgil was...he was...

"I can't be dead," he whispered, ripping the hat off his head. He wasn't surprised when it came to rest atop the ocean right next to him. "But if I'm not dead..." He shook his head. "There's no other explanation. I _must_ be dead. I must have been killed."

_But wait._

"If I was killed...wouldn't my body still be in Two? And where the hell did Alan come from? He's on Five."

He rose to his feet, again wandering into the cockpit. That's when he heard the communication. He looked around wildly, trying to determine the source of the voice. Then he saw the glow coming from Alan's arm.

"Yes!" he crowed, crouching down to peer into the watch. His eyes widened, for he didn't recognize the face looking back at him, nor the voice that accompanied it.

"_Alan, come in! Alan, can you hear me? Come in!"_

"Who the hell are you?" Virgil asked. The stranger didn't seem to have heard him any more than those nearby. He looked a little closer at the man's clothing. He was wearing...an International Rescue uniform. But it wasn't just any uniform. Virgil thumped backward onto the floor, unable to tear his eyes from the comm link.

"You're wearing _my_ uniform," he breathed.

"_Alan!"_ the voice tried again from the watch, more insistent this time. _"Alan, come in! It's me, Ben! Come in, Alan! Come in!"_

Virgil swallowed hard. "Ben?" Why did that name sound familiar somehow? He got on his hands and knees and scooted closer to Alan's hanging arm to better see the man's face.

His hair was a mixture of light brown and blonde. His skin was lighter than Virgil's, but still he looked tanned...almost like Gordon. His eyes looked to Virgil's artistic senses like light brown sugar crystallized. His face was very much the shape of John's with a longer nose and square chin.

"He looks like...like a Tracy," Virgil said aloud, though he knew no one would hear. "But I've never heard of a Be—" He stopped in mid-sentence, his mind racing.

Yes. He _had_ heard of a Ben. But...

"That's impossible!" he cried, moving in for yet another look. "It...it can't be!"

The face disappeared from Alan's watch. Within seconds, he heard the voice coming again, this time from Gordon's arm. Virgil crawled over. "It can't be," he whispered.

"_Gordon, come in! Gordon, this is Ben, do you read me? Do you read me?"_

"I don't understand!" Virgil rose to his feet and rushed outside, shaking his fist at the heavens. "What's happening?" He looked around as though expecting something...a white light, a dark chasm..._anything_...to appear. But there was nothing but the light blue sky...the yellow sun...the azure waves...and Thunderbird Two bobbing next to him.

"I don't understand!" he cried. "Help me! Please! Somebody!"

Nothing.

"Anybody," he whispered. "Anybody..."

* * *

><p>Jeff circled Thunderbird Two, unable to believe his eyes. He'd come across her pod first, over five miles back. Now he watched as the nose started coming up out of the water, her tail having sunk beneath the waves, weighing the ship down in the ocean. The wings were still sticking up above water, but not for much longer.<p>

Not seeing signs of life anywhere outside Two, he guessed his sons were in the cockpit area, with Scott possibly in the sick bay considering the extent of his injuries as reported earlier by John. If that was the case, Scott had very little time left before the compartment filled with water.

Brains would be there soon with the helijet, but Jeff doubted whether Two would stay afloat long enough for there to still be a chance for those inside. He had little choice but to try and go after them himself.

"This is Seabird to all units. I have visual and am going to land to begin the search for survivors." Jeff swooped around one last time, checking his instruments as the plane skirted the relatively calm waters. "I need ETAs, now!"

"This is Brains," was the first reply. "ETA now .two minutes."

Tin-Tin was next. "Thunderbird 4 ETA .three hours."

"This is Tracy Six," came Ruth's voice. "Our ETA is ten hours, twelve minutes."

"F.A.B. on all counts. Alan, keep on an open line with my comm unit. Leaving Seabird now."

"F.A.B., Father." Alan's voice was tense. Hell, Jeff couldn't blame him – up there orbiting Earth able to do nothing more than talk into a microphone when so much was on the line so far beneath him. _He_ was tense and he was right here in the middle of things.

But in the middle of what?

Jeff pulled his polo shirt off and removed his shoes and socks, leaving only his khaki shorts. He stood on the plane's pontoon, gauging that he had less than fifty feet to swim. Not far at all. He took a deep breath and dove in.

* * *

><p>Virgil watched Seabird land, ecstatic to see the familiar plane, and even more ecstatic to see his father climb out of the cockpit.<p>

"Father!" he cried, running across the ocean toward him. "Father!"

But as he came to a stop in front of him, he realized his father was looking right through him. As though...as though he weren't there.

"Dad?"

Tears sprang to Virgil's eyes. He thought maybe he was delusional...that maybe he'd been dreaming the whole thing, or that he was just somehow wrong about his current condition.

But as his father stripped off his clothing, he realized he hadn't been wrong about anything. Jeff couldn't see or hear him. He jumped back out of the way as his father dove into the water, chiding himself afterwards that he hadn't really needed to move at all.

Because technically, he wasn't there. He hadn't made it. The others were alive, and for that he was grateful. But he...he was a lost cause. He swiped an arm across his eyes and headed for Two. It may have been too late for him, but his brothers, Ned and Adi weren't dead yet.

Maybe if Jeff couldn't see or hear him, maybe he could somehow...sense him? Sense him...wait...Kyrano! Virgil wondered where Kyrano was. He thought for sure he'd be able to hear him. After all, he could do all these other supernatural-type things – he'd have to be able to hear Virgil. He'd _have_ to! So...if he could stick around long enough to make it back home with everyone, maybe he'd get a chance to say something to them through the only hope he thought he had left – Kyrano.

But for now, he had to make sure Jeff got the others out alive. There would be time to mourn his loss later.

* * *

><p>Jeff checked everyone's pulse, thanking the stars and heavens that all were strong and steady. It was nearly impossible to keep his footing as Two balanced nearly vertically, tipping from side to side as the waves hit her. He skidded down into the sick bay, relieved to find both Scott and John intact. But...where was Virgil?<p>

"Alan."

"_Yes, Father."_

"Alan, I've accounted for Gordon, Ned, Adi, John and Scott. They're all alive, but unconscious." Jeff looked down at his feet. They were hidden up to his shins in water. "I'm getting John out first, then Scott. The sick bay's filling up. What's Brains' ETA?"

Alan's voice and face mirrored the relief Jeff heard in his own voice. _"He's just now over you. I'll instruct him to lower the rescue cage."_

"_F.A.B."_

"_Dad? What about Virgil?"_

"No visual yet, but I've got to get the others out of here now. Keep trying to locate his GPS signal."

"_F.A.B.,"_ Alan responded quietly.

Jeff bent down and struggled to hoist John up and over his shoulder. "Damn," he grunted. "Why did almost all of them have to be bigger than me?"

Just then, Thunderbird Two keeled to its right side, throwing Jeff off-balance. He and John slammed into the bulkhead just behind Scott's sick bed, but Jeff didn't lose his hold. "Oh, no, you don't," he growled. "Not when I'm right here to save them, you don't."

The sideways tilt afforded him better footholds, and Jeff made his way back to the top hatch within three minutes. There, hovering right next to the opening, was the rescue cage.

"Brains, I'm putting John in the cage now. Don't bring him up yet, I've got to get Scott out of there."

"_F.A.B."_

Jeff half-threw John across the small space and into the open-sided cage before disappearing back into the cockpit. He retraced his earlier steps back down into the sick bay and was horrified to see that the entire lower half of Scott's body was underwater.

"The water's coming in faster!" he yelled as he unstrapped Scott from the bed.

"_Father, can you get them all out in time?"_ Alan asked, alarmed.

"I didn't come this far to fail," he replied, using the water's buoyancy to help get Scott over his shoulder. Sweat began to mingle with the water droplets on his face and body as he struggled to get Scott up to the hatch.

But their weight moving on that side of Thunderbird Two upset the balance and with a great groan, she tipped completely sideways, her right wing disappearing beneath the waves. She hesitated for a moment before rolling right over onto her top.

"Shit!" Jeff cried as he and Scott were thrown backwards. He looked up in time to see water rising fast in the cockpit now that the hatch was several inches underwater.

Thinking fast, Jeff hauled Scott to the cockpit and settled him on the bulkhead, leaning him up as best he could to keep his head above water. He jumped up, grabbing hold of the steering yoke and pulling himself up with all his might. He cursed himself for having let his health go after being rescued from Tracy Tower. Before that, he knew doing something similar to a chin-up would've been fairly easy. Now? It was all he could do to keep hold of the yoke, let alone get himself up to what was the cockpit floor.

At last he was able to swing his body up, his legs catching the chair Adi was hanging upside-down from, her long hair swaying gently as his movements shook her body. He blessed the strength of the straps holding them all in their chairs as he took a deep breath and let out a loud grunt, throwing his torso up to grab Ned's upper body. If he could just reach the manual release, get the floor hatch open...he could get them out through the nose.

"_Father, Brains says you've flipped over! Are you okay?"_

"Working...on it...Brains, get over the nose, I'm going to try and get it open."

"_F.A.B."_

Jeff reached out and grabbed hold of the latch, twisting his body to loosen it. To his relief, the hatch door fell away to the ceiling below, and Jeff just barely caught the edge of the opening. Two's rescue cage, thankfully, was still latched into place. Otherwise, he mused, he might've become hamburger if it'd fallen on him.

He allowed himself to fall to the ceiling, and surveyed the scene for options. He had to get them up into the compartment between the cockpit and the outside hatch, which was on the bottom of Two's nose. The cockpit had at least ten inches of water in it now and there was no telling how long their air bubble would last. He grabbed the hatch door and leaned it up against the side of Two's hull, giving him a sort of makeshift ramp. Though steep, it was all he had to try and get his boys and their passengers out of there alive.

He turned toward Scott, whose mouth and nose had slipped completely underwater.

"God! Scott!"

* * *

><p>Virgil watched in disbelief as his father singlehandedly went about rescuing every single person aboard Thunderbird Two. He thought maybe he should be upset that his 'bird was about to become a new home for underwater life, but couldn't summon enough emotion about it to care at all. That surprised him, but then he supposed he was so worried about everyone that Thunderbird seemed inconsequential now.<p>

If only he could help. Jeff looked exhausted, and he'd only just pulled Scott from underwater – Virgil got the idea that if his heart were still beating, it would've stopped when he'd seen Scott fall over. At that thought, he checked his pulse and was surprised to feel that he had one.

"How can I have a pulse if I'm dead?" he asked, though he knew he'd receive no answer. He watched as Jeff pulled first Gordon, then Adi and finally Ned up into the compartment now above them. But he was frustrated because he couldn't get up there to check on their progress once that feat had been accomplished. No matter what he tried, he could do nothing but walk horizontally into and out of Thunderbird Two.

"I wish I was up there to see what's happening," he said softly, straining to see up into the compartment.

Just like that, he found himself standing _in_...literally...his brothers. Gordon and Scott were piled atop each other, and his own legs went right through their bodies. For a split second it creeped him out, but he forgot about it, and even forgot to wonder how he'd gotten there at all, when he heard his father cry out.

"Dad?" he looked on helplessly as Jeff's face contorted in pain. The older man groaned and leaned back against the upside-down rescue cage as he lifted his foot up to rest against his knee. Virgil saw a large gash along his arch. Blood poured out of his foot, covering Ned's and Adi's legs. Jeff looked around, and grabbed at Gordon's sash. He pulled it away and wrapped it 'round and 'round his foot, stemming the flow of blood as much as he could.

Virgil looked down into the cockpit – only to find that he could no longer see it. The water was mere inches from the floor hatch now. His dad was running out of time.

And there wasn't a damn thing Virgil could do about it.

* * *

><p>"<em>Mr. Tracy, I-I'm bringing up the cage, it can't hold a-any more."<em>

"Hurry, Brains. The water's almost here!"

"_F.A.B."_

Jeff watched as the water cleared the cockpit floor hatch and began rising, wetting the back of Scott's uniform. He could only stare for a few moments as horror set in. There wouldn't be time to get them both out. The water was coming up so fast, and Brains couldn't possibly get the cage unloaded and sent back down in time to pick both Gordon and Scott up.

He leaned down and hoisted Gordon up, pushing him through the hatch that led to open air. He shoved him over to the side of it just as the water rose to Scott's ears. He lifted Scott's top half out of the water, holding him close to his chest.

"Brains! I need the cage back down here _now_!"

There was no reply. Jeff knew his engineer was moving as fast as he could to get John, Ned and Adi out of the cage.

"_Father, what's the situation?"_

"It's not good, Alan. I've got Gordon up on the nose, and I'm about to get Scott up there, but we've got a good ten inches of water in here already."

"_Brains!"_ he heard Alan cry into the comm system. _"Brains, get that cage down there now! Now, Brains!"_

Jeff summoned every last ounce of remaining strength and shoved Scott up toward the hatch. But Scott's larger frame was too much for what Jeff had left, and his arms gave out, both of them falling back between the rescue cage and the grabs, and through the next hatch into the cockpit below.

As they floated down toward the cockpit ceiling, neither of them moved.

* * *

><p>Virgil's face was red, tears streaming down his face. "No! No, Father! <em>Scott!<em>" He couldn't get out of the damn compartment. "Dad! Scott!"

He ran outside and looked up. The rescue cage was still up in the helijet. He looked around wildly. "I could get where I wanted to before...how...how did I do it...?" He closed his eyes, trying desperately to remember. Then he opened his eyes...he knew.

"I wish I was down in the cockpit."

And just like that, there he was, standing on what had once been the ceiling of his beloved cockpit, but now served as a strange sort of concave floor. He was momentarily surprised that he could breathe, but then remembered why. Pushing that thought out of his mind, he stared ahead of him where both Scott and their father were floating unconscious.

"They're going to drown, they're going to drown!" he cried. "No! No, this can't be happening! Not them, too, not them, too! No!" Virgil ran up to Scott, knowing it wouldn't work, but unable to just stand by and watch his brother and father die.

"Scott!" he yelled. He took a deep breath. "SCOTT!" He watched his face intently. Had he just seen...no, it must be his imagination. "Scott! Wake up! Scott, come on, now! NOW!"

It wasn't his imagination.

Scott's eyes snapped open. He opened his mouth, but just as he might've actually taken a breath he realized he was underwater, clamped his mouth shut and looked around wildly. He felt Jeff's hand against his back and turned around, eyes widening. He grabbed his dad, then looked up, where he could see faint light through the water. Kicking wildly, he pulled them up and up.

"Yes!" Virgil cheered. "Yes, yes, yes! Go, Scott! Go, _go_!" He resisted the urge to sob, instead choking out, "I wish I were up on the nose!"

In the blink of an eye, he was there. He looked down just in time to see Scott's head pop into the few inches left in the compartment below. Scott gasped and coughed, choking on the water as he struggled to lift his dad's head above it.

The rescue cage lowered, startling Virgil as it came right down through his body. He cursed silently and stepped off to the side – had anyone been able to see him, he would've looked like he was standing out in thin air. Virgil watched intently as Scott pushed their dad up and out onto Two's nose, then hauled himself up as well. Scott took in the situation, evidently confused as to what exactly was happening. On hands and knees, he checked for Jeff's pulse.

Virgil knew by the look on his brother's face that there was none.

* * *

><p>"No!" Scott cried, pumping furiously on his father's chest, stopping to puff air into his mouth. "Dad, no, come on – come on!"<p>

The water rose.

Thunderbird 2 was nearly under.

Scott looked around wildly. He rose and grabbed Gordon, crying out in pain as his broken right arm snapped out of the splint Virgil had placed on it. A flash of white blinded him for a moment, but he fought to remain conscious. His vision cleared and he was able to unceremoniously dump Gordon into the rescue cage. He turned and grabbed his father, whose lips had started turning blue.

"Dad!" Scott cried, throwing him into the cage on top of Gordon. He winced as he crawled in next to them. "Bring us up!" he yelled into his watch. "Now!"

Scott continued CPR as best he could in the cramped quarters of the cage. But no matter how hard he pounded on his father's chest, no matter how big the breaths he puffed into his mouth, Jeff was not responding. It seemed like forever until the cage reached the helijet. Brains' worried face approached.

"Brains! Quickly, I can't resuscitate! He's dying, he's dying!"

Brains grabbed Jeff from Scott's arms and pulled him out into the floor of the helijet. "Are you well enough to fly?" he asked, grabbing an AED from under the seat upon which John had been laid.

Scott looked at his arm, hanging painfully at his side. Then he looked at everyone strewn around the helijet cabin. "Damn right I am," he ground out, grinding his teeth against the pain shooting through his body.

Brains pulled the AED patches out and placed them on Jeff's body. He watched the readout and his brow furrowed. He pressed a button and Jeff's body jumped off the floor as the machine sent a shock into his torso.

Still no pulse.

"Brains!" Scott cried as he took the helijet off auto-pilot. "Did you get him back?"

"Not yet! Just get us to Townesville, _now_!"

Scott threw the helijet into its highest gear. Through the haze of pain and confusion, he mentally replayed what he'd seen in the back. John was laid out on one row of seats. Ned Cook and his girlfriend where half-lying, half-propped into the other row of seats. Gordon was still in the rescue cage, and his father was...

Scott tried not to think about his father's current state. If anyone could revive him, Scott knew it was Brains. Suddenly his heart felt as though it, too, had stopped.

Someone was missing.

_Oh, my God. Virgil!_

He hadn't seen Virgil anywhere – not in the cockpit, not in the nose compartment, and not here on the helijet.

"Brains! Where's Virgil?"

"Not now, Scott!"

Scott heard the AED administer yet another shock.

"Goddammit, Brains, where _is_ he?"

"Your father couldn't locate him!"

_Couldn't...couldn't locate...?_

The world suddenly seemed to stand still even though the helijet was moving rapidly through the sky toward its destination.

_Couldn't locate him?_

And that's when he realized there was a pain worse than that of his broken arm and whatever other bones he knew weren't quite together in his body.

He couldn't feel him. Like...like an appendage had been torn away. In an instant he knew...Virgil was no longer there. He fought the sob that caught in his throat, but it escaped all the same.

_Virgil...oh, God...no._

It was all Scott could do to keep flying.

* * *

><p>Virgil paced the floor, watching as Brains repeatedly shocked Jeff with the AED, repeatedly gave him mouth-to-mouth, repeatedly pounded on his chest. He couldn't believe what he was seeing – couldn't believe his father wasn't coming around.<p>

He realized he'd never really contemplated his father's mortality. Sure, they'd all been worried when the tower had collapsed, but somehow Virgil had known their dad wasn't gone. It was as though...as though Jeff were superhuman somehow, invincible. Like...no matter how bad he got, no matter how much danger he was in or how sick he became, that he would never..._could_ never...die.

He was their _father_. He was Jeff Tracy. He had always been there, and he always would be.

But as Virgil looked down at his father...a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach grew and grew until he was sure that it had completely eaten away his insides. He watched as Brains lowered his head, as tears splashed from his eyes onto Jeff's bare, unmoving chest. He watched as he removed the patches and slowly put the AED back together, closing the case and shoving it back under the row of seats beneath John's immobile form.

"No," Virgil breathed. "Brains, what are you doing? Don't give up! Don't give up, you can bring him back!" Virgil's voice rose in pitch, becoming hoarse as he fought emotions that raged to the surface. "Brains, don't stop, you can't stop, please! _Please_! Brains, no!"

Brains wiped his eyes and rose to his feet. He stole a look up at the cockpit to where Scott flew the helijet, his right arm dangling lifelessly at his side. Virgil figured Brains knew he should go up and take care of that arm – reset it, perhaps, and splint it before they reached the hospital.

But Brains merely leaned back against the helijet's bulkhead, tears streaming down his face. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"No!" Virgil sank to his knees beside his father's body. "_Dad!_"

Jeff didn't move.

Virgil bowed over him and let the tears come.

* * *

><p>Scott was stiff and didn't say a word as doctors and nurses ran into and out of the helijet gathering the passengers one-by-one onto gurneys and spiriting them into the hospital's Emergency Room. He couldn't even respond when they were asking him his name.<p>

He just didn't care anymore.

He'd seen his father rushed into emergency surgery – for what, he didn't know. He'd seen Adi regain consciousness and watched as Brains hovered over Ned and John, alternately. Gordon, it seemed, was fine, as he was left pretty much alone in another ER bay. Scott felt them cut away his uniform and set his arm. He let them lay him back in the bed and put the oxygen mask over his face. He stared at the bright fluorescent light above him, his eyes dry and unblinking.

The light filled his vision, penetrating his mind as though moving closer, becoming brighter.

_Virgil...did you see the white light?_

No. No, no, no, no.

_Did you see it when it came for you?_

"No," Scott whispered hoarsely.

A nearby nurse turned. "Did you say something? Can you tell us your name?"

"V...Virgil," Scott whispered, eyes fixed on the light.

_Was it there for you, Virgil?_

"Your name is Virgil?" Hearing her speak that name caused his eyes to dart away from the light and to her face. She asked again, "Virgil, that's you?"

"No," Scott shook his head, begging her with his eyes, silently begging her to bring him back...to do the impossible...find his brother out there in the vast ocean somewhere and rescue him, bring him back to life.

_I couldn't save you, Virgil._

His face turned back up toward the light. He felt empty. Hollow.

Suddenly he wished the nurse would do something wrong. Something that would take him away. Take him to Virgil.

_Would I see the light, too?_

Scott's eyes finally closed.

_Virgil!_ his mind cried out.

His voice seemed to rise from deep within, rumbling forth like a train out of control, bursting from his belly, his lungs, with such force it blew the oxygen mask off his face and scared the living shit out of everyone in the ER.

"NO!" he bellowed. "VIRGIL!"

* * *

><p>Virgil watched as the doctors and nurses worked on everyone. He saw that Scott would be okay, as his arm and other broken bones were being tended to. Gordon seemed okay, they'd left him alone in one of the bays. John had a head wound and some sprains and breaks from what they said, and Brains was doing a good job trying to tell the staff what had happened and who these people were. He looked briefly over at Alan, who was just starting to awaken, and wondered again how the hell Alan had gotten into the pilot's chair of Thunderbird 2 to begin with.<p>

He was distracted from that thought as the gurney carrying his father was wheeled into the ER. Virgil watched, emotionless, as a team tried to restart Jeff's heart, tried getting him to breathe. Needles and paddles, pounding and puffing. But nothing worked. Virgil knew he, too, was dead, but couldn't keep that from making his heart ache as though he were as alive as the others and trying to handle the loss of their father.

He was glad Brains hadn't yet told anyone. It would tear Scott to pieces most of all, he guessed. What with the two main Thunderbirds completely destroyed, International Rescue would've been out of commission for a long time before they'd been able to rebuild them. But now? With Virgil and Jeff both gone? There's no way it would go on. No way.

_But wait...if Dad's dead, too...shouldn't I be able to see him? Wouldn't he be here?_

That thought brought something else to mind that had been bothering him, but that he hadn't yet had the chance to contemplate.

_Where was my body?_

"Excuse me, sir." Virgil looked up as a nurse approached Brains. "I have someone named Ben on the line. He says he's with International Rescue as well." Brains nodded and followed the nurse back to her station. He picked up the receiver and spoke as Virgil approached.

"Ben," he said softly, his voice hoarse. He listened. "We've accounted for everyone, yes."

"What?" Virgil asked incredulously. "What do you mean, you've accounted for everyone?"

"Yes, your father was able to rescue everyone, but something happened, I—I haven't had a chance to talk to Scott yet."

"No, he didn't rescue everyone!" Virgil practically yelled. "He didn't rescue _me_! I was already dead!"

"He's gone, Ben. I...we couldn't save him."

Virgil watched as Brains bowed his head, evidently listening to whatever this Ben person was saying.

"Wait...did you call him 'your' father?" Virgil practically squeaked. "How could...oh, God, it's true." Virgil's mind reeled as his earlier thoughts about the identity of the mysterious Ben came back to him. And now Brains had called Jeff Ben's father.

That still didn't explain why nobody was talking about _him_ being missing. Why didn't Brains know his body hadn't been found? Maybe he just didn't want to tell Ben about both of them?

_Ben...this doesn't make any damn sense._

Virgil wished to hell he could find someone..._any_one...he could ask what the fuck was going on.

"First I wake up to find out I'm dead. With no body in sight. Then I find Alan in _my_ chair when I know damn well he's on Five." Virgil paced back and forth, not even noticing he was walking through both people and things. His voice escalated with each sentence spoken.

"Then somebody who looks like he's related to us tries calling Gordon and Alan on their comms. Then Father...dies...trying to save everybody else, and nobody seems to notice _I'm_ missing!"

"Okay, Ben." Brains nodded tiredly. "Yes, I wish you could be here, too. I'll keep you updated. And...I'm sorry, Ben."

"This is ridiculous!" Virgil yelled as Brains hung up the phone. "What in the _hell_ is going on? Ben doesn't exist!" He waved his arms in front of Brains' face but there was no acknowledgement. "He died when he was born!" Virgil fairly screamed. "He shouldn't be here!"

Virgil deflated, sinking to the floor as two doctors walked right through him. "He shouldn't be here," he whispered looking around like a small, lost child. "_I_ should." He watched as Scott was given painkillers and lost consciousness, as Alan was told of their father's death, as John's ribs were bandaged.

"Why doesn't anyone realize I'm gone?"

* * *

><p>"What should we do, Penelope?"<p>

"Tin-Tin, seeing how Brains and Jeff were able to get everyone out of Thunderbird 2 but Virgil, I suggest we do two things. You scour the ocean, see if you can locate him. We'll look topside here. Parker and I will also check the pod to see if perhaps he is in or around that vicinity."

"You don't...oh, Penny, you don't think he's...I mean..."

"Of course not, dear. Virgil's got a good head on him. I'm certain he's holed-up somewhere safe and sound. But I want you to search, just to be on the safe side."

"F.A.B., Penelope," Tin-Tin replied, though she didn't sound like she believed the words any more than Penny herself did.

Penelope turned to find Parker just returning with his dive suit already on, and a second in hand for her. "Now, Mrs. Tracy, I need for you to keep your eyes on this screen right here. It's a heat sensor and will alert you to any warm-blooded activity within twenty miles of our present location. Please contact me immediately if you see anything at all."

"Will do, Penelope. Say, where did Kyrano go?"

"I don't know," Penny replied.

At that moment, Kyrano walked into the bridge, his face ashen, his mouth hanging half open.

"Kyrano?" Ruth frowned, rushing to her friend's side. "What is it? What's happened?"

"Virgil," Kyrano breathed. "I...I do not know."

"Oh, no!" Ruth cried, tears coming to her eyes. "He's not...?"

"No, Mrs. Tracy," Kyrano said softly, looking into her eyes. "I cannot...he is simply...gone."

"Gone?" Ruth repeated.

Kyrano nodded. "It is very odd."

Not dead but gone? Penelope frowned. That made no sense at all. As far as she was concerned, Kyrano, though dear and kind, was himself quite odd, and she wasn't about to forecast a conclusion before she had cold, hard facts as to Virgil's whereabouts.

"We're going in," she said brusquely, taking the wetsuit from Parker's hands, refusing to listen to one more thing about Virgil being dead. Or gone. "Mrs. Tracy, keep watch on that monitor."

"I will," Ruth replied, but her eyes were trained on Kyrano. He looked at her before moving to a nearby seat and sinking into it. "Kyrano?"

"Odd..." Kyrano mumbled, closing his eyes. "So odd..."

* * *

><p>Virgil started. He had no idea how long he'd been asleep, but it felt like forever. The ER was still bright, but as he looked around, he didn't see his family anywhere. He wandered around, trying to listen in on conversation. Eventually he overheard a nurse talking about "the hot International Rescue guy" she'd just taken dinner to. He rolled his eyes and said, "I wish I were with Scott right now."<p>

He blinked and there he was, standing in a hospital room where Scott was sitting up in bed with a tray of food before him. Virgil frowned as he got a really good look at his brother for the first time since waking.

Something didn't seem quite right. Other than the fact that he had some broken bones. Scott seemed gaunt. His cheeks weren't full and healthy, they were hollow. His eyes seemed sunken. Of course, Virgil mused as he moved closer to the bed, that could perhaps be the result of what had just happened to them. He also presumed Scott was keeping any emotions he had about things bottled up, which always gave him that look of a hunted wolf anyway.

But no...there was something else. What was it? He just couldn't put his finger on it.

Scott fell back into the bed with a thud. Virgil towered over him. His eyes...they were so dead. So sad. Scott seemed like just a shell of a man...much like their father had become after freezing when he'd been caught under the federal building in Orlando.

He just didn't look the same.

Virgil was startled when Scott spoke. "Well, Dad, maybe you're finally getting to meet my little brother."

Little brother? What was Scott talking about?

"Say hi to Mom, Father," Scott whispered as his eyes closed. "And...to Virgil."


	5. Justification

_A baby brother. A palace. Thunderbirds being salvaged. Virgil makes some surprising discoveries even as the Hood threatens the lives of those trying to find him. Just how much can any one man take? And how much more can go wrong?_

_Author's Note: The name of this saga, _Diraja Satu_, means 'Royal One' in Bahasa Melayu, Kyrano and Tin-Tin's native language._

_Acknowledgment: Thank you so much to those who made this series possible, so many years ago all the way through to today._

* * *

><p><strong>JUSTIFICATION<strong>

_By LMC_

* * *

><p>The Hood cursed his fortune yet again. Or, in this case, <em>mis<em>fortune.

He'd been nearly beside himself when he'd shot Thunderbird One down. Only to return with the expectation that Thunderbird Two would very quickly follow her predecessor into the ocean's depths, where already a team of his most highly-skilled scientists and divers were going about recovering One's wreckage, and the secrets the Hood had prized for so long.

And then what had happened? Thunderbird Two not only hadn't gone down right away, she'd fired on him and he'd had to bail. At that very moment, Belah Gaat was sincerely wishing he had a slave nearby to strangle, just for the sheer satisfaction of taking out his current frustrations.

Now he floated helplessly on the vast Pacific in an inflatable yellow raft with no sustenance – which didn't really bother him – and no way to get to either crash site – which _did_ bother him.

He also cursed the loss of that which had made this quasi-victory of his possible. Upon ejection, the device he wore on his arm, the one which enabled his travel through dimensions, had been ripped away, nearly taking his forearm with it.

And he didn't have a damn radio. Things were bleak.

Bleak, that was, until a ship appeared in the distance. With the rays of the setting sun at his back, he could not make out precisely what type of ship it was. It didn't really matter. Whoever was aboard, he'd simply play the stranded victim, allow himself to be rescued and promptly take it over.

Simple, but effective.

Although, judging from the helijet activity he'd witnessed not too long ago, he wondered if he'd actually get the satisfaction of seeing the dead bodies of International Rescue's so-called heroes.

Well, if he didn't, at least he'd have the Thunderbirds. And that was all he needed. That and his inter-dimensional device, which he would send his divers to retrieve as soon as he commandeered the ship headed his way.

He looked again toward the horizon, where the ship had grown closer. It wasn't just any ship. A yacht!

How fitting.

* * *

><p>Kyrano sat quietly as Ruth continued watching the screen. She saw two blips which represented the Lady and her butler, but no other indications of...wait...wait a moment.<p>

"Kyrano!" she gasped. He rose and came to stand next to her. "Look!" she said, pointing to a blue-green blip on the monitor.

"Another sign of life," he breathed. He closed his eyes for a moment. Slowly his brow furrowed.

"What? Is it Virgil? Can you tell?"

"It...does not appear to be Virgil, no. It...strange, I cannot...oh...oh, no..." Kyrano's eyes popped open. He grabbed the back of Ruth's chair. His body stiffened. Ruth watched as her friend crumpled to the floor in a heap, writhing and crying out as though in pain. "No!" he sobbed, tears streaming down his face. "No!"

"Kyrano!" Ruth knelt on the floor next to him. "Kyrano! It's me, Ruth! Please!" But it was no use, she realized, as his back arched up off the floor. His eyes rolled back in his head before closing, and finally he went limp. "Don't leave me here alone, Kyrano," she pleaded in whispered tones, smoothing the dampened hair off his forehead. "Please don't leave me."

* * *

><p>"It is you! My own brother!" Belah cried out in glee. "And you are there with...splendid. Just splendid." With only his foolish half-brother and Jeff Tracy's elderly mother on board, the ship would be his in no time.<p>

He wondered briefly at the lunacy of sending two weaklings into the open seas on what was undoubtedly a fully-outfitted luxury yacht, supposedly to try and help those who'd crashed thanks to him...but carried the thought no further. His goal was in sight. Within twenty minutes at the most, he and the ship would cross paths.

"See you soon," he ground out. "_Brother_."

* * *

><p>Virgil had wished himself to the island what, hours ago? Days ago? Weeks ago? He couldn't be sure. Time seemed to have no meaning in death. He'd taken to walking through walls into his various family members' rooms, noticing things were much was different than he remembered.<p>

Granted, he hadn't been into Gordon's, Alan's, John's or Jeff's bedrooms in some time, but where was Gordon's WASP memorabilia? Where were Alan's racing trophies? Where were the copies of John's books he'd written, and why did Jeff's bedroom look like an Air Force bunker rather than an actual bedroom?

And then there was Scott's room.

Of all the differences he noted, the ones here were the most upsetting. The picture of him and Virgil as little boys, the one that usually sat on the desk in his sitting room, wasn't there. The suite, much like Jeff's, was austere and sparsely decorated. There was no display of Air Force certifications, and the two pictures Virgil had painted for him were gone.

But it was the photo on the bedside stand that intrigued and somehow disturbed Virgil the most. It was an 8x10 of a beautiful woman with long, blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. Her lips were curved into a mischievous smile, her hands coupled and resting beneath her chin. He wished like hell he could take it out of the frame to see if anything was written on the back of it. Who was this woman? Virgil couldn't recall ever having seen her before. And why did Scott have her picture next to his bed?

Continuing his search of the island, he frowned as he entered his grandmother's bedroom, for it didn't look like a room that anyone used. It was beautifully decorated, but was missing the antique furniture his grandma had insisted upon, missing all the family photos she had displayed throughout her suite and missing the old family heirloom quilt that always adorned her bed.

Next door, he found the same to be true of Kyrano's room. There was no _way_ it could be Kyrano's room at all. Decorated in the style of his traditional Malay ancestry, Kyrano's bedroom had a bed that was only half the height of your typical American bed. He always had incense and candles burning everywhere. He'd never had an awful lot of furniture, but there had been a simple desk and chair in his sitting room, along with the large mat Kyrano used for exercise and meditation.

But now, as he walked into that outer room, he found it contained a sofa, a rolltop desk with chair and a large floor-to-ceiling bookcase filled with books that looked as though they'd never been read. The picture Virgil had painted for Kyrano, of the village he'd lived in as a child, was also missing. Nothing...nothing at all...was the same.

He found a similar situation in Tin-Tin's room. The lavish pinks and lavenders, laces and frills that made up Tin-Tin Kyrano's _very_ female room were gone. Again, it looked as though this were merely a guest suite, not the familiar, perfumy telltale woman's bedroom it should've been.

And then there was the Lounge. While Virgil's travels told him that Brains' laboratory and bedroom suite were pretty much the same as he remembered...and that Thunderbird 2's hangar, 3's silo and 1's launchpad were all the same...the Lounge most definitely was not. For one thing, the portraits on the wall were not the digital images of Virgil's paintings that he remembered. They were actual digital photographs. But that wasn't the worst part of it.

Virgil was not there.

His spot on the wall had been taken by that...that man who couldn't possibly exist. By Ben. It was Ben who wore the yellow sash, Ben whose face smiled out from between Scott's and Alan's photos. Ben who held his place in the family and the organization that had once been Virgil's. He'd noticed it in every family photo he'd seen. There wasn't a single one with Virgil – only Ben. In John's room, lots of the photos seemed to be of John and Ben as kids, then as teenagers, then as adults. There was even one of the two of them in uniform together, standing at the base of Thunderbird 3.

Virgil wondered if he'd been so bad in life that he'd been sent to Hell. For what worse eternity could he spend than one in which he was forced to watch someone else live his life? Interact with his family? Pilot his 'bird?

But where was this Ben, anyway? In the hospital, there had been phone calls and communications via comm, but Ben hadn't actually shown up in person. In frustration, Virgil had "transported" himself to Tracy Island to try and learn more about what was going on. But a thorough search there turned up no one at all, save a small canary singing beautifully in Scott's bedroom, untouched by the confusion and death that hung over Virgil's mood.

So this was death. This was his purgatory. However many good deeds he had performed as a member of International Rescue had evidently not made up for whatever God thought he'd done so badly that he deserved this Hell. He supposed that he didn't really need to hang out around his family members. Indeed, he probably could just wander the Earth – and maybe he'd come across other dead people, at least have someone to talk to – but down in his heart, Virgil knew he couldn't leave them.

If his inability to tear himself from those he loved meant he had to watch people who didn't seem to know him, then so be it. Except...someone _did_ know him. What had Scott's words been?

_Say hi to Mom, Father. And...to Virgil._

His baby brother, he'd said...say hi to mom...and to...

"To me," he breathed. He walked into what had once been his bedroom, but was obviously no longer. He looked at the walls and found many certificates in which Benjamin William Tracy had won, of all things, vocal competitions. "He's a singer," Virgil said in wonder. "I was the musician," he continued more softly. There was a huge keyboard in one corner, and a mixer and sound-recording equipment nearby. In addition, a master's degree hanging on the opposite wall proclaimed Ben to be a professional geologist, punctuated by the various beautiful and sometimes strange rocks, crystals and geodes on several bookshelves and stands.

_Well, Dad, maybe you're finally getting to meet my little brother._

_Say hi to Mom, Father. And...to Virgil._

Virgil sat down on the floor in the middle of Ben's room. His head was spinning. And he was depressed. Being dead wasn't the worst of it. Seeing his father die wasn't even the worst of it. It was what Scott had said, and what he himself had found here on the island that had taken its toll.

"My little brother," he whispered, moving to stretch himself out on the floor. "Say hi to Mom."

His eyes widened and he was sitting bolt upright in an instant.

"That's it," he breathed. "That's what's going on. It wasn't Ben...it was me!"

Virgil thought back to the one and only time his father had ever talked of the child named Ben. Scott and Virgil were young when their mother became pregnant a third time. Neither of them remembered anything about it, but Jeff told Virgil late one night that they'd been thrilled to find out they were having twins. Lucille had set about finding just the right names for them – astronaut names, of course – while Jeff wondered how on Earth they were going to deal with two toddlers and two newborns all at once.

There was a short list of names to choose from, and after much discussion, Jeff and Lucy had decided on John, after astronaut John Glenn, and Benjamin, middle name of Bill Lenoir, one of the first astronauts to distribute commercial satellites into space. Bill and Jeff had known one another at NASA for a few years, and Jeff had recalled Bill saying that if he'd ever been given the chance to name himself, he'd have switched his first and middle names. Jeff thought naming one of the twins Benjamin would be a fitting homage to a man he admired very much.

But what no one knew until Lucy actually went into labor, until the first baby began to crown...was that something was terribly, terribly wrong with the tiny boys. They'd grown fused at the chest, sharing a single heart. Jeff and Lucille had a terrible decision to make. Both babies couldn't survive with only one heart. It had to be one...Ben...or the other...John.

The doctors had made their decision a bit easier by giving them some statistics for survival. According to the lead neo-natal surgeon on hand, Ben had a thirty-five percent chance of survival. But John's chances, were the heart to be given to him, were much higher at seventy percent. Either way, the Tracys knew the boys could both die – and knew for certain they'd lose one no matter what they decided.

And so they made a choice no parent should be confronted with. Save John and say good-bye to baby Benjamin, whom they'd known for all of perhaps three or four hours. Virgil had gathered that the time had been hardest on Lucille, who'd bought two of everything, who'd been planning and looking forward to having two babies to feed and love and rock to sleep. The baby had been cremated, his ashes spread out over the Gulf of Mexico.

Jeff's last remark on the matter came to Virgil now.

"_Right up until the day she died, Lucy never forgot little Ben – the baby that never had the chance to live."_

So...here was Ben. Virgil was being given the opportunity to see the baby who never had the chance to live not only as a grown man...but as someone who'd taken over his own life. He shrugged as he looked around the room. Well, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. This was, after all, one of Virgil's younger brothers. One he'd never gotten to meet.

But who would go to all the trouble of setting up a special Hell for Virgil in which John's twin hadn't died at all, but had lived? And a Hell in which Virgil himself had apparently been the one to die? Did God really care that much to torture him? And what had he done in life that had been so wrong as to warrant this? What had he done that the Devil was being allowed to have his way?

Virgil almost wished there _was_ fire and brimstone. At least then, he'd know what exactly was the cause of his pain. But this? In _this_ afterlife? Virgil didn't understand one damn thing.

He laid down on the floor, head in the crook of his arm, and closed his eyes. All he could see before him was that picture of him and Scott as little kids, Virgil's diaper sagging off his rear as the two played in the front yard of their home in Kansas. A picture that was no more. And the brother who didn't seem to be the man Virgil remembered. Something about Scott frightened him. And not being able to talk to him?

"Scott," he whispered, balling himself into a fetal position. He swallowed hard, the picture refusing to leave his mind. "Oh, Scott..."

* * *

><p>"<em>Thunderbird 5 to Lady Penelope."<em>

"Lady Penelope here," Penny said into her dive helmet's built-in communicator.

"_Yes! I got through!"_

"Alan? I thought we had a dark situation at hand."

"_We did, Penny, but suddenly whatever was jamming our signal stopped, so I thought I'd give it a try. How...how are you doing in locating Virgil?"_

"Not well, I'm afraid. We managed to open the pod and search it, but there's no sign of him anywhere, nor are we finding anything underwater. I was just getting ready to head back to the yacht. How is everyone else?"

"_They're still in the military hospital near Townseville. Dad came out of surgery fine. I guess when he and Scott fell back into the cockpit, Dad broke a vertebrae, the C5. They were able to get him breathing again and think they've stabilized the vertebrae, but until he wakes up, no one will know."_

Penelope bit her lip. "But...he'll live."

"_Yeah, Penny. He'll live."_

She smiled, swallowing the lump in her throat. "And what of the others?"

"_Scott's a mess. I think he's got upwards of thirty broken bones or more, all told. Gordon was relatively uninjured, a few bumps and bruises from when Dad got him out of Two. John's got some broken and cracked ribs and a broken leg, but he'll be fine."_

Penelope motioned for Parker to follow her to the surface. "Well, I'm definitely relieved to hear all that. What of Mr. Cook and his friend?"

"_I'm told they're both in stable condition, no major injuries reported."_

"Very well, Alan, thank you for the report. I do appreciate it. Now, have you checked in with Mrs. Tracy and Kyrano aboard Tracy Six?"

"_No, not yet. I was...I just wanted to know if you'd...you know..."_

"I'm sorry, Alan. I truly wish I had more to report. Perhaps Tin-Tin has found something in Thunderbird Four."

"_I'll give her a try first, then I'll get on with Grandma. You say you're heading back to Six now?"_

"Yes, Alan. We should be topside within fifteen or twenty minutes. Lady Penelope out."

"Where could 'e be, milady?" Parker asked as the two began swimming up through the ocean's depths. "'e can't just 'ave disappeared."

"I don't know, Parker. Unless Tin-Tin has found something, it would appear that's exactly what Virgil has done. Disappear."

What was it Kyrano had said? He didn't think Virgil was dead, just...gone? Penny set her jaw. She refused to even try to understand what that meant. After all, it was possible that Tin-Tin had found him...or something that would tell what had happened to him. She clung to that hope as they continued on towards the surface.

* * *

><p>Tin-Tin had indeed found something. But it hadn't been the something she was hoping to find.<p>

Having exhaustively searched the entire area beneath Thunderbird Two, yet finding no trace of Virgil, Tin-Tin had thought to head back along the zigzag path Two had traveled after having been hit. She'd nearly made it to One's debris field when she realized she was not alone down there.

There were divers, equipment, miniature subs and underwater haulers everywhere. Large floodlights illuminated what she could see was the remainder of Thunderbird One's main fuselage. It had settled precariously atop an underwater mountain, and divers were flitting into and out of it, as well as all around it. She saw the flashes of underwater welding equipment being used and watched as two of the divers pulled what looked to be part of One's tail through the water and deposited into a hauler.

The long and short of it was, someone was stealing what was left of Thunderbird One. She'd been trying to raise Alan on a secure channel, but her transmissions were still not getting through. What could she do? She supposed she could charge in there with guns blazing and take them all out American cowboy-style.

But that wasn't really Tin-Tin's way. Besides, she didn't know who these people were. What's to say there wasn't a bigger sub somewhere just waiting to have a crack at anyone who tried to stop this operation? But by the same token, Tin-Tin knew what Jeff Tracy would say if he were here.

"We can't let that technology fall into enemy hands."

She frowned. That might be what he'd _say_. But what would he _do_?

At that moment, her radio crackled to life, scaring the daylights out of her. She stifled a shriek as Alan's voice wafted through the cockpit to her ears.

"_Thunderbird 4 from Thunderbird 5. Are you reading me, Tin-Tin?"_

"Yes, loud and clear, Alan. Warn a girl before you call, would you?"

"_Sorry, Tin-Tin."_ Alan replied with a hint of humor. _"I've been in contact with the hospital and everyone looks to be coming out of things okay, for the most part. I've also spoken with Lady Penelope. She and Parker haven't found any sign of Virgil."_ Alan hesitated. Tin-Tin knew what he wanted to ask. _"Have...have you found...?"_

"No, Alan," she shook her head sadly at the despondent tone of his voice. "I'm sorry, but I didn't see anything. No sign of Virgil whatsoever. But Alan, we have another problem besides Virgil being missing."

"_Another problem? What is it?"_

"Someone's taking Thunderbird One, Alan. And I don't think there's much I can do about it."

* * *

><p>The first thing Virgil was aware of was a loud rumbling. It shook him to his very marrow, but as he blinked his eyes open, he knew what it was – Thunderbird 3 was taking off. Forgetting everything, he jumped to his feet.<p>

"Why didn't I hear the klaxon?" he cried, looking wildly around the room. The room that wasn't his.

_Oh. Yeah. Right._

He headed to the Lounge, wondering who it was that had taken off in Three. The place seemed deserted. Well, it couldn't have been Scott – Virgil was certain _he_ wouldn't be back in action for weeks. Gordon, maybe? But Gordon had never logged a helluva lot of time in Three. In fact, just last week Virgil had been ribbing him about the fact that they'd all be up shit's creek if somehow everyone but Gordon became incapacitated and somebody needed to get Al off Five.

Virgil frowned. "But...Alan wasn't on Five...when I woke up, he was at the helm of Two." He turned and looked up at the portraits on the wall. "But he _couldn't_ have been there. Goddammit, he _couldn't_ have been!"

The frown turned to a scowl. Anger burned in his belly. Anger at whatever this whole damn thing was about. At the bastard who swooped in from nowhere and shot Scott down, then came after Thunderbird Two. Who the hell was he? Why had he done it? Anger for waking up to find he wasn't really there, even though he was. Anger at not having seen any other dead people he could talk to. Anger that his father...as true and real a hero as any man Virgil could name...had died saving his sons' lives. And that Jeff, once gone, had not appeared to him. If he had his father to talk to...well, things may have been easier to handle, if not swallow.

The scowl melted as Virgil's face contorted. The slow-burn rose into his chest like molten lava, bubbling and gurgling, threatening to burst forth at any second.

Anger. His vision blurred as he pictured the Scott he'd seen. Of course Scott looked haunted and like only half the man Virgil had known. Virgil had always been his older brother's confidante. The one person who could bring him out of his funks, the one person he would talk to...once Virgil had cajoled it out of him, that was. So who had this Scott confided in all these years? From the look of him, Virgil guessed no one. It was no wonder he looked like death warmed over.

And now...with their father gone, with 1 and 2 gone...what would happen to Scott? "Without me there, what will he do?"

Desertion? Psychological implosion?

Suicide?

"No," Virgil growled, shaking his head. "I can't let things be this way. I just can't!"

The anger rose higher and higher. His face turned beet red, his eyes wild as he desperately tried to figure out what he could do.

"I'm not dead!" he yelled, running out onto the balcony overlooking the pool. "You hear me? I'm not fucking dead!"

But he couldn't feel the breeze on his face and indeed walked right off the balcony into thin air.

_Yeah, right, if you're not dead, how is it you're walking up here like it's no big deal?_

"I am not dead," Virgil fumed, wishing he had something..._anything_...to pick up and throw. "I am not dead." His inner voice taunted him.

_Yes you are, yes you are._

"No, goddammit, I am _not dead! NOT DEAD!_ You hear me?" his face turned toward the heavens. "You hear me! I won't let you do this to them. I won't!"

_But what can you do?_

"Come back. I can come back."

_It's been too long._

"My body. I have to find my body."

_But how?_

Virgil's eyes widened and he very nearly smiled. Nodding his head, he said, "I wish I was with my body." Nothing happened. His frown returned. "I said, I wish I was with my _body_."

He didn't move. He was still suspended in mid-air over the swimming pool.

"I wish I was on the roof." In a flash, he was standing atop the villa's roof. "I wish I was in the boathouse." He blinked his eyes and there he was in the boathouse. "I wish I was with Scott." Another blink and he was standing at Scott's bedside in the military hospital. He looked down at his sleeping brother as he said, "Now. I wish I was with my body."

Nothing. He was still there.

Virgil's mind worked and worked, the wheels turning overtime, gears grinding over, around and through this problem.

"No matter where I ask to go, I'm taken. Except...except to my body."

Virgil looked down as Scott mumbled something in his sleep. His face fell as he noticed yet again how terrible Scott looked.

"I don't understand. God, Scott, I wish you were here. I bet you could figure this out."

_I can touch nothing. I can transport anywhere I want except to my own body._

Virgil continued to stare at Scott's face.

_Nobody seems to realize I'm missing, but you seem to think that Dad can say hi to both Mom and me, which means as far as you're concerned, I'm already dead._

Scott's chest continued to rise and fall.

_And instead of me ever having been part of our family, it was Ben. Ben didn't die._

Virgil shook his head. "That still doesn't explain why I can't get to my own body. Maybe it doesn't work on the dead?" He looked up and said, "I wish I were with my father's body."

Seconds later, he returned, his face a bit whiter than before. He looked down at Scott. "Crash that theory, it _did_ work."

But then why not on Virgil?

Ben. No Virgil.

Alan piloting 2.

No body to go back to.

Virgil's eyes widened. "No body," he whispered. "Then either I was completely disintegrated or..." His jaw snapped close for a moment before he spoke again. "I wish I was in Thunderbird 2."

Just that fast he was taken to the cockpit of Thunderbird 2, which now sat on a small stretch of underwater mountains. She was still upside-down. He walked back through the empty sick bay and into the pod. The pod John hadn't been able to get loose before they'd crashed.

Everything inside Pod 2 was in a shambles. Virgil searched high and low, but saw no sign that he'd ever been in there. And indeed, his memory told him he'd never left the cockpit. Which was where he'd awakened. But something niggled at the back of his head...what was it? It had something to do with that last thought.

"I never left the cockpit." There it was again, that strange tingling in the back of his brain. He headed back up to the cockpit and surveyed the scene in the little light the ocean offered. "Wait...when I woke...we were still upright." He squeezed his eyes shut. What else, what else?

"We were still upright and...everyone had passed out but me. And at the hospital, Gordon and John were still unconscious, with Alan just barely starting to come around." He turned in a 360-degree circle. "Why were they all unconscious? Ned and Adi, too." Sure, a rough landing might've knocked Adi out, and maybe even Ned. And John made sense, he'd been thrown around trying to get the pod loose.

But Gordon and Alan? If they'd been there, both of them wouldn't have passed out. They wouldn't have!

"When I woke up, we were still upright, they were passed out, I could see it in the light...the light!" Virgil looked down. Below his feet was the open hatch that was atop 2's cockpit. "The hatch!" he breathed. "When I woke up, the hatch was open!"

That was it. That was it!

"I _wasn't_ in the cockpit when we crashed!" he crowed. "I was the only one not strapped in – I must've been sucked out of the hatch on impact! That explains it!" He almost laughed. "Okay, so if I was sucked out of the cockpit, I would've pretty much gone vertical, which means I would've come back down right on top of Two. I wish I were on the ocean floor."

He blinked and found himself on the sand below Two's precarious mountain-top position. He ran around in ever-growing concentric circles. Granted, it was pretty dark down here, but surely he'd have seen the yellow from his sash or the glint of his wristwatch. And they weren't really _that_ deep. Looking up, Virgil could see the sunlight refracted in the ocean.

"I'm not here," he said aloud. "My body isn't here."

And it wasn't on board Two.

"I wish I was with Scott."

He looked down at his brother, who seemed to be stirring from his deep sleep. He was mumbling, but Virgil couldn't understand the words. "My body isn't there, Scott," he said, wishing that of all times, his older brother could hear him right now. "My body wasn't found, it isn't anywhere. They don't know me..._you_ don't know me. You only know Ben. And Alan was piloting Two. What if...what if I'm..."

"Not dead!" Virgil jumped back a good three feet as Scott sat bolt upright in bed and yelled again. "Not dead! _Not dead!_"

* * *

><p>"Mrs. Tracy!" Penelope gasped as she ran onto the bridge. She knelt next to both Ruth and Kyrano, who was still lying prone in Ruth's arms. "What happened?"<p>

"He had another attack," Ruth replied. "I haven't been able to wake him."

"Did he say anything?" Penny asked, opening his eyelids and checking his pulse.

"Only the word 'no,'" she said. "I think he sensed someone, but it...oh, my God!"

"What?"

"Milady?"

"Parker, one moment, please. Mrs. Tracy? What is it?"

"There on the screen!" Ruth indicated where Parker was standing just behind her. "I saw another heat source, and Kyrano was trying to figure out if it was Virgil when he collapsed. I...I completely forgot, I was so worried about Kyrano!"

"It's all right, Mrs. Tracy." Penny rose and joined Parker at the monitor. "Good heavens, there _is_ another life sign!" she exclaimed.

"Milady, h'if I'm not mistaken, 'ooever this is, h'is right 'ere on the yacht."

"You are correct," came a sinister voice from behind them. "Do not turn around, or you will all die. Now raise your hands."

Penny's eyes met Parker's. They were still in their wet suits and therefore had no weaponry close by. And there was Ruth and Kyrano...they were defenseless. Silently, Penelope and her butler agreed there was nothing they could do right now but comply. Slowly their arms raised into the air.

"Good. Now, keep your backs to me. Lady, you first, move backward towards me. Very slowly. No tricks or the old woman dies."

Penny cast a glance down to where Ruth clung to Kyrano's limp form, not even daring to look up. She moved backward as instructed, her brain racing to come up with a way out of this. Without knowing what type of weapon the intruder had, however, she couldn't be certain any tactic she used would work.

"Old woman, move away from him. Get over to that chair."

Ruth finally looked up to find a large Asian man standing in the doorway to the bridge. He was holding a harpoon, and had it pointed right at Penelope's back. And he was bald.

Bald.

Asian.

_My God, it can't be!_

What had Jeff said?

_I'll never forget his face. Asian. Bald. It's imprinted in my memory forever, Mother._

The man motioned with the harpoon for her to sit in a chair on the far side of the bridge near the weather equipment. Ruth suppressed a small smile as she rose to her feet. Slowly raised her hands in the air and walked over to the indicated chair.

"Lady, you stop," the man ordered.

Penny halted and waited, watching out of her peripheral as Ruth sat down.

"You, man, you go next to the old woman. No tricks!"

Parker turned and walked across the bridge, taking a chair right next to Ruth's. His position partially blocked the elderly woman, and Ruth used that precise moment as her chance to act.

She reached over to the console beneath the live satellite weather monitors. She pressed a button, then pressed five in succession on the keypad next to it. She turned just as Belah took hold of Penny's shoulder and pushed her toward them.

"What do you want?" Ruth asked rather melodramatically. "I don't think we know you."

"You may not, old woman," the man replied. "But I will bet your son does."

_I was right,_ Ruth thought as her mind raced. "What do you mean?" she asked aloud. "If you know my son, why are you taking us hostage?"

"That is precisely why I _am_ taking you hostage," he said, shoving Penny into the third and final seat to Ruth's left. He tossed a rope to her. "Tie them up, Lady," he ordered. "And make the knots tight. I will kill them if I suspect treachery."

"Indeed," Penny whispered. She took the rope and tied Ruth's hands behind the chair, then ran the length of it over to Parker and tied his hands behind him as well.

"Back your chair up to theirs."

She complied.

"Do not move or so help me all four of you will die."

"Who are you?" Ruth asked. "If you're threatening my life, I think I have the right to know who you are."

He tightened the rope around Penelope's wrists and walked around so he was in Ruth's line of vision. "I'm the man your son wishes to kill," he said menacingly. "And now that I have his mother, two of his agents and his houseman, I think this time Jeff Tracy will let me have my way."

Ruth's mouth hardened into a straight line. "What is it, exactly, that you want?"

He shrugged. "My teams are already salvaging what's left of your precious Thunderbirds," he said nonchalantly as he strode to the yacht's main console in the middle of the bridge. "All I want now is Jeff Tracy dead."

Ruth couldn't help the small gasp that escaped her lips.

"I failed the first time. But with the four of you under my control, I know I won't fail a second. Tracy will give anything...even his own life...to get you all back safe and sound. _That_," he spat, "is what philanthropy will give you. A bad case of sacrificial behavior. He will give himself to me, and I will finish what I started in Manhattan."

Ruth and Penelope shared a look before Ruth spoke again. "You bastard," she whispered. "You tried to kill my son and grandsons and now you've destroyed the Thunderbirds."

"Oh, yes, I meant to ask you. How many of your..._grand_sons...died today, Mrs. Tracy?"

Ruth glared at him. "None, you pompous sonofabitch." Belah's eyes narrowed. "You not only failed to kill Jeff, you failed to kill everyone. They're all still alive, and in _very_ good hands."

"What?" Belah roared. He stormed across the bridge and backhanded Ruth, who reeled from the blow, but looked up defiantly just the same as blood trickled down from her lip.

"You can kill us all, but it won't undo your failure," Ruth said smugly.

"Bah!" Belah growled, heading back to the controls. He brought the yacht's engine to life and put her in gear.

Penny shared a concerned look with Ruth, finding herself completely confused when the older woman smiled broadly in spite of her split lip. Slowly, Ruth nodded down towards the console.

The little light indicator that said "Radio On" was glowing green. Penny's eyes lit up in astonishment. Her jaw dropped as she looked back up at Ruth, who winked. Penelope smiled.

Perhaps it wasn't too late for them after all.

* * *

><p>"Scott!" Virgil cried, stepping right into the middle of the bed and waving his arms wildly. "Scott, can you hear me? It's Virgil! It's me, Scott!"<p>

But Scott didn't respond. He merely stared dully ahead as his chest heaved, then dissolved into a coughing fit.

"Dammit," Virgil breathed as a nurse rushed into the room.

"Sir? Are you all right?" The nurse hit the call button next to his bed as Scott continued to hack and cough.

Virgil backed away from them. "Not dead," he whispered. "I'm not dead." He looked up as a doctor and another nurse ran in. "That's it. I'm not dead."

_But how can I prove it? And if I'm not dead, then...where am I?_

"Kyrano. Kyrano would be able to hear me! I know he would!" But Virgil hadn't seen any indication that Kyrano lived on Tracy Island. How would he find him? Was Kyrano even alive in...wherever this was?

Virgil stood straight and squared his shoulders. "I wish I was with Kyrano."

When he opened his eyes, his jaw dropped. He could do nothing but stare. "My God. Kyrano?"

* * *

><p>"Brains, get that helijet back in the air <em>now<em>!"

"Alan, what's happening?"

"No time, get her airborne and head out to Tracy Six, I'll feed you the location as soon as you're up."

"Tracy Six?" Brains' face lit up. "Did they find Virgil?"

"Not Virgil," Alan replied. "Hurry!"

* * *

><p>"Where are you taking us?" Penelope asked evenly when Belah had finished speaking into the radio in a language she assumed was some form of Chinese.<p>

"I am going to retrieve something I accidentally left behind when your young friends blasted me out of the sky," he replied. "And then we're going to go dimension-hopping."

Parker shot a quizzical look Penny's way. She shrugged, turning to look at Ruth. Ruth shook her head in confusion.

"Dimension-'opping?" Parker asked. "Wot's that, then?"

"An experience you shall never forget," he replied.

The radio crackled to life, someone speaking rapidly, also in Chinese, whose words made Belah's face pucker into a scowl. He barked something back to the unseen person before severing the connection.

They watched as he slowed the boat to a stop, then walked over and stood in front of them. "Where are the Tracys who were on those Thunderbirds?"

"I told you, they're in the hospital," Penny replied defiantly.

"Really."

"Yes, really."

He turned on heel and exited the bridge without another word.

"Quickly," Penny said. "Parker, how's your knot coming?"

"Almost go' it, milady," Parker replied, twisting his hands around behind him. "You?"

"Nearly there. Now, Mrs. Tracy, I need for you to remain right here. We're going to spring a little surprise on our friend when he returns."

Ruth nodded as Parker and Penny worked at their bonds until at last they'd both freed themselves. Penny quickly untied Ruth's hands as well, then leaned forward near the microphone of the weather station's comm.

"Alan, we're only transmitting. The Hood is here, he's commandeered Tracy Six. Parker and I are going to try and take him out, but if we don't, you must ensure your father's and brothers' safety. He will be after them." She thought for a few seconds.

"If we are unsuccessful, you mustn't allow any harm to come to your family." Penny looked down at Ruth, who nodded solemnly. "If that means destroying the yacht...do it."

Parker touched Penny's elbow and the two of them turned as the sound of heavy footsteps grew nearer. Penny raced across the bridge to the far side of the door, while Parker took up position on the near side.

The Hood walked in.

Parker sucker-punched him, then grabbed the back of his shirt and threw him onto the floor. The harpoon flew from his left hand, landing near Ruth's feet. Something else flew out of his right hand and skittered over toward the main console. Belah cursed in Chinese as he rolled over on his back and made as if to stand. But Penelope was too quick for him. She went into a low roundhouse and took his feet out from under him, slamming his head back into the floor.

"You fools!" he cried.

Parker tried to take him down, but Belah grabbed his arms and threw him across the bridge. He catapulted to his feet as Penny took a swing. But he was ready for her, catching her hand in his and twisting it painfully behind her.

"One less hostage won't make much difference," he growled. Belah whirled her around and wrapped his hands around her neck. "This will give me much satisfaction."

"Oh, no you don't," came a voice from behind him. Belah turned, keeping Penny at arm's length with one hand still holding her by her neck. He laughed out loud at the sight of the tiny elderly woman struggling to hold a harpoon gun steady. "Don't think I won't," Ruth said sternly. "I don't believe in killing others in cold blood," she continued, "but after what you've done to my family, I'd say it's justified."

"You wouldn't dare. Shoot me, and I take _her_ with me!" he said, shaking Penny for emphasis.

That's when Penny launched herself off the floor, catching him off-guard long enough to send a kick to his groin. He winced and loosed his hold on her just enough that she was able to pull herself free of his grasp. He lunged for her, but was tackled from behind by Parker, who cursed a string of colorful Cockney metaphors as he raised something in his hands and brought it down on the back of Belah's skull.

He crumpled to the floor and didn't move.

"Good heavens!" Penny exclaimed. "Well done, Parker." She looked across the room just as Ruth dropped the harpoon to the floor. "Now I know where Jeff gets his determination and strength," she mused, smiling fondly at the older woman.

Ruth waved the remark off. "That thing is too heavy," she said, looking down at the harpoon with disdain.

"Throw me the rope, ma'am?" Parker asked, holding one hand out.

Ruth did as requested, bringing him the rope that had bound their hands not minutes before. She then turned back to the weather center's comm and pushed a button. "Alan, this is your grandmother. Can you hear me?"

"_Grandma? What's going on? Are you all right?"_

"We're fine, Alan, just fine. Parker's got the Hood, he's tying him up as we speak."

"_Brains is on his way in the helijet, he should be there in about ten minutes."_

"All right, Alan. Has anything changed back at the hospital?"

"_No, Grandma, not that I know of. Any word on Virgil?"_

"No, afraid not, Alan." She heard him sigh before he replied.

"_Okay, Grandma, if everything's under control, I'm going to call the hospital for an update. Let me know when Brains arrives."_

"Okay, Alan. Good-bye."

"Parker, what is it you hit him with?" Penelope inquired as Parker finished hog-tying their foe.

"This thing," he replied, picking up an object that reminded Penny of an oversized version of one of those metal bracelets the ancient Egyptians had worn. "'e dropped it when we tackled 'im."

"So he did," she said, taking the proffered object. She stared curiously at it. "What on Earth could this be?"

"Maybe the thing he said would take us dimension-hopping?" Ruth asked, peering at the object.

But the object was forgotten, quickly laid on a nearby console as Kyrano stirred on the floor nearby. The women rushed to his side as Parker hauled the Hood back into a corner of the bridge and used the final length of rope to tie him to a pipe. The women helped Kyrano to his feet. He shook his head and slowly opened his eyes, recoiling in horror when they came to rest on his shipmates' captive.

"It's all right, Kyrano," Ruth soothed. "He's unconscious."

"That," Kyrano replied, eyes wide as he stared at the Hood's prone form, "is when he is most dangerous."

* * *

><p>"It can't be. Kyrano? Is that you?" Virgil stared at the figure before him. Seated on a large stone chair which looked something like a throne on a dais, Kyrano wore long, flowing blue robes. There was a white turban on his head, adorned with a brilliant green gem set in shining gold.<p>

He was speaking in Malay to a gathering of a dozen or so people, who bowed low as he finished. Something that sounded like a flute began playing music and Virgil's jaw dropped as a figure entered from a door on Kyrano's left. He said something else in Malay as he rose to his feet and Virgil breathed, "Holy shit. Tin-Tin!"

She wore a lavender gown that fluttered in the breeze as she walked up the dais steps and took her place at her father's side. Her dark hair was piled high on her head, flowers and shining jewels dotted throughout. She bowed to those assembled as even more people filed into the great, cavernous room. Virgil stopped a moment to look around. The place looked like giant throne rooms he'd seen in books and movies, with two long rows of seats on either side of the room. A long, red velvet carpet ran from the two thrones down the dais and all the way across the room to a set of double doors at the other end.

Decoration was opulent, yet somehow simple. He turned as Kyrano spoke again, wishing like hell he could speak Malay. Then Tin-Tin began speaking as Kyrano returned to his throne. Virgil drew nearer. He had to get Kyrano's attention. The man was his last...his _only_...hope.

He was about ten feet away when Kyrano's head snapped up. Their eyes met.

_He sees me,_ Virgil thought, excitement threatening to overwhelm him. _He sees me!_

Kyrano rose to his feet. His head twisted as though trying to understand something.

"Kyrano!" Virgil said, walking through a handful of people as he came nearer. "Kyrano, can you see me?"

Eyes widening, Kyrano's jaw dropped slightly as he continued to stare. "Ayah?" Tin-Tin touched his arm gently. But he didn't move a muscle as Virgil walked up the steps. Within seconds he was standing right in front of the older man.

"Kyrano? Can you see me? Can you _hear_ me?"

"Ayah, apa hal?" Tin-Tin asked as she moved to stand in front of her father.

But Kyrano held his arm out, stopping her in her tracks. His eyes never moved from Virgil's.

"You _can_ hear me and see me. Can't you?" Virgil asked. "Please, Kyrano, tell me you can. Please!"

Kyrano's mouth closed and he swallowed hard. "Mika siapa?"

"I don't understand Malay. English, Kyrano."

Kyrano looked briefly at his daughter's worried face before turning back to Virgil. "I said...who...are you?"

Tears came unbidden to Virgil's eyes. "Thank God," he whispered, relief washing over and over him, threatening to turn his legs to Jell-O. "I'm Virgil," he replied. "Virgil Tracy!"

"Ayah, dilengkapil dengan. Baring." Tin-Tin took her father by the hand and led him to the door through which she'd entered. Virgil swiped his arm across his eyes as he followed them.

_He can see me._

They exited the large room followed by the whispers of those they left behind.

_He can hear me._

They walked along several different halls until at last they reached a large set of double doors. Tin-Tin reached out and opened one of them, leading her father inside and settling him on the edge of his bed before speaking quickly to him and retreating back into the hall, closing the door behind her.

Kyrano looked up as Virgil approached.

"Do you know me? Kyrano?"

The older man lifted the turban from his head and set it on the bed next to him before replying. "I know the name Tracy, but I do not know you. Why are you here?"

"I need your help!" Virgil replied, kneeling on the floor before him. "I woke up, I thought I was dead, but...well...it's hard to explain, but I don't think I am! I knew you'd be able to hear me. I just _knew_ it!"

Kyrano shook his head.

"I'm Jeff's son, Virgil. Jeff Tracy? You know him, don't you?"

"I do know Jefferson Tracy, yes. And I have met his sons. You are not one of them."

"Yes, I am!" Virgil cried, rising to his feet. "Kyrano, please! You must help me!" Kyrano watched as Virgil began to pace the room.

"How can I help when I do not know you?"

Virgil continued to pace. But when he walked right through the bed, Kyrano very nearly fainted. "Just listen to me," Virgil pleaded, whirling on him. "I have nowhere else to turn. Will you at least listen?"

Kyrano swallowed hard, his eyes showing a mixture of anticipation and fear. "Sit. Talk."

"I wish to sit on the bed," Virgil said. To Kyrano's shock, Virgil winked out of existence and blinked back in, seated at the head of Kyrano's bed.

"Very well," Kyrano nodded, turning to face the man before him. "I will listen. But I promise nothing."

Virgil nodded, his hands twisting together nervously. He had one shot to get Kyrano...a Kyrano he barely recognized...to help him. He had to make it a good one.

"It all started in Manhattan..."

* * *

><p>"Put that down!" The voice from across the room startled them, and Brains very nearly dropped the device he held in his hands. "Fools! You have no idea what you're holding!"<p>

"What is it?" Brains asked, cautiously approaching the man. He was genuinely intrigued. "These readings...they appear to be metaphysical renderings."

Belah raised his chin. "I suppose I should know better than to underestimate the man who designed those fabulous machines."

"Please tell me," Brains said softly. "Lady Penelope said something about dimension-hopping. Is this the device that made it possible? Can you really travel between dimensions?"

He laughed. "What do you think?"

"That's how you surprised Thunderbird One," Brains breathed, staring at the elongated arm band. "You...you're using this to travel through dimensions...to appear whenever and wherever you want!"

"Very good, engineer. Very good indeed."

"If my calculations are correct, you last utilized this device when you appeared and fired on Thunderbird Two."

Belah nodded but said nothing.

"But if that's the case, then why is there another entry in the monitor log?"

"Another entry?" Belah scowled. "What are you talking about? It was ripped from my arm when I ejected after those bastard Tracys shot me down. It has not been used since."

"That's not true," Brains countered, turning the device monitor toward Belah's face. "See? Right here, not twenty minutes after you last used it, the device fired again."

"What did it do when it fired?" Penny asked as she walked up to them. "What does the device _do_?"

"It opens a portal," Brains replied when Belah refused to answer. "A portal to another dimension."

Penny frowned. Her frown morphed slowly into a look of concentration, then finally to one of disbelief. "Another dimension? You mean...another place just like this one?"

"Most likely," Brains replied. "The existence of other dimensions is purely theoretical at this point."

"Not theoretical any longer," Belah interjected.

Before Brains or Penny could reply, Belah lunged, his feet flying up and out. The edge of his shoe caught the device and it flew across the bridge once again, landing near the door. Parker was across the room in a shot, battling Belah's kicking legs with Brains' and Penny's help.

There was a loud whirring sound, then a bright flash that startled everyone. They were momentarily blinded and the whirring sound grew deafening.

Over the din, one cry rang out. Kyrano's voice, seemingly in agony.

"Virgil!" he cried. "_Virgil!_"


	6. Authentication

_A series of events justifies Virgil's beliefs as to whether he is living or dead. But even as a glimmer of hope rises for him, Tin-Tin is learning exactly what it costs to keep International Rescue's secrets safe from enemy hands._

_Author's Note: The name of this saga, _Diraja Satu_, means 'Royal One' in Bahasa Melayu, Kyrano and Tin-Tin's native language._

_Acknowledgment: Thank you so much to those who made this series possible, so many years ago all the way through to today._

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHENTICATION<strong>

_By LMC_

* * *

><p>"Alan, is everyone all right?"<p>

"_Last time I checked, yes. Can you believe it – Penny and Parker captured the Hood!"_

"You're kidding. My...my father's out there with him?"

"_Yeah. Yeah, he is."_

"No," she breathed, thinking of all the times her father had been mentally attacked by her bastard uncle. To have them on the same ship at the same time...her heart rose to her throat. "Alan," she choked out. "Make them come back in."

"_But Tin-Tin, you need help. I was going to send Parker and Penny your way."_

"No," Tin-Tin stated resolutely. Her hazel eyes flashed as she reached forward and pressed several buttons on the console before her. "I don't need any help."

"_Tin-Tin? What are you doing?"_

"What your father would do." With that, she cut the channel, ignoring it when it started beeping. She knew Alan would try to stop her. Hell, Mr. Tracy would probably try to stop her.

But it was what had to be done. For everyone's sake.

She took a deep breath and pushed forward on Thunderbird 4's steering yoke. "All right, assholes. Your expedition has just been cancelled."

Thunderbird 4 raced forward. Cannons emerged from her nose and Tin-Tin started firing. The first two sailed at Thunderbird One. What was left of the once-proud rocket plane heaved to the side before exploding, sending pieces of its hull and innards shooting off to every side. Tin-Tin expertly dodged the debris as she headed for one of the mini subs. She opened fire and destroyed it, then moved to a nearby hauler.

Her mind was on nothing more than getting her father away from Belah Gaat as she systematically destroyed every apparatus that had been set up at Thunderbird One's underwater grave. She had to be done with this mission, and then go get her dad. She had to keep him safe from her uncle. There was no telling what might happen with the two in such close quarters, and Tin-Tin wasn't about to let anyone find out.

Thunderbird 4 zoomed in and around the site like a mad insect. When all was said and done, there was nothing left but scraps of metal and the occasional diver scurrying towards the surface. Tin-Tin wondered how many people she'd just killed. In her current frame of mind, however, she didn't really care.

No price was too great, she thought, for keeping International Rescue's technology from the hands of those who would do great harm with it. She'd have to deal with the ramifications later. Mission accomplished, she started towards Tracy Six but suddenly realized...if those men had been going at Thunderbird One already, what about Thunderbird Two's wreckage?

Tin-Tin rubbed her hand on her forehead. She wanted nothing more than to just get to the yacht. But...

_I am a member of International Rescue, first and foremost._

Even if she had not witnessed Jeff Tracy drilling that into his sons' heads, her own father had done the same to her. If the bad guys got away with Two's secrets, her father would never forgive her. Hell, she knew she'd never forgive her_self_, not to mention quite possibly being excommunicated from the Tracy family altogether. She turned Four toward where she knew Two's pod was and silently prayed to the Masters with all her might that her father would be kept safe.

* * *

><p>Penelope tried to see what was happening, but the light was bright...just too bright! She couldn't do more than squint for a couple of seconds before having to cover her eyes again. Kyrano continued to cry out, always the same word.<p>

"Virgil! Virgil!"

Leaving Parker and Brains with the Hood, Penelope made her way across the room to Ruth and Kyrano. The latter was on his knees facing the large ball of light before them, his eyes stuck open wide, staring at it as though mesmerized.

"Kyrano!" she cried above the noise the ball of light was making. "Kyrano, are you all right?"

He didn't acknowledge her, just kept staring, his lips moving silently. Then, just as suddenly as it had appeared, the light – and the accompanying whirring noise – disappeared. Kyrano's face was blank, his hands lying palm-flat against one another in front of him.

"Kyrano!" Penelope gasped as she knelt before him. "Are you all right?" He didn't respond. Her brow furrowed. "Kyrano, speak to me. Are...you...all..._right_?"

"I..." He reached out, his hand at first missing her, then coming to rest on her cheek. "Lady Penelope...I cannot see."

* * *

><p>"Kyrano, what in the <em>hell<em> was _that_?" Virgil cried. "I wish I was standing next to the bed." He moved instantly from his sitting position at the head of Kyrano's bed to a standing position just in front of Kyrano himself, who was still seated, but staring to his left. Virgil had never seen anything like it – a big, white ball of light had appeared in the middle of the room. It was silent but so bright he couldn't look at it for very long. And...it had seemed there was something inside it, something like people, perhaps, yet as soon as the light disappeared, so did they.

He leaned down so his face was mere inches from the man before him. "Kyrano? Are you okay?"

"I...do not know," Kyrano replied, turning his head so he was once again facing Virgil. "Did you cause that to appear?"

"Me?" Virgil asked, pointing at himself. "No, I thought _you_ had. What was it? And why were you yelling my name?"

"I was not yelling your name."

"Yes, you were! I heard you! You were crying out my name as though you were in pain!"

"It was not me, Virgil, but I heard it as well."

"It _sounded_ like you."

Kyrano nodded. "Yes. It did. I believe, however, that it came from the place of light."

"Place of light? Do you know what exactly it was?"

"I...I cannot be certain, but..."

"But what?"

"I fear that...whatever it was, it was not to be seen by me."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because, Virgil," Kyrano replied as he rose to his feet, "I have gone blind."

* * *

><p>Tin-Tin slowed Thunderbird Four as she approached where her radar told her Pod 2 still floated on the surface of the Pacific. She saw no indications of any life signs near it, but decided that an actual visual would tell her for certain whether or not it was being looted as One had been. She surfaced the small yellow submarine and rose to her feet, surveying the scene before her. The pod's door was closed, so she couldn't see inside, but another look at her scanners still told her there were no life signs present inside the pod.<p>

"Should I destroy it?" she wondered aloud. The insistent beeping of the communications panel finally grated on her nerves and she answered it. "Yes, Alan."

"_Goddammit, Tin-Tin, what the hell did you do? Why did you cut me off?"_

"Because I had a job to do, Alan. Has your father yet regained consciousness?"

"_He did, apparently, for a short while, but they gave him more painkillers and he's sleeping. Why?"_

"I have a question for you. If you knew people were trying to salvage the Thunderbird secrets and you also knew those people were very close by, would you just leave an unattended pod sitting in the middle of the water or would you blow it up?"

The airwaves were silent. Tin-Tin could imagine the myriad of thoughts going through Alan's mind. Finally, he replied. _"Why are you asking me that, Tin-Tin?"_

"Remember the divers I came upon who were taking pieces of Thunderbird One?"

"_Yes."_

"We don't have to worry about them anymore."

"_You didn't!"_

"It was what needed to be done, Alan."

"_But- "_

"But nothing. Don't give me the high-and-mighty road, Alan. Would you not have done the same thing if International Rescue's precious secrets were being stolen right before _your_ eyes?"

She heard Alan sigh. _"I guess I would've, yeah."_

"Very well. So? What about the pod? I need to resolve this issue before I move on to Two's wreckage."

"_Are you sure it's safe to do that?"_

"Are you sure it's safe to be up on Thunderbird 5 for a month?"

Once again, she'd rendered him speechless. In another time and place she might've considered the fact that she'd done it to him twice now quite funny, but right now, humor was the furthest thing from her mind.

"_Tin-Tin, if I were you, I'd destroy it. But I still don't think—"_

"Thank you, Alan, that was all I needed. Thunderbird Four out."

She cut him off just like that, and put Four in reverse. When she was far enough away, she fired a missile. Before her eyes, Pod 2 exploded in a massive fireball reaching at least a mile into the sky if not more. That was bound to get someone's attention. She knew that if there really was a salvage team at Two's crash site, she had very little time to get there before someone would alert them to the presence of a hostile craft in the vicinity.

It saddened her to think of Thunderbird 4 as a hostile craft. After all, it had been designed to help people, not to kill them. She suddenly wondered what Jeff Tracy really _would_ say. Well, even if he did kick her out of International Rescue and off Tracy Island, at least she would have the satisfaction of knowing that nobody had gotten the Thunderbirds' secrets.

But her gut told her she was doing the right thing. She knew there was no way the Tracys, even if they hadn't been mostly incapacitated, could've gotten teams of agents out there fast enough to start gathering the wreckage. No, those people and all their equipment would've had to have been waiting in the depths. And that meant they worked for the person who had shot the Thunderbirds down. The person she and her father were related to. The person who had killed tens of thousands more in his life than Tin-Tin could fathom.

Something told her that blowing up whomever she found at Thunderbird Two wouldn't be the last killing she did today. Though she wasn't aiming for the divers, she knew that many would die. What was disturbing about it was that it wasn't bothering her. She tried to tell herself that was because it was for a good cause – that she was protecting the Tracy family. Protecting International Rescue. And ultimately, protecting the world from the likes of Belah Gaat.

But suddenly she wasn't so sure. Perhaps she had more of her uncle in her that she cared to admit.

* * *

><p>The Hood had refused to speak since the ball of light had come and gone. Brains was running calculations on a computer console, and Penelope was instructing Parker as to exactly what she wanted <em>done<em> to the Hood in order to extract answers from him. She was confidant that his years as her butler had taught him enough of the finer points of obtaining information from someone who didn't want to talk well enough to work on Belah Gaat.

Ruth tended to Kyrano off to the side while Penelope steered the ship toward Thunderbird Two's debris field. Brains had performed a cursory examination of Kyrano's eyes, but could not find anything immediately wrong – nothing that would have rendered him sightless. His conclusion had been that the blindness was temporary, that Kyrano's eyes had been shocked since he'd been staring directly into the light when it appeared.

"Kyrano?"

"Yes, Mrs. Tracy."

"Why were you crying out Virgil's name? I mean, before, when that light thing was here."

He contemplated his words for a moment before replying. "Mrs. Tracy, I believe the device engaged a portal to another dimension. I both saw and heard your Virgil when the portal opened. After it closed, he disappeared, along with my sight. And I can no longer hear him."

Penelope glanced sharply over to where the two sat. "You're not making any sense, Kyrano. Gaat uses the device to allow him to travel from one place to another here by tearing holes in the fabric of the universe. Balling the string of the world and moving across it rather than having to travel its length." She turned to look behind her. "Isn't that what you told me, Brains?"

"Well, ah, yes, Lady Penelope, that was my initial theory."

Her eyes narrowed. She was not one to believe in the types of things Kyrano was purporting, and suddenly having a genius change his "theory" was unexpected. "Your _initial_ theory?"

"Y-Yes. I have run several computations here and Kyrano's explanation seems to most closely fit the facts at hand."

"So you're telling me that what we saw was another dimension?"

"Ah, not e-exactly, no."

"See? I knew it."

"What we saw, ah, Lady Penelope, was the _doorway_ to another dimension."

"H'a bit Twilight Zone, ay, milady?" Parker asked as he finished retying the Hood's legs together.

"Science fiction indeed."

Belah snorted. "Do not discount that which you haven't the intelligence to understand."

Penny ignored him. "Brains, I need answers. I can't very well tell Tin-Tin that we've allowed her father to be blinded without some sort of logical explanation for it."

"I-I'll continue working on it, ah, Lady Penelope. H-However, I would suggest Kyrano seek medical attention immediately."

"I suppose someone could fly him to hospital on your helijet."

"Y-Yes, that is true."

"Kyrano? Perhaps you would be so good as to accompany Parker in the helijet?"

"No," Kyrano said. "I do not wish to leave this ship."

Penny smiled and shook her head. "Dear Kyrano. You really must be tended to. We don't know that _not_ getting you immediate medical attention won't make your blindness permanent."

"As long as my half-brother is on board this ship, I remain."

"But what can you do, Kyrano?" Ruth asked. "You can't even see."

Kyrano closed his eyes and leaned back into the chair. "You do not need eyes to see. And you need not wield a sword to protect."

"What does that mean?" Penny asked. Kyrano's cryptic answers either seemed to baffle her or annoy her most times, depending on her mood.

"It means," Ruth said softly, looking upon her friend with new eyes, "that he's been protecting us since the Hood came on board." Ruth watched as Kyrano bowed his head. "In fact, I wouldn't be at all surprised if that's why he came to us when we first moved to the island." She looked across the room to where Belah was securely fastened to a corner pipe. "To protect us..._all_ of us...from _him_."

Kyrano raised his chin, a small display of pride and defiance, for he knew Belah's eyes had turned upon him.

"That is what you do, isn't it, Kyrano? That's why a man who's so intelligent, so capable of doing so many things that we do and don't understand...that's why you remain with us there, isn't? To protect us from your half-brother?"

Kyrano was silent for a handful of seconds. Finally, he spoke. "Yes," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. "It is."

Ruth placed one hand on Kyrano's arm, suddenly in awe of the man before her. She couldn't conceive of exactly _how_ he protected her son and grandsons, but as she looked over at Gaat, as she took in his posture and the look upon his face, she knew Kyrano spoke the truth. How could anyone harm such a kind and decent man as Kyrano? How could anyone be that evil, that heartless, to want to kill his own half-brother? And not just that, but all those people from Tracy Corp who were now dead.

And then...her grandsons. First Thunderbird One. Then Two. The machines...well, Ruth didn't really care about them one bit. It was four of her five grandsons almost having been murdered in cold blood that got _her_ blood to boiling. She rose to her feet, venom in her eyes, which never moved from the bald man across the bridge. Kyrano reached up to grab her, for he could sense her change of mood. But in his blindness he missed, and Ruth walked away before he could stop her.

"You," she spat, the look on her face one Parker and Penelope had never seen grace the normally kind features. "You _bastard_. I ought to pick up that damn harpoon gun and kill you where you sit."

"You are welcome to try, mother of my enemy. But do not underestimate me, nor overestimate my _brother_. He is not capable of blocking my efforts, as you have seen for yourself with the destruction of your precious Thunderbirds."

"You're responsible for his attacks, aren't you? You're responsible for the deaths of so many, for shooting Scott and Virgil down...and you sit here tied to a pipe at our mercy and have the audacity to think you can get away from us. After all you've done?"

Belah snorted. "What are you going to do, old woman? You and a blinded fool? A butler and a Lady of England? You think you are a match for the most powerful man in the world?" he roared.

"The most powerful man in the world?" Penelope asked, unable to hide the sarcasm in her voice. She looked him up and down and shook her head. "You mean the most _pathetic_ man in the world."

His muscles tensed. Across the room he could sense Kyrano preparing, knowing what was to come. But it didn't matter. Kyrano was no real threat. He never _had_ been. Belah flexed his arms and legs, closed his eyes and began to chant in a tone of voice so low it made everyone's entire bodies vibrate.

"What is he doing?" Penny asked. She jumped when Kyrano suddenly appeared next to her.

"He is summoning the powers of darkness," Kyrano said matter-of-factly.

"Powers of darkness?" Ruth repeated. "What does that mean?"

"That we are in grave danger," was the reply.

"Can't you do something?" Penelope asked, slowing the yacht.

He turned his face up toward the sound of her voice. "I thought you did not believe in magick, Lady Penelope."

"I don't," was her honest reply.

"I need your assistance."

"What? How?"

"You must be my eyes. Without benefit of my eyes, the concentration necessary to protect you from his power will prevent me from being able to know each of his moves."

Penelope stopped the yacht altogether. "How long before these 'powers of darkness' get here?"

Kyrano listened to sounds of Belah's chants. "He has already invoked them."

"Why don't we just duct tape his mouth?" Ruth asked.

"Or knock 'im out?" Parker added.

"No!" Kyrano replied sternly. "Unconscious he is much more powerful than when he is awake. He can operate on many levels when he does not have to operate on _this_ one. He must remain conscious."

"I'll help if I can," Penny said, laying a hand on his shoulder. "But how?"

"Lash yourself to the front of my body. You will move me. I will do the rest."

"You're kidding." Penny looked skeptically at him, but his facial expression didn't change.

"I don't think he is," Ruth said. "Kyrano, are you sure about this? What if we...well...what if we just...kill him?"

"I cannot," Kyrano said, his chin hitting his chest.

"Why not?"

"Because," a great voice boomed from the corner. "He still _cares_." Everyone froze as a loud, evil laugh permeated the bridge and indeed the entire yacht. "You are too late, my brother. Too late!"

* * *

><p>"Kyrano, what can I do?"<p>

"I cannot help but believe the tale you have woven for me. And I believe the appearance of that which we saw is connected to your presence here. For some reason, you have been brought to me so that I may help you."

Virgil nodded. "Yes, but how? I mean, my idea that I'm not really dead is only a theory."

"You are wrong, Virgil Tracy. Your theory that you are not dead has been proven."

"What? How?"

"We both heard me calling out your name."

"Yes. But you said it wasn't you."

"It was not the sultan who stands before you, that much is true."

"Sultan?" Virgil stepped back, looking first at the turban on the bed, then back to Kyrano. "You're a king?"

"I am Sultan of the Lower Realm of Malaysia. There is also a sultan of the Malay Peninsula. We work together for the good of our country and our people." He paused in thought. "You did not know this when you came to me."

"No, I didn't. That makes Tin-Tin...a princess?"

"Yes. She is to become sultana when she succeeds me."

"You? A king? It...just doesn't seem to fit you somehow. You've always been so...mystical."

"Mystical? Ah, yes. In my youth, I did practice white magick, as taught to me by my mother. But how do you know of this?"

"Well, the Kyrano I know practices many things we don't really understand. You don't ever talk about your family, but the grapevine has it you've got someone after you."

"Someone...after me? In what way?"

Virgil shrugged. "I don't know. Someone from your past? I gather you being there on the island with us is some sort of protection for you and Tin-Tin. Is there anyone you can think of you'd need protection from?"

"The only one who has challenged me is my half-brother, Radzi Belah."

"Belah?" Virgil repeated, his voice rising in pitch. "You mean Belah Gaat!"

"Yes, you know of him?"

"I never got to that part of my story. The Hood? The one who blew Tracy Tower to hell? He's your half-brother, Belah!"

"It cannot be."

"Yes, he's been after International Rescue for _years_! He wants the secrets to our Thunderbirds and all the machines we use to save peoples' lives. We have to watch our backs every second to make sure he doesn't get his hands on...oh...oh, my God!"

"What is it?" Kyrano asked, alarmed.

"That's got to be who shot Scott down. And Thunderbird Two. He somehow developed a way to sneak up on us, a way our radars can't detect!" Virgil began pacing the gigantic bedroom from wall to wall. "But why would he destroy the 'birds? Why destroy the very thing he wants to get his hands on?" Virgil paced a bit longer, then turned to face Kyrano. "You say he tried to take the throne from you?"

"He killed many in his attempts to usurp this position. He felt it would give him enough power to begin taking over the world. But when he finally reached me, his revolt was quelled and I ascended the throne as rightful heir."

"So you're actually royalty?"

"Yes. I was born as one in a long line of princes. Others either lost interest in the title and duties, and abdicated their responsibilities, or were killed by my half-brother. Only Tin-Tin and I remain. And Belah, but he has not been heard from for many, many years."

"Until now," Virgil breathed. "Listen to me, Kyrano. I don't know exactly what's going on here, but it seems like some things are the same as what I know and some aren't. You're telling me you're royalty, yet the Kyrano I know lives as a simple, quiet man with no accolades and no indication that he should be a king. And from what I've seen since I woke up, the only major difference with my own family is that I haven't been able to find any trace of myself, only of Ben."

"Who you tell me died shortly after birth."

Virgil nodded enthusiastically. "Yes. And now you say that your half-brother – a man who's been after my family since International Rescue started operating – wanted to strip you of your title so he could try to take over the world. But you defeated him. Yet you don't know where he's been."

"That is correct."

"What if he's been secretly developing some way to take International Rescue down once and for all? If he had our technology, he wouldn't need your throne or _anyone's_. He could take over by force. That's why we're so damn careful, so he can't!"

The two men were silent, each lost in his own thoughts. Finally, Virgil spoke again. "I remember him attacking One and Two," he said softly. "And when I regained consciousness, Two had crashed, with the same damage as I remember." He looked up at the sultan. "Gaat obviously found a way to finish International Rescue...and my family...once and for all. But then why is so much different than I remember?"

Kyrano looked thoughtful as he replied. "It is as though there are two distinct timelines, Virgil. One of which you are from, one of which you are not."

"That sounds crazy. But nothing else seems to make sense. I mean, if some God somewhere made this as my purgatory, why would he give me you to help me out?"

"And why," Kyrano continued the thought, "allow you to see the other side?"

"The other side?"

"We heard me call your name."

"Yes."

"What if it was the 'me' that exists where _you_ come from?"

Virgil stopped and stared at him. Stared at him hard. His mind worked and worked, fighting to wrap itself around something so far-fetched, so outside his realm of knowledge that it seemed tantamount to a fairy tale.

"That ball of light...Kyrano, what was it?"

"Perhaps...a portal of some sort. Back to the place you belong."

"So you believe me. I mean, believe that I don't belong here."

"I do not understand why you are here as an apparition if you are not dead. But I agree that you do not belong here, because I have known Jefferson Tracy for many years, and I know for a fact that you died as an infant, and that Ben did not."

Virgil swallowed hard at the idea that he hadn't ever made it past infancy. "Not that I'm not glad, Kyrano, because I really am, but...I have to be honest with you. If someone who could walk through walls and beds suddenly appeared to me, I wouldn't be doing anything but running the other direction. Why do _you_ believe me?"

Kyrano reached out one hand. Virgil stepped forward and placed his hand over it, as though meaning to grasp it. "Because, Virgil," Kyrano whispered, "though we cannot touch, I feel your goodness. You are pure of soul. And I hear the truth in your voice."

It was times like this when a hand placed on a shoulder would speak the words Virgil couldn't make himself say. But alas, he hadn't the ability to touch, and so his voice was all he could use. "Thank you."

"Do not thank me yet, Virgil Tracy. Quickly, you must allow me to change my clothes."

"What? Why?"

"If I am to assist you, we must leave the palace."

"Leave? But you can't see. You need medical help!"

"I do not know what makes me think this, but I do not believe a doctor can cure my eyes. I will trust you to do that."

"Me? But I can't even touch you!"

"One does not need to touch to feel."

Virgil watched as the blinded man made his way across the room to a large walk-in closet. Within minutes he'd come back out with traveling clothes. Virgil turned his back and listened as the swish of fabric told him the sultan..._sultan_...was removing his long, blue robes.

"Is there any way to find out if it was Belah who shot us down?" he finally asked.

"I believe you might be able to find out faster than I."

"You're right. But what will you do?"

"Do not concern yourself with me. When you have discovered what you need to know, return to me."

"How will you go without sight?"

"I have a trusted aide who will guide me. Now go!"

Virgil took one last look at Kyrano, nodded and said, "I wish I was with Belah Gaat!"

* * *

><p>She arrived upon the scene of Thunderbird Two's wreckage to find that although it appeared a salvage mission had begun, there wasn't a soul in sight. As though it had been abandoned before it really got underway. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. Tin-Tin had a bad feeling. A <em>really<em> bad feeling.

"I gave myself away," she whispered aloud, scanning the area both with Four's sensors and her own eyes. "When I blew up the pod."

She stared at the radar for five long minutes, not moving a muscle, not making a sound. She even blocked Alan's attempt at an incoming transmission so the cockpit of Four was as silent as could be. Yet there was no sign of movement. No sign of anything other than the two mini subs on her scanners, both of which she could see through the cockpit windows. No life...no movement.

Perhaps one or two strategically fired missiles would be all she had to do for this one – missiles to destroy what was left of Thunderbird Two. Because even if this site had been abandoned before being fully set up, Tin-Tin had no doubt her half-uncle would not allow Two's secrets to go unexplored for long. There really was no way for International Rescue to haul what was left of the giant green transport ship back to Tracy Island. It was either destroy it, or risk her uncle's greed.

She pressed a button on her console and Four's cannons slowly extended from the submarine's nose. Without its headlamps on, Tin-Tin couldn't see well enough to view the outline of what used to be the main workhorse of International Rescue's fleet. But she gave it a moment of respectful silence, looking in the direction scans indicated it was resting in the distance. Her finger hovered over the button. She hesitated for only a few seconds before firing.

Just as the two missiles launched, an alarm sounded in Four's cabin.

"Oh, no!" Tin-Tin cried. She jammed open a communications line. "Alan! Alan, I'm under attack!"

"_Tin-Tin? What the hell's going on?"_

"I can't outrun them! They're heat-seeking!"

"_What is? Tin-Tin, who's attacking you?"_

"I don't know!" she cried. "I don't know!"

"_Tin-Tin!"_

She frantically dove further into the depths as what was left of Thunderbird Two exploded behind her. But no matter how much she dodged, no matter how deftly she played chicken with the underwater mountains, no matter how high or low she went, the two missiles stayed glued to her tail.

And they were closing.

Fast.

"Alan!" she cried, eyes filling with tears. "Tell my father I love him!"

"_What? Tin-Tin, what-?"_

"Just tell him, Alan! _Tell_ him!"

* * *

><p>"Tin-Tin!" Alan yelled into the microphone. "What the hell did you mean by that? Tin-Tin!"<p>

There was no reply.

"Tin-Tin, come in!" Alan tried again on another frequency. Again, nothing. He switched to their emergency channel. "Tin-Tin! Thunderbird 4, are you reading me?"

A high-pitched beep from four monitors down caught his attention. Heart rising to his throat, he sprinted over to it. One word appeared on the screen.

ALERT

Alan gulped as he keyed the command to show the remainder of it.

THUNDERBIRD 4 GPS SIGNAL LOST.  
>THUNDERBIRD 4 GPS SIGNAL LOST.<br>THUNDERBIRD 4 GPS SIGNAL LOST.  
>THUNDERBIRD 4 GPS SIGNAL LOST.<p>

"No!" Alan half-sobbed, running back to the microphone. "Tin-Tin, _noooo!_"

* * *

><p>"You will not succeed. Spare yourself a useless fight."<p>

"Kyrano...or should I say..._Meor_..."

"Meor?" Brains repeated.

"My given name," Kyrano replied. He reached forward, took a handful of Penelope's blouse and started pulling her backwards.

"Using a woman to do your work, Meor?"

Kyrano didn't answer. Instead he pulled Penny's arms out to her sides and widened her stance slightly. Within seconds he had pressed the front of his body full-length against her back. Penelope looked down as Kyrano tied his sash around her stomach, effectively lashing them together.

"Move with me," he whispered into her ear. "Feel it and I will know."

Penelope took a deep breath. _We're going to die._

"No," Kyrano said, his arms folding both their sets of arms together over her chest. He moved their hands to the left, then to the right before raising them high in the air. Whispered words raced past Penelope's ear as she studied Belah, trying to determine what his first move would be.

"This is beneath me," Belah growled, his voice still sounding like there were fifty of him speaking at once in stereo. "I could kill you with the flick of a wrist."

Penny nearly jumped out of her skin when Kyrano answered, "Go ahead and try."

Ruth, Brains and Parker stared. Kyrano's voice was deeper. No longer speaking in the hushed tones of the man they'd come to know, this Kyrano, though without use of his eyes, seemed confident and ready for battle. Ruth tiptoed back to the weather station and flipped the radio on to Transmit Only. She looked down to the floor and saw the harpoon gun still lying where she'd dropped it.

If she could just lift and aim it well enough, all it would take was one well-placed shot. She wasn't certain she believed in the hocus-pocus any more than Penelope, but she knew how to stop a madman. But could she steady the weapon in time for it to be of any use?

_Only one way to find out,_ she concluded.

But before she could even crouch down to pick it up, a great roar came from Belah, startling her. She jumped back, eyes growing wide as he reached out one hand toward Kyrano. A strange black vapor appeared in his palm and he growled before tossing it right at Penny's head.

Penelope's hands moved to cover her face, Kyrano's right with them as though they were attached. He twirled his hands around one another and seemed to "throw" something back. She could barely see it, but it also looked like a colored vapor of some sort. Kyrano's hit Belah's and there was a loud crack, almost like thunder. Ruth covered her ears as Belah began speaking in Chinese, yelling at Kyrano and Penny.

"What was that?" Penny asked.

"I think you know," Kyrano replied. "He is moving."

"How did you—?"

"I can sense him."

All of a sudden Belah darted across the bridge, headed for Brains, who had the inter-dimensional travel device securely in his hands. Brains ducked out of the way, rolling across the floor as Belah lunged for him.

Penelope made a move to dart after him, her legs leading both her and Kyrano toward Belah's imposing form. Once again, Belah seemed to throw something, this time at Brains. Penny cried out, moving to launch herself into the air. Kyrano sailed through the air with her...sailed a lot further than they _should_ have.

Brains was awestruck by the spectacle before him. Kyrano and Penelope moved as one being as though they really were just that. Every move seemed planned, every thought read. Not a word was spoken by either as they distracted Belah's attention from him, leading him out of the bridge and onto the deck of the luxury yacht.

"I have had enough of these games!" Belah yelled. "Now you and the woman _die!_"

Kyrano's back was pressed against the railing on the edge of the deck. His and Penny's hands rose in a defensive posture. Then Kyrano laid his forehead against the top of Penelope's head just as Belah struck. He hauled back and shot a jagged white light of energy in their direction. To the shock of those watching, Kyrano/Penny vaulted into the air...and stayed there.

"Strewth!" Parker exclaimed. "I never!"

"My God, they-they're flying!" Ruth exclaimed.

Belah whirled on her and his face broke into the most evil grin she could imagine. "This is fitting," he said menacingly. "I shall further hurt Tracy by killing his own mother."

"No!" Brains cried.

Parker bolted forward, but with a wave of his hand, Belah tossed him aside like a doll. The butler slid across the deck and slammed into the bulkhead that made up the wall between the bridge and deck.

And Ruth was left defenseless.

Kyrano/Penny darted through the air, circling around Belah's head. It distracted him long enough for Ruth to scurry back onto the bridge. Belah ran after her, followed closely by Penny and Kyrano.

No sooner had they entered the door and come to rest on the floor, than the radio near the weather station crackled to life.

"_Tracy Six, come in!"_

Ruth groaned. Alan had the _worst_ timing!

"_Tracy Six, I need you now! I've lost Tin-Tin! I repeat, Thunderbird Four is down! Come in! You have to find Tin-Tin! Please, come in!"_

Kyrano's eyes snapped open. Penny sagged forward off his body like a rag doll. "Tin-Tin," he breathed, untying the sash that bound them together. Penelope stumbled away as Kyrano headed for the console, open robes flapping in the breeze his movement created.

"Ha!" Belah barked. "Your daughter will at last be your undoing!" He rose into the air and lunged across the floor as Brains ran into the room.

The engineer knew Kyrano was doomed. Distracted at the console, there was no way he could react in time, with or without supernatural abilities. But...he was just an engineer. What the hell could he do but stand there and watch Kyrano...and then the rest of them...die?

Then he looked down at what was in his hand, and it came to him. Without a moment's hesitation, Brains pushed a succession of buttons, pointed it at Belah...and prayed.

* * *

><p>It took a few moments for Virgil to get his bearings. When he did, he frowned. He was standing on the ocean floor. He looked around, but there was absolutely no light. He couldn't see a thing. "What the hell good is it for me to be here if I can't see?" he yelled in frustration. He took a few steps, but without the ability to feel solid objects, any search he did attempt would be futile.<p>

He wracked his brain for solutions. Then it came to him. This was why he needed Kyrano. "I wish I were standing on top of the water directly above this spot." When he materialized, he found himself standing atop the water, just as he had wished. To his left was something floating on the water. In a split second, he identified it.

"It's a wing," he breathed, walking over for a closer look. That's when something else caught his eye. He walked a couple of feet away and crouched down for a closer look. "What the heck is that?" he wondered aloud. He watched as the cylinder-shaped object rolled over in the waves. There was a small monitor on it and he peered through the darkness to read the message scrolling across it.

COUNTDOWN: 25...24...23...22...21...20...WARNING! PORTAL OPENING COMMENCING IN 15...14...13...12...11...

"Portal opening?" Virgil read it aloud. "Portal opening?"

That's when all the puzzle pieces fell into place.

"He has a device that opens portals," he said, standing fully upright again. "He must have opened one to come in behind One _and_ Two. I saw that blip...he _did_ take off from Tengah Airfield! Then...what...he opened a portal, and...yes, that's it! He disappeared from radar, then reappeared right before we were fired on. That _has_ to be it!"

Virgil turned in a three-sixty, but could see very little in the darkness of night. Very little but the glow from the device's monitor.

...4...3...2...1...

Virgil moved away as the device began to hum and whir. Then something a bit more familiar happened. A white ball of light appeared right next to him, seemingly out of nowhere. He cried out and jumped back, shielding his eyes from its brightness. The whirring and humming grew louder and louder until it became almost unbearable. He squeezed his eyes shut and covered his ears, falling to one knee as the sound threatened to overwhelm his senses.

That's when someone sailed right through him. Whoever it was hit the water and sank as Virgil rose to his feet. Then, in a flash, the white ball of light was gone. Virgil's ears rang. When the other surfaced and turned to face him, he couldn't believe what...or rather _who_...he saw.

"Holy shit! The Hood!"

* * *

><p>"Tracy Six, come in! Come in, please!"<p>

"_Alan! Alan, i-it's me, Brains!"_

"Brains, what the-why didn't you answer until now? I've been trying to raise you for over fifteen minutes!"

"_We've had some trouble here."_

"What—is everyone okay?"

"_Yes, I believe so. What happened to Thunderbird Four?"_

"I don't know! Brains, she was attacked, Tin-Tin was attacked! I need you over there now, you have to find her, you _have_ to! Thunderbird Four is gone from GPS...Brains, please..."

"_We're moving now. We should be in position...in about ten minutes."_

"Hurry, Brains. Please hurry."

"_F.A.B., Alan. I'll contact you again when, ah, we're in place."_

"Thanks, Brains. Just find her for me. Please."

Alan sank back into his chair. He needed someone to talk to. Something to do! He couldn't just sit here like this. None of his family knew what was happening. Virgil was still missing and now Tin-Tin, too. Gaat had been captured, but there was no telling how long those on Tracy Six would be safe.

And there wasn't a goddamn thing Alan could do about any of it. He decided to put in a call to the hospital in Townesville. Maybe Gordon would be awake enough to talk to him. Maybe _someone_ would.

He couldn't take this not-knowing. This being so far away he couldn't help, couldn't protect his family. Couldn't help protect Tin-Tin. His throat seemed to swell as grief threatened to overwhelm him. But he knew he couldn't let that happen. After all, she could have gotten out of Four. She could have!

_She could have._

* * *

><p>"Aaa!" Kyrano gasped as a sharp pain stabbed through his skull. He was sitting in the cockpit of a large cargo jet with a pilot his aide had known, a pilot who would do whatever the sultan asked with no questions.<p>

"Tuanku, kamu jatuh sakit?" the pilot asked, turning to look at his surprise passenger. He was afraid to insult his sultan, but couldn't just sit there and not ask if he were okay.

Kyrano didn't understand what was happening. It was as though something had just moved through him, like something had changed. He felt it as surely as he felt the chair he was seated in. He suddenly wished he'd kept up his practice of magick, for he was certain that it would help him now.

"Tidak bimbang," he replied, telling him he was fine just to get him off his back. It worked, as the pilot turned back around.

Where was Virgil? Surely he had found Radzi already. Then why wasn't he appearing?

Kyrano suddenly began doubting his own sanity. Maybe he'd imagined the whole thing? After all, here was the king of half the country of Malaysia sitting in a jet on a tarmac somewhere waiting for someone nobody else could see or hear.

It sounded insane even to him.

And yet somehow he knew it was right. Even as his stomach began to churn. He knew he didn't need to be practiced in any kind of magick to understand that feeling. It was dread.

Something wasn't right. Something just wasn't right.

* * *

><p>"Are you all right, Kyrano?" Ruth asked for what felt like the hundredth time that day.<p>

"I failed you. I failed all of you."

"Don't say such things. You heard that your daughter had disappeared. No less can be expected of a father than the way you reacted."

"I am more than a father!" Kyrano spoke, rising to his feet. But without his sight and his more acute senses at his command in his current state of distress, he didn't dare walk anywhere just now. "I am supposed to be protectorate. But I failed, and now...now the balance has been upset."

"Because I opened the portal?" Brains asked. "I-I had no choice, Kyrano. He was going to kill you, and then he would've come after all of us."

"You do not understand," Kyrano replied. "If I had not been distracted by news of my daughter, I could have stopped him. But now...because of my weakness...I fear for the other dimension."

"So you really think that what Brains did sent Gaat to some sort of parallel existence?"

"I do, Lady Penelope" Kyrano replied, tears filling his eyes. "But it didn't just send him to another dimension." He paused as his mind contemplated all the potential ramifications of what had just happened. "It sent him right to Virgil."

Ruth gasped.

"He doesn't stand a chance," Kyrano whispered, sinking back into the chair. "What have I done?" The others could do nothing but stare helplessly at him as tears spilled onto his cheeks. "Tuhan memaafkan, what have I done?"

* * *

><p>"Jesus Christ!" Virgil exclaimed, scrambling to his feet.<p>

"You!" Belah snarled. "You are Virgil, the one they're missing." Belah's eyes narrowed as he reached out and grabbed the airplane wing floating nearby. "Ah, I see what happened. You're here by accident. The second firing of the device. That was you!"

"What?"

"That," Belah replied, pointing to the cylindrical object still floating on the ocean's surface. "When I ejected it was taken from my arm. It must have fired when it landed." He looked up at Virgil. "Right when you crashed."

Virgil looked right back at him. "When I was ejected from the hatch. My God, I've been...wait a minute...what _is_ that thing?"

"I use it to travel between dimensions," Belah said as though bragging about a highly successful child.

"Between dimensions. Then...then I'm not dead."

"Of course not, fool. And neither am I." Then he looked...really _looked_...at Virgil. For one of the first times in his life, the Hood looked surprised. Virgil was standing on _top_ of the ocean. On...on _top_?

"I'm not dead," Virgil breathed. "I was right. I'm not dead!"

Belah continued to stare at his foe as he hoisted himself on top of the wing, only tearing his eyes away when he turned to see the device again. Brow furrowing, Virgil's mind grabbed hold of the fact that he had not felt Belah. That he alone was walking atop the ocean here like it was made of rock and not water. That the Hood was _not_.

Gaat crouched and reached out, successfully palming the device. He then lashed out at Virgil, but when his hand went right through him, he cursed a string of words Virg thought would probably have made Kyrano blush. "What is this treachery?"

Why could the Hood grasp solid objects but Virgil couldn't? He decided to keep his questions to himself. He knew better than to show anything but confidence in front of his family's enemy. He also knew he didn't want to be this close to him, whether he could touch him or not.

"Why are you not solid?" Belah breathed, thinking aloud as he studied his enemy. "You are here...but you are not."

Virgil smiled smugly, though he hadn't any more answers than the Hood. "You have a lot to learn about being stuck in another dimension, Gaat," Virgil said smugly as the dark eyes bored into his own. "And if I have anything to do with it, you won't be getting out."

"You cannot touch me. You have no more idea what you are doing here than I."

"You're right," Virgil said. "I don't. And your appearance through that white light only authenticates my belief."

"What belief?"

"That I'm _not_ dead," he replied. Belah snorted as Virgil eyed the device Belah was now fastening to his arm. And he knew what he...and the sultan...had to do.

_I wish I were with Kyrano,_ Virgil thought, praying that in the absence of speaking the words aloud, thought would do the trick.

And indeed, it did.

* * *

><p>There were divers everywhere. Tin-Tin checked her air. She had less than fifteen minutes of oxygen left in the emergency tank she wore on her back. It was all she'd had time to grab before ejecting from Thunderbird Four's cockpit. The force of the two missiles hitting Four had thrown her far from Two's crash site. She'd used nearly all her air to get back.<p>

Now, as she watched the divers returning to the site, she recognized the telltale signs of anger as one by one they realized Two had been blow to smithereens. From what she could tell by the floodlights they had set up, there wasn't enough left to make a Konami model out of.

At least she had the satisfaction of having thwarted her uncle's plans. If nothing else, that was gratifying in and of itself. Then again, she'd also destroyed three Thunderbirds. Well, to her credit, she had just finished the job, not actually destroyed One and Two of her own accord. And Four...well, that had been the missiles.

Still, Tin-Tin felt responsible.

And then she felt guilty. _Tell my father I love him_, she'd told Alan. But...she'd said nothing to _him_. What must he be thinking right now? She knew Four would've disappeared from GPS. Alan was probably frantic. She couldn't really talk on her wristwatch without alerting the divers to her presence, and she had only the emergency dive helmet on. It wasn't outfitted with a communications device.

Deciding that at least with the watch she could send him code to let him know she was still alive, Tin-Tin reached down to her wrist to begin tapping the sequence that would get through to him.

A searing heat through her leg made her cry out in pain before she could get a signal out. Tears rolled down her face, her leg screaming in pain. She looked down and saw blood appearing in the water around her. Then something whizzed by her head.

She was being fired on...and she'd been hit!

_No!_

Tin-Tin turned into the murky depths beyond the crash site and swam for the surface as fast as she could. But her left leg wouldn't work and she was starting to get dizzy.

_Have to make it._

She kicked her right leg as hard as she could.

_Can't give up._

She looked up but suddenly couldn't tell if she was looking toward the surface or the floor.

That's when the second bullet hit.

Tin-Tin screamed. And the world faded before her.

_No..._

Her eyes closed.

_Father..._

Her arms and legs stopped moving.

_Alan..._


	7. Salvation

_Kyrano proves that one's life can be another's salvation. But Virgil learns that sometimes love and faith aren't enough to stop that which we most fear._

_Author's Note: The name of this saga, _Diraja Satu_, means 'Royal One' in Bahasa Melayu, Kyrano and Tin-Tin's native language._

_Acknowledgement: Thank you so much to those who made this series possible, so many years ago all the way through to today._

* * *

><p><strong>SALVATION<strong>

_By LMC_

* * *

><p>"H'I see something!" Parker cried. "Milady, steer a li'le to the left!" Parker watched as the yacht moved nearer the object he'd seen. "Oh...oh, no," he breathed. "Stop the boat!" He hurriedly stripped his jacket, shirt and shoes off, throwing them down on the deck. Without a second thought, he scrambled to the other side of the railing just as Penelope and Ruth scurried out onto the deck. The women could only watch as Parker did a perfect swan dive into the water.<p>

"What is he doing?"

"He's found something, Mrs. Tracy," Penny replied, heart racing.

They raced up to the railing as Brains led Kyrano out to join them. "What is it?" Kyrano asked. "Is it my Tin-Tin?"

Ruth and Penelope exchanged glances but didn't respond. Penny went to the side of the deck and unfurled the rope ladder, which landed in the water with a splash. She climbed down and waited as Parker swam closer with his precious cargo.

"Oh, Tin-Tin," Penelope breathed as Parker brought her limp body closer. "Oh, no."

* * *

><p>The sultan sensed Virgil's arrival. He rose to his feet and excused himself from the cockpit. The pilot turned and watched him walk back into the plane's huge cargo area, not realizing his king was not alone.<p>

"Virgil, you are here."

"Yes. Kyrano, you're in terrible danger. We have to move, and fast."

"What has happened?"

"Your brother...he's here."

Kyrano's unseeing eyes widened. "I do not understand. Here at the airport?"

"No," Virgil shook his head. "I mean, the brother from...shit...Kyrano, he came through the same thing we saw in your room. The doorway back to where I'm from."

"That must be what I felt earlier," Kyrano breathed. "He has come here."

Virgil nodded emphatically. "Yes, and he's got the device that makes the travel possible."

"Where is he now?"

"I left him in the ocean. It looks like it's where Gordon shot him down after Two was fired on. He's floating on a wing, but he's got this device, the one...oh, God, Kyrano...I know what happened to me, but we...you've got to...we have to get out there!"

The sultan frowned at Virgil's increasingly agitated tone of voice, at how he stumbled over his own thoughts and words. "Please, Virgil, you must remain calm. First, you must tell me where we are to travel. I will have the pilot take off, and then you must tell me everything you have discovered."

Virgil nodded. "International Fix System 1423, Reference H." He watched as Kyrano disappeared back into the cockpit.

Within minutes he returned. The older man pulled down a jumpseat and strapped himself in as they taxied down the runway. "Now," he finally said. "You must explain what happened."

Virgil sat down cross-legged in front of his friend. "I asked to be taken to Gaat. I wound up on the ocean floor, I couldn't see a thing. When I went to the surface, I saw some parts of a plane floating, and figured Gaat must've been killed when Gordon shot him down. That's when I saw this cylindrical object bobbing on the surface of the water."

"The object which my brother uses to open the doorways to other dimensions."

He nodded. "Yes. I'm there looking at it, and suddenly someone comes sailing through me and splashes into the ocean. When he surfaced, I realized it was the Hood. He could see and hear me, but when he tried to grab me, he couldn't anymore than you can."

Kyrano frowned. "You say he splashed into the ocean."

"Yes."

"And he was able to grasp the object."

"Yes."

"Then...he is truly here. Not as with you."

"I think that's it, Kyrano. He came over for real. And he...he said..."

The sultan waited as Virgil composed his thoughts.

"He knew I was missing, Kyrano. He said I was the one they were looking for."

"Then our suspicions are confirmed."

"It's the only explanation. He said the device went off just as Two hit the water. I know I must've been ejected, I wasn't strapped in when we went down."

"But it still does not explain why you are not physically here. If you were transported to this dimension by that object..."

"What if..." Virgil stopped, afraid to give voice to the thought that would not go away.

"Yes?"

He swallowed hard. "What if I really _did_ die in my dimension? What if this...what I am now, here...what if it's only my spirit?"

Kyrano frowned. "Is that...is that possible?"

"What, for my spirit to get sucked into another dimension?" Virgil shrugged. "Why not? A few days ago I didn't believe other dimensions existed. Yet here I am in a world where you're a king and I was never born. I can't discount the fact that the portal opened right as I died over there."

His tone of voice worried Kyrano. "Virgil, you must not give up hope. We will find my brother, and we will obtain the object. Then we will return you to your rightful place."

"But if I'm dead, what's to say this _isn't_ my rightful place?"

"I thought you did not believe you were dead."

"Kyrano, how could I be alive? If I were, I'd have been able to touch and feel everything just like Gaat can."

Frustrated, Virgil rose to his feet and began to pace the length of the plane, even passing through the bulkhead and out into thin air before turning back toward Kyrano. He stopped and looked down at the man who could no longer see. "Maybe I'm here because I was meant to help you stop your half-brother," he whispered. "Maybe I have to do this one last thing before I can move on."

Kyrano shook his head. He couldn't believe Virgil was really dead. It just didn't feel like the right explanation somehow, yet he had nothing better to offer. Maybe Virgil was right. Maybe he _had_ perished in the other dimension when Thunderbird Two crashed, and maybe he _was_ here to help Kyrano, and not the other way around.

But whichever was the true answer, right now they had a more urgent matter to attend to. "Virgil, we must decide how we are going to retrieve the device. It is only my pilot, me and you. How can we get it from Gaat?"

Virgil frowned, thankful for something else to think about. This _was_ a puzzle. How could a blind man and a ghost defeat someone as powerful as the Hood? And from way up high in a cargo plane?

That's when the answer came to him. He smiled, a genuine smile that lit up his face. "This cargo plane...what's it normally used for?"

"It used to be a military transporter," Kyrano replied. "It has only been recently decommissioned as such due to my cutting of the military budget. In our time of peace, the special guard is not as necessary as it once was."

"Recently decommissioned. Has it been stripped?"

"I do not know," Kyrano replied. "What are you looking for?"

"If this thing still has its full stock, we'll have everything we need to take care of Gaat _and_ get our hands on that device."

Kyrano looked up toward the sound of Virgil's voice. "Tell me."

And for once, Virgil forgot about his own plight. Now there was something constructive to do. Now it was time to get the Hood. And reclaim his rightful place in his own dimension.

Whatever that place might be.

* * *

><p>"How is she?" When he received no response, Kyrano's voice became louder. "How <em>is<em> she?"

"Kyrano, please, step back. Let Brains take care of her."

"No! Do not hold me back! She must have my energy!"

Tin-Tin had been taken to one of the yacht's several bedroom suites and stripped bare, with only a sheet covering her torso. Blood turned the white cotton bedding scarlet as Brains fought not only to stop the bleeding, but repair her damaged leg and stomach, where the second bullet had torn through.

"She must live," Kyrano said quietly as he felt his way toward the head of the bed. His mind reached out, his eyes closing in concentration. Ruth and Penelope stood by feeling helpless, tears in their eyes as Parker dried himself and put his clothes back on in the next room.

_Tin-Tin. My daughter. You must remain here. You are needed._

At first, he could not sense her. Fearing she was already moving from this plane, he knelt on the floor next to the bed, his hands lowering to cover her face and head.

_Tin-Tin, your work in this life is unfinished. Grasp the tether to your body. Grasp it and remain._

Ever so faintly, he began to feel the familiar sensation that was his only daughter. He felt her calling out to him, yet still floating further away.

"What is he doing?" Penelope whispered.

Ruth shook her head, unable to tear her eyes from the man she had so much respect for. "I'm not sure, but I suspect he's trying to keep Tin-Tin from leaving."

"Leaving?"

"Dying," Ruth whispered.

"But how can he do that?" she asked, genuinely perplexed.

"He once told me that our souls remained tethered to our earthly bodies until such time as the tie is meant to be broken," Ruth replied. "Maybe he's trying to keep Tin-Tin's soul from breaking away."

Penelope frowned. How she wished Jeff were here. Jeff was so level-headed. She could understand him. Unlike with Kyrano and his ways, which she neither understood nor really wanted to. And yet...when they'd been lashed together...she couldn't remember much of it, but she did remember being airborne, seemingly with no effort.

It had felt like...like somehow Kyrano was _inside_ her. In her body _with_ her. Like they'd become one person, one being. But it wasn't possible. It just wasn't! When you died, you died. You couldn't read other peoples' minds. You couldn't get inside their heads. The physical was just that: physical. Life was flesh and blood. You were born. You died. That was all there was to it.

And yet, as Kyrano began to whisper, as Brains worked with the yacht's medical supplies to keep young Tin-Tin alive, as Ruth stood staring in awe...as Parker entered the room and respectfully stayed near the door...Penelope began to wonder. Really wonder.

Had she been wrong all these years? Had her view of life been too narrow? Ruth had said Kyrano was on Tracy Island to protect Jeff and the others. And she herself had seen some of Gaat's power...and then that white light. The doorway to another dimension, Brains had said.

When Brains had opened it again, the Hood had disappeared. Completely. No trace left of him on board. She and Parker had searched every inch themselves. She suddenly realized she could no longer ignore the facts of the situation. She'd seen them with her own eyes. Indeed, had partaken in an event that she never would have believed possible. That vapor Gaat and Kyrano had thrown at one another. She had asked him what it was.

_I think you know._

She swallowed hard as she watched Kyrano's forehead lower to touch Tin-Tin's. The girl's skin was so pale, so gray. Brains set up an IV with syntheblood, trying desperately to bring her back. To bring her back from death. The only sounds other than Brains' work to save her life were Kyrano's whisperings.

_I think you know._

Suddenly Kyrano rose to his feet. Brains looked up and backed away. Everyone else's jaws dropped as a strange yellowish glow formed around Kyrano's body like an aura. He raised his arms in the air and with one quick motion, thrust them down toward Tin-Tin's head. The aura moved over his body, down his arms and to his hands. To the disbelief of everyone present, it shot out from the ends of his fingers and directly into Tin-Tin's body through her eyes, which had snapped open; through her nose and ears, through her now-open mouth.

As the seconds passed, her color began to return. The yellow aura faded, but kept pouring off Kyrano and into his daughter. Kyrano began to waver, swaying as the last of the light faded away. When the light disappeared completely, Kyrano's eyes rolled back into his head and he fell to the floor with a thump.

For a moment, no one moved.

"Father?" Tin-Tin said, her voice cracked.

Brains finally snapped into action, running to Kyrano's side. He reached for his wrist, frowning as he checked for a pulse. He blinked and turned toward Penny and Ruth. "He..." He faltered, turning back to look at the fallen man. "He's dead."

_I think you know._

Tears spilled onto Penny's cheeks.

"Yes, Kyrano," she whispered as Brains gathered Kyrano's lifeless body into his arms. "I _do_ know."

* * *

><p>"I'll be right back," Virgil said as he surveyed the items Kyrano had gathered under his direction. They were strewn across the back of the cargo area, very near the plane's rear exit. The pilot had been given his instructions, and Kyrano was practicing the use of the gear he would need, feeling out where things were, memorizing how to do the impossible he would <em>need<em> to do in order to make their mission successful.

"Where are you going?"

Virgil sighed. "If this works, I won't have another chance to see anyone from this dimension. I...I want one last look..."

Kyrano sensed there was something Virgil wasn't telling him. "Then go. I will be here upon your return. But do not be too long. The pilot said we will be over our destination within thirty minutes."

"I'll be back soon. I promise." He took a deep breath. "I wish I was with Scott."

* * *

><p>He was surprised to find himself standing on the gantry leading to where Thunderbird One should have been. He let out a small gasp of surprise, as he'd been fully expecting to find himself back in the hospital. Scott walked right through him, and came to a stop in the middle of the gantry, his arm resting on the railing. He noticed the half-empty tall glass of whiskey in his brother's hand and cringed at the physical state Scott was in. There was no doubting he should never have left the hospital, but it was so much the brother he knew to <em>not<em> be there when he should've been.

"Nobody ever could make you stay in a bed, no matter how bad you were hurt," Virgil said aloud.

Scott wiped a hand down his face, and as Virgil got a good look, he felt physically ill at what he saw. His older brother's eyes were even more sunken. His complexion was pale, his eyes bloodshot. He knew he'd had more than his fair share of whiskey, but given the circumstances, he didn't blame him one bit.

This Scott's world had fallen apart. Two Thunderbirds gone. Their father dead. No one to talk to, no one to save him from the demons that Virgil knew were raging inside Scott's mind. He wondered if _his_ Scott were going through the same thing right now. Had Jeff died in Virgil's own dimension? Had their brothers survived? And why had Gaat come to _this_ dimension? Had he succeeded in Virgil's? Succeeded in killing all the Tracys and so come here to do the same?

Scott stood up and meandered further out along the gantry. His voice startled Virgil.

"It would be so easy, you know."

_Is he talking to...to me?_

"It'd be so easy to join Mom and Dad. So easy to join you, Virgil."

_He is!_

"Scott? Can you hear me?"

But Scott didn't turn around. All Virgil could see was his back as he went right to the edge of the gantry. Right to where Thunderbird One's doorway should've been. He watched as Scott took another swig of whiskey, then held the glass out over the gaping silo chasm.

"It'd be so easy to jus' let everything go," Scott whispered, opening his hand. The glass of whiskey fell through the air silently, until both Virgil and Scott heard it shatter on the concrete and steel below.

"My God," Virgil breathed, sprinting out to stand in mid-air in front of Scott. "You can't possibly be contemplating...no...you would _never_..."

Scott shrugged. "I mean, whassa point? John 'n Ben c'n run the companies. And there isn't any more International Rescue."

"Scott..." Virgil said warningly. "Don't."

Scott's shoulders sagged as he turned back toward the wall, his back to Virgil. "I guess maybe they'll need me to help destroy this place, though."

Virgil breathed a sigh of relief. "God, Scott. You had me worried there for a moment."

Scott turned halfway around, frowning. "Who's'ere?"

Virgil's jaw dropped. "Scott? Scott, it's me, Virgil. Can you hear me?"

"God, now my mind is playin' tricks on me. Too fucking drunk."

"I have to go now, Scott," Virgil said as his brother turned back around to face him. "I know you never knew me here, but there's a Scott who _does_ know me. And I have to get back to him."

Scott rubbed his eyes, then stared straight ahead. Virgil could've sworn he was looking right at him. He started when Scott asked, "Who are you?" as he took a few steps forward, very near the edge of the gantry once more. "I mus' be goin' crazy."

"It's me, Scott. I'm your brother. I'm Virgil."

Scott's eyes widened as he peered into the darkness. "What?"

"Virgil. I'm Virgil. Your brother."

_Can he really see me? Can he?_

Scott swayed slightly, blinking his eyes. "Virgil?" he slurred.

"Yes!" Virgil cried, moving towards him. "Yes, it's me!"

Scott shook his head and snorted, turning his back on the apparition. "Bullshit. You died 's a baby. Jus' my mind playin' tricks on me."

"No! Scott, it's really me!"

As Scott made to turn again, a whirring sound told of the living room wall spinning, undoubtedly bringing someone else into the hangar. Virgil looked up as a figure stepped out onto the gantry.

"Scott!" the someone cried.

Scott stopped in mid-turn to look at the person calling his name. Just as he turned, he caught his arm on the gantry railing. Before Virgil knew what was happening, Scott had lost his balance and was teetering precariously on the edge of the gantry. His arms flailed to grasp something solid.

"SCOTT!" Virgil cried, desperately reaching out, but his hands and arms went right through his brother.

The other figure came running along the walkway, yelling Scott's name at the top of his lungs. Virgil registered that it was none other than Ben as Scott's fingers barely caught the railing. Sweating and gasping, he hung on with just the tips of his fingers and Virgil looked down into his eyes, his own wide with panic as Scott's mouth open and shut like a fish out of water.

"Virgil," Scott breathed.

With that, his sweat-soaked fingers slipped and his body went right through Virgil as Ben dove to the edge of the gantry, arms reaching for...and missing...Scott's legs.

"Scott!" Ben cried out, watching in disbelief as his brother fell into the darkness.

Horrified, Virgil yelled, "I wish I was next to Scott!"

With that, he found himself falling right next to him, right in front of his face, looking at him as Scott silently stared back.

"Scott," Virgil choked out, trying in vain to grab hold of him. "Scott!"

"You _are_ real," Scott whispered. Then he smiled and reached out as though to embrace Virgil.

It was the last thing Scott Tracy would ever do.

"_Nooooo!_" Virgil cried as he watched the unthinkable happen. "_NOOOOO!_"

* * *

><p>"He can't be dead," Tin-Tin cried, covering her father's body with her own. Brains had put him on the sofa and tried to resuscitate him, but it had been no use. Kyrano was gone.<p>

"Father!" she cried, paying no attention to the pain she felt in her torso and leg. "Father!"

Ruth and Penny stood nearby, wiping tears from their faces. Parker and Brains were next to one another, both pale, staring at Tin-Tin and Kyrano as though they couldn't believe their eyes.

"He saved her life," Ruth whispered, sniffling as she looked up at Penelope. "He saved her by giving her _his_ life."

"I didn't believe," Penny said, her voice breaking. "I didn't believe."

"Tin-Tin," Brains said, unable to keep the tremor from his voice. "Tin-Tin, you must lay down."

"No! You must bring him back, Brains! You _must_!"

"I can't," Brains whispered, turning away. "Everything I know, everything I can do...I...I would've lost you if he hadn't stepped in." He swallowed hard and turned back to face them. "I can't bring him back."

"Tin-Tin, Brains is right, you must rest," Ruth said, approaching the distraught woman.

"Mrs. Tracy, he can't...he can't..."

Ruth reached down and pulled Tin-Tin to her feet. "Oh, Tin-Tin," she breathed, gathering the taller woman in her arms. "Don't let your father's sacrifice be in vain."

Tin-Tin blinked and looked into the older woman's eyes. "I can feel him," she whispered, a small smile breaking through. "I can feel him with me." She turned to look down at her father's motionless body. "Oh, Father."

"We've got to see if we can find Virgil," Penelope finally said, coming to stand next to the two women. "I know this is a terrible time for you, Tin-Tin, but Mrs. Tracy is right. Your father saved your life for a reason. Perhaps it was to now help us save Virgil's."

Lower lip trembling, Tin-Tin looked at Penny, and rose to her full height. Nodding, she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Then I will not let him down, but...I cannot stay in this room."

Nodding, Ruth and Penny led her out of the bedroom and into one further down the hall. Parker turned to Brains, who still stood with his back to Kyrano. "You did h'everythin' you could, Master Brains," he said softly, reaching out to place a hand on the engineer's shoulder.

"No," Brains said. "I shouldn't have let him die. I should've _done_ something."

"Wot, you can suddenly 'eal psychic maladies?" Parker asked, voice rising in pitch. "H'I don't think you're _that_ much of a genius."

"I...I suppose not," Brains said, turning to face the butler. "I guess we'd better go see what they're discussing." He took one last look at Kyrano's body. "I couldn't save him. Maybe I can still help save Virgil."

"You migh', a' that," Parker clapped him on the back and the two men left the room.

As the door closed behind them, Brains let out a small sigh. "Good-bye, Kyrano."

* * *

><p>"Where <em>is<em> he?" the sultan asked aloud for what seemed like the hundredth time. "Virgil, you must return. What could have happened to keep you?"

He seated himself cross-legged on the floor of the cargo area. Reaching far back into his past, he tried to remember how his mother had taught him to use his mind, tried to remember what it was like to reach out and grasp another's thoughts as you might grasp their hand.

"Virgil," he whispered. "Please, you must return. I need you here."

He tried to picture what he remembered of Virgil Tracy before he had been blinded. He pictured him in his mind, the tall, well-built man with tawny skin and eyes that had reminded him of the alder wood used to create his daughter Tin-Tin's bed back at the palace. Pictured him standing in his blue uniform, the yellow sash across his chest, running his hands through his dark auburn hair, causing it to stand on end.

"Virgil. Virgil, please. Come back. Return to me."

But would it work? Could he do what he had not attempted in more years than he could count?

* * *

><p>Virgil stared stone-faced at the gruesomely twisted body of this dimension's Scott as Ben came running across the hangar floor, hurdling the metal tracks where One would normally rest.<p>

"Scott!" Ben cried, kneeling next to him. His hands moved everywhere in the air, as though he wanted to touch his brother, but didn't dare. "Oh, my God..." he choked and turned away, shoulders shaking as Virgil looked up at him.

He knew this wasn't _his_ Scott.

But it was _a_ Scott.

His throat tightened as he fought to control himself. "Goddammit, Scott," he whispered. He turned away, unable to bear the image of his brother's broken and lifeless body.

Ben turned back around, looking down as tears fell from his eyes, landing on Scott's chest. "God, Scott...what have I done?"

Virgil frowned. "What do you mean, what have _you_ done?"

"If only I hadn't said your name," Ben lamented, burying his face in his hands. "First Father and now you, I can't...I can't..." He fell to his knees, leaning over Scott and letting the tears flow. "We can't go on without you, Scott," he whispered. "We just _can't_."

For the first time, Virgil felt a kinship with this man he didn't know. It was more than obvious that he loved Scott deeply, he thought as he watched the large, sturdy man melt into a sobbing wreck.

_If this were __**my**__ dimension...that would be me._

"Ben," Virgil whispered. "I'm so sorry." But Ben didn't respond. "I'm sorry I never knew you." Ben laid a hand on Scott's chest, the one area of his body that was still intact enough to recognize. "I wish...I wish I could do something," he continued, biting his lip and looking away.

_This isn't my Scott. This isn't my Scott. This isn't my Scott._

As Virgil was about to say something more, he heard another voice and his head whipped around. "Kyrano?"

There was no one there.

_Virgil, please. Come back. Return to me._

"Oh, my God! Kyrano! I—I forgot!"

_This isn't my Scott. And I have to get back to him. To the place I belong._

Virgil looked down at Ben, carefully avoiding having to look at Scott's body. "If I ever speak to Dad again, I'll tell him about you," he whispered. "I promise I will."

He turned his back on the scene, trembling as he thought of his own Scott. "Please let him still be alive," he whispered. "Please don't let me be too late."

* * *

><p>He squared his shoulders. He wouldn't be too late. He <em>wouldn't.<em> "I wish I was with Kyrano."

Tin-Tin, still in some pain but miraculously seeming to heal right before their eyes, had told everyone what she'd discovered at both Thunderbird One and Two's crash sites. How she had destroyed the remainder of the 'birds and how Thunderbird Four had been blown to pieces. Penelope then told her everything that had happened aboard the yacht, including the fact that her uncle had been hurtled into what they now all agreed was another dimension.

"Your father kept calling out Virgil's name, Tin-Tin," Penny said.

"Yes, and the device fired just as Thunderbird Two, ah, crashed," Brains added.

"Do you think he is in the other dimension as well?" Tin-Tin asked, struggling to handle the situation without thinking too much of her father.

"I don't know," Penny replied honestly. "None of us found any trace of him. I just don't know where else to look."

Suddenly Penny's watch sprang to life. "Thunderbird Five to Lady Penelope! Thunderbird Five to Lady Penelope!"

"Alan?" Penny responded, raising the watch to eye-level. "Alan, I'm here, what is it?"

"I think I have a line on Virgil!"

"What?" everyone gasped.

"Is that...was that...Tin-Tin's voice?" Alan's own voice faltered.

Penelope smiled broadly. "Yes, Alan. She's alive. She's going to be all right." She watched as Alan seemed to deflate right before her eyes, sinking back into his chair. "Now, Alan, quickly, tell me, what's this about Virgil?"

"Well, I had the computer set to pick up anything about a stranding or a victim, filtering especially in a three hundred mile radius from where Two crashed. And it found a transmission from a fishing vessel called 'Kanoa' about eighty nautical miles northeast of your present position."

"What did the transmission say?"

"The captain was talking to someone on Hawaii, telling them that his men had found a man floating on a strange sort of chair in the middle of the Pacific. They picked him up, but have no idea who he is. He's been unconscious the entire time. They said...they said he was in a blue outfit, but had no identification on him. They're planning on dropping him off at Laniakea, in Kailua Bay. Their ETA is still over twelve hours."

"Did they say if he was injured?"

"The captain said there were some cuts and bruises, but I started losing the transmission after that. I got a fix on them, though. Penny, you should be able to overtake them pretty fast."

She turned to Brains. "Get this ship going, fast as you can."

"Yes, ah, Lady Penelope."

"Parker, I want you to try and contact the fishing vessel. I'll call and see if I can't get Jeff on the line."

"Penelope?"

"Yes, Tin-Tin?"

"What can I do?"

Penny gently pushed Tin-Tin back into the pillows of the bed she'd been sitting on. "You should rest for now. I think when the time is right, you will know what to do."

She smiled. "First, let me talk to Alan."

Penelope removed her wrist communicator and handed it to the younger woman. "Only for a little while. You're still injured, even though your wounds are healing."

She nodded. "Thank you."

With that, Penny left the room, and left Tin-Tin looking into Alan's eyes.

* * *

><p>"How did you – I thought – Tin-Tin, what the <em>hell<em> happened?"

She smiled. "Oh, Alan. I'm so sorry."

"Sorry? For what? Being alive?"

"No. For not saying this earlier."

Alan straightened up in his chair, reaching out as though he'd be able to touch her tired face. "Tin-Tin, whatever it is, I—"

"Would you just hush and let me say it?"

His jaw snapped shut. Then he whispered. "Say what?"

"I should not have only told you to say good-bye to my father." Her voice caught, but she soon steadied it. "Alan, I ejected from Four with a small tank of oxygen just as the missiles hit her. It threw me quite a ways, but I finally made it back to the wreckage of Thunderbird Two. Then...I was hit in the leg, and realized I was being fired on. I tried to get away, but I couldn't move my leg..."

"Oh, Tin-Tin...oh, my God..."

"And then another bullet hit me, right in my stomach, I..." Her large hazel eyes looked directly into his blue ones. "I remember the last thought I had before I lost consciousness. It was of you, Alan."

"Me?" he squeaked, scooting closer to her image.

She looked away for a moment before looking back again, her eyes glistening. "We have a lot of talking to do when this is all over."

"We do?"

"Yes, Alan. We do. Because...because I thought I was dying, and all I kept thinking over and over was...that I love you."

He smiled, blinking his eyes rapidly, his breath coming out in small gasps. "Tin-Tin, I..."

"I didn't think I'd get the chance to say it, Alan. Ever again."

He reached up and touched his fingers to the monitor. She brought the watch face closer, touching a finger to the tiny image of the man she thought she'd never see again.

His smile broke into an all-out grin. "I love you, too," he whispered. "So damn much, Tin-Tin." She returned his smile. He thought he might just burst, lost in her eyes. "So damn much."

Hovering unseen just outside the bedroom door, Ruth Tracy clasped her hands together and smiled. "Finally," she breathed, turning to head for the bridge. "Finally!"

* * *

><p>"What happened?" Kyrano asked as once again he sensed Virgil's presence.<p>

"Not now, Kyrano. We don't have time. I take it we're in position?"

He nodded. "The pilot has been circling for twenty minutes, but he said he can see nothing except the wing you spoke of. He says there is no sign of life."

"Anywhere?" Virgil asked, frowning.

"That is what he said."

"Hang on. I'll be right back."

Just like that, Virgil was gone. "That is what you said last time," the sultan breathed in frustration.

But this time, he _did_ return quickly. "He's not there," Virgil said in disbelief. "Sonofa_bitch_!"

"But...where could he have gone? With no vessel here in the Pacific?"

"Oh, shit...I didn't even think of this..."

"Think of what?"

"He used the damn device," Virgil said, pounding his fist into his hand. "Goddammit, he used the _device_!"

"Do you believe he has gone back to your dimension?'

"How the—I don't know, I don't _know_!" Virgil began pacing once more. So lost was he in his own thoughts he didn't even realize he walked right through the sultan. Kyrano's gasp brought him out of his reverie. "What...are you all right?"

"What happened? Did you...what did you just do?"

"What did I—what do you mean? Nothing, I'm just pacing."

"No. I felt...I don't know...something...where were you?"

Virgil blushed. "I'm sorry, I seem to have just walked right through you."

"Do it again," he said quickly.

"What?"

"Do it again. Walk through me."

"I..." Virgil shrugged. "Okay. Here goes." He moved forward, walking right through Kyrano as though he didn't even exist. To his surprise, Kyrano gasped loudly, and he whirled to look at him. "What?"

"I can feel you. I can _feel_ you! When you walk through me!"

"But...how?"

"I do not know. Do it again."

"Kyrano, this is bordering on...strange."

"And the rest of this is normal?" Virgil looked thoughtfully at him. "Walk into me again, only this time remain in me."

"Why?"

"Please, Virgil. Do it."

Virgil shook his head. This wasn't at all what he should be doing right now. And yet...with Gaat gone, what else _could_ he do at this point? "Fine, okay, I'll do it." He walked toward Kyrano and stopped when he was right in the middle of him.

To his surprise, Kyrano began to shake and moan. It became worse and worse, almost like convulsions. He made to move, but Kyrano shouted for him to stay, and so he did, frowning as the man's arms waved around, as his legs finally gave way and he fell to the floor of the cargo area.

He thought how similar this was to the one attack he'd seen his own Kyrano have in his dimension, and wondered what was happening.

But before another thought could register, a brilliant bright white light appeared at the back of the plane. The white ball seemed to almost implode, then burst forth, bathing them all in itself. Kyrano stopped convulsing and sat upright, looking right at the whiteness. Virgil could not tear his eyes away as a shadowy figure appeared in the middle of it and walked toward them.

He stopped breathing as he realized who it was. "Gaat!"

Belah sneered, looking at his half-brother on the floor, then back up at Virgil. "I am so pleased to have found you," he said smugly. "Now you will come with me."

To Virgil's utter disbelief, Belah reached out...and grabbed hold of his arm.

* * *

><p>"This h'is Tracy Six calling the Kanoa. Come in, Kanoa." Frustrated, Parker turned away from the radio, looking across the bridge to where Penny was seated at the weather station. He could see Jeff Tracy's face on the video monitor, but couldn't hear what either of them were saying. He sighed and turned back to his own task of trying to raise the fishing boat that might be holding the missing Tracy son. "Tracy Six calling Kanoa. Please respond."<p>

* * *

><p>Penelope had never been happier to see anyone than she was to see a fully alert Jeff Tracy looking back at her from a vid screen. "Jeff, I am ever so glad you're alive."<p>

"That makes two of us, Penny. What's been going on out there?"

"Oh, Jeff, it's been...the Hood and—"

"The _Hood_?" Jeff asked, alarmed. "What about him?"

"He was here, he found us and...well, he's not here any longer."

"I think you'd better start at the beginning, Penny."

She nodded. "You see, Jeff, it all started when Parker and I returned from diving beneath the pod..."

* * *

><p>"I...I don't understand. You couldn't touch me before," Virgil breathed, trying to jerk his arm away. "How is it you can now?"<p>

Belah laughed. "How little _you_ understand about inter-dimensional travel, Virgil Tracy."

Virgil looked at Kyrano, who was rising to his feet. "Radzi," he breathed, reaching out. But his hand went right through his half-brother.

"You, Meor. You are as foolish as he."

Virgil jerked his arm again. "Let go of me, Gaat."

"Oh, no. I do not think so. You see, I am your only hope of getting back to your body."

His eyes widened. "My body? You know where my body is?"

"Of course I do, fool. It is in your own dimension..._our_ dimension."

Virgil looked back at Kyrano, surprised to find him looking right back. "You...can you see?"

"Yes," Kyrano replied. "I told you that touch was not needed to heal."

"Your sight will do you no good," Belah spat. "You see, you are dead in my dimension, dear _brother_. And with you, the white magick you used to keep me at bay."

"White magick? Why did I need magick to keep you at bay?"

"Ah, I see," Belah said thoughtfully. "I know in this dimension I was killed by Thunderbird Two after I damaged her tail section. I went to find my home, and discovered that I was not the same man here as I am in my own time and place."

"What do you mean?" Virgil asked.

"Here, I never practiced dark magick," Belah revealed. "I was simply a man, just like you."

"Not like _me_," Kyrano said vehemently. "You have a dark heart, and seek to do evil wherever you go."

"Evil, yes," Belah replied, narrowing his eyes. "But only the evil of man. Not the evil with which the true me is filled."

"You weren't the same here," Virgil said. "_That's_ why this Kyrano isn't the same as mine. He became a sultan because he didn't _have_ to run from you. You...you weren't as big a threat here as you are there."

"Sadly, you are correct," Belah acknowledged. "For some reason, I did not become here who I became in our dimension. Without the threat of my black magick, Meor had no need to practice _white_ magick. And so now, with the Meor of _our_ dimension dead, there is no longer anyone to stop me. And _you_, Virgil Tracy, are going to at last help me achieve my goal."

"Which is?" Virgil asked, stalling for time.

"Which is to kill your entire family, and take my place as ruler of the Earth with your own technology!"

"You're crazy. I'll never help you."

"Oh, but I think you will. You see, if you do not, then your friends will die."

"Friends?"

"I believe you would know them best as Lady Penelope and..." he paused for dramatic effect, looking over at his half-brother. "...Tin-Tin."

"Tin-Tin?" Kyrano breathed. "My daughter, what have you done with her?"

"Not _your_ daughter," Belah laughed. "Well, not exactly. She is unharmed for the moment, and will remain so as long as _you_," He shook Virgil's arm for emphasis, "do as I say."

Virgil looked at Kyrano's stricken face, then back at Belah, contemplating what he could do to somehow get away from Gaat, but still get back to his own dimension.

"You see, Virgil, with each passing hour, your body grows weaker and weaker because its life force has been gone for so long. Eventually, if you do not return to your body, it will die, leaving you trapped here like this for all eternity."

Panic rose within him.

"I knew you would see reason. You will come back with me. You will do as I instruct, and be the bargaining chip I use to get to the one man I have been chasing for _years_. Your father, Virgil."

Hope rose within him. His father...he must still be alive. And that meant...that meant that Scott was probably still alive as well! "What makes you think I would rather help you than die?" he ground out, careful not to show his true feelings.

"Because you will foolishly believe that somehow you can stop me once we return to our dimension," he responded. "Believe whatever you will, I know you Tracys too well to think you'd just let me leave when there is the slightest chance you might be able to save your family."

Virgil felt anger rising in him. He wanted nothing more than to beat the living shit out of this man. But as much as he hated to admit it, Gaat was right. _Never give up at any cost_ was a hell of a lot more than just a motto. It was the Tracy state of being.

"Fine. I agree to your terms. I'll go back with you."

"You must not go," Kyrano said softly from behind him. Virgil finally succeeded in pulling away from Gaat, turning to face the sultan. "For the sake of my gem, hear me."

Virgil frowned. Sake of his gem? He looked into Kyrano's eyes. He seemed to be trying...gem? Gem. He thought of the green gem in the sultan's turban...and then remembered that Tin-Tin's eyes were hazel...a dark green. His gem! Tin-Tin!

"Your gem is very precious," Virgil said, "but I don't see how it can change anything now."

"What is this folly?" Belah growled impatiently.

"My gem no longer needs to be in my possession. I trust that it will shine without me there to polish it."

"Shut up!" Belah said, moving to stand just behind and to the right of Virgil.

"Kyrano..." Virgil breathed, unable to believe what he was hearing. "But..."

"No buts," Kyrano replied resolutely. "Prepare for your journey."

"Shut up!" Belah repeated, advancing toward his half-brother.

The sultan chose that moment to move. He darted toward his brother, surprising Belah enough for Virgil to grab his arm. He twisted at the metal device, and Belah howled in pain as Virgil tore his shoulder right out of its socket. He swung with his good arm, but Virgil wasn't letting go.

"Virgil!" the sultan cried. "The doorway! It is closing!"

He cursed like a sailor as he rolled on top of Belah's shoulder, causing him to roar in agony. He felt along the metal object as Belah tried kicking and punching at him, but Virgil's bulk was larger, and he effectively held the man down. Finally his fingers touched something that made the object let out a hiss, then click open. Virgil grabbed it and slipped it off Belah's arm.

"No!" Gaat cried, struggling to his feet as Virgil ran toward the diminishing ball of light. Virgil turned and let his fist fly. It connected squarely with Belah's jaw, and the older man reeled back, falling to the cargo area's floor.

"Virgil!"

He turned toward Kyrano.

"Virgil, you must go! Now!"

"Kyrano, I...I can't leave you here with him. He'll kill you."

The sultan looked at where his half-brother...a different half-brother...lay moaning on the floor of the plane.

"You _did_ say your gem would shine without you here to polish it."

"Yes..."

"We'll get you back. We'll figure out how to transport you back to your own dimension." Virgil glanced over at Belah, who seemed to be regaining his senses. "Please, Kyrano. I can't leave you here!"

Belah staggered to his feet. "You agreed to come back with me!"

"That's one agreement I don't intend to keep, Hood." With that, Virgil gave Kyrano one last look and ran into the ball of light. Kyrano hesitated a momentbefore following Virgil into the portal.

And just like that, it disappeared.

"No!" Belah yelled, running for the back of the plane. "Nooo!"

But the light...and his only way home...were gone.

He turned when he heard a gasp from the front of the plane. Sultan Kyrano's loyal pilot cursed in Malay when he saw who it was. Without hesitation he raised his pistol and fired.

The bullet went right through him. Belah sneered, advancing on the poor, shocked man. "They have not won yet."


	8. Affliction

_Virgil's wish finally comes true. But is one dimension's history doomed to be repeated in another?_

_Author's Note: The name of this saga, _Diraja Satu_, means 'Royal One' in Bahasa Melayu, Kyrano and Tin-Tin's native language._

_Acknowledgment: Thank you so much to those who made this series possible, so many years ago all the way through to today._

* * *

><p><strong>AFFLICTION<strong>

_By LMC_

* * *

><p>Virgil stopped dead in his tracks. Behind him and to his left, Kyrano skidded to a halt as well. They were on a boat of some sort, a small fishing boat. The bridge was raised high above the deck on top of some other sort of room, and he and Kyrano were standing near the bow. He turned to the sultan. "Where are we?"<p>

"Hey, there! Who are you?" a voice called.

They whipped around to find a weathered fisherman heading toward them along the side of the boat. "Remember, he cannot see you," Kyrano whispered. "Hello!" he called out to the fisherman. "I am sorry, I did not mean to startle you!"

The fisherman advanced slowly. "You're dressed pretty funny," he said, eyeing the gray native Malay tunic Kyrano wore. "How'd you get on my boat?"

"That is...somewhat difficult to explain. Tell me, kind sir, do you have an unconscious man on board? A man you pulled from the ocean?"

His eyes widened. "How the hell would you know about that?"

"You _do_ have him." Kyrano cast a sidelong glance at Virgil. "Where is he?"

"Over there, in the cabin," the captain jerked a thumb behind him.

Virgil jogged across the deck and along the side of the ship, rounding the corner and entering the cabin. He looked down...and there he was. In his uniform, but with no sash or hat. His hair was matted back on his head, and his uniform was quite filthy, but other than that, he saw only one bruise on his cheek. His head twisted as he watched his chest rise and fall slowly.

It was...odd...to be looking at yourself like that. _I look so peaceful._ To know that all the time you've been somewhere else, you really haven't been anywhere at all. _Just lying there like I'm asleep._ It made you wonder how much of what you knew was real. _Did it all really happen?_ Lying there, totally unaware that somewhere in a place you never knew existed was a brother you'd never met. _It's all starting to fade so fast...so fast._ That your father had died saving your brothers. _He couldn't even see me._ Watching your brother fall to his death, body broken and barely recognizable on the hangar floor. _Oh, Scott..._

"Virgil." He turned and found Kyrano entering the small cabin.

"It's me," he whispered. "Just look."

"I see that," Kyrano said softly. "I think it is time for you to return, Virgil. Return to your body."

He scrunched up his face. "But...how?"

"The me who is no longer here would know."

Virgil nodded. "What happened to the fisherman?"

"I believe he is in the process of calling the Coast Guard to report a...pirate."

"Pirate?" Virgil nearly laughed out loud. "You? Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding."

"I am not."

Virgil looked down at the arm band he wore. "Hey, what about this thing? What happens to it if I get back into myself?"

"I do not know, but since I cannot touch it, we have little choice but to find out."

"But what do I do?" Virgil asked, staring down at his unmoving form. "How do I get back in?"

* * *

><p>"I 'ave the boat h'in question h'in sight, milady."<p>

"Very good, Parker. Have you had any success at raising her?"

"No' yet, milady. It's h'as if she's go' 'er ears turned off h'on purpose."

"I wonder..." Lady Penelope approached and took the seat Parker vacated for her. "Thank you, Parker. Why don't you let me fuss with this a bit?"

"H'If ya don't mind me askin', milady, wot did Mr. Tracy 'ave to say?"

"Well, Parker, he was understandably surprised by our story, and rather sad over the loss of Kyrano. In fact, it has hit him pretty hard, I'm afraid."

"Did you tell 'im about Mister Virgil, then?"

"I did, and he's hopeful, but I can tell it's guarded."

"Makes sense, 'e don't want to get 'is 'opes up, H'I'd bet."

"Right you are, Parker," Lady Penelope said, clicking a dial slightly to the left. "There, let's try this then, shall we?" She leaned in closer to the microphone. "This is Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward calling the fishing vessel Kanoa. I understand you have a passenger aboard that you found in the Pacific. There is a handsome reward if you turn the passenger over to my care as soon as possible. Over."

"Coo, smart as whip, you are, milady."

She smiled demurely. "Thank you, Parker."

"Hello? Lady, uh...what was it? Penelope?"

Penny all-out grinned and winked at Parker. "Yes, this is Lady Penelope."

"This is the Kanoa. Lady, I hate to tell you, but someone else has already come to claim your passenger."

"What?" Penelope grew alarmed. "Who?"

"Don't know. I was just trying the Coast Guard. He looks like a pirate."

"A pirate?" Penny repeated, exchanging glances with her butler.

"You think it's the 'ood, milady?"

"Oh, dear, for poor Virgil's sake, I certainly hope not." She turned back toward the radio. "What did this, em, _pirate_, look like?"

"Well, he's still in the cabin there. He's got this sort of salt-and-pepper colored hair, but he don't look white, he's darker, and he's got a different look to him, like he's from the Far East or something."

"Hair? It can't be the Hood."

"Unless he's wearing a disguise," Ruth said as she approached the duo. "Don't underestimate him."

"But he's in the other dimension," Brains said from his spot at the helm.

"Perhaps he's found a way back to this one. He is, unfortunately, terribly clever," Penny remarked. Into the microphone she said, "Please, sir, can you tell me what this pirate of yours is doing right now?"

"Hang on, I'll take a look."

Penny, Ruth and Parker exchanged worried glances. "He has to be okay," Ruth said uncertainly. "We can't have found him now only to have that bastard get his hands on him." Penelope placed a comforting hand on her arm.

They all started when a strong and steady voice came from the doorway. "Take me to the boat."

They turned in unison. "Tin-Tin?" Brains nearly squeaked when he took in her appearance. For she seemed to have grown at least five inches and her hair was no longer shiny black, but instead had begun turning gray. Her shoulders seemed broader somehow, and her eyes had changed from their normally sparkling hazel color to something more resembling brown than green.

"Tin-Tin!" Penny cried, at her side in an instant. "What on _Earth_?"

"Take me to the Kanoa," she said in a voice that sounded like a mix of male and female together.

"Why?" Ruth asked, eyes wide as she moved to stand in front of the younger woman. "Why do you want to go to the Kanoa?"

"Take me," Tin-Tin replied firmly. "Take me or I shall swim."

"All right," Penelope said. "All right, Tin-Tin, calm down. We're on our way there now. Mrs. Tracy, take care of her for me, will you?" Penelope headed back to the radio, eyes darting over to watch as Ruth led Tin-Tin to a chair near the weather station.

"Hello, this is Lady Penelope. Are you still there?"

"Yes, I just got back from having a look. The pirate's still in there, but he's talking to someone."

"Who? Is it to the passenger?"

"I couldn't tell, but from the looks of it, he's nutty as a fruitcake, ma'am. I'd be mighty glad if you took him off my hands along with the guy who's out cold."

"Very well. We shall be coming alongside in no more than twenty minutes. Please do try to keep them on board. It is of extreme importance."

"Will do, Lady. You'd better get here quick, though. I don't trust this wacko. Kanoa out."

Brains approached Penny and the two looked across the bridge at where Tin-Tin sat rigid and unseeing. "What happened to her, Brains?"

"I...I have no idea, ah, Lady Penelope. I-I've never seen anything like it. She's...i-it's like she's morphing into..."

"Into what?"

"Not, ah, what, Penelope. _Who_."

"All right, then. Morphing into _who_?"

Brains' large blue eyes looked directly into hers. "Into her father," he breathed before looking back over at Tin-Tin. "Into Kyrano."

* * *

><p>"Kyrano! Kyrano, look!"<p>

"What is it?"

"Out the window there! It's...it's Tracy Six!"

"What is a Tracy Six?"

"Our yacht! It's Father! It _has_ to be!"

"They have found you. That is good. However, remember what Radzi said, Virgil. That your body is growing weaker the longer you are out of it."

Virgil eyed him. "And you believed him?"

"I do not know, but it does make sense. If your life force is no longer within your body, it seems logical that the body would eventually die even if it is in good health."

_Wouldn't it be ironic to have finally found my way home, only to not be able to live?_

"At least we know I'm not dead. I guess I worried a lot for nothing."

"You were not to know for certain."

"That still doesn't tell me how to get back into...me."

"Perhaps...would the Tin-Tin of this dimension know?"

Virgil grinned. "That's a _fantastic_ idea! I'll bet she would! Kyrano's taught her a lot of his ways, I know that much. Stay here. I'll be right back." He looked down at his body once more, then said, "I wish I were with Tin-Tin."

But nothing happened.

"Hey, what...why am I still here?"

"Perhaps because you have returned to your own dimension."

"Shit," Virgil said, turning and walking toward the cabin wall. No one was more surprised than he when instead of walking through it, he bumped right _into_ it. "What in the—what's going on here?"

"I..." Kyrano shook his head. "I do not know."

Virgil looked out the window again. "Come on, Dad. Come on," he whispered, watching as the yacht headed straight for them. Then he turned back to face the sultan. "Kyrano, can...I mean, if this doesn't work, I...please, you must tell them..."

"Tell them what?"

"Tell them about me. About what happened. And...tell Dad about Ben. He needs to know."

"You will be able to tell him yourself."

"You don't know that!" Virgil nearly shouted, whirling on his friend. "I haven't got a fucking clue how to get back into my body! And if Tin-Tin's not there, or if she doesn't know..." He shook his head and turned back to face the windows. "Just promise me, if something happens and I don't make it back...tell them."

"I will, Virgil. I promise."

He nodded. "Thank you."

Just then, the captain entered the cabin. "Hey, mister, you, uh...you know that ship out there?"

"Yes, I do," Kyrano replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, she wants that fella there," he replied, pointing at Virgil's body.

"She? She who?" Virgil asked.

"Who is the 'she' of which you speak?"

"Someone calling themselves...Lady...something...Penelope?"

"Penelope?" Virgil exclaimed. "Penny! Oh, God, yes! It's Penny!"

"Penny?" Kyrano repeated, looking curiously at his invisible companion.

"You know her then, huh?"

"Y-Yes," Kyrano faltered. "I do know her."

"Good. Cuz she's coming here to take charge of you and your friend there. So just sit tight 'til she gets here, okay?"

"Very well," Kyrano nodded.

"Why Penny?"

"What?" Kyrano asked as the captain exited the cabin.

"Why is it Penny calling and not my father?" Virgil looked at him, eyes full of sadness. "Oh, God...it couldn't be..."

"Virgil, I suggest you remain calm. There could be a very simple explanation as to why your father did not place the call to this captain."

"Yeah, there sure could," Virgil replied. "It could be because he's..." His voice trailed off.

_Please don't let it be true. The Hood said he wanted to kill him...surely he wouldn't have said that if he were already...gone..._

"Dad..."

* * *

><p>"We're coming h'up alongside 'er now, milady."<p>

"Thank you, Parker. Please throw a line to the Kanoa."

"Yes, milady."

Penelope started heading off the bridge after Parker, but was stopped by Tin-Tin, who approached and walked right past her, not even sparing her a glance. The young woman looked even older now, her hair flecked salt-and-pepper, her skin becoming wrinkled. She barely looked like Tin-Tin at all anymore. She was even more surprised when Tin-Tin walked across the deck, stood atop the railing and leapt from it to the deck of the Kanoa.

"Strewth!" Parker cried. "'ow you figure that one, then?"

Penelope took his offered hand as she climbed aboard the Kanoa, where the captain had one eye on her and the other on the woman who'd just hopped onto his boat.

"Strange, the whole thing," the captain muttered as he helped Penelope to the deck.

"I do apologize, we seem to have made a rather unseemly entrance," she said, wrinkling her nose a bit at the odor coming from the weathered seaman. She watched as Tin-Tin walked around the side of the boat and disappeared into a cabin below the bridge. "Where are the pirate and the passenger you spoke of?" she asked, palming a pistol hidden in the back of her slacks.

"Right in there, where your girlfriend just went," the captain replied. He watched as the Lady and two men followed the girl. He looked up at the deck of the yacht and found an old woman staring down at him. "Strange indeed. Be glad when they're off _my_ ship."

* * *

><p>Virgil looked up as...someone...entered the room. At first, he didn't recognize her. But then her face seemed to change into...<p>

"My God! Tin-Tin?"

"My daughter!" Kyrano cried. "What has happened to you?"

"Father!" she cried, entirely in her own voice. She ran up and gave him a long hug, clinging to him like a small child. "Oh, Father, help me!"

"What can I do, my Tin-Tin? What can I do?"

A sharp gasp, almost sounding like a shriek, came from the cabin door. Virgil and Kyrano looked up to find Lady Penelope, eyes wide as saucers, staring at the sultan. Her face had gone deathly pale, matching those of Parker and Brains, who had entered the room behind her.

"My God!" Penny cried. "Kyrano! How...this isn't possible!"

"I believe I can explain...Lady Penelope, is it?"

"Yes, I'm...wait a moment...you don't know me?"

"No, I do not. And you do not know me."

"Father!" Tin-Tin cried. He looked down at her and found her staring across to the corner of the cabin. Staring right at Virgil. "It's...but..." Tin-Tin looked at the body on the cot, then back up to the corner. "There are two Virgils!"

"Two Virgils?" Brains asked, pushing forward. "Tin-Tin, where? Where is the other Virgil?"

She raised her hand. "There," she whispered.

"My God, Kyrano, she can see me," Virgil breathed. "She can see me!"

"Yes, of course she can. She is my daughter, after all."

"'oo are you talking to, Kyrano?" Parker asked.

"Listen, all of you. I know this will seem difficult to understand or even believe, but Virgil's life may very well depend on it." He tenderly took Tin-Tin's chin and moved her face until their eyes were locked. "My daughter, you are different, and I do not understand why. But I believe you can help him," he said, nodding to the Virgil who stood confused in the far corner.

All at once, Tin-Tin's hazel eyes disappeared into brown. She stood straighter and backed away from him. "I can help him, but I must ask that you return the favor by helping _me_." Again, her voice sounded like a strange mixture of both hers and her father's.

Virgil moved forward. "Kyrano, what...what's happened to her? She looks like..."

"Like me," Kyrano breathed. "How can I help you, Tin-Tin?"

"You will help me return to my body."

"_Your_ body? What do you mean?"

"My God, it can't be."

"Brains?" Penny turned and looked at the engineer. "What on Earth is going on here?"

"I...I think I understand now. But...we must hurry. Kyrano's been dead a long time. There's no telling when it'll be too late."

"When _what_ will be too late?" Penny asked.

But nobody was paying attention.

Tin-Tin turned to face Virgil. The _soul_ of Virgil. "You must lie down upon your body," she said resolutely. "When the tether appears, you must grasp it and allow it to pull you into yourself. Only then can your body be reunited with your soul."

"That's it? I just have to...lay down there?"

Tin-Tin nodded. "Quickly. Time is short."

Virgil took a deep breath. This was it. For so long he'd been a ghost...an apparition...a shadow of his real self. For so long he hadn't been able to talk to anyone but Kyrano...and hadn't been able to touch anyone or anything. Now here he was about to take a leap of faith he wasn't even sure he had.

"Remember what I told you, Kyrano," he said softly as he approached his body. "Please remember."

"I will," Kyrano replied, smiling. "Safe journey, Virgil Tracy."

"Is 'e talking to Mister Virgil?" Parker asked.

"I think he must be," Penny whispered in wonder. "Unbelievable."

Virgil took a deep breath, then sat down on the edge of the cot. To his surprise, it was solid beneath him. He looked up at Tin-Tin and for a split second, saw her father in her. Then he took one last look at the sultan.

_Please let this work. Please don't let me die._

And he laid down upon the cot. Laid down inside of his own body. As Tin-Tin had said, the tether...like a strange, twisting umbilical cord...appeared above him. "Take it!" she cried. "Take it, Virgil! Now!"

He reached up and grabbed the cord firmly with both hands...and suddenly felt like vomiting. His world went black and he felt like he was falling...falling...

_I'm dying. Oh, my God, it didn't work! I'm dying!_

* * *

><p>Jeff grunted as he swung his legs over the side of his hospital bed.<p>

"Hey, you sure you should be trying to get up?" a voice asked. He looked up to find a familiar figure in the doorway.

"Cook, glad to see you're up and about. How's Adi?"

"She'll be all right. I've just come from her room." Ned crossed the distance between them. "You sure you should be getting up?" he repeated.

"Well, hell, a man's got to be able to get to the bathroom."

Ned chuckled. "I guess so. Here, I'll help you."

Jeff looked up. He still didn't entirely trust Cook. "Just get me to my feet. I can make it from there."

"Didn't you have some sort of back surgery?"

"Yes, to repair one of my vertebrae."

"How the hell are you even able to _move_?"

"Well, it's been a week. Besides, I'm a stubborn sonofabitch. I'm getting out of this bed whether they like it or not."

"I'll buy that," Ned replied as he held out his arm. Jeff took it and used it to haul himself off the bed. "By the face you're making, I'm guessing you're going to need some painkillers when you get done."

"Can't...argue with you..." Jeff grunted as he steadied himself.

"Sure you'll make it?"

Jeff nodded as he began shuffling toward the bathroom.

"Okay, I'll go have the nurse prepare you a cocktail. Be right back. And don't fall!"

He waved Ned away and continued toward the bathroom. "Jesus H., this hurts," he mumbled as Ned left the room. "What a man's got to do to pee. By the time I get there," he groaned as a rather sharp bolt of pain shot through him, "it'll be all down my leg."

* * *

><p>Tin-Tin's hands waved slowly over Virgil's body, her mouth moving silently as the others stood by and watched. At last her hands lowered to her sides and she turned to face Kyrano. "Now you must come to the yacht," she said matter-of-factly.<p>

"But...what about...?" Penny started to ask, stopped by a movement from the cot. She pushed forward and knelt next to it. "Virgil?" she breathed.

Brains checked Virgil's carotid. "Strong and steady," he reported. Just then Virgil's head moved to the side and his eyelids began to open. "Virgil!"

The sultan stood beaming and nodding his head. "Good, Virgil," he said softly. "You made it." He turned back to Tin-Tin. "I will go with you now."

The two left, barely noticed by the rest of them as they gathered around the cot. "Virgil," Penelope said, laying a hand on his arm. "Virgil, it's Penelope. Can you hear me?"

"Hey, wot's that on 'is arm?"

"What, Parker?"

"My God!" Brains exclaimed. "It's the device! How did it get on his arm?"

Virgil's eyes blinked open. "Virgil?" Penny repeated. "Virgil, can you hear me?"

* * *

><p>He heard voices. And...he felt something...some<em>one<em>...touching his arm.

Touching.

Touching?

His eyes snapped open. The lovely face of Lady Penelope was the first thing he saw, and then Brains to her right and Parker down near the foot of the cot. Slowly he sat up, a smile creeping across his face. "I made it," he said, his voice cracking.

_OhmyGodI'maliveI'maliveI'malive!_

"I made it!" he crowed. "I'm back!"

Penelope laughed as he reached out and wrapped his arms around her. "Virgil! Oh, I'm ever so glad to see you!"

"Oh, Penny, I...I made it!" he said, reveling in the ability to feel...actually _feel_ her. He pulled away and looked around the cabin. "Kyrano! Where's Kyrano?"

"I..." She turned to look around the cabin. "I don't know."

"H'I believe 'e and Miss Tin-Tin 'ave reboarded the yacht," Parker offered.

"Oh, good heavens, if Mrs. Tracy saw him, she's liable to have gone into cardiac arrest," Penny lamented, rising to her feet. "I must see to her at once."

Brains moved to help Virgil as he swung his legs over the side of the cot. He rose to unsteady feet, grasping Brains' hand tightly.

_It's so good to feel again. To feel human flesh._

He smiled at the engineer, who returned the gesture warmly. "Let's get you back o-on board Tracy Six," he said.

"Wait..." Virgil stopped him as Penny and Parker left the cabin.

"What is it?"

"Father. Is he...is he alive?"

"Yes. He is. He's in the hospital. They all are, but they're all going to be o-okay."

"Scott, too?"

Brains nodded. "Scott, too."

"Oh, thank God," Virgil sighed in relief, finally letting go of Brains' hand. "Let's go, Brains. I've had enough of not being myself to last me a lifetime."

The engineer smiled curiously, betting that Virgil had one helluva story to tell.

* * *

><p>"I do not understand what I can do," Kyrano said as he stood before his lifeless body...the lifeless body of his counterpart, he reminded himself.<p>

"I am within my daughter," Tin-Tin's strange voice replied. "You must return me to my own."

"But how? You have been dead for some hours, I understand."

"Only you can return me. But you must leave before it is complete."

"Because we cannot be together in the same dimension."

"Yes."

"I...how will I leave?"

"I can help you with that," came a voice from behind them.

Kyrano turned to look and smiled. "Virgil. You have returned."

"I have," Virgil replied. "But I never could have done this without you." Remembering what he had seen a follower do in Kyrano's palace, he knelt before him and took both of his hands in his own. "Sultan," he said and kissed the back of his left hand.

"Only to you, my brave friend," the sultan said softly. "Only to you." Virgil rose, still with Kyrano's hands in his own.

"Whatever it is you have to do, I think Brains and I can get you out of here before it's over, like Tin-Tin said. We went over this arm device," he continued, indicating the arm which still wore it, "and I think I have it down."

The sultan nodded once to him before turning to face his...the _other_ Kyrano's...daughter. "Tin-Tin?"

"Father, you must listen to me. Place one hand upon my chest, the other upon his," she said, nodding to the Kyrano on the sofa. "Repeat the words I speak and I shall transfer back into myself."

"Transfer?" Virgil asked. "You mean...Kyrano's not dead?"

"Only his body," Tin-Tin replied. "He transferred his spirit to me in order to save my life. If he does not return, I shall remain as two trapped in one forever."

Virgil backed away as Brains entered the room. "We'll get you out, Sultan," he said. "I promise you we will."

Kyrano nodded and moved to stand between Tin-Tin and this dimension's Kyrano. As instructed, he laid one hand on her chest, one hand on his. Tin-Tin began to speak in Malay. Kyrano closed his eyes and started to repeat her words.

"Quickly, Brains, I don't know how long we have. I need to open a door back to his dimension. He has to be able to leave or all hell will break loose."

Brains nodded. "Matter and anti-matter, I know. Let's have a-a look at the device."

While the two men worked at figuring out how to re-open the portal, a strange glow suddenly enveloped Tin-Tin. Brains recognized it as the same yellow aura-like glow he'd seen earlier when Kyrano had saved Tin-Tin's life. But he forced himself back to the task at hand. If he and Virgil didn't get that device ready to fire, there was no telling what would happen.

Penelope and Parker entered the room, supporting Ruth between them. Ruth, who looked as though she'd seen several ghosts. They stayed back near the door, not understanding anything that was going on, but unable to tear their eyes from the spectacle before them.

The yellow light flowed from Tin-Tin into the sultan, surrounding his body, before moving down his arm and into their Kyrano's chest. Slowly the light left Tin-Tin completely until she no longer glowed at all, and she backed away from his hand, staggering into Brains. His arms reached out and caught her just in time.

They continued to watch as the light now moved down the sultan's arm, creeping around the dead Kyrano like a blanket. Virgil placed two fingers over two buttons on the device, which was still snugly fitted on his arm, and waited.

"Now!" Tin-Tin suddenly cried, leaping out of Brains' arms and to her feet. "Now, now!"

Virgil sent up a silent prayer and pushed the buttons. A loud whining, whirring noise nearly deafened them as the ball of white light appeared to the right of the sofa.

"Kyrano!" Virgil cried.

He was so deeply entranced, he didn't respond.

"Get him out now, Virgil!" Tin-Tin yelled above the din. "Or they'll both die!"

"Kyrano!" Virgil hollered, reaching out and pushing his shoulder. But the man still did not move.

"Virgil, please!" Tin-Tin pleaded, her eyes wide in horror as the last of the yellow aura slipped from the sultan and into her father. "_Please_!"

Eyes darting around wildly, he knew he had no choice. He took a few steps back, then ran full-bore, tackling Kyrano and sending them both tumbling into the portal.

Just as suddenly as it had appeared, it was gone. The silence was deafening as Ruth tore away from Parker's and Penny's grasps. "No!" she cried, looking around the room helplessly. "He's gone! Virgil!" She looked at Brains and Tin-Tin, who could offer her nothing. "No! Not again! _Virgil!_"

Kyrano and Virgil sprawled onto the floor. But what floor was it? They rose to their feet and looked around.

* * *

><p>"My room. We have returned to the palace," Kyrano said.<p>

"Oh, thank God. I didn't think we were going to get you out of there in time."

"Virgil, before you leave, I am curious as to the device."

"What about it?"

"You say Radzi used it, apparently in both dimensions, to travel from one place to another, but I am not certain I understand how."

Virgil nodded. "Well, Brains told me it was kind of like opening up a tunnel. Gaat had this rigged to open a rip in the fabric of our dimension, pop into yours, and then reopen another portal to enter our dimension again at a point of his choosing."

"Ah, so he would only stay in my dimension long enough to let the first portal close, pinpoint his target and reopen a new portal into yours."

"Yes. It's how he was able to sneak up on Thunderbirds 1 and 2. And _your_ Gaat was doing the same thing from here: using _our_ dimension as a holding place until he reopened a portal into _yours_."

"So all you are doing is stopping the process halfway. You open a portal to here, leave me and then just return through the same doorway."

"Exactly!" Virgil grinned.

Kyrano smiled, then his countenance turned sad. "I shall have to contact Ben and the others," he said softly. "In my dimension, the Tracys have suffered great losses."

A pang shot through Virgil's chest as he remembered seeing Scott lying on the bottom of One's hangar. He squeezed his eyes closed, willing the image away. But he knew it wouldn't soon be leaving him.

"I believe it is time to say good-bye, Virgil Tracy."

He reopened his eyes, smiling fondly at the king who was now back where he belonged in his royal palace. "I meant what I said before, you know. I couldn't have done this without you. And if what Tin-Tin said was true, you've even brought _my_ Kyrano back to life. We all owe you a great deal."

"Think nothing of it. What good is a king who cannot help those he cares for?" Kyrano said softly.

Virgil approached him, hesitated, then made his decision. He gently enveloped the sultan in a hug. "Thank you."

Kyrano smiled and returned the gesture, briefly wrapping his arms around the larger man. "I am honored to have known you, Virgil. Honored."

"And I, you. Good-bye."

They backed away from one another, and Virgil adjusted a few settings on the device. He looked one last time at the sultan, who bowed as Virgil pointed his arm toward the other side of the room. He pushed two buttons, and the white ball of light appeared. With a quick wave, he turned and ran into it, disappearing from the sultan's dimension...forever.

"Good-bye," Kyrano whispered as the light winked out of existence. "And good luck."

* * *

><p>Jeff had finally shuffled back into his bed, greatly relieved, and was working at making himself comfortable when a deafening sound filled his room. He cried out, hands covering his ears, as a brilliant light filled the room.<p>

Then, as suddenly as it had appeared, it was gone.

Jeff opened his eyes, sparkles dancing before them. He thought he saw someone, and assumed it to be Ned as he lowered his hands. "Cook, did you see that?"

"Dad?"

Jeff's head snapped up at the sound of that voice. His heart welled up in his throat. _It can't be._

The figure advanced as Jeff's vision finally returned to normal. He looked up to find a very dirty...very dishevelled...but very _alive_ Virgil standing next to the bed.

"Virgil!" Jeff nearly catapulted out of the bed, completely forgetting the pain he was in. "My God! Son!"

His arms grabbed Virgil in a tight hug and Virgil grinned. "Oh, Dad..." He wrapped his arms around the older man. "You're alive."

"What happened? Virgil, where have you _been_? And how did you get here?"

Virgil backed away. He just couldn't stop looking at his father's face. Couldn't stop seeing the Jeff who'd been dead on the floor of the helijet. The Jeff that Brains had tried to revive but couldn't. "Dad, I...you have no idea how good it is to see you."

"Virgil? What's happened, son?"

"It...nothing...everything." Virgil eased his father back down onto the bed. "I have so much to tell you."

"Where's Penny? And the yacht?"

"In the Pacific. They found me, and...oh, God, Dad."

"The Pacific? They found you? Then how the hell did you get here?"

"I...I'll tell you, Dad. I promise. But first...what room is Scott in?"

Jeff grinned and shook his head. Figured the first thing Virgil would do is ask for Scott. "Just down the hall in 426."

"Okay. I'll be back soon."

Jeff watched as Virgil exited the room. "I'll be damned."

A sharp jab of pain made that statement feel like a very real possibility. "Dammit, where the hell is Ned with that nurse?"

He barely had a chance to hit the call button before Virgil was racing back into his room, a wild look in his eyes. "Dad! Where's Scott?"

"What? What do you mean, where is he? I told you, he's in 426."

"No! He's not there! The bed hasn't even been slept in!"

"_What?_"

At that moment, Ned Cook entered with a nurse.

"Where's my son?" Jeff bellowed, pain contorting his face. "Scott Tracy, where is he?"

"He...uh...I'll go check the records," the nurse stammered, thrusting a small cup of pills into Ned's hands.

"Dad, where _is_ he?"

"Hold on, son, she's checking."

"Mr. Tracy? What's wrong?"

"Scott's not in his room!" Virgil answered. "Cook? What're...never mind. Have you seen him? Have you seen Scott?"

"Uh...no, I haven't, but truthfully, I haven't been looking for him."

The nurse rushed back into the room. "Mr. Tracy, sir, according to our records, your son Scott checked himself out."

"What?" Jeff roared. "_When_?"

"Two days ago, sir. Against medical advice."

"And no one thought to tell me this? I'll have this hospital's _neck_ if something's happened to him!"

"I-I'm sorry, sir, i-it happened in the middle of the night. I-I guess the night duty nurse didn't want to wake you..."

"Where would he have gone?" Ned asked. "I can try to help find him for you."

"I don't know," Jeff breathed. "Virgil?"

"After the Hood, maybe?"

"Not without me, he doesn't!" Ned said hotly.

"But it's a futile search," Virgil said. "The Hood's gone, trapped in the other dimension. He's not here to be found anymore."

"What? Virgil, what the hell are you talking about, other dimension? You're not making any sense!"

_Where could he be?_ Virgil thought, ignoring his father. _Scott, where would you go? Back to One's crash site? To try and find me at Two's?_

"Virgil, I-I think you should know...Scott thinks you're dead."

"He _what_? Father, why would he think that?"

"I don't know exactly, he just...he said something about not being able to feel you. And that since he couldn't feel you, it meant you were dead."

"Couldn't feel me? What does...oh. He means...of course he couldn't feel me. I wasn't here!"

"Here? Where, here at the hospital?"

But Virgil ignored his father's question. "Wait a minute," he finally said. "In that dimension, you died," he pointed to his father. "But here, you didn't. And in that dimension, Scott...oh...oh, no."

"What? Virgil, what the—?"

"My God! I know where he is!"

"Where? _Where_?"

"I have to stop him. I have to stop him!"

With that, Virgil raised his arm and keyed something into the device's number pad.

"Virgil, explain to me what's going on!"

"I can't, Dad. Not right now. Scott's life might depend on it!"

"What the—Virgil!"

Without a word, he pointed his arm across the room and pushed the two buttons that fired the device. Once again, the white ball of light and accompanying noise filled the room, blinding Ned and Jeff, who squinted against its brilliance. Then it disappeared. And with it, so did Virgil.

"Virgil!" Jeff called out, then fell back into the bed, groaning in agony.

"Nurse! Do something!" Ned cried as the nurse rushed toward Jeff, who was now writhing on the bed in pain.

"My sons!" Jeff ground out. "Ned, find them! Find them!"

Nodding, Ned ran out into the hall. But he hadn't a clue where to look.

* * *

><p>"Where could he be?" Penelope asked as the yacht moved full-steam across the open Pacific. "I don't understand."<p>

"Lady, ah, Penelope, I-I don't think you need to worry about Virgil. He seems to, ah, have the device well in hand."

"But to have found him and then..." Her voice trailed off as Ruth appeared in the doorway of the bridge. "Mrs. Tracy, how are they?"

Ruth had tears in her eyes, but she was smiling. "I tell you, Penny, I've never seen anything like it in all my born days. Not only is Tin-Tin completely normal, but Kyrano...Penny, he looks like nothing ever happened. In fact, he says he doesn't remember anything about it. Thinks he just fell asleep or something."

Penny laughed in relief. "Thank goodness for that at least. I tell you, once we get Virgil back, I don't think I'm letting any of this lot leave Tracy Island for a good, long while."

"You won't find me arguing with you on that one," Ruth replied. "You know, I overheard something earlier today," she said mischievously.

"You did?" Penny asked, a twinkle in her eye. "And what would that be, pray tell?"

"I heard Tin-Tin and Alan finally say they loved each other."

"No!"

Ruth nodded. "I sure did. And it's about damn time, too. I'm going to die before I ever have a great-grandchild at this rate."

Penny laughed again, then her countenance soured as a thought crossed her mind. "I've tried calling Jeff's room three times, Mrs. Tracy. He's not answering."

"Maybe he's at physical therapy or something?"

"I don't know. I also tried Scott's room, but got nothing there either."

"What about the others?"

"I have not tried them as yet. I shall try again in a few minutes. I'm certain it's nothing untoward." There was a few moments of silence before she spoke again. "Oh, I do hope Virgil finds his way back. And soon."

"Hear, hear," Ruth said, squeezing her hand. "Hear, hear."

* * *

><p>Virgil ran out of the large white ball and waited until it disappeared before opening his eyes. He was in Scott's bedroom on Tracy Island, right where he'd aimed for. He looked around and noted with relief that it was the same room he remembered – complete with photos of the family, including the one of the two of them as kids. The one of the blonde woman was no longer on the night stand, and various Air Force certificates as well as his diplomas lined the walls.<p>

He moved through the bedroom into the sitting room, but found it empty. Out into the hall, he made his way to the Lounge. The house was completely silent and mostly dark. A single light from Jeff's desk illuminated the large room, casting unearthly shadows over everything. He looked up at the row of portraits, noting that his own face was up there once more, that _he_ was the one wearing the yellow sash. He smiled until his eyes came to rest on his older brother's portrait.

"Scott?" he called out. "Scott, are you here?"

His eyes moved back to Jeff's desk, then past it to the wall where the two light fixtures hung, innocently taking their place as part of the room's décor. "It couldn't be," he breathed. He was across the room in no time, and placing his back against the wall.

_Wait...what if...what if in this dimension __**I'm**__ the one who startles him?_

Virgil kept his arms down at his sides.

_What if I'm the one who...who makes him lose his balance?_

He moved away from the wall, turning to face it. "Scott? Scott, can you hear me?"

No, of course Scott couldn't hear him, even if he _was_ in there. Like nearly every wall in the villa, this one was completely soundproof. Virgil could yell himself hoarse and Scott would never even have known he was there to begin with.

"But what if I _don't_ go in there and he slips and falls anyway?"

_God, Kyrano, where are you when I need you?_

He wondered if Scott was wearing his wrist comm. Virgil wasn't, he had no idea what had happened to it. But he could call Scott's watch from the console behind their father's desk. He moved to do so, pressing the button that would open a secure channel.

"This is Virgil calling Scott. Do you read me?"

There was no response.

"Scott, it's me, Virg. Are you there?"

Nothing. He turned and pulled the GPS up on the computer, only then realizing the watch was right there on Jeff's desk. Scott had broken the cardinal rule of International Rescue. He'd taken off his communicator. Not only that...it was off.

Definitely not good.

"Oh, to hell with it!" he said, moving back to the rotating wall. This time, he did reach up and grab the light fixtures.

_I just won't say anything. Then he won't be startled._

_Praypraypraypraypraypray..._

The wall whirled him around and came to a stop. Virgil peered into the dimly lit hangar. Sure enough, there was Scott, leaning against the hangar railing.

_With a half-empty tall glass of whiskey in his hand._

His heart seemed to stop beating as Scott moved along the gantry, toward its outer edge where Thunderbird One should have been. It was like deja vu, watching the scene play out before him. Like a movie he'd seen before.

Only it hadn't been a movie. Scott's voice startled him, so much so that he actually jumped.

"I know they haven't found your body, Virg, but...I don't know, it's just..."

_Oh, Scott._

He opened his mouth to speak, but Scott was so close to the edge of the walkway. So close. He didn't dare risk it. Silently, he moved forward. He watched as Scott took another swig of whiskey, then held the glass out over the gaping silo chasm.

"Shouldn' be drinkin' so much of this poison," Scott whispered, opening his hand. The glass of whiskey fell through the air silently, until both Virgil and Scott heard it shatter on the concrete and steel below.

"Oh, my God," Virgil breathed. "The glass. Just like before."

Scott turned halfway around, frowning. "Who's'ere?"

Virgil froze. "Scott? Scott, it's me."

"What? Virgil?" he slurred. "Naw, can' be. You're missing."

He shook his head. "No, Scott. I'm here. I'm right here. They found me."

Scott turned to look at him. "I mus' be goin' crazy."

"No, you're not. Scott, trust your eyes and ears. It's _me_."

Scott backed up a bit. Virgil immediately stopped moving. "Scott, watch it. You're awful close to the edge."

"Yeah, the edge of fuckin' sanity. I'm too fucking drunk, is what it is."

"No, Scott, dammit, stop being so stubborn! It's _me_!"

Scott swayed slightly. "Virgil?" he slurred.

"Yes!" Virgil cried, moving towards him. "Yes, it's me!"

Scott's eyes widened in disbelief, his face morphing from extremely drunk patient who shouldn't have left the hospital to extremely shocked big brother who couldn't believe his eyes.

Just as he moved, he caught his arm on the railing. Before Virgil knew what was happening, Scott had lost his balance and was teetering precariously on the edge of the gantry. His arms flailed, trying to grasp something solid.

"No!" Virgil cried. "Not again! _Scott_!"

He ran forward as Scott's fingers barely caught the railing. Sweating and gasping, he hung on with just the tips of his fingers as Virgil neared.

"Virgil," Scott breathed, eyes wide with panic.

Just as Virgil reached him, Scott's fingers lost their grip.

"_SCOTT_!"


	9. Trepidation

_As each member of the family begins meeting their fears head-on, there is a new wrench thrown in. And it may mean the loss of one of their own forever._

_Author's Note: The name of this saga, _Diraja Satu_, means 'Royal One' in Bahasa Melayu, Kyrano and Tin-Tin's native language._

_Acknowledgment: Thank you so much to those who made this series possible, so many years ago all the way through to today._

* * *

><p><strong>TREPIDATION<strong>

_By LMC_

* * *

><p>Slow motion. Time-lapse. Everything moved so slowly. So slowly.<p>

He saw Scott falling. Moving further away. Shoes slipping over the edge of the gantry. Even the sound was magnified, the friction of rubber-soled tennis shoes screeching across metal echoed in the cavernous underground hangar. It overpowered his senses, like watching a car wreck you know is going to happen but are powerless to stop.

His feet didn't move fast enough. His arms pumped, his muscles strained in their effort to get there in time. Scott's eyes were round, wide, in disbelief as his face burned into Virgil's mind. Disbelief that Virgil was alive, well and there. Disbelief that he'd lost his balance. Disbelief that he'd caught the railing only to have it slip away.

Disbelief that he was falling to his death.

No words. No voices. One moment of eye contact, silent words passing between them so fast neither could hope to process it all. Scott's mouth opened in shock, in surprise. But no words. No words.

Virgil was six feet away. He sprang from the balls of his feet, flying through the air like a panther pouncing on its prey. A loud _OOF!_ as he slammed down onto the gantry. It rattled, shaking beneath his weight as he bounced once, the upper half of his chest coming down and sliding painfully over the gantry's edge. Arms stretched, fingers grabbing blindly for their target. Reaching for the life about to be lost.

One thing grabbed. One small thing, and the gantry bounced as a second man's weight bore down upon it. Virgil opened his eyes, sweat dropping from his forehead into the unseen depths below. All he had in his hand...the hand that could compose concertos and make the most accomplished pianist cry...the hand that could bring complex watercolors and oil paintings on velvet come to life with vivid imagery...all it now held was a shoelace.

Scott swayed back up toward the bottom of the platform, then back out toward the middle of the hangar. The shoelace came untied and he dropped another few inches. The gantry bounced and clattered. Virgil bared his teeth as his left hand strained to reach something more solid.

A single string. All that stood between life and death for the man who was born to carry on the Tracy dynasty. The man who so many times had been in this same situation, only as rescuer and victor, not as one hanging precariously to life. By a thread. A single, white cotton thread.

Life. Death.

He couldn't reach. Could get anything. Scott was too far down. Too far. Gingerly he inched forward. The gantry remained steady beneath him. More sweat falling. Onto Scott's shoe, his bare legs, his shorts. Into the ether. Muscles bulged as he pulled his right arm up with all his might. Up...still short...one more inch...up higher...

Thought began registering again. _Not_ good.

_Only another inch._

What if the lace breaks?

_Almost got you._

What if it slips from my hand?

_I can almost reach._

What if the shoe comes off?

_Praypraypraypraypraypray..._

He could feel the leather of the tennis shoe. Only fingertips. Feeling, unable to grasp. A few centimeters would do it. Lift with the right. Scoot slightly forward. Painful, metal digging into his ribcage. Pain didn't matter. Pain from a gantry was nothing compared to the pain of Scott falling...falling...

He heaved the right arm, and finally...at last...grasped Scott's ankle. Firm hold.

_Got the ankle, got the ankle._

He didn't weigh as much as Virgil, but he was still heavy enough to make pulling him up more than just a little difficult. Virgil finally let go of the shoelace and tried grabbing Scott's other leg, but it was bent and he could not reach it.

_Not out of the woods yet._

Suddenly something grabbed his wrist. Surprised, he looked down and slightly under the platform on which he lay. Only to find his brother's cobalt blue eyes looking right back at him. Bad arm still in a sling, Scott had only this one hand to cling to life with.

_Got you. Got you._

He twisted his hand around, clasping Scott's firmly.

_Yes. Got you._

With a grunt, Virgil hauled his upper body...along with most of Scott...up as he made it to his knees. And with one final burst of energy, he yanked Scott right up over the edge, throwing him back along the walkway. It clattered and bounced. Clatter, clatter, clatter...clatter...clatter...

No noise. No voices. Complete and total silence. The two stared at one another. Had it really happened? Had Scott just...had he almost died just now? Virgil swallowed hard. Whatever else it had done, the near-miss had sobered his brother considerably.

Finally, a whisper in the dim light surrounding them. It echoed as loudly as the sneaker squeak had.

"Virgil?"

He rose to his feet and closed the single foot of space separating them. "Scott," he said, reaching down and offering his hand.

Scott took it and Virgil pulled him to his feet. For a moment, neither could speak, lost in the moment, in the what-ifs, in the tragedy that had almost been the end, not of one...but of two lives.

Virgil saw it so clearly. Standing out in thin air as Scott fell...just like he had now. Reaching out, his arms going right through him. Helpless. Nothing he could do.

But this time, there _had_ been. This time, he had kept it from happening.

No broken body at the bottom of the hangar. No twisted mass of flesh and bone. No blood.

Two Scotts. One gone. One right here in front of him. "Scott," he whispered, then moved forward and wrapped his arms around him, mindful not to squeeze the ribs and arm too hard. "I couldn't lose you again."

Perplexed, exhausted, in pain and more grateful than he could express, Scott could do nothing but lean into the hug, returning it with as much strength as he could muster before going limp in his brother's arms.

* * *

><p>"What on...Jeff, what do you mean, Scott's missing?"<p>

"Virgil said he knew where he was, and disappeared in this...what the hell _was_ that thing?"

"Did it perhaps resemble a white ball of light and make an awful lot of noise?"

His eyes widened. "Yes. It did. But how did you know that?"

"That's the portal, Jeff, the one the arm device opens. Doorway to another dimension. And, apparently, a way to travel between places in _this_ dimension according to the Hood."

"But Scott wouldn't have been in the other dimension."

"No. Which means Virgil must have believed him to be somewhere far enough away that the only option for reaching him in time involved travel using Gaat's device."

Jeff looked at Penelope. Penelope looked at Jeff. Their minds clicked and they spoke in unison. "Tracy Island."

* * *

><p>There was no concept of the passage of time. Virgil had lifted his unconscious brother and taken him to their island's version of a hospital, carefully checking the life sign monitors on the wall above the bed. He seemed to be all right as far as Virgil could tell, but he knew he needed Brains on hand to make sure of that fact. And so he would place a shore-to-ship call. But not from the hospital. He didn't want to wake Scott.<p>

He felt so juvenile. So strange. As he made his way out of the hospital ward and toward the elevator that would take him to the main floor of the villa, he mused that maybe the reason he felt infantile was because in a way, he _was_ a newborn.

After all, he'd come back to his body from having been gone...how long? A few days? A week? A month? He had no idea. He didn't even know how long he stood there on the gantry holding Scott after he passed out. Time just didn't _mean_ anything anymore. He remembered Kyrano..._his_ Kyrano, not the sultan...once saying that souls who were waiting to be born into a new life existed on the plane of souls until their time had come. Sort of...floating there. Waiting.

In essence, that's what Virgil had been doing. Existing on some plane waiting for his time to come. He'd entered his body, just like a soul enters its new body. He was afraid to think the term "born again" due to the religious connotation it had even in 2030, but truly, that's what he'd been. Born a second time.

How many men ever got to experience that? Sure, there were near-death experiences all the time. Virgil himself could count five times he thought _he'd_ had one. But to spend that much time outside your body, completely outside your own dimension, living a whole other life deprived of everything...he shook his head as the elevator deposited him in the hall just outside the Lounge. Walking slowly into the room, he couldn't help but glance up at the row of portraits one more time.

_Yep. I'm still there._

He wondered if he'd ever get over this. Hell, he wondered if _Scott_ would ever get over this. Thunderbirds One and Two were destroyed. If this Scott's condition were the same as...he squeezed his eyes shut...Scott had some broken ribs and a broken arm. He shouldn't have been out of the hospital, he'd been drinking and was probably exhausted.

_He thought I was dead._

No wonder he'd been out on the gantry. Undoubtedly mourning the loss of his precious rocket plane, drowning sorrow in a pool of amber liquid. Trying to forget how close he'd come...how close their father had come...and how Virgil was just plain _gone_. The look in those eyes had said it all out there in One's hangar. Eyes that accused him of ever having had the nerve to leave his older brother in the first place. Virgil could well imagine Scott chiding himself for that thought, then moving on insatiable curiosity as to where Virgil had gone, what had become of him. And how he'd gotten back, not only to them, but to the island. To One's hangar. But thoughts of explanations would have fled as the horror of his current situation had begun to sink in.

_Those_ were the eyes Virgil couldn't forget. He'd seen them in the other Scott...and, for a brief time, in _this_ one. Something one rarely saw in the eyes of Scott Jefferson Tracy.

Fear.

He couldn't help the shiver that ran up and down his spine as he seated himself at Jeff's desk and turned to face the console behind it where a vidphone sat silently waiting. First, Tracy Six. Then, his father. Then, Alan.

Then...bed.

For the first time since Two had been fired on, Virgil Tracy actually felt tired.

But as his hand moved to make the first connection, he wondered if he'd ever be able to sleep again.

* * *

><p>"This is, ah, Tracy Six. Come in, please."<p>

"_Brains, this is Virgil. I need you back on the island double-quick."_

"Virgil!" Penny exclaimed as she and the others gathered in a semi-circle around Brains.

"What, ah, what's happened, Virgil?"

"_Well, Scott's here, he checked himself out of the hospital and he had a near-miss, but seems to be all right. All the same, I'd like you to have a look at him."_

"O-Okay, Virgil. We'll head back to the island. Have you informed, ah, Mr. Tracy?"

"_I was going to call him next. Thanks, Brains."_

"F.A.B. Tracy Six out."

"He's back in our dimension," Ruth breathed. "Thank the stars for that."

"Yes," Penelope nodded as she watched Brains kick Six's engines into high gear. "I wonder what happened with Scott."

"The near-miss, milady?"

"Yes, Parker."

Ruth grimaced. "If I know that grandson of mine, he probably re-broke his arm or something."

"Oh, dear, I do hope that's not the case." Penelope looked around at her fellow passengers. "I'm afraid these last few days have taken their toll on us all. Brains, if you and Parker don't mind, I believe Mrs. Tracy and I should try and rest. It will be several hours before we near the island."

"O-Okay, Lady Penelope."

"Chalk it up to spent nerves if you will, I just don't think any of us should be anywhere alone on this ship. Kyrano and Tin-Tin are together, and Mrs. Tracy and I will bunk in the same quarters. We shall return in a few hours' time to allow you both some rest as well."

"Thank you, milady."

With that the women left the bridge, completely unaware of a second call being received in one of the yacht's bedrooms.

* * *

><p>"Badan, my old friend. How did you find me?"<p>

"I knew you to be affiliated with Jeff Tracy, and when I put in the call, one of his sons forwarded me to you."

"What is happening?" Kyrano asked. "I know you would not call me without reason."

"Gaat's dead, Meor." Badan studied his old acquaintance's face. "You do not seem surprised by this news."

"How do you know of his death?"

"We have nothing solid, such as a body, but informants within his organization indicate he lost contact several days ago and has not resurfaced. Even his closest confidantes say he should have been in touch no later than yesterday. His silence, in our minds, equates him being gone for good."

"Why do you tell me this?"

"I have contacted you on a matter most urgent, Meor."

"Please continue."

"Without Gaat's influence, without him attempting to block the rise of the royal bloodline to power, the people want the throne's rightful heirs reinstated."

Kyrano's jaw dropped as he cast a glance across the room to where his daughter lay asleep. He turned back to face the vidphone. "Surely there are other princes in line who are much more qualified than I."

Badan shook his head. "No, Meor. You are the last with pure blood. You, and your daughter, are the rightful...and _only_...heirs to the throne of Sarawak."

Kyrano closed his eyes for a moment, then reopened them. "They cannot all be dead, Badan."

"But they are. Your half-brother either had them killed or killed them himself. You are all that remains, and the people and government even beyond Sarawak are asking for a return to the old ways. There is great unrest in Malaysia and in those countries surrounding us, Meor. And in your heart, I know you still love our state and country."

Kyrano bowed his head. His friend spoke the truth. He just never thought the day would come. Here he was being confronted with the one thing he had never planned for. Now, of all times, when Jeff needed his counsel the most. In the aftermath of so much death and destruction, both personally and professionally, he knew Jeff would be counting on his presence.

_You have a duty._ The words echoed in his mind.

Finally he looked Badan in the eyes. "My daughter and I will visit and meet with the government. That is all I can promise."

He nodded, then frowned. "They do not know you are a prince, do they, Meor?"

"No. They do not."

"Why have you not told them?"

"It was not important. There were more than enough in line ahead of me. It never occurred to me I would be called upon."

"Well, you _are_ being called upon. Of course, you can always abdicate, but think of Sarawak's future. Think of Malaysia's future. Think of your daughter, and what this would mean for her."

"I will, Badan. As soon as we have reached home, I will make arrangements to travel there."

"Be well, Meor."

"Be well."

Kyrano switched off the vidphone and leaned back in the chair, his mind churning, his gut twisting. He couldn't become sultan of Sarawak. He was loyal to Jeff, to the entire Tracy family. How could he leave them now?

_Yes, but you are also a prince_, his inner voice reminded him. _You have a duty to fulfill._

"What is Tin-Tin going to say?" he wondered, recalling their earlier conversation about Alan. "What am I going to do?"

* * *

><p>"You know, Mr. Tracy, you're going to need some serious cover."<p>

"Cover? What're you talking about, Cook?"

"Well, think about it. Here's Jeff Tracy injured. Here's almost every one of his sons injured. And lo and behold, International Rescue's out of business because someone shot down their Thunderbirds." Ned watched as realization dawned on Jeff's face. "Doesn't take a rocket scientist, you know."

"Damn," Jeff swore softly, brow furrowed. "I guess someone might put two and two together."

"Well, I _am_ a media expert."

Jeff looked up. Cocky and self-assured, Ned Cook was never Jeff's idea of someone who'd be let into the International Rescue fold or the Tracy fold, for that matter. Reporters were dangerous to both entities, especially someone like Ned. Yet he seemed to understand now why he couldn't divulge their identities to the world. But what about after the crises had passed? What if Ned suddenly got a burr up his ass to do the world's biggest story? He could so easily turn against them, could so easily blackmail them.

But was Ned Cook that kind of man? At his very core, was he the type of person who would do that to Jeff? To his family? To the world?

"You're wondering about my angle, aren't you?"

Jeff nodded. "I am."

"I guess for the first time in my life I don't have one, Tracy. I wanted the Hood, but according to what Virgil said earlier, the Hood's somewhere I can't get to him unless I hijack that thing from his arm, which I have no intention of doing."

"So why help cover us on this? What's in it for you?"

He shrugged. "I still get two big stories. On the one hand, I've got Tracy Corporation. On the other, I have International Rescue. It'll be awfully easy for me to separate church and state to the masses."

"But what about your fellow reporters? Both broadcast and print?"

Ned grinned. "I have contacts. I have influence. _And_ I have the scoop. I'll be the expert they're coming to. I can put any kind of spin on this I want."

"You know, Cook, it frightens me how easy it is to give misinformation to the public."

"Good thing for you, though, isn't it?"

Jeff made a face. Yes, it was good for him, but it somehow left a bad taste in his mouth. Still, at this point, he knew that alienating Ned Cook could be extremely dangerous for them all. He had little choice. Ned had him over a barrel, and he suspected the savvy reporter knew it. He didn't feel any ill will from the man, but what he wouldn't have given to have Kyrano there to confirm or refute that feeling. A shadow of pain passed over his face at the thought of his dead friend, but he quickly pushed it aside.

"All right. I'll enter into this on one condition." Ned nodded, but remained silent. "I want to know what you're going to say before you say it."

"You're not my editor, Tracy."

"No, but this is my family we're talking about here. My family and thousands of my employees. What I say goes."

Ned studied Jeff's face for a moment before responding. "Okay, you've got yourself a deal. I'm going to take Adi and set her up in a hotel. Then I'll get to work on my first story. I'll be back in about three hours."

"Right," Jeff replied as Ned turned to leave. He still wasn't sure about the arrangement, but he knew he had little choice but to wait and see what Cook came up with before he passed judgment on him. After all, Ned himself had been captured by the Hood and left to die. Not to mention the fact that Adi was carrying Gaat's child. The thought sent chills down Jeff's spine. He couldn't imagine how Adi and Ned must be feeling about that.

Before he could take that line of thought any further, the vidphone next to his bed rang. Comfortable now that he'd been given a few painkillers, Jeff reached over and twisted it around to face him with little discomfort. "This is Jeff Tracy." A picture came through, the face in it startling him. "Virgil!"

"_Hi, Father."_

"Virgil, where...are you on the island?"

"_Yes. I've got Tracy Six headed back here fast as she can go."_

"Why?" he asked, sitting up straighter in bed. "Is it Scott?"

"_He'll be okay, Dad. He had a close call, but I think he's all right. Just want Brains here to confirm it."_

"Close call?"

"_I'm starving and exhausted, Dad. Can we talk about it later?"_

Jeff looked...really _looked_...at his son's face and realized perhaps it was Virgil he should be worrying about more than Scott right now. Virgil's eyes were bloodshot, his complexion much paler than it should've been. He looked like he hadn't slept in days, but without knowing in detail what had happened between the time Two had crashed and now, he had no way of understanding not only what kind of shape Virgil was in, or how he might be feeling.

"Sure, son," he finally said. "I guess I'm just so full of questions about everything..."

"_I know, Dad. And I promise I'll tell you everything, but right now I just need to sleep. I'm going to give Alan a call first, let him know I'm back and everything. I'll be in the hospital ward if you need me."_

"Is that where you have Scott?" Off Virgil's nod, he sighed. One headstrong son who was injured but refused proper medical treatment, another who'd been missing for a good week's time and was hopping in and out of other dimensions, apparently. "Well, all of us are being released tomorrow, Virgil, so we'll be joining you on the island, probably in the afternoon."

"_Okay, Dad. You have anyone to fly you back here?"  
><em>  
>"No."<p>

"_I suppose I could bring Two—"_ A look of pain crossed Virgil's face ever-so-briefly and Jeff's heart went out to him. He knew how much he loved Thunderbird Two as much as he knew Scott loved Thunderbird One. He himself had been avoiding thinking about the lost 'birds; he couldn't imagine how Scott and Virgil both must've been feeling.

Virgil cleared his throat and started again, his face back to normal. _"I think Parker and I could bring a couple of the jets to get you home. There isn't enough room in just one for all of you."_

"I'd really appreciate it, son. Just get some rest. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"_Sure, Dad."_ Virgil hesitated, just looking at his father.

Jeff looked right back at him, trying...and failing...to read the look on his face. "Virgil? What is it?"

His son swallowed hard, Adam's apple bobbing up and down before he answered. _"It's just...you have no idea how good it is to be able to talk to you, Dad."_

Jeff half-smiled and half-frowned. He didn't understand where it was coming from, but knew that now was not the time to ask. Besides, he was feeling much the same way about Virgil after having not been able to find him at the crash site, after wondering all this time if he was dead or alive...he finally let himself smile full-out.

"It's good to be able to talk to you too, son. I'll see you tomorrow."

"_Bye."_

Jeff settled back into his bed as the connection was severed. What exactly _had_ happened to Virgil? It was clear from what Penny had told him that he'd been picked up not too long after the crash by that fishing vessel Kanoa. It was also clear he'd been unconscious the entire time they'd had him. But this dimension hopping that Gaat and Virgil had been doing made no sense at all to Jeff. What was _in_ that other dimension? He'd witnessed with his own eyes Virgil disappearing into...what had Penny called it...a portal? His son had just "appeared" and then "disappeared" in some big white ball of light that was noisier than a jet on takeoff.

All things considered, Jeff knew he was a lucky man. He'd kept his life when by rights he should've died. His sons had all survived, rather strangely in some cases. Kyrano...a sharp pain jabbed through his chest at the thought of his friend and confidante. Jeff supposed Kyrano was probably his _best_ friend, though he'd always been so much more than that. When Penelope had told him Kyrano had died saving Tin-Tin's life...he'd felt his stomach just drop.

Kyrano couldn't be gone. He couldn't, dammit – it wasn't fair. It wasn't right. He needed him now more than ever. It wasn't that long ago that Jeff himself had been only half a man, his mind refusing to recover from what had happened in Manhattan and what had almost happened to Virgil in Orlando. Then top it all off with the Hood attacking International Rescue...he closed his eyes as the scene replayed so vividly in his mind.

He couldn't believe his eyes when he circled Two's crash site. Never in his life did he think he'd see that sight. Not being able to raise his sons, not knowing if they were alive or dead. It had been without a moment's hesitation that he'd dove in there. And to find them all alive...he remembered how elated he'd been, then how everything had turned for the worse when the 'bird had flipped.

His heart rose in his chest. Trying to get them out of there before they drowned. And that split second when he fell...

_Scott! No, I've killed my son! I've killed my son!_

Seeing John just lying there unconscious back in the sick bay.

_John! God, don't let him be gone..._

Scott strapped to the bed.

_Is he...?_

Gordon, upside down, strapped tightly to his seat.

_Oh, Gordon, my son, thank God._

But the pilot's chair was gone. And there was no one else in the cockpit but Adi and Ned.

_Virgil! Where's Virgil?_

"VIRGIL!"

Can't find him, he's not here. Have to get John out. Have to get Scott out.

"VIRGIL! WHERE ARE YOU?"

_Can't look now, have to get the ones I can find out of here. Got John out. Got Ned out. Got Adi out. Only Gordon and Scott left. Have to get Scott out, the water's rising!_

"Okay, we're almost out now, boys."

_But that water...there isn't enough time! Not enough time! I have...I have to choose. I have to choose...no...no, I can't. Both. I'll get both._

Too much rushing. Had to be reckless to get both out. Gordon first.

_I chose Gordon first._

Scott's the eldest. He would've done the same. If it had been me and Gordon, he would've done the same.

_But I chose Gordon._

Had to. No choice. Commander faces these choices every day. Scott understands.

_But Scott almost died._

_So did I._

Jeff opened his eyes and looked around the hospital room decked out in every shade and type of flower imaginable. Numerous cards and letters, surprisingly enough, from the family members of the employees lost in the Tracy Tower collapse.

"It doesn't seem fair," he said softly. "They lost their loved ones, but somehow, for some reason, I got to keep mine." Survivor guilt. Jeff settled back into the pillows again. He knew his mind would not be resting any time soon.

* * *

><p>Alan frowned. Tracy Island was calling? Who the hell was on the island? "This is Thunderbird 5 receiving you, Base." His eyes bugged out of his head when a single face filled his video monitor. "<em>Virgil?<em>"

Virgil grinned. _"Bingo."_

"My _God_, where are—what happened? Are you _home_?"

"_Yeah, Al, I'm home. I just wanted to let you know that Scott and I are both here. Tracy Six is on its way back so Brains can have a look at both of us."_

"But...But...Virgil, what _happened_? Where have you _been_?"

"_Later, Al. I need some sleep, okay?"_

"No, but—"

"_Al. Later. Okay?"_

Alan frowned in consternation. "Fine. Later. Dammit."

Virgil chuckled. _"Don't worry, I have a feeling you'll be coming home soon. We've got a lot of work to do, and you're not going to get out of it that easily."_

Alan made a face. "You just show up out of nowhere and you're still busting my ass."

"_Always, Rocket Man."_

Laughing, Alan said, "You owe me one helluva explanation, Virg. Five out."

"I'll be a sonofabitch," Alan whispered, still staring at the now-blank screen. His mind raced with unanswered questions, but Virgil really had looked like hell, otherwise he wouldn't have let him off the line before he'd gotten some damn good answers.

Now, with Virgil seemingly safe and sound, with things calming down for the moment, Alan realized that he, too, was exhausted. Time for some shuteye. After all, Virg was right – once he returned to the island, he knew it'd be nonstop work for all of them. Who knew when any of them would get a decent night's sleep from here on in?

With that in mind, Alan headed for the small bedroom off Five's main control room. He stripped off his clothes and fell face-first into bed. His thoughts turned inevitably to Tin-Tin and a warm feeling grew in the pit of his stomach as he pictured her beautiful face, her beautiful smile as she said those words to him.

And he'd said them back.

The warmth turned to a cold knot as he suddenly realized they'd taken the next step. "Oh, God," he groaned, flopping over onto his back. What was it Gordon had told him once?

_You're going have to grow up, Al. You're not in grade school anymore. Sooner or later, that woman's going to want more than just flirting._

Of course, the conversation had ended with them fighting over Gordon's rather biting words, but in the end, Alan had realized Gordon was right. He'd also realized that he wasn't ready, not for a big commitment, not for the "relationship" stuff.

Now? Now he'd not only toed across the line, he'd damn-well erased the thing.

"Oh, God," he groaned again, throwing an arm over his eyes.

_Am I really ready for this?_

He thought of Gordon's words.

_Am I ready to be a man?_

"Oh, God..."

* * *

><p>"I must tell Tin-Tin. But I must also tell Jeff," Kyrano whispered as he stood over his daughter.<p>

But how? How to tell his daughter she was in actuality a princess? And that their home country wanted them both back to rule? What would she say? Would she refuse to go? Would she hate him for not having told her the truth of her heritage?

And then there were the Tracys. All this time under their roof. Protected and protecting. And they'd been sharing their lives with a future sultan. He hadn't lied, exactly. He'd just left out the part of his life that included him being Malay royalty.

_I am sorry, Jeff, but I must leave you now._

He could imagine the look on Jeff's face. Betrayal. It was the only way he could see Jeff reacting. Betrayal at not having known of Kyrano's true nature. Betrayal at being left in the midst of this situation they were in both with Tracy Corporation and International Rescue.

He'd gathered from what Tin-Tin had told him that Virgil had brought his counterpart back from the other dimension, and that he actually _was_ a sultan, a sultan who ruled the entire lower portion of Malaysia. And it was thanks to this sultan that Kyrano now found himself alive. His decision to give of his life force to save Tin-Tin had been what he thought would be his last act ever.

Because he himself hadn't had any idea what the consequences would be of transferring himself to her like that other than that it would most surely kill him. He recalled nothing of his time in Tin-Tin's body, none of the things she'd told him had happened. But here he was alive and well. Saved thanks to a Kyrano who _had_ become king.

But that man had undoubtedly been trained for it. Royal heirs always were. Kyrano had chosen to leave while in his twenties, and hadn't regretted it once. Yet now he was supposed to go back and govern a state and, quite possibly, half of a country? Amid civil and political unrest? He hadn't the knowledge necessary for that! Perhaps he could convince the government of their folly in insisting upon his return.

But...if he abdicated...if they allowed him to do so...

That meant Tin-Tin would be next in line. Then _she_ would have to make the decision to take it or not. And Sarawak, as well as all of Malaysia, could suffer terribly if no one took the throne. Times had changed since Kyrano had last lived in his country, changed enough in the past and changing enough now there was no telling how they would react to him or to his daughter becoming a sultana.

If she even wanted to.

He sighed. He had to contact Jeff, and soon. After all, to the best of his knowledge, Jeff still thought he was dead. He had to put that to rights first, and then... He sighed again. It was now or never, he knew. Best to get it over with. His hand reached out and turned the vidphone on.

* * *

><p>Jeff had finally dozed off. The ringing vidphone made him start. He turned and switched it on...<p>

...and thought he was seeing a ghost.

His mouth opened and closed, but no sound emerged. His eyes were wide; he could do nothing but stare at the screen before him. The familiar salt-and-pepper hair. The familiar brown eyes. The olive-tanned skin.

_It can't be._

But when he spoke, he knew it was. _"Hello, Jeff."_

At first his voice wouldn't work. He inched closer to the screen. When he spoke, his voice sounded foreign even to him. "I thought...Penny told me...Kyrano?"

He smiled_. "Yes, Jeff. It is me."_

"But...how?"

"_It is a long and involved story."_

"It seems like everything is today," Jeff replied. "Tell me. Please?"

Kyrano shook his head. _"Not now. I wished to let you know I live, but I have something else of importance I must tell you as well."_

"Is it Tin-Tin? Is she all right?"

"_Yes. Tin-Tin is well. She sleeps now."_

"Well, then, what is it?"

"_Perhaps I should tell you of my father's heritage, Jeff, as a place to begin."_

Jeff frowned. "Why would you need to tell me that?"

"_Malaysia has always been a country with individual rulers within each state. These rulers have worked together throughout our history for the benefit of the entire country."_

Jeff opened his mouth to ask why the hell he was getting a history lesson on Malaysia, but Kyrano raised a hand to silence him.

"_Over the years there have been some rulers who did not have the country's best interests at heart, but one thing the state of Sarawak has always been proud of is its lineage of royalty, for the family who has ruled Sarawak for centuries was always good and honest with their people. As the world became more modern, however, the people of Malaysia pushed for a more democratic government. The sultans remained, but had little power; they existed more as a figurehead for the people than as absolute rulers, much like the royalty of England."_

Jeff found himself listening with rapt attention. Kyrano would not waste his time with this information if it were not important in some way. He just wished he knew what that way was.

"_When I was a child growing up in Sarawak, my family was treated very well, though my father had chosen not to live within the confines of the capital city."_

Jeff frowned again.

"_You see, the man who ruled as sultan throughout my childhood was my father's second cousin. My father was descended from a very long line of royalty here in Malaysia, going back centuries to when the country first began coming together politically."_

His eyes widened. Kyrano's father...descended from..._what?_

"_Many years ago, my half-brother usurped the throne. He kept it from bearing witness to any other prince or king. It was Radzi who killed my father along with every other heir to the Sarawak throne. He had the government of most of lower Malaysia in the palm of his hand the last that I knew, along with most of the Malay Peninsula and Indonesia. Singapore was falling under his control as well. Slowly my brother was taking control of that region."_

"I understand he's gone now, though. Trapped in that other dimension."

"_That is my understanding as well. His informants have not heard from him and believe him to be dead. As such, the government of my home state and country are calling for the return of the royal bloodline to Sarawak. Democracy has not worked. The iron fist within which my brother held Malaysia has disappeared, leaving the people with no one to turn to."_

"Kyrano..." Jeff's voice was soft and concerned. "What are you trying to tell me?"

He sighed. _"I was contacted by an old friend of mine who holds a high position within the government of Sarawak. His name is Badan. He knew of my affiliation with you, and called Tracy Island. I believe it to be Virgil who then put the call through to me here on your yacht. Badan has told me that my government is calling for my return, along with the return of my daughter."_

Jeff tried to swallow but found his throat had gone completely dry. "Why do they want you to return?" he whispered, gut starting to twist again.

"_Because, Jeff...Tin-Tin and I are the last in my father's bloodline. We are the last heirs to the throne of Sarawak. And the people want us to rule."_

"You...you're a...a...?"

"_A prince. Yes."_

"My God, Kyrano," Jeff said softly, face clearly conveying the extent of his disbelief. There were several minutes of silence as the men just looked at one another. Finally, Jeff found his voice again. "Does this mean...are you leaving us?"

_Leaving me...?_

Kyrano shook his head. _"I cannot say for certain. I have a duty to my people. My belief in that runs deep. But I also have a duty to you, to your family."_ Jeff watched as Kyrano looked away. It was the most emotion he thought he'd ever seen from the man since the time Tin-Tin was in danger on the Sunprobe rescue. _"I have told Badan that Tin-Tin and I will travel to Malaysia and meet with the government, but I have promised him nothing more than that."_

"When?"

"_As soon as we return to the island and confirm the health of Scott and Virgil, I will make arrangements for our travel."_

_NO!_ Jeff's mind screamed. To have learned he was alive only to find out he was leaving them? "Just going to meet with them," he repeated. Kyrano nodded. "Okay, but can I ask one favor first?"

"_Anything, Jeff."_

"Don't leave until I'm back. We're returning tomorrow, Virgil and Parker are going to fly here and pick us up. Stay that long."

Kyrano nodded. _"Of course."_

In the background, Jeff heard Tin-Tin's voice.

"_My daughter has awakened. I must speak with her now, Jeff."_

"I understand."

Kyrano looked at him for a few seconds more. _"We will speak tomorrow."_

"Yes."

And with that, he was gone.

Jeff fell back into the bed once more. Kyrano, a...a prince? But...a _prince_? How could he be a prince? He'd never...he'd always worked for a living, always acted so pious, so...how could he be a prince? And that meant Tin-Tin was what, a princess?

"My God," he said softly as the weight of Kyrano's words sank into him. "He's...he's going to leave..."

* * *

><p>John ran a hand through his hair. He felt pretty good, considering. He studied his reflection in the mirror, noting the four bruises and nice, long scratch on his forehead and down his temple. Well, his bones were healing and so were his other wounds. That concussion had even started to fade now.<p>

He'd stopped by and seen Scott briefly a few days ago, and had visited his dad at least a couple of times a day, but the one he'd spent the most time with so far was Gordon. He'd come out of things relatively unscathed save for a mild concussion and a stitch in his back that had taken a couple days to go away, but he'd refused to the leave the hospital until his entire family could go with him. Wasn't any fun to be alone on Tracy Island, he'd said. John knew better, but also knew to keep his mouth shut about it.

Hell, every single one of them felt the same way. They'd all been so worried about each other, but most especially Virgil. John was in the process of getting ready to head to Jeff's room with Gordon, to get any updates he might have. And to start talking to him about Tracy Corp. Because that still loomed over them, and with all this down time due to their injuries, the Corp had been given almost no consideration whatsoever. Combined with the fact that International Rescue was in some pretty dire straits, both John and Gordon had decided the subject needed to be broached. And there was no time like the present.

"Hey, you done primping?" Gordon poked his head around the corner, a large grin on his face.

"Can it," John replied, but he, too, was smiling. He remembered the first time Gordon had come in to see him after they'd all gotten settled into their respective rooms. His younger brother had entered so silently John hadn't even known he was there, especially in his drug-induced daze. As a result, when he'd opened his eyes to find Gordon towering over him, he'd very nearly let out what might've been considered to be a girlie scream, and his heart rate had shot through the roof, prompting several dozen nurses and doctors to arrive in short order.

Gordon and John had been reprimanded by the medical staff, and had laughed about it later. Now the running gag was that Gordon had to announce himself at the door or he wouldn't be let in at all. Nurse Chapman's orders. Yeah, Nurse Chapman was one of those big, scary women you were certain had once been either a prison guard or an orderly in a mental institution. Either way, she was someone you didn't argue with if you valued your life and current state of health.

As John left his room, Gordon asked, "You think Dad's up to discussing business?"

"It's Dad we're talking about, Gordon. Chances are he's used all this time in bed to put together a complete plan of action for us all to execute."

He snorted in agreement. "I wouldn't doubt it."

But when they rounded the corner, instead of finding the semi-relaxed man they'd come to expect, they found a man was so tense their very appearance had made him jump. Both were at his bedside in an instant.

"Dad?" Gordon said, eyes wide with concern.

John looked up at his brother then back down to Jeff. "What is it, Dad? Is it..."

"Virgil?" Gordon finished for him.

"No, it's...I mean, yes, he's...Virgil's fine, boys. He's back on the island safe and sound."

"You, uh..." Gordon exchanged a glance with John as he spoke. "You don't look like you're very relieved about that."

"Oh...oh, no, I am. I am, believe me. And Scott checked himself out of the hospital, he's home, too."

"He did _what_?" Gordon asked angrily. "After I stayed here for him?"

"You know Scott," John remarked.

"Dammit," Gordon mumbled. "I could've been home already."

"And miss my lovely company?" John asked sarcastically.

"_Because_ of your lovely company."

They looked down and realized their dad wasn't following their banter. Normally he would be looking at them with a half-amused, half-annoyed look on his face. But he was just staring straight ahead.

"Dad?" Gordon said, laying a hand on his arm. "What?"

"There's so much, boys," Jeff said. "So much...maybe you'd better sit down."

They each pulled up a chair, sitting next to one another on Jeff's left, and waited for him to begin. Wondering what the hell had their father so tense. Wondering if he was about to have a relapse back into that strange catatonic state he'd been in. Wondering if one of them was in a worse way than they knew.

"Parallel dimensions," Jeff said. "Ever heard of them?"

Gordon and John exchanged a look that said, _He's gone 'round the bend._

"I'll tell you what I know, boys. We'll have to wait a few more days for the full story, but you have a right to know as much as I do." Jeff took a deep breath, adjusting his legs slightly beneath the soft white blanket covering them. "Gordon, when you fired on Two's attacker...well, it started a sequence of events..."

* * *

><p>"Father, you look very serious. Are you well?"<p>

Kyrano smiled at his daughter. His jewel. The one he loved most in the entire universe. "I am well, my daughter. I suffer from no ill effects."

She wrapped her arms around him, burying her head in his chest. "I'm so glad you're okay. I don't really understand _how_ you are, but...Father, I just don't know what I'd do without you."

"Nor I without you, my child," he replied, kissing the top of her head. He held her in silence for a few more moments before sighing softly. "Tin-Tin, we must speak."

"Of what?" she asked, drawing back to look into his eyes.

"While you were asleep, an old friend made contact with me on the video phone."

"Really? Who would that be?"

"I do not believe you remember Badan. He is seated high within the Malay government. I have known him since I was twelve years of age. He is a righteous man who fights for our people, for their rights and the good of the country."

Tin-Tin cocked her head, somewhat surprised at the passion she heard in her father's slightly raised voice. So rarely did he speak above a low tone. "Why did Badan contact you?"

"I believe perhaps we should sit down," Kyrano said. "This may take some time."

Now her curiosity was really piqued. She seated herself on the room's bed, cross-legged, and waited as her father did the same. They were face-to-face, knee-to-knee, as was their custom during personal conversations.

_Please let my beautiful child forgive me,_ he thought as he took her hands.

"Tin-Tin, there is something about our family I have not told you. I had hoped it would never be necessary, but the time has come and I am left with no choice."

Brow furrowed, Tin-Tin squeezed his hands. "What is it, Father?"

"You know how Alan teases you about being a princess?" he asked, a small smile playing on his lips.

Perplexed, she half-smiled in return. "Yes..."

"Tin-Tin...the fact of it is..."

* * *

><p>Scott was keenly aware of several aches and pains as his mind began to rise to consciousness. First off, his arm hurt. Second, his leg hurt...more specifically, his ankle. And third...well, third, he was hung over. To say the least.<p>

Moaning, he threw an arm over his eyes to block out the brilliant light of what smelled like a hospital room. Slowly he peeked out from under that arm and wasn't surprised to see he was in the island's hospital ward.

_Now, what the hell am I doing here?_

And suddenly he knew.

_..._

Scott sat bolt upright in the bed, blinded by the sudden onslaught of fluorescent lighting and yelled, "_Virgil!_" There was a clatter nearby and before Scott could even see he felt an arm around his shoulders. He reached his good hand up to touch the arm. "Virg?"

"I'm here, Scott."

That voice. Never had anything sounded better than that voice sounded to him right now. "Thank God. I thought I'd dreamed it."

"No. You're okay. And I'm okay." He paused for a moment, then continued with a hint of humor in his voice. "Well, I was until you scared the living shit out of me just now. I had _just_ fallen asleep, too, dammit."

"Sorry," Scott mumbled, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "I feel like the back end of a mule got me in the head."

"I don't know which would be the mule," Virgil shot back, "but I'd guess I'm looking at him."

"Say what?" Scott asked, his voice rising in pitch.

"You are a horse's ass, you know that?"

"I'm a—hey, wait a minute—"

He was cut off by the sound of laughter. "I'm kidding, Scott, calm down." And he squeezed him into a half-hug.

Scott chuckled, but the action made his head pound. Without a word, Virgil went and got a shot of Brains' miracle hangover cure and soon had set Scott's head to rights. That accomplished, the two of them remarked how it seemed the other really could do with a good shower.

But they just sat there, side-by-side on the bed Scott had been occupying, neither moving a muscle.

_Why did he say it?_

Virgil seemed half asleep. Scott wasn't sure he should say anything.

_What did he mean by it?_

But he had to. He _had_ to know. Finally he decided to break the silence. "Hey, Virg?"

"Yeah?"

"You know after you pulled me up on the gantry?"

"Yeah."

"Why...you said, _I couldn't lose you again_."

He nodded.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why'd you say that? What'd you mean?"

Virgil tensed. Scott felt..._something_...pouring off him in waves. What, he couldn't quite pinpoint.

"Come on. Tell me."

"When Two crashed, I wasn't strapped in. I was sucked out of the hatch when it blew."

Scott's eyes had darkened, concern etched into his features.

"I did come down, apparently with the pilot's chair. But not all of me did." Virgil glanced sideways at him. He had his brother's full attention, that was for sure. "My...I guess you'd call it my spirit...it got sucked out of me and pulled into another dimension because of this." Virgil held up his left arm, showing Scott the device that was still secured there, and stretched from just behind his wrist bone to about two inches down from his elbow.

"It's an inter-dimensional transporter," Virgil continued. "The Hood developed it, and used it to travel through inter-dimensional portals from one point in our dimension to another. It's how he was able to sneak up on both you _and_ me. He just sort of winked into existence, fired, and left. Except Gordon hit him before he could leave the second time."

"So...what, the device fired...just as Two's hatch blew?"

Virgil nodded. "Yes, and I was traveling at such a high rate of speed, I guess it took my spirit right out of me. A fishing vessel found my body and rescued it. I was alive, I just looked unconscious."

"You're telling me you were in another dimension all this time?"

"Yes. A dimension parallel to this one. Similar in so many ways, yet so different in others."

"Are _we_ over there?"

"Yeah, we are. At least, some of us are."

"What do you mean by that? And what's any of this got to do with what you said to me?"

"Over there...Scott, I knew where to find you. When that nurse told me you'd checked yourself out of the hospital, I knew exactly where I'd find you. And I knew it had to be double-quick."

"How _could_ you have known?"

"Because over there, I..." Virgil stopped, his voice catching in his throat. He looked away, unable to turn off the umpteenth rerun of the scene in his mind. He took a deep breath and tried again.

"Because over there, Scott, I...I watched you die."


	10. Ultimatum

_As everyone struggles to come to grips with the aftermath of Tracy Corporation's Manhattan headquarters destruction, the loss of Thunderbirds One and Two and Virgil's tale of the other dimension, Tin-Tin has to make a decision that could change her life – and the lives of the Tracys – forever._

_Author's Note: The name of this saga, _Diraja Satu_, means 'Royal One' in Bahasa Melayu, Kyrano and Tin-Tin's native language._

_Acknowledgment: Thank you so much to those who made this series possible, so many years ago all the way through to today._

* * *

><p><strong>ULTIMATUM<strong>

_By LMC_

* * *

><p>Everyone was doing pretty well, all things told. At least, on the surface.<p>

Jeff and his sons had been home for several hours and the multiple tasks of taking care of each of their special needs and getting them settled in was more or less complete. Brains and Virgil were in Brains' laboratory comparing the two inter-dimensional travel devices while Grandma fussed over Gordon, Alan and John, who were enjoying the attention.

Scott was dozing on the balcony of his bedroom suite while Jeff sat propped up in his bed staring out the sliding glass doors. The trip had been hell on his back, but he'd refused to be housed in the hospital ward in spite of Brains and his mother trying to get him there. He'd also asked to be left alone at last, for he knew that soon Kyrano would be coming to him.

There was a soft knock at his door. _Right on cue_, Jeff thought. Kyrano's timeliness had more than once prompted Jeff to wonder if he really _could_ read their minds. He pressed a button near his bed and the front door to his suite hissed open. Slowly his friend walked through the sitting room and into his bedroom. A place, Jeff realized, Kyrano had not often been.

"Come in, Kyrano. Make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you, sir," Kyrano replied, but didn't move.

"Kyrano, sit down, would you?"

Kyrano looked around the room, then back at Jeff, who watched with amusement. He knew Kyrano didn't like the big, fluffy chairs, and nodded when he finally settled on a straight-backed chair at the foot of the bed. Pulling it up to Jeff's side, he took his place, but his eyes would not meet the ones of his friend.

"Are you and Tin-Tin leaving soon?"

He nodded. "We shall be ferried to Sydney by sea plane, where we will board an airliner for Malaysia."

"I'd take you there in my jet if I could."

"I know you would, sir."

"Kyrano, I'm...I've done a lot of thinking since you told me about being a prince and all. I'm no 'sir' to you. In fact, I'd like to think we're friends."

At last, he looked up, brown eyes meeting gray. "I believe we are."

"Then no 'sir' from you, okay? I feel like I should be bowing before _you_ or something."

He chuckled. "No, please do not. I am only a prince in title. Nothing else."

"That's not true, and you know it. I can think of—"

"I do not wish to leave you!" Kyrano blurted out, cutting Jeff off.

Jeff stared at him for a moment, surprised. He'd never known Kyrano to interrupt anyone, especially with such force. "What?"

"I...I will abdicate, Jeff. I wish to remain here. For you," he responded, lowering his eyes.

_My God, what is he thinking?_

"No way, Kyrano. This is important to you. I saw it in your eyes, heard it in your voice when you were telling me about it over the vidphone."

"But you have so much to rebuild," he said, looking back up once more. "I thought perhaps..."

"Make no mistake, I _do_ need you." Jeff leaned forward as best he could. "Kyrano, I can't even think of what this is going to be like without you. Rebuilding the Corp admin, rebuilding International Rescue. Trying to understand what Virgil's been through, what happened to him. All this inter-dimensional travel. A world without the Hood. It's mind-boggling, all of it. I need you now more than ever."

"Then I shall stay."

"No." Jeff shook his head. "Kyrano, you have lived your life on the run. Always in fear of Gaat finding you, of him finding Tin-Tin. You were born a prince, Kyrano. A prince! And from what I've heard, your country needs you. Both you and Tin-Tin."

Kyrano's eyes shined, emotions so evident in them. Jeff tried to keep his voice as steady as he could. _I don't want you to leave us,_ was all he could think. But he knew it was pure selfishness to deprive Malaysia of one such as Kyrano.

"In any battle, in any crisis, there's no one I'd want by my side more than you. But what makes you so indispensable to me makes you invaluable to Malaysia. I think you know it as well as I do. And no one's brighter or more level-headed than your daughter."

Actually blushing, Kyrano looked away once more. "I do not know what to say."

"Say you'll go meet with them and think hard about it, Kyrano. You do what's right. You always do what's right. Just know if you ever need anything, I'm here. We're your family, prince or no prince."

Kyrano stood and smiled, laying his hand upon Jeff's. "We are leaving within the hour. I have only one request before I go."

"What's that?"

"Allow me to join with you one last time."

Jeff flinched. Joining was not his favorite thing to do. Kyrano always got more out of him than he ever intended.

"I do not wish to join for the normal purpose, Jeff. Not for assisting you with internal emotional distress."

Jeff breathed a sigh of relief.

"You and I...we feed off one another's energy. I wish only to establish a link, so the tether does not dissolve no matter how far apart we may be."

"I think I'd like that."

Kyrano rose to his feet and pushed Jeff's legs to the side enough that he could sit cross-legged next to them. He grasped Jeff's hand with his right, touched Jeff's forehead with his left. "I still do not wish to leave you."

"I know," Jeff smiled sadly. "But you don't have to hide anymore, Kyrano. You're free."

Kyrano swallowed hard and closed his eyes. "As with the energy that binds us all together in the expanse of the Universe, so now bind my energy to yours, a connection never to be broken, never severed." His voice dropped low as he opened his eyes, looking directly into Jeff's. "Remember me."

Somehow, Jeff knew exactly how to respond. "Remember me," he whispered.

Kyrano broke the link and physical contact and stood for a moment at the side of the bed. "I will be in contact with you."

Jeff nodded, marveling at how quickly the join had passed. Normally it took so long, them sitting together, working into a deep meditative state. This had been so fast. And yet, he felt stronger somehow than he had moments ago, and wondered what it was Kyrano had really done.

"Good-bye, Kyrano."

He stood there for a few moments more, penetrating Jeff with his gaze. Finally, he nodded slightly. "Good-bye, Jeff."

_No..._

Jeff frowned as Kyrano turned and walked away. He felt like jumping out of bed, stopping him, telling him he'd changed his mind. Telling him to stay. But half of him knew Kyrano had to go. He _had_ to. He was needed, so badly, by his countrymen. It was the right thing to do.

But as the door to his suite swished shut behind Kyrano, he couldn't shake what the other half of him was saying.

_Why does the right thing hurt so much?_

"Good-bye," he whispered, eyes closing as he settled back into his pillows, "my friend."

* * *

><p>"Alan, I...I don't know what else to say."<p>

_This has got to be a dream. It can't be real. It just can't be._

"Tin-Tin, you can't go!"

"I don't have a choice, Alan! Father and I are leaving in thirty minutes."

"I thought you were just kidding. About being a princess."

Her large, green eyes looked at him sadly. "That's all life is to you, Alan: a joke. You've never taken anything seriously."

"That's not true!"

Anger boiled within him. How could she say that to him? After what he'd finally said to her, after they'd made love for the first time when he'd come back from Five, only _hours _before? He knew the look on his face could kill an elephant, but right now he didn't care.

"I love you, Alan, I—"

"Oh, don't give me that! If you loved me, you wouldn't be leaving me!"

"We've been through this!" she replied, tears welling up in her eyes. "I have a duty, Alan, a duty to millions of people that I can't just ignore!"

"What about your duty to _me_? To our love?" She moved forward and tried to place her hand on his arm, but he jerked away. "Fine, Tin-Tin. If this is what you want, then go. I guess everything we said means nothing to you."

Two tears spilled over onto her porcelain cheeks. "That's not true," she whispered. "Alan, please try to understand."

"I understand perfectly. You would rather go become a princess than marry _me_!"

"_Marry_ you?" she croaked.

"Yeah, now you know, don't you? I finally 'grew up' as Gordon put it. I'm finally becoming a man, as he'd say. I was going to find the biggest, most beautiful ring I could and ask you to stay with me forever. But I can't even get you to stay with me now. I was wrong about you, Tin-Tin."

She shook her head, tears coming more readily now. "Alan, I'm so sorry. But I must do this. I don't know what will happen, neither Father nor I do. But we have to at least _meet_ with them."

At that moment, he hated her. Hated that she'd gotten him to this point, gotten him into a place where he _had_ been ready for a real relationship. Where he'd been ready to do whatever it took to make her happy. Ready to ask her to spend the rest of her life with him. And now she was ripping herself away. Tearing down his dreams, driving a knife into something he'd only just begun believing in: his own heart.

"Meet with them, stay, I don't care," he said hotly. He turned and the door to Tin-Tin's room swished open. "There's nothing for you here anymore, anyway."

With that, he was gone. Even through the soundproofed walls, he swore he could hear her cry.

But he didn't look back once.

* * *

><p>Everyone was out on the beach as Kyrano's and Tin-Tin's things were loaded into the plane. There were hugs all around. Alan's brothers noted he was conspicuously absent, but no one said anything about it. They figured Alan and Tin-Tin had already said their good-byes by the state of Tin-Tin's red-rimmed eyes. And Jeff wasn't there, but he couldn't really be up and about enough to go all the way down to the beach.<p>

And so the Tracys and Brains watched as Kyrano and Tin-Tin boarded the sea plane. Watched as its engines came to life, as it taxied out across the calm ocean and eventually became airborne. The silence left behind was deafening. Scott and Virgil eyed one another while John and Gordon did the same. Brains fidgeted nervously with his white lab coat, his hand on Ruth's back as she sniffled into her handkerchief.

They all felt the loss immediately, as though something tangible had been taken from their very marrow. But none could put voice to that which each felt, and so silence was their companion as they all headed back up the long, curved staircase and filed into the Lounge. Scott and Virgil sat on the couch, John took the settee. Gordon leaned against his father's desk while Brains paced near the portraits on the wall. Grandma headed for the kitchen, ostensibly to get some coffee and cookies, but the rest knew it was to have a good cry.

It was Scott who finally broke the silence. "Someone get Alan up here. We need to have a family meeting. One hour, Dad's room."

The others nodded in agreement as Gordon lifted his watch to try and contact his missing brother.

"Penny should be arriving soon," Scott said as he and Virgil headed out of the Lounge. "See to it she and Parker are met on the tarmac."

John nodded, turning on the radar that appeared in his portrait, as his two older brothers exited. Sighing, he flopped into his dad's desk chair and watched Brains as he continued to pace. Gordon's hushed conversation into his watch ended. "Any luck, Gordo?"

"Not much. I'll have him in Dad's room in an hour, though, don't worry."

"You do that," John replied. Now he and Brains were left alone as Gordon headed out onto the balcony and took the steps down two-at-a-time. "So," John said conversationally, "you and Virg figure out those arm devices yet?"

Surprised, Brains stopped and turned to face him. "Ah, yes, I-I believe we have them nearly figured out, ah, John."

"Seems pretty dangerous to me, all this dimension-hopping. I always thought if two of us ended up in the same place it'd be some sort of matter/anti-matter thing." John didn't really care too much about it, but he could tell the engineer was distraught, and knew that getting him onto some technical subject would keep his mind off the fact that his two most prized creations – Thunderbirds One and Two – as well as part of their family, were now gone.

The tactic worked. Brains' eyes lit up as he walked over and perched on the settee in front of John. "W-Well, ah, John, that theory, i-it seems, has been proven correct."

John couldn't help but smile as his friend started rambling about other dimensions and the inter-dimensional travel devices. But his thoughts strayed away from Brains' explanations and toward the ideas he'd come up with for how to get Tracy Corp back on its feet. He thought for the thousandth time how lucky they were that their father was a multi-billionaire. The millions the Corp had been losing had cost them, yes, but for a man with any lesser fortune that Jeff Tracy, it would've meant financial ruin. For them, it merely meant not as much in the piggy bank.

Before he knew it, a blip appeared on the radar. He grinned when he realized Brains was still on about the devices. He held his hands up in defeat. "I don't mean to interrupt you, Brains, but Penny and Parker are almost here."

The engineer clamped his mouth shut and nodded, rising to his feet. His demeanor changed instantly as his mind turned to the problem of the Thunderbirds. Side-by-side, he and John headed into the hall and entered the elevator that would take them down to the tarmac. Normally it was a fun and happy time when FAB One came to the island with one extremely colorful and another extremely beautiful occupant. Now, however, the pall that had settled over the island made even _this_ occasion somber.

John sighed as he watched Parker drive FAB One up from the ocean. Brains' face was expressionless, but he placed a hand on his shoulder anyway. If Brains didn't need the contact right now, John did. Hell, they all did. In a moment of madness, he pictured the entire clan in a group hug, and had to stifle the resulting snort as FAB One came to a rest before them. Brains looked askance at him, wondering what had him sniggering, but said nothing as Parker greeted them. Even _he_ seemed subdued.

_These next few days are going to be a __**lot**__ of fun,_ John thought as he shook Parker's hand. _Just loads._

* * *

><p>"Come on, Al. Penny's here, I heard FAB One come onshore ten minutes ago." Gordon frowned. Normally any mention of Lady Penelope would've had Alan there faster than he could've blinked. But this time...<p>

_Tin-Tin's leaving is hitting him a lot harder than he's willing to let on._

Alan pulled a large leaf off a nearby plant, then began slowly and methodically ripping it apart, strip-by-strip.

_Boy, he's really chewed up._

Fingers grabbed one strip on the edge of the leaf, dislodged it, pulled it back slowly toward the center.

"Al?"

Ripped it off the stalk, went back out to the edge of the leaf, grabbed a strip, pulled it back slowly.

"Al?"

Ripped it off the stalk, went back out to the edge of the leaf, grabbed a strip, pulled it back slowly.

"_Alan!_"

"_What?_" Alan nearly shrieked, throwing the leaf to the sand and hopping to his feet. "I don't want to talk about it, okay?"

_Well, at least he's speaking now._

"I'm not here to talk to you about Tin-Tin, Al."

"Then what are you here for?" Alan ground out, his face etched into worse than his infamous pout. It was more of a scowl, Gordon thought.

"We have to double-time it to Dad's room." Gordon lifted his wrist and looked at his watch. "The others are probably already there."

"For what?" Alan asked, looking up at his slightly older brother. The scowl seemed to decrease somewhat.

"Family meeting. We've got to start figuring out how to put everything back together again."

Alan nodded, his face finally returning to normal. He brushed by Gordon, headed back towards the villa. "Some things aren't meant to be put back together," he mumbled.

_Now what the hell did he mean by that?_

Alan sighed as Gordon caught up to him and the two made their way along the beach. "Once they're broken, some things just _can't_ be fixed."

Gordon had an idea that Alan was talking about Tin-Tin and Kyrano leaving the island. And he was probably right. After all, if Kyrano _did_ agree to rule Sarawak, Gordon knew as well as the rest of them that would be the end of him being part of their little world there on Tracy Island. And for all intents and purposes, Tin-Tin's fate was the same. Even if her father didn't take the throne, Gordon figured he knew her pretty well, and that she probably _would_.

After all, who wouldn't want their own throne? Their own palace? Their own guards and people and the ability to make laws and see that justice was done for so many. That was enough to make any Tracy drool, let alone a young lady who'd never known she was royalty.

The loss cut deep. Gordon felt it, and although he wasn't quite as emotionally attached to Tin-Tin as his younger brother was, he missed her just like you'd miss a sister that had gone away. And Kyrano...well, Kyrano was Kyrano. The villa came into view and Gordon was glad. He didn't like the spiral his thoughts were taking. He would miss Kyrano as sure as the rest of them.

It hadn't happened often, but on occasion, Gordon and Kyrano had found themselves alone together here or there on the island. And though much of that time passed with few words, the words they _had_ exchanged had been meaningful. Gordon had learned some about himself as an individual, as a man; Kyrano's words of wisdom had a way of making you see things differently than you normally did. At no time had that wisdom come in more handy than when Gordon had found himself contemplating his former life as a member of WASP vs. his current life as a member of International Rescue.

The one thing living on the island and having to be so secretive about your life did was wreak havoc on any potential love life. Every one of them felt it, except maybe for Alan...Gordon stopped that thought right there. He'd _had_ Tin-Tin. He found the thought of Alan marrying a princess amusing, especially since it would make _him_ a prince. Alan, a prince? Gordon all-out grinned. Now _there_ was something to keep his brain occupied for a month. His GQ brother standing before hundreds of subjects with a turban wrapped around his blonde head. While Tin-Tin bestowed orders and made decrees from the throne, Alan would be headlining the hippest Malaysian fashion magazines with what was "in" at the palace.

He had to resist the urge to chuckle.

He watched Alan as he climbed the steps in front of him. His mood seemed to have improved considerably, though Gordon guessed it was because he'd just been given something new to think about – Thunderbirds and Tracy Corp – which allowed him to momentarily _stop_ thinking about what everyone there knew was the love of his life – Tin-Tin Kyrano.

So he couldn't have been more surprised when, halfway up the stairs that led to the villa's second floor, Alan howled like a banshee, half-turned to his right and punched the wall. Eyes widening, Gordon took in the look of pain on Alan's face. "You idiot," he said. "You've probably broken your hand."

"Never mind," Alan said shortly, keeping his hand balled into a fist at his side. "Let's just get in there."

Gordon shrugged. Well, if Alan wanted to lose the use of his left hand forever, so be it. He'd done as promised. His baby brother was there. Scott hadn't said he had to be in full working order.

The door to their father's suite opened and they entered to find everyone seated or perched throughout the bedroom. Jeff was sitting nearly straight up in bed as they entered.

"Ah, boys, I'm glad you're here. Find a place if you can. And I hope you brought something to make notes on."

"Right up here, Father," Gordon replied, tapping his temple with his forefinger. "What's first up?"

"Well, I think we need to start with Tracy Corp. John tells me he's got some ideas, so we'll start with him. John?"

John picked a large three-ring binder up off its temporary resting place on one of the built-in bookcase's shelves and there were a couple of groans. "Hey, don't knock it. Pretty soon every one of you will have one of these babies," John said as he opened the binder. "I wanted to start with the presidents of the umbrella companies," he began, clicking open the three rings and removing a sheet of paper. "I've outlined some candidates to take over their positions. Dad and I have talked it over a bit, but I wanted your take on them as well. Scott, Virgil, you know a couple of these guys. What do you think?"

As Scott took the paper from his brother, John continued. "I also have a crew working triple-time to clear the spot where the Tower stood. We're going over plans to raise a monument to honor those who lost their lives that day."

"A lovely idea," Penelope murmured from near the head of Jeff's bed.

"And I've been specking for places to start the admin core all over again. I have five locations, which I'd like to scout with one or two of you. Dad's already weighed in, but we need a visual and some more information on three of the sites. Once Dad's better, he'll be helping us out on choosing the location, but we need to get out there and see what's what."

"I'll go," Alan piped up, raising his hand into the air. Everyone in the room was more than just a little surprised, but no one said a word. "Right, I appreciate it, Al. Who else is on?"

"I'll take it."

"Okay, Gordon. We'll get that underway next. Scott, Virg, what about those men?"

And so began the tedious process of rebuilding the largest conglomerate in the United States of America. The rebuilding of the Tracy family. Out of the ashes of death and destruction, the seeds of determination and fortitude were beginning to take root on Tracy Island.

Even as the seeds of turmoil were growing out of control half a world away.

* * *

><p>"My daughter, this has been most difficult on you."<p>

She smiled, her eyes tired, as she squeezed his arm. The jet hummed around them as all jets do. The first-class tickets had been at Jeff's insistence. Kyrano wasn't used to traveling in such style, but as the adopted daughter of the Tracy family, Tin-Tin was. She leaned over and put her head on her father's shoulder, sighing long and low.

"I don't believe I'm the only one this was hard on, Father."

"What do you mean?"

"I know how difficult it was for you to leave that island. I know how close you and Mr. Tracy are."

"And I know how close you and young Alan were becoming."

"I once heard a story, Father. A story about a man who was given a sack of gold in one hand and an injured bird in the other." Kyrano smiled fondly as she continued. "He was very poor, and had many in his family to feed. The gold would have given them sustenance for a year in his tiny village, and a place to live that did not leak when it rained."

She snuggled further into her father's native robes. "But the bird in his other hand gave him great sorrow, for it was injured and needed his help. He could not hold the sack of gold and tend to the bird at the same time. And so he made a choice."

"The bird," Kyrano whispered.

"Yes," she nodded. "He dropped the sack of gold, which disappeared as soon as it hit the dirt. But he was able to tend to the bird, and nursed it back to health. Meanwhile, his family continued to struggle each day just to find enough food for them to eat."

"What happened to the man and his bird?"

Tin-Tin smiled. "It turned out the bird was actually a Master in disguise, sent to test the man. Because the man gave up the security of gold for the uncertainty of tending to the injured, he was rewarded one hundred fold as the Universe brought him wealth and provided for his every need, and the needs of his family."

"And the point of this story, my daughter?"

"That making the right decision may be painful at first, but there is a reason for it, even if you do not know what it is."

He wrapped his arm around her. "How is it was I blessed with such an intelligent child?"

She giggled. "_You_ told me that story, Father."

"Me?" he asked.

"Stop joking, Father, of course it was you."

Kyrano pushed her away well enough to look her right in the eyes. "I did not tell you that story."

She frowned slightly. "Of course you did, Father. When I was ten and we had to leave the village in Indonesia early in the morning."

"Indonesia?"

Tin-Tin thought her heart might stop. The look on her father's face...what was that look? She'd never seen it before. "Father, you're frightening me. My uncle found where we were hiding. We left with barely more than the clothes on our backs in the middle of the night. We went to Hong Kong that night."

"I..."

"Father, what is it? What is wrong?"

"I do not remember Indonesia," he replied. "Or...Hong Kong." He faltered, seeming to search inward for answers he could not find. "Is that what Jeff meant when he said we no longer have to hide?"

Tin-Tin stared at him. She couldn't think, couldn't even breathe. Here they were on their way to possibly rule a state in their native country, and he couldn't remember part of their life? If that was wrong, what else might be? And why?

"In fact," Kyrano continued, his frown deepening. "I do not remember anything before..." He stopped, looking more confused than she'd ever seen him.

"Before what, Father?"

His mouth opened and closed as he wracked his brain. "Before Jeff Tracy."

* * *

><p>He paced the length of the cargo jet, having convinced the pilot that he was far more supernatural than was really the case. Belah himself had forgotten that he couldn't be touched by anyone in this dimension, though that lapse in memory had served to quickly right itself as soon as the pilot's bullet had sailed <em>through<em> him rather than _into_ him.

"There _must_ be a way out of this!" he growled. "_Think_!"

"We're running low on fuel!" the pilot called back, his voice laden with pure, unadulterated fear.

Belah ground his teeth. "I was not the same man here as I am in my own time. I therefore would not have built the temple to Darkness. That means I have hidden out elsewhere all these years. But _where_?" he asked himself, pounding his fist into his hand in frustration.

"I have to land in fifteen minutes!"

"Where are we?" he barked, entering the cockpit.

"Just about over Malaysia like you asked, sir."

"Hmmm. Very well. You will land at Sibu. From there you will take me to the palace."

"The palace? No! I cannot!"

Belah twisted his face into the most menacing look he could. "If you do not, you and your family will _die_!"

Trembling, the pilot had little choice but to obey. He had never before encountered one who could be seen but not touched, and the lives of his wife and five children were more precious to him than anything in the world. "I will do as you ask," he finally replied.

"Good." Belah returned to the center of the plane.

_If anyone can get me back to my dimension, it is my half-brother. Whether he __**wants**__ to or not._

* * *

><p>"All right, based on your recommendations, I'd say the first order of business is to visit these men and offer them their new jobs," Jeff said, handing a piece of paper to John. "Then you, Alan and Gordon can move right to the location scouting."<p>

"Yes, sir," the three men replied in unison.

"What of the remaining personnel, Jeff?"

"Well, Penny, the newly elected presidents can handle some of it. But I want the Tracy hand in this. I'll be handling most of that myself, including..."

His voice trailed off and Scott looked at him sadly. "Rosemary?" he asked.

"Yes, I-I'll need to find..." Jeff ran a hand through his hair. He was tired, and thinking about the woman who was not only his personal assistant, but also one of the paramount reasons the Tracys kept themselves separated so well from International Rescue, was difficult at best.

"You still haven't heard from her or her husband?" Penelope asked, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"No, I haven't. Every time I try their home phone, it still says it's disconnected. And there's been no word in the accounting for the dead." He stopped and looked up. All eyes were on him. He composed himself, visibly returning to the steely exterior of Jeff-the-businessman. "But right now what I need to do is get some people into the Corp fold I know we can trust. Penny, that's where I'm going to need you."

She nodded and moved further along the bed so he wouldn't have to crane his neck around to see her. "Yes, Jeff, what can I do?"

"Penny, I want you to go through every one of our agents out there. If any of them have degrees or experience in any of these fields," Jeff paused as John handed Penelope a stapled set of three papers, "I want their name and resume within three days. I figure if they can keep International Rescue's secrets, they might be just what we need on the inside of Tracy Corporation."

"I shall get right on it, Jeff."

"Thanks, Penny," he said as she left the room. He watched Parker follow her then said, "Hey, Parker, could you hang back for a minute?"

"Yessir, Mr. Tracy, sir, wot can I do for you, then?"

"I...not that this is your job or anything, but—"

"H'I think H'I'm a bit famished. Wot say I whip us all up one of Cook's favorites, then? H'I do believe H'I 'ear a few rumbling stomachs in this room 'ere."

There were grins all around. "Bless you, Parker, you read my mind."

"No problem, sir. You'll 'ave full bellies inside h'an hour. Mrs. Tracy, H'I don' suppose you'd be willin' to 'elp me ou' a bi', then? H'I'm only used to feeding 'er Ladyship, you know!"

"Why, certainly, Parker, I'd be more than happy to. Jeff, if you need us, we'll be in the kitchen."

"Right, Mother. Thanks."

Everyone watched them go, then the boys' and Brains' eyes all turned to Jeff. "So what about International Rescue?" Scott asked. "With three of us out on Corp business, that only leaves me, Brains and Virg here for IR."

"A field commander, a genius and a top-notch engineer," Jeff said matter-of-factly. "Sounds like the right ingredients to me for getting Thunderbirds One and Two rebuilt."

The boys all looked at one another and smiled. Leave it to their father to make something so giant seem like nothing more than stepping over an anthill. "All right, Father. Virg, Brains, let's meet after dinner to get a plan of action together. John, Al, Gordo, since you won't be leaving until tomorrow, I want you to join us. And we'll stay in constant communication on everything. Distance can't keep Tracys separated."

"That sounds like something—" Gordon began to say, then clamped his mouth shut.

"Like something Kyrano would say?" Jeff asked, leaning back into his pillows. "Yes, it does. Now listen, boys, I know this whole thing is tough on us all, but I'm counting on you. We have an untold number of lives not being saved while International Rescue is non-operational, not to mention what's at stake where the Corp's concerned."

"Yes, sir!" they all replied.

As they filed out of the room, Jeff noticed that Virgil lagged behind. And when the door to his suite closed, he realized Virgil hadn't left at all, but was hanging rather nervously in the doorway between the sitting room and the bedroom. Nervous was not something Jeff was used to seeing on his second eldest. It didn't suit him at all.

"What is it, son?"

"Dad, I...I was wondering if I could have a word with you before dinner."

"Of course. But...if you'll excuse me, I need to use the bathroom first."

"Sure. I'm just going to grab something out of my room. I'll be back in a bit."

Jeff slowly eased himself out of bed and over to the mirror above his sink. As he took in his rather scruffy appearance, he wondered what it was Virgil wanted to talk to him about. Whatever it was, he hoped he had the strength to handle it. At the moment, he wasn't feeling very strong. Not very strong at all.

And that was tough for the man who was supposed to be the backbone of the Tracy family, Tracy Corp and International Rescue. He rubbed a hand down his face. Tough as hell.

* * *

><p>"Just remember the plan, Father. Anything you cannot recall, allow me to speak."<p>

"Yes, my daughter."

"I still wish you'd let me take you back to Tracy Island. I don't like this. Something is wrong, and we need Brains to figure it out."

"No, Tin-Tin. We are here, we must meet with the government. After that, we may talk of other needs."

"Yes, Father."

Tin-Tin and Kyrano stepped out of the plane's door and started down the steps, only to be instantly surrounded by armed guards. "What is this?" Kyrano asked. One man bounded up the steps toward him. "Badan?"

"Yes, my old friend. I am glad you have made a safe landing."

"Why these men with guns?"

"The situation has gotten worse much faster than we anticipated, Meor. Quickly, into the car."

Without any idea what was happening, the Kyranos were rushed into a waiting black limousine and spirited away, surrounded by a multitude of other black vehicles.

"Badan, what has happened?"

"It is the worst imaginable, my friend. The world around us is degrading and there does not seem to be anything we can do about it."

"Degrading?" Tin-Tin repeated. "In what way?"

"There is a coalition which has formed among some of the countries surrounding us. They are uniting, Princess. Uniting in an effort to rise up against the world."

"What?" Tin-Tin asked. "What are you saying?"

"Indonesia, Singapore, The Phillippines, Vietnam, Thailand, Japan and China have all taken up arms."

"To what end?"

"They wish to end the western dominance over the world. We thought it was merely a few factions in these countries, but we are now receiving word that the heads of each, along with five more nations, are meeting even as we speak."

"Malaysia has always been neutral, Badan," Tin-Tin said. "What is the danger to our country?"

"Johor, Kedah and Kelantan, their rulers have all abdicated their thrones. There is talk of Labuan's Sultan Ajit leaving his palace, and Melaka and Selangor are certain to follow."

"But why? Why would they all leave?"

"They are afraid, Princess. Afraid of having to fight the battle it is almost certain we will have to fight."

"To keep the peace in Malaysia," Kyrano said softly. "My daughter, it seems my judgment in the matter of our coming here was in error. I have put you in grave danger."

"No, Father," Tin-Tin replied, raising her chin in defiance. "Don't you see? Our people need us now more than ever. Badan, what happens to the states who lose their rulers?"

"Sarawak is a very large and very powerful state. Within a fortnight, Prince Meor could easily annex the states and bring them under his rule."

Tin-Tin eyed her father, then looked away.

"I have not agreed to take the throne, my friend," Kyrano reminded him gently.

"Meor, there is little time for debate. Even now the television is rife with reports of uprisings along the coast of Indonesia. Anywhere there are Western sympathizers, the crowds are taking control by force."

"I must warn Jeff," Kyrano said suddenly. "Tin-Tin, he must know."

"Yes." She turned and reached into her travel bag, producing a small cellphone. "Call him."

But Kyrano didn't even have a chance to dial Jeff Tracy's number. There was a loud explosion, rocking their limousine. Tin-Tin screamed as her father pulled her down, laying his entire body over hers. The car screeched to a halt and smoke began filling the interior.

No one inside moved.

* * *

><p>"So what's on your mind, Virgil?" Jeff asked, now comfortably reseated in his bed. "And what's that you've got there?" Virgil held out an opened, antique-looking photo album. He nodded to his father to take it. When Jeff's eyes fell upon the pictures on the right side, his eyes widened and he looked back up at his son. "Why are you showing me this?"<p>

"That's Ben, isn't it, Father?"

"Yes. Yes, it is. Where did you get this album?"

"One of our forays up to the attic when we were younger. Scott and I found it one day at the farmhouse. I've kept it ever since."

"But why now, Virgil?"

"Dad," Virgil said, perching against the side of Jeff's bed, "I never really told you about the other dimension."

"No, I guess we haven't had a chance for that yet. What about it?"

"Well, we existed over there just like we do here. But things were different. For one thing, the Hood wasn't the same. He was...normal, almost." Jeff nodded in understanding. "For another thing, Kyrano was a sultan, and Tin-Tin was a princess. Well," he said, nervously running a hand through his hair, "I guess that's not so different from this dimension now."

"Go on," Jeff said evenly.

"Well, it was little things, things like your bedroom, Scott's bedroom...Grandma wasn't even here, and..."

"Son?" Jeff asked, laying a hand on Virgil's arm. "What?"

"Over there on that side, I watched...I watched both you and Scott die."

"Die?"

"Yes," he nodded. "You died rescuing them from Thunderbird Two, and Scott died later."

"That's it," Jeff breathed. "That's why you left the hospital with that device. You _knew_ something bad was going to happen to Scott!"

"I suspected as much, yes. And thankfully, in our dimension I prevented it from happening."

"I guess something good came of it, then. But it must have been hard for you to watch us die."

"It was, Dad. It was the worst ever. But...that's not what I wanted to tell you." He pointed down to the picture of two tiny babies lying chest-to-chest, very obviously attached at that point in their anatomy. "I wanted to tell you about him."

"Ben?"

"Yeah. You see, there was another difference over there. In that dimension, Ben wasn't the one who died." Virgil paused, waiting until he had his father's eye. "_I_ was."

"What?"

"I died as a baby. John and Ben were healthy fraternal twins over there. Instead of having me live, you had Ben live."

"He's...you mean...Ben's..._alive_?"

"Over there he is. I've seen him, Father. I've heard him talk, watched him move. He's a Tracy through and through."

"But...you weren't there."

"No. God, Dad, it took me forever to figure out why Alan was in the pilot's seat and not me when I woke up in Two. Why you weren't looking for me when you were trying to rescue everyone. Why my bedroom was so different, and who this Ben was who kept trying to get hold of the others."

"So you had to go through a place where you didn't exist?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Virgil sighed, running a hand through his already unkempt hair.

"I'm sorry, son. I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"Me too, Dad. But...well, I guess it was good, like you said, because it saved _my_ Scott's life. But it was also good because...I got to meet the brother I never knew."

Jeff swallowed hard, closing the photo album in his lap. "Tell me about him," he said softly. "If you don't mind."

Virgil smiled. He didn't mind one bit.

* * *

><p>"Tin-Tin!" Kyrano exclaimed, pulling himself off his daughter. "Are you injured?"<p>

"No!" she coughed.

"Meor!"

"Badan, you are not injured?"

"No, I am fine. Hurry, we must exit immediately!" The door was thrown open and guards helped them out of the limo and into a waiting black SUV. "Quickly!" Badan said. "The palace, now!"

"What happened?" Tin-Tin asked, still coughing a bit as a guard in the front seat offered her some water.

"There are Eastern sympathizers here in Sibu," the driver responded. "They placed a bomb beneath the hood of your car."

"But why?" Kyrano asked.

"Because they know if you take power, you will keep Malaysia neutral," Badan replied, placing his hand on Kyrano's leg. "Do you see now how critical it is that you take the throne? We must prevent Malaysia from entering this battle, Meor. We _must_, for our people!"

"I..." Kyrano faltered and looked at his daughter. "Things have happened, Badan, things of which you do not know. I fear I am...not in a condition suitable for ruling a country."

"Then you wish to abdicate?"

Tin-Tin's stricken face filled Kyrano's vision, but he had little choice at this point. Bits and pieces of memory, it seemed, were all he had left, with those fading quickly as well. "Yes," he finally whispered. "I abdicate."

Badan turned to face Tin-Tin. "My Princess, it is now in your hands. The fate of Malaysia, of her people. We have little time in which to act. You have a choice to make. Will you take the Throne of Sarawak as Sultana?"

"I..." Tin-Tin looked at her father, who could not meet her eyes. _Alan,_ she thought. _My God, what...this is happening too quickly. Too quickly!_

"Princess, you must tell me now. If you do not take the throne," he finished softly, "then we have little hope of becoming anything but a casualty of war."

Tin-Tin's eyes filled with tears. How could she make this kind of decision now, like this, with so much on the line? How could she take the throne of a country she had barely lived in? How could she make a snap decision to leave Tracy Island and International Rescue forever? Yet how could she abandon this country? Now, when it needed her the most?

_What do I do?_ she agonized. _My God, what do I do?_

* * *

><p><em>Stay Tuned as the adventure continues in Arc 2: Permata Hijau<em>


End file.
